A Greater Destiny
by Wunderkind4006
Summary: The sequel to The Last Queen. A few thousand years have passed since the death of the Woodland Queen, Thranduil's realm hangs on by a thread, against the rising darkness in the south. Legolas is faced with a decision that has major repercussions, whilst Ellenya struggles to find a solution to aid her people. Little do both siblings realize what destiny has in store for them...
1. Prologue

_****Disclaimer** I think we can all safely say anything recognizable in this fic is from the wonderful JRR Tolkien. Anything that is not I dreamed up, with obvious inspiration from the man himself :)**_

**The sequel to The Last Queen. A few thousand years have passed since the death of the Woodland Queen, Thranduil's realm hangs on by a thread, against the rising darkness in the south. Legolas is faced with a decision that has major repercussions, whilst Ellenya struggles to find a solution to aid her people. Little do both siblings realize what destiny has in store for them, and how their paths will intertwine. Set before, during and after the events of the war of the ring, loosely based on both the movie and the book. Lots of familiar characters coming into play, and possibly another major OC at a later stage, there may also be some romance for are lead characters, but lets not get too excited, there is a war going on after all :)**

**I would strongly recommend that, if you have not already, please read the first installment in this story, "The Last Queen," it will set up the characters for this story and introduce you to a young Ellenya, who is Thranduil's daughter and obviously the sister to Legolas, who will dominate alot of this story as one of the leads. **

**Obviously a massive thank you to the original followers and reviewers of The Last Queen, who have gave me the confidence to write this sequel, I dedicate this to you guys! :D **

**I really do hope if you are reading this new fic, you will enjoy it and maybe if you are feeling particularly kind will leave me a review. I look forward to your thoughts. So TADA the sequel...**

Prologue

It was a hot, muggy, summer afternoon, in the heart of Greenwood. The great wood dozed lazily in the stifling heat, any wildlife wise enough retreated to water or took rest from the mid-afternoon warmth. It was a peaceful place, at least in most parts, not all of the forest was dark, not yet, though its days of greatness were dwindling.

Deep in the north, hidden away, lie the Halls of the Elven King, an intricate pathway of caves, a secret place, not easily found and even if one ever did, they would never get passed the King's powerful, elvish, enchantments or his notoriously, skilled guard. The elves of Greenwood, were of silvan kind, a feral and reclusive race, they did not suffer strangers or fools bringing trouble to their doorstep. They did not go seeking evil, for they did not wish to freely invite it into their home, therefore theses elves avoided, as much as was possible, contact with the wider world.

However they were by nature, elves, they were good and pure at heart, but they were a scarred people, for of all the Kingdoms of elves in middle-earth they had suffered the most tragedy. In recent years they had lost their beloved Queen Lairiel, cruelly murdered by a planned orc raid. In the chaos the Queens daughter, only an elfling at the time, was kidnapped and tormented, her son, barely out of his youth, was wounded valiantly defending the Queen and his sister, but her last defence was to sacrifice herself for her children. And so the future of Greenwood was secured for a time, though the King was deeply traumatised from the events, so he made his decision to withdraw from the darkening world, and use what power he had left to create for himself and his people a sanctuary under the trees.

It has been thirty short years since the passing of the Queen, and little has changed in the Woodland realm, as change is slow in the hearts of elves. The great, Sindar elf, King Thrandul still sits upon his wooden throne, concealed within his mystical halls; his people still live in peace and harmony with nature, and remain prosperous and safe under his watchful gaze. The only thing that changes, is the rapid growth of an elfling to an elf, and even in the extended years of innocent childhood, blessed to those of elf-kind, it still is too short a time for a parent. On this, hot, day, in the royal gardens of the Woodland Realm, a Father watches over his two children, with sad eyes;

"Focus Ellenya..Relax your shoulders you are too tense!"

Legolas, King Thranduil's eldest and Prince of the Greenwood elves, knelt in front of his younger sister, who aimed a taught, and loaded, bow at a distant target. The youth had her long, silvery, sleek, hair, pulled back from her face, knotted at the nape of her neck, so that it did not interfere with her vision, her ice, blue, eyes were focused on the target, and they did not betray a hint of nerves or excitement. Her frame, taller and more slender, as she shed her elfling features; in their place hints of the feminine frame of a young elleth begin to show. Clad in the lightest and least constrictive, summer dress she could fine, the youth still felt the beads of perspiration gather on her brow and neck, the only relief she received was from the cool water of the wide stream, which flowed over her toes, as she stood on its banks.

Clad in a cooling, light and loose, white tunic, and brown, leggings cut off at the calf, Legolas, leant in close to his sister, measuring her distance, straightening her arms, angling himself to check her accuracy, against his own judgment. His keen, blue, eyes, sparkled with the excitement of indulging

in his most favourite activity, he enjoyed teaching the skill of archery, particularly to a willing student. This young ellon was fast becoming a legend to his people, alarmingly swift and deceptively strong, he was one the realms most gifted warriors, his deadly skill with a bow his greatest asset. Legolas had quickly climbed the ranks of the Woodland guard and was already considered one of the elite.

"Now try," Legolas murmured as the he crouched back from Ellenya letting her take the shot.

The youth's eyebrows furrowed and she let the arrow loose, it whistled through the air, hitting the target a few inches shy of the bullseye. Ellenya straightened up and scowled at the shot, it was not the result she had wanted.

"That was better, we will work on it," Legolas said brightly, sensing the disappointment in his sibling.

"No we won't," Ellenya sighed, "Not unless you plan on coming to Lothlorien with me?" the elfling cocked her head to the side and regarded her elder brother, she watched as his face crumpled at the realisation of his words, but she managed for him a small smile, then swiftly dropped down to the water and splashed some in his face. Giggling at his alarmed expression, as the cold water soaked his face and blonde hair, though her giggling was abruptly silenced, when Legolas, with his much larger and stronger hands, flung water over her, she gasped at the shock of the chilly sensation.

With a wicked grin, Legolas leapt back, swiftly lifting the wooden training sword he had discarded earlier. Ellenya raised her eyebrows, accepting the challenge she shot across the bank and retrieved her own, now sword play was something she excelled at. The two siblings lunged about the cool water, practicing their stances, and maybe showing off just a little.

It was at this point Thranduil, with a heavy heart, decided to interrupt his children's happiness. The Lady Galadriel of Lorien, had arrived to the Kingdom, along with her entourage, to take his daughter to the Golden Wood for a time of healing and education. Since Ellenya's kidnapping and the subsequent trauma the elfling had received, when she was barely more than an infant, it was no surprise she had never truly recovered. Physically his daughter was strong and healthy, but her spirit was slower to recover and still to this day she woke screaming from vivid nightmares of her ordeals. They had become worse, in recent months, and Thranduil had eventually caved to Lord Elrond's pleading to send his daughter to a more spiritual environment, where her spirit could mend and grow strong again.

He had put the idea to Ellenya, whom to his surprise had agreed, the elfling had grown weary of her tortured mind and wanted nothing more than to find a way to recover and move on. Galadriel made her intention to have the elfling come live with her for a time clear at his wife's buriel, Queen Lairiel had been like family to the lady of light, and to see her daughter go without maternal love and affection had greatly troubled the elleth, so she had offered her assistance to the King, stating that when Ellenya was ready she could come to the Golden Wood. The great she elf, had been a regular feature in his daughters life, sending letters regularly or visiting on occasions, and as a result she and Ellenya had built up a great friendship. Thranduil was in no doubt his daughter would be well cared for, but that did not make the thought of the separation any easier on him;

"Alas! It seems that if I am not careful, Greenwood will have two Princes! Legolas do not encourage your sister; I do not think I have the energy to cope with such a notion!" Thranduil remarked loudly, as he strode into view, startling his two children, a wide and adoring smile stretched on his fair face.

Ellenya cast her training sword carelessly to the side, and lopped up to her Adar and into his waiting arms, enjoying the comfort of his embrace, and his familiar earthy scent. She was no fool, she knew why he was here, she had seen the despairing look in his eyes and felt the anxiety within his spirit, the time had come she would leave for Lorien. Though this was her choice, and she knew it was a wise one, Ellenya would dearly miss her Adar and brother.

With her arms locked around her Ada's waist, she lifted her face from his chest to look at him, silently the pair communed with each other through their bond. Thranduil seen the tears brim on his daughters eyes and stroked her soft locks soothingly;

"Say the word and I will send them away, you can stay here, you know I would not have it any other way!" Thranduil reminded his elfing, fighting the urge to call the whole thing off himself, though secretly he knew if she stayed she would only get worse.

Ellenya blinked and the tears that threatened to spill, vanished in an instant, the youth barely shed a tear, only in the throes of her night terrors did she cry, but not when she could consciously control her emotions;

"I want too, I want to get better Ada, for you and for Legolas," she responded softly "besides Lady Galadriel said I come home whenever I wish."

Thranduil untangled his daughter's hands from behind his back and took them in his own, as he bent down to her level, searching her guarded eyes with his own. How he struggled on a daily basis, to truly understand what thoughts were locked away in his youngest child's mind. Sighing in defeat he cupped his hand to her face and spoke from his heart;

"This is only for a little while my little light, this will always be your home, you come and go as freely as you desire. No matter what happens, no matter how far you travel, I will always be here and you can always come home to me."

Thranduil leant in and kissed his daughter on the forehead, whilst Ellenya graced her Adar with the brightest smile, in an attempt to dispel his worries. Reluctantly Thranduil straightened and took his daughters hand, Ellenya turned back and extended a hand to her brother who watched mournfully from a short distance. Legolas did not try and conceal his sadness, he would miss his sister, they were so close, even more since their Naneth's death, but for her sake he shook off his sadness and fixed a bright and cheerful expression for Ellenya, and took her extended hand in his.

"Do not go getting soft on me Ellenya, I expect you to continue your physical training even in the Golden Wood, though I doubt you will find a better tutor," Legolas smirked.

Ellenya giggled, "No brother, I doubt I shall! The Galadhrim could never match the skill of our people!" The youth exclaimed proudly.

Thranduil begun to chuckle and shake his fair head, "My daughter, you make me proud, hold unto that belief and do not go letting them change you into one of them!"

"Never Ada!" Ellenya promised, and this was one promise she would never break.


	2. Fire by Name, Fire by Nature

**Now that the prologue is out of the way here is a big, meaty, chapter 1 for you! **

**On a side note; The title of this chapter is in relation to Ellenya's name, as I've said before in my last fic, I dreamed up Ellenya many years ago, I just didn't have the confidence to write down my fanfiction back then. Ellenya has been many different names, but when I decided to write the Last Queen I knew I had to come up with a suitable name, that was deserving of the OC. So in true Tolkien style, I studied names in Old English and Gaelic. I am Irish and I love the name enya, it had a couple of meanings but its more ancient meaning I believe is 'Fire.' The Ell - came originally from 'elle' meaning light in Old English...so joined her name means Light Fire...which I kind of likened to the stars, and being that she is of Sindar heritage that worked well. Only in recent months did I discover that Ell in Tolkien's language, means 'star,' soooo in a combination of Gaelic and Sindarin, Ellenya means: Star Fire, which is perfect for her nature and personality...fun fact over lol**

**Oh and played about with some elvish is this, its probably really bad, but if you've got any suggestions were I can learn I would be really appreciative! **

**Pleaseeeee let me know what you think.**

**1. Fire by Name, Fire by Nature**

The twilight sky, bathed the Golden Wood in ethereal light, only extenuating its fantastical and enchanting aura. A beautiful haven, a place of dream like qualities, were time stood still and one could be revived simply by breathing in its clean, fresh air.

It was here on the rocks, which surrounded the Nimrodel falls that a lonely figure of an elleth sat. She was fair and feminine, with grey, blue eyes, which shone like white flame, in the fading light of day. Dressed in a light, chiffon dress, deep green in colour, made only for the purpose of modesty to bathe in open water, the elleth gently wrung excess water from her sleek, blond, locks.

She hummed quietly to herself, enjoying the peacefulness of her favourite time of the day, for she was a grey-elf, and they loved to watch the stars awaken in the twilight hours. On closer inspection one could tell this was no ordinary she elf, no, this was one of noble birth, for her features were regal and her aura was both commanding and captivating. However she was not of the Galadhrim, this was evident in her reclusive behaviour, her less elaborate garb, and the fact that at twilight she had no fear to wander alone in the forest, for at her side sat a deadly sword, which she could wield like a graceful extension of her arm and with terrifying skill. This elleth was none other than the Princess Ellenya of the Woodland Realm of northern Mirkwood.

On this evening, Ellenya, feeling a sense of uneasiness, like a gentle tugging at her heart that something was amiss, decided to take a swim, to dispel her anxieties or make sense of them, whichever came first. The fresh water, and comforting tones of the forest, calmed her and helped her think sensibly, so the elleth splayed out on the rock and relaxed. A few thousand years had passed from her first coming to Lothlorien as an elfling and, she still marvelled at how quickly it's beauty and life, revived her.

Ellenya had stayed, as an elfling, in Lothlorien, under the care of the Lady Galadriel for some centuries, before returning home, though she still frequented the Golden Wood and its people, for she had built many friendships, and enjoyed keeping the political channels open between her home and here. Unfortunately, her current reasons for visiting her second home, as she affectionately thought of it, was not by her own choice! Less than two decades earlier, her Adar, was disturbed by the growing darkness in their lands, fearing for Ellenya's safety, he had pleaded for her to go to the sanctuary of Lothlorien and remain there, until such times as it was safe to return.

Of course, she had no real intention of sticking to that timeframe; she would find a reason to return home soon enough. She had on obliged her Adar, knowing he worried himself sick over her health, though she considered herself almost, completely recovered from the traumatic events of her childhood. Ellenya kept in regular contact with Legolas, her brother, through letter, she relied heavily on him to tell her the honest truth, as often correspondence from her Ada was heavily censored, another one of his bright ideas, to keep her from worrying.

Reading between the lines of her Adar's sketchy details and Legolas' more frank letters, Ellenya gathered things were only getting worse, and she put her recent anxieties down to this. She was alarmingly homesick, and fretted for her people on a daily basis, the guard was already stretched to maximum capacity, and Legolas was run ragged trying to maintain the mountain road, and keeping the pathways to and from the Woodland Realm, open and safe. In recent years, her Adar had eased on his isolation policy, extending more help to the race of men that dwelt in Dale, in form of aid and creating trading points. Since the battle of the five armies, the woodland elves, had reawakened their slumbering hearts, and knew that they would have to engage with the world if they were going to survive this coming evil. With the emergence of the evil one in Dol Guldor, they were not safe and would never be safe, until they were freed from it, they could no longer ignore their part in the destiny of Arda.

Ellenya had to be honest with herself, she disliked the race of men, and vehemently despised the race of dwarves, in fact she rarely liked anyone. From what she had learned, from the numerous meetings she had been present at, for she was undoubtedly her Adar's ambassador for all things political, she had found men weak, and vulnerable. Their lives so short, so easily destroyed, that any wisdom they gained was never truly of value, for they never lived long enough to use it, in truth she pitied them. Dwarves were greedy, senseless creatures, untrustworthy and brutish, she would rather leap from a cliff face, than converse with one! Regardless of what had happened at Erebor, tensions with dwarves were not over, and Ellenya, being Thranduil's daughter, was especially distrustful of the stunted people, and would probably continue to be so for the foreseeable future.

As the princess mulled over her thoughts, she became aware of movement in the forest, not natural, not elven! Sitting up abruptly, she frowned and stared into the twilight, using her keen senses to decipher the sounds. The footfall of the intruder was heavier, it breathed harder with effort. Pushing herself into a crouch, Ellenya, gripped her blade, and stealthily crawled forward, drifting towards the alien sound. Once she was certain of the intruder's position, she launched into the trees, and instinctively stalked her prey. Years of unrest, in her home, had made her an expert at this game, and she enjoyed the thrill of it.

As she hovered in the high branches, she spied the source of the noise, a human boy, no more than twenty years she guessed. She silently appraised him from above, he was tall and lanky, completely disproportioned, as he drifted from boy to man. He was dark haired, and although his features were flawed by mortality, he was fair, maybe even noble looking, and he had very, pretty eyes, so young and endearing, no malice or cruelty in them. Ellenya toyed with the idea of letting him wander on uninterrupted, but she was bored, and her curiosity was piqued, he was dressed in elven garb, and she could not help but notice he looked a little lost.

With that thought, she hopped down from the tree, landing on a high root, she thrust her blade forward, until it was just shy of the boy's chest;

"_DARO! Man cerig si hen?"/_Halt! What are you doing child?

The startled youth, leapt back, holding his hands up in a peaceful gesture;

"_Im mellon!" /_I am friend! The boy yelped.

Ellenya cocked her head to the side, observing the human child before her, he had spoken Sindarin, primitive albeit, but she was impressed;

"_Pedig edhellen_?"/ do you speak elvish? She asked, playfully crouching on the root, and tilting her blade to suggest she was talking to him directly.

The young man nodded, he was nervous, evident in the way his wide, grey eyes darted around his surroundings, looking for an escape. The elleth before him was utterly terrifying, her unreadable silver, blue eyes, examined him intently, as she crouched like a lioness ready to pounce. The dress she wore, if one could call it a dress, clung to her damp skin, showing off her impressive physique, the boy considered that in a fight, he would lose. Still she continued to stare, head tilted, completely expressionless, regarding him like he was nothing but a strange object that had momentarily distracted her, everything about her was unnerving and intimidating; he was too scared to speak. The boy gasped as the elleth, prodded him gently with her sword.

"Have you lost the power over your tongue child? If you are friend, what purpose do you have in Lothlorien, for it is long since men have set foot in the sacred wood?"

She watched in delight as the boy shrunk away from her, he was clearly terrified, she was enjoying herself. Like most elves, Ellenya had developed quite the ego, it did not help she was pre-disposed to the personality trait, like her Adar, she lapped up attention and enjoyed flaunting her power to what she considered lesser beings. The princess was just about to continue her new game, when a voice, dripping with sarcasm, broke through the weighted tension;

"Easy, she dragon, stop your teasing!"

Ellenya's lips pulled up into a smirk and slowly turned her head to the side, to regard the familiar face that went along with the sarcastic voice. The dark haired ellon, stood with his arms folded, staring her down with one eyebrow arched, daring her to continue. Sighing Ellenya straightened from her crouch a threw the elf a playful pout;

"Oh Elladan, why must you be a spoil-sport?" she whined, at her friend, who happened to be one of Elrond's sons, the other Elrohir, his twin, was probably nearby.

"Because, Lady Ellenya, you are about to reduce the poor boy to a dribbling mess," he added and stepped forward to the human, "Pay her no heed Estel, she is harmless, her bark is worse than her bite," Elladan turned to smirk at his friend, whilst he placed a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Speak for yourself brother, I would not enter into a feud with her, I value my life too much," Elrohir added, as he skipped into view and then dramatically covered his eyes with his palm, and in mock horror, exclaimed, "_Ellenya,_ what happened to your clothes?"

Ellenya rolled her eyes and sighed, "I was swimming you disturbed me," she explained, before turning her attention back to boy, whom they had called Estel, with renewed interest. Folding her arms, she began to circle the boy, appraising from every angle, he stiffened under her gaze;

"So this Estel, the human cnild, Lord Elrond has adopted?" She questioned, as she ran a finger along the boys shoulder, and laughed when he visibly leapt from her touch.

"I am not a child My Lady, at least not by my own races reckoning," Estel corrected, though he instantly regretted his crassness, the elleth stopped mid-stride and her perfect eyebrows shot up, before she snorted out a haughty laugh. She rolled her eyes and continued to circle until she stood directly in front of him, her intimidating gaze softening slightly and she smiled easily;

"I mean you no harm Estel," Ellenya promised, "Please forgive me for earlier, I was just having some fun, I am Princess Ellenya of the Woodland Realm, my Father is King Thranduil, you may have heard of him?"

The young man's eyes widened in recognition of the name, he had just passed through Mirkwood and King Thranduils halls, and met with his son, Prince Legolas, whom he had grown very fond of, he could not marry the thought that Legolas and Ellenya were siblings, Ellenya was terrifying, though he guessed those were traits earned from her Father.

"Yes, I know of the King, it is an honour to finally meet you my lady," Estel bowed respectively, which clearly delighted the elleth, as her eyes lit, and she turned to Elladan with bright smile added;

"What a delightful boy, Lord Elrond has taught him well, so courteous," she turned back to the uncomfortable human and inclined her head, "The honour is mine Estel, I have heard a great many whispers about you, I look forward to discovering if they are true or not?"

The three elves laughed gently, and the young Estel managed to chuckle cautiously, he was not certain how he felt about the Princess, he was not sure if he could count her as friend or foe, she played her cards close to her chest, but if Legolas was her brother, she could not be that bad.

"_What is going on here, Lady Ellenya?" _

A gruff and unhappy, looking elf, pushed into the middle of the small gathering, eyeing Elrond's sons and Estel with a knowing look, before glaring in disbelief at the elleth, who simply rolled her eyes at the fair haired, guard;

"Good evening to you also Haldir," she sighed airily.

"Do not good eve me, _look at you_; you are dressed most improperly in the company of ellyn!" The guard spat, eyeing Ellenya with evident disgust, "The lady has been looking for you!"

Ellenya, turned to face the marchwarden and curled a lock of her hair around her finger playfully, placing a hand suggestively on her hip, making the ellon turn a shade of pink as he redirected his gaze to the trees;

"If your Adar seen you now!" Haldir growled, "Do all your kind act so… feral?"

The twins and Estel sucked in a sharp breath in unison and turned their gaze to Ellenya, who now had both hands on her hips, as she strode up to the hassled elf, piercing him with those familiar, intimidating eyes;

"_Feral_? Why yes Haldir, we often wear these garments and sometimes, when we are feeling particularly _feral, _we walk around naked and paint ourselves with clay…Does this make you uncomfortable?"

The two elves engaged in an awkward stare off, before Haldir snorted angrily;

"You are vile, Ellenya, there is no shame in you!"

To which Ellenya only laughed carelessly, the twins stifled their giggles and the young Estel watched with wide eyes, at the elleth's boldness, she really was a handful. Haldir shot the three a disapproving glare, which silenced them immediately;

"I will escort you three the rest of the way, Ellenya do wish to join us, or do you intend to camp in the trees and live like a wild, beast for the duration of the night?" The marchwarden asked icily.

"Haldir, that was rude!" Elladan interjected and shot his bold, friend an apologetic look, truly he had seen her look at lot worse, but Haldir had always been a little stuffy in his views of ellith.

"It is alright Elladan, I am use to Haldir's unfortunate lack of charm, I shall make my own way back thank you," Ellenya added sarcastically and turned to the boy and inclined her head;

"It has been a pleasure to meet you Estel, again I am sorry for causing you any uneasiness earlier, it is…how would you say…just my way!"

With that Ellenya leapt into the trees and out of sight of the small band, leaving a very startled human, who stared after the strange elleth, and shook his head;

"She is very strange," the young man mused.

"Do not indulge her Estel, she is too wild, she gives ellith a bad name," Haldir huffed, "Come the Lord and Lady, have put on a grand feast for the arrival of their Grandsons." The guard turned on his heel and began leading the way through the forest.

Elladan slapped his hand on the boy's shoulder and regarded the tree's;

"Ellenya is a dear friend, but never take your eyes off her, not for a second!" He chuckled and the young man smirked and nodded as he followed after Haldir.

"Elladan?" Elrohir, his twin sidled up to him with an amused grin.

"Hmmm?" Elladan mumbled as he still stared up at the canopy with a cheerful grin on his face.

"Why don't you keep your eyes off her and we can get going?"

Elrohir ducked, narrowly missing a cuff on the ear, and giggled as he hurried after Haldir, with an irate Elladan on his heels.

xXx

Ellenya strode into her chambers, a particularly spacious talan, high in the Mallorn trees . Discarding her swimwear carelessly and adorning a long silver robe, she settled herself in front of her dresser and began fixing her hair, that was now almost dry. She heard the familiar footsteps come up behind her and smiled easily as she turned in chair to regard the elleth that had entered her chambers.

"Arwen! Is that for me?"

Lady Arwen, Lady Galadriel's granddaughter, Elrond's daughter, and Ellenya's only female friend in Lothlorien, stood holding a silver blue gown outstretched in arms, with a warm smile on her face.

"Do you like it?" Arwen asked as she twirled it for the Princess, "I thought the colour would bring out your eyes."

Ellenya with a delighted grin, jumped to her feet, and lifted the silky material in her hand, "It is beautiful, I love it!" She replied, pulling the dress from her friend and holding it against herself.

"Grandmother suggested you should wear it tonight at the party, maybe prove to everyone you are in fact a regal princess?" Arwen chuckled, and reclined on her friends lounger.

Ellenya crossed her arms and grumbled, "Ah you have been speaking with your brothers, in my defence they disturbed me!"

"Haldir was most annoyed!" Arwen added with a playful grin

"Let me guess?" Ellenya sighed dramatically, "He told you I was completely naked, and trying to seduce your poor, misguided, brothers!"

"Something like that," Arwen stifled a giggle, as Ellenya rolled her eyes and began to change into her newly acquired dress.

"How did you respond?" Ellenya asked, as she struggled with the corset strings at her back, Arwen floated to her side and began helping her do up the dress.

"I didn't!" Arwen laughed, as she pulled the ribbons a little too tightly and Ellenya scowled, "Though I did say that you are capable of being proper, what you lack is the capacity is too care what they think."

"Oh my heroine!" Ellenya laughed and turned to embrace her friend.

"Ellenya! Please you will crease my dress, unlike you I do care, you never know who's eye I could catch this evening!" Arwen winked and offered her friend her arm.

"Ugh, I would rather not!" Ellenya rolled her eyes, and accepted Arwen's arm, and the two ellith made for the festivities, giggling and indulging in frivolous talk.

xXx

Parties in Lothlorien, were always a far more elegant affair, elves dressed in stately attire, gentle music played, extremely cultured discussions took place, and courteous behaviour was displayed at all times. Ellenya, enjoyed them, but frankly enjoyed the livelier parties of her home, so she reclined on her chair, in the presence of the greater elves, as they talked about art, and fine cuisine, and supped at her glass of wine, trying to maintain an element of interest in her surroundings.

"I have something for you."

Elladan startled Ellenya, as he collapsed in the free seat beside her and waved an envelope in front of her face. Ellenya grinned and set the drink down at her side, and made to take the letter from Elladan, frowning he pulled the envelope out of her reach.

"Ah Ah!" He grinned playfully, "Not so fast, I braved the forests of Mirkwood to bring you back this letter, I expect a reward for such bravery!"

Ellenya arched an eyebrow, losing patience with the ellon, "such as?"

"A dance, maybe two, Ellenya I am bored, lets create a stir, like old times?" Elladan's eye's danced excitedly at the prospect. He, Elrohir, and Ellenya had been firm friends since she had arrived in Lothlorien as a youth, her charismatic and defiant spirit, making her the perfect accomplice for all their mischievous endeavors. So Elladan knew if he let the bait sit, Ellenya would cave, succumbing to the idea of having abit of fun.

She laughed softly and rolled her eyes, "I will think about it, I am already in disgrace from my antic's earlier, now give me my letter, or you won't be able to dance," Ellenya extended her hand and waited for the envelope, which Elladan reluctantly surrendered, in return he stole her goblet of wine and began draining its contents.

Ellenya shook her head in mock exasperation, but quickly turned her attention to the envelope, eagerly ripping it open, to reveal her brother's familiar handwriting;

_My Dearest Sister;_

_I miss you terribly, when are you going to come home? I have no-one to train with, who even comes close to challenging me! Have you any idea how boring that is?_

_I digress there is a reason I am writing to you, I promised to keep you updated and I intend to, but I am going against Adar's explicit orders by doing this! You do realise I do not know who to fear most, Ada's wrath or yours?_

_Ellenya, do not over-react when you read this, please for my sake do not cause a scene, but Adar has been injured in an assault. He took an arrow to the shoulder, he is not badly wounded, but I would not call it a minor aliment either, he refers to it as a scratch! _

_Adar made me swear not to tell you, he does not want you to worry, frankly I told him that this was a ridiculous notion, that you would be well aware something was amiss, but he thinks he can hide it from you. _

_Ellenya I feel you should come home, things are getting worse by the day, I cannot hold this Kingdom by myself, Adar wants to return to his duties, but he is not able. I am deeply concerned, I know Ada will be unhappy if you return, but I feel it is necessary, I know you do not want to be in Lothlorien, I am giving you the excuse you desire!_

_Do not be angry at Elladan and Elrohir either, Adar made them swear to not utter a word to you, they believe the contents of this letter is just an update on the state of the trading situation between ourselves and Dale. Which I cannot bring myself to discuss, without losing my temper, needless to say we are losing more inches of our forest day by day, soon those roads will not be passable! _

_Come home soon Ellenya, your people need your courage, I need your courage!_

_All my Love, Legolas._

Ellenya stared at the letter, being careful not to illicit even the smallest reaction, as she was acutely aware Elladan watched her every expression. Her Adar was hurt, she felt her heart sink to her stomach, and a wave of nausea roll over her. Dark memories threatened to bubble up in her mind, and she struggled to put a halt to the grotesque images from her childhood, the worst, a picture of her Naneth reeling from the pain of an arrow that penetrated her abdomen, Ellenya groaned audibly and threw her hand to her head, squeezing her eyes shut, trying to forget the memory.

"Ellenya, what is is?" Ellandan's usually easy going lilt, was abruptly full of concern as he lent into his dear friend, "what is wrong?"

Ellenya kept her eyes closed, struggling to gain command over her emotions, she searched about her looking for sounds to distract her. Mercifully the tempo of the music picked up, into a faster beat, and with that she snapped open her eyes and caught the remains of her wine, from the goblet in Elladan's hand. Draining the dregs in one quick motion, she leapt to her feet, splashing a dazzling smile across her face and turning to a slightly bemused Elladan.

"Dance with me?" She asked, though she was sure it came out as more of a command.

Elladan frowned at his friend, he knew her well enough to know she was struggling with something, he also knew her well enough, to know when she wanted a distraction from her thoughts, so he cautiously obliged. Straightening up he took her hand, and yelped in surprise as he was forcefully dragged into the dancing crowd.

To Ellenya's delight and relief the upbeat music, was something akin to the music they played in her home, and she danced freely and with enthusiasm. Elladan was a great dancing partner, he kept up with her complicated steps and, secretly enjoyed the attention they were receiving, They were soon joined by Elrohir and a new elleth friend, who was clearly delighted with her prize, Elrohir determined to show up his brother and friend, made a show of making quite a performance with his newly acquired dance partner, who was more than happy to oblige.

Ellenya, eyed them competitively and gave Elladan a knowing look, before he could react, Ellenya launched into a more intricate pattern of steps, slightly more provocative and alluring than her previous routine. A space was made, as onlookers cheered and whistled with delight at the explosive couple, truly it was not something they witnessed often, others glared disapprovingly at the slightly risqué performance. Even Elrohir gave up after a few minutes, his partner sulking in defeat his side.

The music reached its crescendo, and Ellenya and Elladan made their dramatic finish, to the eruption of applause and cheers. Spinning Ellenya to face her audience, she graced them with her charismatic smile and bowed, before motioning to her partner, Elladan took his bow, and smirked at his friend, she really did create quite a stir. The music returned to its slow pace, and the more romantically inclined took the floor.

Elladan made to escort Ellenya back to her seat, but she shook her head and motioned for him to join her in a slow dance, the ellon stared in confusion, and was a little curious, first the passionate dance, now she wished to engage in a more intimate routine. This was not very like Ellenya, and he felt his heart pound a little too loudly in his chest, as she guided him to a more quiet area of the floor, even Elrohir stood open-mouthed, at the strange events unfolding in front of him.

"That was quite the dance, Ellenya?" Elladan decided to be the first to speak, as Ellenya had just quietly swayed with him.

Smiling brightly she whispered, "You know I live for the applause, Elladan, you said you wanted to cause a scene!"

Her voice a little too husky, her body a little too close to his, Ellenya liked to keep a comfortable distance between herself and those of the opposite sex, she was acting very strangely;

"Alright, I give up, what is going on?" Elladan accused.

Ellenya innocently widened her eyes, and stepped a little closer to her now flustered friend, somewhere at the back of her mind, she registered that he did not step back, or pull away from her, and this concerned her slightly.

"I do not know, why don't you tell me what is going on?" She murmured and ran a hand up his arm, to rest on his shoulder.

Elladan opened his mouth to say something, anything, but he was speechless, and glued to the spot, he had never noticed before how beautifully hypnotizing Ellenya's eyes were, and felt himself get dragged into her ethereal gaze.

In his stupor he did not catch Ellenya lean to the side and lift a stray goblet of wine from a nearby table. So it came as tremendous shock when she doused him with its contents, and stepped back, glaring at him with eyes like thunder.

Spluttering in shock, he gasped, "_What in the name of all things good, was that for_?"

"You know well what that was for Elladan, Elrond's son!" she hissed angrily.

Wiping away the sticky liquid from his face, with his sleeve, he noted that this was one of his favourite tunics, and was now completely ruined with the red liquid, he was mildly upset about this. However he was more upset at how callously Ellenya had played on his emotions, and he re-directed his shocked expression at his so called friend;

"You are completely mad Ellenya, I do not think I did anything to deserve this!"

"Oh is that so? So you did not neglect to inform my Adar was injured, or did that just slip your mind _friend_?"

This brought Elladan up short and he stared in disbelief, she was not supposed to know that, his quick mind put together the evidence and he resolved Legolas had told her in his letter, he was going to inflict severe pain on that fair-haired princeling when next they met!

"You were not supposed to know about that Ellenya, Thranduil swore us to secrecy," he warned, as he watched sadness and hurt enter his dear friend's expression.

"It is a good thing I have Legolas, because it is becoming evidently clear to me who I can call friend, and who I cannot!" Ellenya glowered, though part of her regretted her words, as Elladan's shoulders sagged under her crushing words, and he looked more than a little hurt."How could you Elladan? I do not care if he made you swear under pain of death, he is my Adar, he is all I have left, surely you of all people understand that?"

Elladan froze under her angry onslaught, she was right, he should have understood, he should have told her immediately, she would have done the same for him. He mournfully stared at the ground, unable to look Ellenya in the eye, his anger at her toying with him ebbing away, maybe he had deserved it. Their awkward tension was disrupted as Elrohir and, unfortunately Haldir, who was fuming, again, joined them.

"What in the name of the Valar are you trying to do Lady Ellenya?" Haldir scowled, before he registered the brief emotion of hurt in her eyes, so instead directed his accusing glare at Elladan;

"Are you quite finished causing a scene? Your Grandfather, is not amused he wishes you both to meet with him, I would suggest you hurry along and try not to alarm anyone else!" Haldir ordered.

Elrohir glanced at his twin and wordlessly the two left, once out of ear shot, Haldir turned back to the Woodland Princess, not accustomed to seeing her so close to tears he was unsure what to do;

"I do not care to know what that was between yourself and Lord Elrond's son, but I suggest you refrain from doing it again in public My Lady, you alarmed most of our gues-"

"Haldir, your opinion is the last thing I want to hear right now, I promise you I will not be a hindrance to you much longer, good eve!" Ellenya interjected angrily and stormed off, heading for her chambers, passing the weighted glares of strangers, whom she had not affiliation with, never in her long life had she just wanted to be home, and away from these tree people.

She did not get too far on her way, when she heard familiar footsteps chasing after, along the quiet archway of connecting talans.

"Ellenya, stop, I am sorry," Elladan pleaded, but she only marched more resolutely towards her chambers.

"Ellenya, will you not listen, please I am sorry," he tried again.

Spinning on her heels, she turned to face her guilty friend, "Why should I listen, you completely betrayed me?" she asked.

Elladan, slowed to a stop and regarded her with disbelief, "I did not betray you! Ellenya I was following orders, I admit not the brightest thing I have done all year, but then again you always said I was a little dense."

Ellenya was infuriated with herself when her lips twitched up at the side, a hint of a smile forming on her lips, which was all the opening Elladan needed, and with the sincerest, most innocent look he could muster he attempted to salvage his friendship;

"I am so, immensely, sorry! If it pleases you, Elrohir and I will leave at dawn and make for the Woodland Realm, with you of course?"

Ellenya sighed, that was probably the best apology either of the twins had ever made to her throughout their long friendship, she would need to forgive him now, and she struggled with that part.

Elladan waited patiently, and watched as Ellenya's jaw clenched and unclenched, as it did when she mulled over something, it was generally the only outward sign that she was listening at all. Eventually she sighed and nodded, Elladan smiled hopefully;

"Am I forgiven, are we friends again?"

Ellenya snorted back a laugh, and turned around to continue her retreat to her chambers, but Elladan was persistent, and lopped along beside her chattering excitedly about their trip, and the possible fun they could have chasing down a few orc.

"Do not deny it Ellenya, that sounds appealing does it not?" Elladan enthused as they rounded the corner, nearing her own private talan, she had refused to utter more than one syllable answers to him. However when they rounded the corner, she was greeted with an equally expectant Elrohir.

"Well did it work brother, has the she dragon forgiven us, are we going on a trip?" Elrohir, the more hyperactive of the twins, chirped excitedly.

Sighing she crossed her arms in front of her and took turns eyeing the two, over-grown, elflings with infuriated glances, to her utter dismay, her angry stares had lost their effect on her friends, who were more than accustomed to the elleth's icy expressions.

"Fine!" she groaned, "I forgive you, both of you,"

This was met by delighted hoots, as the twins went in for a double bear hug, Ellenya yelped and tried to pull away, there was nothing she despised more than physically contact, particularly the emotional kind, and more so when she had not consented to it.

Once she had managed to escape the overzealous twins, she made her way to her talan, and to pack, suddenly extremely apprehensive about what she was going to meet when she returned home. Her anxieties flared and she sought out the bond she shared with her Adar, through her spirit she felt it cloistered and she knew he was hiding his pain from her.

'It is alright Ada, I will be home soon, and then I can care for you, whether you like it or not," she thought resolutely, suddenly feeling the lift in her mood at the thought of returning home.

* * *

**I could not help I had to bring the twins into this! I love them, twins make everything more fun! Double the trouble!**

**So what did you think, let me know? :D**


	3. Safe and Sound

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews for the first chapter, really chuffed you guys like it! So big smiles and thank you's too; Kirschflower, Win Lockwood, xenocanaan, opalvampire and Aranel Mereneth. Hi followers, thank you for following!**

**Here we are the big reunion! As always I love to hear your thoughts, comments, and suggestions. if you have any questions let me know and I will do my best to answer :) Please review, I will be such a happy person if you do, and happy people write lots :D**

**Welcome home Ellenya... **

* * *

2. Safe and Sound

Using a chair to alleviate her right leg, Ellenya secured to her thigh, a lethal hunting knife, with serrated edges, it was just as much for survival, as it was a weapon. Satisfied the leather bands were fastened tightly enough, she began to lace up her dark, suede, boots, sturdy in craftsmanship, but light enough to not leave heavy tracks. The journey to her home territories would be no easy feat; orcs and warg would be the least of her worries once they were clear of Lorien. Great spiders, with their fatal poisons, dark spectres that oozed out of Dol Guldor were sent not to kill a man, but incapacitate and overcome the light of elven spirits, with dark magic and illusions of the mind. It was true, the greatness of Greenwood was just a fading memory, the dark, ominous forest of Mirkwood had destroyed all evidence that Greenwood have ever existed, save for her homeland, at least there the memory still lived, her people's strength and spirit, defying the darkness of Sauron. This thought brought Ellenya much comfort, and it was from here the elleth drew her courage from.

Briefly caught up in the memories of her home and her people, Ellenya did not hear the Lady Galadriel enter her room. The noble elleth had been fore-warned that the princess would return home, it was only a matter of time, Galadriel's gift of foresight had told her the woodland realm was suffering, and Ellenya would need to return to shoulder greater responsibilities. The vision brought sadness to the elleth, she would miss Lairiel's daughter deeply, but she had a feeling it would not be the last she would see of Ellenya, for the days grew darker and many choices were before Thranduil's children. This morsel of wisdom Galadriel kept to herself, for no-one should interfere with choices that shape an individual's destiny.

"Would you have not come to me to say your farewells Ellenya?" The Lady spoke sadly and watched with a sad smile, as Ellenya turned to meet her gaze with an equally mournful look.

"My Lady, I need to leave now, he needs me," Ellenya answered, knowing well that Galadriel would already know the reason for her leaving so swiftly, "I was on my way to see you I promise."

Galadriel held up her hand, motioning for Ellenya to be at peace, "I know child, I know," she murmured, "I knew you would return home, I had just hoped it would have not been under such worrisome circumstances."

The Lady, dropped her hand into her white robes and pulled out a leather pouch and held it out to Ellenya; "It is medicine, it will help ease your Adar's pain, please let him know that he remains in my thoughts and prayers."

Ellenya gladly accepted the pouch of herbs from the elleth who had been like family to her, Galadriel's blue eyes, shimmered with sincerity and Ellenya felt like her anxieties had been momentarily halted.

"Thranduil is very strong dear one, I am sure it is nothing to fret over," Galadriel soothed, as she held out her arms, asking for a farewell embrace, which Ellenya dutifully obliged too. After a few moments Galadriel released her dear friend, and placed her hands on her shoulders and with a firm voice exclaimed;

"Come, my Grandsons are waiting to escort you home, you must not waste any more time Princess."

xXx

Ellenya strode towards the brightly lit courtyard, the sky was slowly growing lighter, but most of the lamps still burned brightly in the cool morning air. She worked her hair into a loose plait at the nape of her neck, before tucking her long cool, blonde, locks securely into the hood of her grey cloak.

"Good morning, are you hungry?" Elrohir grinned from his position, leaning against a marble pillar, and tossed a piece of lembas bread hard at Ellenya's head.

With ease Ellenya caught her breakfast with one hand, and arched a perfectly curved eyebrow;

"Thank You Elrohir, but where is Elladan, I trust he has not slept in?" She teased, before nibbling a bit of the bread.

Elrohir shook his head and was about to answer when a loud clip-clopping of horses hooves against hard ground, came rumbling up beside them. Ellenya darted out of the way quickly, as three fine, stallions trotted, excitedly into the courtyard, their ears flicking with curiosity, their bodies shuddering at the thought of an early morning hack. A pitch black stead, carried the familiar figure of Elladan, his blue robe cascading down his horses flank, he held the reins of chestnut coloured beast, whom Elrohir quickly received as his own. The third, and most highly strung was a dapple grey, and he trotted behind the other two with no reign, Ellenya smiled gently to the beast, holding out her hand, it's ears pricked and he danced to her side, nudging her palm with his nose, then nickered loudly in excitement.

"Easy Belan, we will be home soon enough," Ellenya whispered, as she stroked her mounts grey neck, and then instinctively ran her hands along his body and legs.

"You beast is as wild as you are Ellenya, he would not let me place a leading halter on him, I was a little stumped as too how I would get him out of his stable," Elladan confessed from atop his stead.

"He is not used to reins, Elladan, he was not raised that way," Ellenya laughed softly as she hopped onto her animal with easy grace, and turned to smirk at her friend. "Yes I suppose you could say he is wild like his owner."

"Ha! She admits it finally," Elladan smirked, "come I did not waste my morning being hassled by your horse, to tarry in the open air breaking our fast… again Elrohir!" Elladan ordered and shot his brother a disapproving look, as Elrohir guiltily swallowed more lembas bread.

"Quick! Before he eats all are rations," Ellenya giggled as she brought her stead shoulder to shoulder with Elladan's. Elrohir rolled his eyes and stuffed the remains of his breakfast in a pocket in his robe, and settling himself for the journey ahead.

Ellenya only had to whisper encouragements to Belan and he quietened under her hand, the horse began to move to her will, and the three companions eased their horses into a gentle trot, heading for their exit and the familiar paths to King Thranduil's realm.

xXx

Rain poured down from the sky, in large, angry, droplets, even the great canopies of the forest could not hold back the torrential onslaught. Thus the ground was sodden, great soupy puddles formed in the water-logged earth, and everything was slippery, there was no shelter to be found from the continuous rainfall.

Crouched over an area, that was particularly muddy, was a fair-haired ellon, clad in green and brown. His sharp, blue, eyes monitored the ground, and his features were pulled into an expression of frustration. Leaning on one of his fine, long, knives, the elf waved a hand over the earth, tracing invisible patterns to the untrained eye; however, if one was skilled they would see the outline of footprints in the earth. But these tracks were faint, the heavy rain disrupted them, and the warrior elf, could not quite distinguish in what direction the bearers of these tracks had fled too. Sighing the elf, raised his head and tried to make an educated guess, for these were orc tracks, and he had been hell bent on tracking this particular group down for the past two days.

Deciding on a westerly path, the ellon straightened out of his crouch, and grumbled audibly, he was soaked, and covered in mud to his knees, not a handsome sight for the Prince of the Woodland Realm. Rubbing excess water off his forehead with his forearm, Legolas sighed and shrugged his sodden cloak more securely around him, before striding off in his estimated direction.

As he carefully picked his way through the dense foliage of the dark forest, Legolas dreamed up that he was sitting by the fire in his Adar's great hall, warming his weary feet, enjoying a glass of wine and the company of his Ada and sister. In reality his Adar was suffering from a poison induced fever, and his sister was leagues away in Lorien, though the prince silently prayed she would soon be on her way home, for he could really use some help.

Though he was crowned prince, Legolas shirked that title in favour of becoming a warrior, the only way he could be sure he was taken seriously was to keep his identity concealed to anyone outside of his home, only those who knew him on a personal level, knew his true title, and outside of the noble elves they were sparse. Not that Legolas did not take his responsibilities as prince seriously, for he was notoriously loyal, and loved his home and his people, however he was a much more simplistic individual. He had no time for elaborate parties, showy attire, and the general pomp and ceremony of being a royal, he preferred nature, he was free-spirited and adventurous, and could spend weeks roaming in the wild, as he often had to, in order to protect his home.

On this particularly occasion he was hunting down a band of orc spies, that had been watching an elven out post, he had managed to slay three before the other five had fled. Legolas was determined to find them before they could report back to their masters, and a new assault could be waged on innocent elves. However the unfortunate weather was making it hard to do anything, other than trudge drearily through sodden ground, with no real sense of achievement. He sighed momentarily and glanced at the green leafy ferns, which brushed his arms as he passed and smiled, at least the rain kept them healthy and happy. He ran his calloused fingers through the soft, furry, leaves and sighed aloud;

"I suppose this weather is much more enjoyable to you, than I, what I would do for some shelter for a while?"

He stared at the plant for a moment, and then toyed with the idea that he was quite mad, and had been on his own too long, resorting to talking to things to keep him company. As he considered this worrying trend, he became aware of the sudden stillness, apart from the thrumming rain, the forest noises had all but ceased. Drawing his long bow, and notching an arrow, the elf slowly adjusted his sharp senses, he was being hunted!

A whistle of movement to his left, had Legolas spin to fire a shot, to his dismay it hit a tree. He frowned as another rustle of movement caught his attention to his right, high in the tree tops, too high for orc. He turned to face the sound drawing his bow again, nostrils flaring with anticipation, there were much fouler and more dangerous beings that dwelt in the woods than orc.

"Show yourself and I'll consider sparing your life?" Legolas called to his mystery hunter.

A whistle of movement directly behind Legolas, alerted him to his attackers close proximity, disregarding his bow he pulled his long knife from its sheath, and in a blindingly swift movement spun to face his enemy. With a clang of steel blades, Legolas' knife collided with an elvish sword, its wielder cloaked and hooded, in dark brown garb, the attacker tutted under their breath and Legolas immediately recognised the sarcastic tone of his sister.

"Conversing with your attacker brother, have you grown soft?" Ellenya's lilting voice questioned, as she pulled back her hood and graced her brother with a teasing smile.

Legolas grinned and knocked her sword out of the way with his knife, before enveloping his younger sister in a warm embrace;

"Ellenya I have missed you!" He exclaimed in her ear, as he squeezed her tightly, "I am so happy to see you."

Ellenya smiled in genuine happiness, it was good to see her brother, as she breathed in his familiar scent, that she associated with home; "It has been far too long," she murmured back.

Legolas pulled back to take a look at his sister; "The years have been kind to you sister, you grow more beautiful every day!" He exclaimed then smirked, "Yet no ring on your finger, alas I presume your temperament has not improved much?"

This earned Legolas a hard punch on the arm and disgruntled look from his sister;

"You are one to talk brother, still married to you bow I see?"

Legolas chuckled and shook his head, that was an argument he was not going to get into;

"You did not travel alone?" Legolas quickly changed the topic.

"No, of course I didn't! It is most improper for a Lady to travel alone, Elrond's sons escorted me here, well they escorted me roughly here, I left them on the main path, because I saw some orc tracks, I reckoned you would not be too far away," Ellenya explained.

"You know me too well sister, alas I am still tracking the vile creatures," Legolas sighed and squinted in the distance, internally reckoning they were long out of his reach.

"The orc you seek, where their five, lightly armed, most likely scouts?" Ellenya asked suddenly interested.

Legolas nodded, "Indeed that sounds like apt description."

Ellenya slapped her hand on her brother's arm playfully, "Well then, you can give up the chase, the twins and I have dealt with that problem. Now let's go home, I have a bone to pick with Adar!"

Legolas stared incredulously after his sister, who slinked off through the wood. She was only home two minutes and she was already stealing kills from him, this would just not do. Legolas gathered up his weaponry, and set off after his sister. Once he was caught up, and the two settled into a good pace through the woods, Ellenya decided to question her brother on their Ada's state;

"How is he?" She asked calmly, keeping her eyes ahead, as they strode in unison.

Legolas clenched his jaw, and Ellenya caught his worried expression from the corner of her eye, however she remained impassive and waited for his reply.

"Adar is…not himself," Legolas started, "The arrow was poison tipped, he is very lucky that it did settle in his bloodstream."

Ellenya inhaled sharply and quickened her pace, anxiety eating away at her insides, she just about kept her composure;

"What happened?" she asked quietly.

"A lucky shot from the enemy," Legolas muttered, "It was just a normal patrol, but you know our Adar he had to be involved, he wanted to see for himself some damage caused to an outpost from a the previous nights raid. I was not there, I was dealing with an assault on an opposite perimeter, though now J wish I had of accompanied him, maybe I could of helped, avoided the injury, I do not know!" He sighed and glanced at Ellenya, who gave him an encouraging smile;

"It is not your fault, you do not know if the events could have been changed," she reassured her brother.

"Maybe so," Legolas mused, not quite ready to forgive himself, "I suppose the news it not all that bad, Adar and the guard where victorious that night, he fought on even with his injury, the healers believe that is why the wound is taking longer to heal, Adar most likely caused any further damage himself with his stubbornness!"

"Then we should make haste, the Lady Galadriel has sent herbs, they are powerful, they will ease his pain," Ellenya managed to say, her voice faltering on the last word, she really was going to hang her Ada for keeping this from her.

xXx

King Thranduil sat on the edge of his bed, using his good arm to grip a chair that the healer had placed in front of him; it did not escape him that this was also a device to stop him slumping forward unto the ground, which at this present time seemed very desirable. He clung to the wood of the chair, like it was all that was keeping him upright, his head swum, and he felt a little nauseous, as the healer began easing off his loose shirt to examine and redress the wound on his shoulder.

He moaned audibly when he had to jostle himself to remove his garment, it was most uncomfortable, and his usually strong arms, felt weak and heavy as lead. The Woodland King was not accustomed to feeling so vulnerable, or to be put in such an intimate situation with a strange elleth. Though he was fairly certain by the diligent look in the young elf's eyes that this was common work to her, and that saddened him a little. In his attempt to ignore the shame he felt at being an invalid, and to distract himself from the inevitable pain that would follow, he decided to converse with the healer;

"Do you see many wounds like these?" He questioned, gazing kindly at the young elf, who was obviously shocked at his soft tone, she stopped what she was doing and bowed her head respectfully before answering;

"Yes your majesty, I have seen many of these wounds in my short time as healer."

Thranduil nodded his head thoughtfully, and then grimaced as he felt the gauze pull away from his tender flesh, it nearly brought tears to his eyes. He cleared his throat and attempted to articulate further questions, in order to distract himself.

"So how long have you been under Lady Torwe—_arrgh…son of a troll…STOP JUST STOP!" _Thranduil roared and instinctively caught the elleth's hand to stop her from inflicting anymore pain, whilst he gasped for breath. The elleth yelped in fear and cowered away from the King's icy words.

"I am sorry my lord, it is the infected mucus I must remove it, please sire?" She hurriedly explained herself.

Thranduil let go of the elleth's hand, and bit down hard on his tongue, he was not expecting the pain, it was like he was experiencing the blow of the arrow all over again. He glared at the elleth and then placed his hand back on the chair, tensing every muscle he could, he stared determinedly ahead;

"_Do what you must!" _he glowered and braced himself.

True enough more pain came, rolling over the Woodland King in sickening waves, the sooner he recovered from this injury the better. He groaned, hissed and mumbled curses under his breath as the now nervous elleth worked quickly at his wound. He found himself concentrating on sounds outside of his chambers, anything to distract him, he heard doors banging and raised voices, and he absently wondered who would be causing such a stir. If he was able to walk unaided he would have stormed out there himself and demanded an end to such inappropriate behaviour.

As he eavesdropped he became aware that there were three sets of footsteps, and only two sets of voices. The first and loudest sounded like his advisor Arystor, he noted the elf's voice was high pitched, and had an element of pleading to it, like he was reasoning with the other two. The other was unmistakable; it was the low rumble of his son's voice, as he rebuked Arystor repeatedly. However the third set person made no noise, only swift and quick footsteps, and with surprise Thranduil ascertained they were heading straight to his chamber, and he frowned at the door, instantly aware of his state of undress, and that he probably looked horrendous, he threw his healer a confused look, and noted she too returned a quizzical look.

A few moments later Arystor's high voice was easily discernible outside the King's door;

"I really must protest, the King is resting, can this not wait until the morning!" The advisor squeaked.

"_Move,_" was the only reply given, and at that voice stirred Thranduil to his very core.

In the same instant the doors to his chamber were thrown open, with a thundering bang, and the tall, silhouette of his daughter framed the doorway. Ellenya was fuming as she cast her eyes over her Adar's familiar belongings, before they came to rest on the elf in question.

Thranduil was in shock, he was momentarily delighted to see his daughter, but that was quickly replaced, she was not meant to be here, and clearly someone had not been wise enough to keep their mouth shut, he had a fair idea who, and looked past his daughter to fix his son with an angry glare, but Legolas just shrugged his shoulders and glared, defiantly back.

Ellenya was prepared to start a war, ready to rip into her Adar for being too proud to admit to being injured, even to scream and shout, possibly throw a few things in a bad temper. But the sight of her Ada, sickly grey, with the angry red wound on his right left shoulder, attempting to sit upright, she quickly changed her mind. Crossing the room, she swiftly knelt down in front of her Adar and took his hand, piercing him with wide. Troubled, eyes;

"Ada?" she cried, "I am so sorry I should have been here for you."

Angry tears threatened to spill over Ellenya's silvery, blue, eyes and she dropped her gaze to conceal her emotions. Thranduil moved by the hurt in his daughters face, let his immediate anger ebb away and with his good hand, cupped her chin and titled her head upwards so he could see her beautiful face.

"My little light, why are you here?" he murmured sadly.

Ellenya frowned, "I am here for you Ada, why did you hide this from me?" she continued to cry, and the tears she tried to conceal began to make an appearance.

Thranduil felt guilty, horribly guilty as he took in his youngest child's painful expression, he had not wanted to see her hurt, he did not want to be the cause of her pain;

"This is why Ellenya!" Thranduil answered, catching the stray tears at her eye, and then gently whisking them away with his thumb, "I could not bear to see you cry needlessly."

"Needlessly? Adar that is no scratch you bear, I could have lost you!" Ellenya gulped back the loud sobs that threatened to escape her lips.

"Oh nonsense child, I have suffered worse! It is nothing," Thranduil soothed and patted his daughter's face. Ellenya sighed and rested against the bed frame, she was not completely convinced, but if her Adar could argue with her, he was certainly was on his road to recovery. She watched as her Adar's eyebrows furrowed and he studied her with a worried look;

"You should be in Lorien Ellenya, where it is safer for you! The journey you undertook to return home was perilous, you did not do it alone?" The King asked, suddenly reeling from the anxiety of all the dark possibilities that could have befallen his daughter.

"Elrond's sons escorted me home, it was the least they could do, after hiding this from me!" Ellenya scowled at the memory, "Though I am not a child anymore Ada, I can survive in Mirkwood alone, you do not give me enough credit!"

Thranduil snorted, and pretended he did not hear Ellenya's last statement; instead he glowered at his son, who was evidently the guilty party, now that Elrond's sons had been ruled out;

"At least someone's sons still understand the importance of carrying out the orders of their King and Father, Legolas you swore to me you would not utter a word!" Thranduil growled at his son.

Legolas smirked, "I did not _utter a word _Adar, I wrote a letter instead, besides I told you I would never hide anything from Ellenya, she deserved to know!"

"Do not play smart with me son!" Thranduil warned.

"Adar do not place the blame on my brother, you are at fault and you know it!" Ellenya exclaimed angrily and stood to her feet. "Do you truly believe I would have not discovered this on my own? You can lie Ada, but the whispers of the trees and my heart was enough to tell me something was amiss!"

Thranduil and his daughter engaged in a defiant stare off, until the elven King, weakened from the effort he had used up, slumped forward slightly. Before he could fall forward anymore, Ellenya and Legolas rushed to his side and helped him lie back on his bed. Ellenya ordered the healer to fetch her Adar some wine, and to boil a pot of water, she swiftly handed the other elleth the pouch of herbs;

"Stew some of this in the water and add it to the wound, it contains some of the bark of the mallorn trees, it is a very strong anti-septic. Then let the remains cool, and have him drink it, when the pain is at its worst," She commanded, the healer nodded swiftly and excited the room.

"Since when did you become such the knowledgeable healer?" Thranduil groaned from his bed.

"Since you sent me away to Lothlorien and I had to invent ways to entertain myself," Ellenya scolded as she checked her Ada's vitals. Legolas stepped back and allowed his sister to work, taking a seat at the bedside, and eyeing his Adar;

"This is why you need her here!" Legolas pointed out, and laughed when is Adar half scowled, half winced at him, "You will forgive me when you are out hunting within the week Ada," Legolas chuckled.

"He will be doing no such thing," Ellenya said with an alarmed tone, "You will rest Ada, I will take over any of your duties in the interim, and Legolas will keep on top of trade and security."

Thranduil opened his mouth to vehemently protest but was silenced by the resolute look he received from both his children. Sighing loudly, King Thranduil resigned himself to the fact that in punishment for his sins, he would remain on house arrest for the foreseeable future, or at least until he could hold himself upright!

xXx

Ellenya had only been home a full day and night, by the second morning it was as If she had never left, she easily slid back into her old routines, regardless of the events that led her home she was feeling happier. With a spring in her step, the woodland Princess, strode through the familiar surroundings, nodding her 'hello's,' and 'good mornings,' to the various servants and members of the court. Dressed in a fine, green, robes, which belonged to her mother, and her bronze, circlet of stars on her brow, Ellenya commanded the attention of all she came in contact with.

She reached her Adar's bed chamber, and without announcing her arrival, briskly waltzed in, carrying with her a cup, of not so pleasant smelling liquid. Thranduil, sat comfortably on his bed, and lifted his head from the array of papers he had sprawled about him; he smiled warmly at his beloved daughter, who was apparently all business this morning in her stately attire, and confident expression.

"Good morning Adar…this place is bat cave, you need some light and air," Ellenya swiftly opened doors, to allow the light, and fresh air circulate the room.

Thranduil sighed and squinted from the sudden harshness of stronger light, he was enjoying the softer light of candles, to his sensitive eyes. He rearranged the papers on his lap and returned to intently gazing at them, whilst instinctively reaching for his cup of sweet tea, a guilty treat of his;

"_Ada!_" Ellenya scolded, and yanked the cup from his hand, and replacing it with the foul smelling cup she had brought with her, ignoring her Adar's vocal whining, she loudly reminded him, "You know very well you must drink a cup of this in the morning, it is far healthier for you than that!"

Ellenya pointed to the tea in her hand, before setting it out of reach, chuckling softly at her Adar's evident huffing, and his pained expression as he studied the liquid in the cup, in remembrance of its vile taste. Ellenya spied the official papers littering her Adar's bed and angrily grabbed them;

"_What is this?"_ She asked, hoisting the papers above her head and glaring accusingly at her Adar; "I thought I made it clear, no working, no studying, you must not stress yourself it is bad for your condition!" Ellenya further exclaimed and dropped the papers on a lounge chair, out of her Father's grasp.

Thranduil exasperatedly, thumped the bed with his fists, "Ellenya I am still King, I have a right to view the day's reports, this is highly aggravating," he growled, "Now hand them back, I need to make a few amendments."

Thranduil outstretched his good arm, and gestured for the papers back, Ellenya lifted her chin haughtily and collapsed on the lounge chair, lifting the documents in her hand. Thranduil frowned, the restrictions of bed rest were slowly knawing away at his last ounce of patience, it did not help that his daughter enjoyed enforcing this law.

"if it is so important I will read them too you, and_ we_ will make amendments _together_, whilst you drink your medicine," Ellenya commanded and began rifling through the documents that he had clearly taken from Legolas, her brother's scrawling notes peppering the pages.

Thranduil huffed loudly, and began sipping the disgusting liquid cautiously; making regular revolted noises, which only earned him an arched eyebrow and an uncaring glance from his child, as she diligently scanned the previous days reports.

"This is disgusting, how long will you torture me with this vile concoction!" Thranduil said, as he screwed his face up and set the cup aside for the moment, he really did have the stomach for it this morning.

Without glancing up, Ellenya answered smoothly, "Things that are good for you, are often are vile to the taste, and you will drink it for as long as is necessary."

The elven King audibly grumbled and cursed himself for using that same line with Ellenya as an elfling when she would not eat or drink something, he never dreamt it would come back to haunt me. Resigning himself to his fate, he picked up the cup and continued to torture himself, whilst intently watching his daughter, as he noted small frown line etch on her brow, as she deciphered more of the reports. After a short while, Ellenya dropped the papers unto her lap and gave her Adar and worrisome look;

"This is bad Adar, you did not tell me it was this bad?" She accused and stared down helplessly at her brother's various details on the increasing level of orc attacks, and the long list of fatalities, damages and theft that had occurred in the last month alone. Ellenya knew things were tough, but they were evidently getting worse, she was not sure how much more their forces could take.

Thranduil sighed and nodded, "Yes Ellenya is getting worse, but we can manage; the outposts are still intact, Legolas is still maintaining the routes in and out of the realm, we just need to be more intelligent in are strategies."

"Ada, did you not see these figures, how many more losses can we endure? Is it wise to continuing to bring aid to the men in Dale and the woodmen, we cannot afford to risk such endeavors?" Ellenya reasoned, she seen no sense it risking the lives of her people, to bring ease to strangers.

"Ellenya the lines of communication and trade must be kept open, between ourselves and our allies, if we isolate ourselves again we run the risk of division, and we will be over-powered," Thranduil rebuked his daughter, "It is not that simple, I wish it was but are power is dwindling, there are not enough of us to contain the darkness from Dol Guldor, but I will raise this Kingdom to the ground before I see it taken by the enemy!"

With Thranduil's words, an uneasy tension settled in the room, as Ellenya gazed at the reports before her, she knew her Adar spoke the truth, and she too would fight to the last breath to maintain their home, but she was worried. It would take a miracle for them to survive this, and even if they did what would be left to live for, her Adar had already been wounded, how long would it be until Legolas or even she suffered the same fate? Or worse how many more innocent lives would be massacred in the firing lines?

Sighing she stood up from her chair and turned to her Adar with resolute and steely expression;

"Then we will endure as we always have, I will take my leave, I have much to think about!"

With that Ellenya exited the King's chambers, leaving Thranduil with the pile of reports, having decided that it was pointless to withhold them from him, he would worry regardless. They all would, she just prayed that time would be kind to them, and would give the woodland people and herself, enough time to find a solution to their mounting concerns.


	4. 3 Innocent Eyes

**Hi Hi! Hope everyone is well? Wee update, kind of created this chapter off the cuff, it's sort of a filler chapter, I hope you guy's like, I would really appreciate some feedback, so if your feeling kind, please drop me a review! It is a character based chapter, and I have used some Irish names and stuff;**

**Murieann is pronounced _mur-in, _and means "sea white," apparently Irish lore states the name belonged to a mermaid that was caught in Lough Neagh, (a few miles from my home) and the fisherman that captured her took her to a priest who baptized her and this turned her into a woman...**

**Yesult is pronounced _Is-olt or Is-olde _- and if you know your lore you will know that this is the Irish princess who married King Mark of Cornwall but was fated to love Tristan a Knight, star-crossed Romeo and Juliet style thing!**

**Anyhoo that was just useless info for you, but I thought it was cool and decided to share :P**

**Thanks to celticank, xX-MissyMoo-Xx, Win Lockwood, xenocanaan, Opal Vampire, Aranel Mereneth, Kirschflower, for all your lovely reviews, I can't wait to hear what you think of this update :) And hi to followers, hope you like :)**

**This starts a few decades after the last chapter...enjoy...**

* * *

Innocent Eyes

Legolas lay on his back on the crook of an overhanging tree, one leg lazily, dangling, in mid-air, as he casually threw a leather pouch above his head and then caught it, repeatedly. His mouth twisted into a crooked smile, as he listened to the incessant pacing of the human man, on the ground below him. He turned to regard the figure of his ranger, friend, who stomped backwards and forwards, making a terrible amount of noise. His face all drawn in deep concentration, creating soft lines of age that etched his brow, and corners of his grey, eyes. The elf stared sadly for a moment, realising his young friend was not so young anymore, even with the gift of the long life of the Dunedain, the years to Legolas just seemed to go by so quick! Shaking the notion from his mind, he paused his entertaining, solitary, game of catch to complain;

"Aragorn, the cogs of your mind are working so hard they are disturbing my peace, Do quiet down!"

The ranger slowed his stride for a fraction of a second to roll his eyes at his less than concerned friend. Nothing seemed to disturb that elf, he was always infuriatingly positive, even when he was now responsible for the vile, creature Gollum! Even with the emergence of the disturbing issue regarding the ring of power; was he really that relaxed?

"I cannot be a peace Legolas, there is just so much to consider, so many things to be worked out, and are you not the least bit concerned?" Aragorn asked, and watched his friend visibly sigh, like he was going to try and explain something for the hundredth time, to a small, irritating, child.

"When you live as long as I have, Aragorn, you learn that some things are out of your control and you just have to react to events as they happen, no need to make yourself ill with worry" Legolas replied propping himself up on one elbow to get a better view of Aragorn, "Furthermore, it is my rest day, one day I can relax, do you realise I rarely get one of those? I am practically hiding from my sister, if she catches me, only the Valar know what she will put me to work on next!"

"Well at least one of Thranduil's children show the right amount of concern when I bring ill tiding," Aragorn huffed and began to stride off, giving his friend his desired peace, "_try sleeping rough for a few weeks in the wilderness Prince and you will soon see what work is!"_ Aragorn grumbled under his breath.

"I heard that Ranger!" Legolas called, and before Aragorn could stifle his chuckle at the elf's annoyed tone, there was a dim whistle through the air, and then a dull thud, as the leather pouch Legolas had been absently playing with, collided with the ranger's head, unfortunately the pouch in question contained a small quantity of coins, not a pleasant material to collide with one's skull.

The force sent Aragorn stumbling forward, as he gripped the back of his head in shock, spewing out a tirade of elvish curses. Once he had gained his balance, the ranger straightened up to find the smug look of his elf friend, just a few inches from his face;

"_Really Aragorn_? Do you honestly want to argue about who has it worst of all? I would take a year in the wild happily, over the constant attacks here!" Legolas exclaimed.

Aragorn rubbed the back of his head, the elf had a strong arm; "You know well I was only jesting," he frowned as he felt the throb set in; "Legolas, stop using me as target practice, I did not enjoy it as a youth, and I certainly do not enjoy it now!"

The elf started to laugh heartily, and gripped his side to control the spasms, as he regarded his friend's pitiful look; "You are so fragile my friend, come I will treat you to some of your manish drinks, as an apology, we are not far from a trading settlement" the elf patted Aragorn's shoulder, and sauntered off, beckoning the ranger to follow, the thought of the comfort of a pipe and a strong drink, eased the man's troubled mind, and he quickly accepted the offer.

xXx

The elf was true to his word, after a few hours of walking at an enjoyable pace, the two companions came upon a small trading village, come, outpost, on the fringes of Mirkwood, not too far from the the Elven King's realm. The dilapidated village was busy, the people there, appeared to have endured some waves of orc attacks in recent days, as the men worked on fortifying their defences. There was an elvish presence, as Legolas noted a few members of the guard were engaged in bringing aid to the survivors. It was at this point that Aragorn felt a sudden drop in the elf's light mood, Legolas was a compassionate soul, and the hurt of others troubled him visibly

"Times have been hard indeed for your people and the men of the wood?" Aragorn ventured, as they entered into the small community.

Legolas frowned, "It has not been easy to contain the dark, hatred that spreads from Dol Guldor, not now that Sauron feeds it from the south, but where there is hope, there is courage," Legolas replied and gave the ranger a resolute nod.

"Ever the optimist!" Aragorn reasoned with a cheerful grin.

"One of us has to be optimistic," Legolas stated, "You have a terrible habit of thinking the worst Aragorn."

The two companions continued to banter, as they made their way through the village, Aragorn heading directly for a roughly, built, shack that served as an inn, and shelter from the ever changing elements of Mirkwood. They had not got far when a familiar figure walked straight into him, he rolled back from the steely gaze of the elleth, sighing loudly, this elf was never going to greet him civilly.

"I believe it is thanks to you that my people are now cumbered with that, dreadful, creature you call Gollum?" Ellenya spat angrily at the ranger.

Aragorn tried his best to muster an apologetic look, the Princess, was fully armed and clearly seething, dressed in her light armour, of dark browns, and aiming her intensely focused gaze at him, Aragorn was, as usual, completely intimated.

"_Ellenya_," Legolas warned, pushing his shoulder between Aragorn and his sister, "Mind you tongue, you do not know who listens!"

Ellenya shot her brother an impatient look, she was well aware of her surroundings, but she was not at all impressed with the decision made to hold Gollum in the Woodland Realm. To her, It set the woodland elves up as a target by the enemy, Sauron would find use for such a twisted creature, it was only a matter of time before he would seek him out. She felt the essence of the woodland, stir with anxiety, the trees murmured warnings, she heard them, and she echoed them within her own spirit. Ellenya had not been as gifted as her Naneth, she could not heal the woods, she had no celestial talents. However she had inherited Lairiel's gift of hearing the trees voices, not as clearly, but she could feel their sorrow.

"Very well," she muttered and eyed the Ranger, whom she had known as Estel with a disdainful look; "Your elven alias may mean hope, but Aragorn you do not bring hope to my kin and I, you bring us great peril."

"The decision to hold the creature Gollum was not one taken lightly sister," Legolas defended, "Adar and I agreed upon it, it is the wisest conclusion we could make. The knowledge he holds is too great for him to be let loose, we have a chance to safeguard the secrets, we may very well learn more if he is under our care."

Legolas saw the flash of doubt in Ellenya's eyes and knew no argument he could form would pacify her, but it was a well informed decision, the elves knew the risks they were taking, It made sense to keep the creature as a prisoner in their home, at least there Gollum would be treated justly, maybe some kindness would kindle something human in the creature, maybe he would show some remorse? Either way his Adar's power would keep the creature hidden, the enemy still feared elves, Legolas was almost certain they would not come looking for Gollum, not while he remained with them.

"Lady Ellenya, my apologies I did not intend to bring more burdens to you and your people, but who else can men turn to?" Aragorn pleaded, softening his eyes, he knew the elleth's history, she had reason to be distrustful, to be bitter and uncaring to all those of evil tendencies. She had been touched deeply by the hand of evil, and as much as she denied it, or tried to cover it, she would always be marred and haunted. It was truly tragic that so much of her innocence had been stolen, Aragorn simply reminded himself that her cold words, and unfriendly gestures were just her way of maintaining composure, to ensure no-one would affect her, and to keep everyone at a safe, cool, distance.

Ellenya saw the sad smile in the man's eyes and she hated him for it, she loathed the pitful glances of outsiders who knew her history. They all had their theories of the bitter woodland princess, she had heard them all before, the tragic tale of the little elfling; who suffered at the hands of her tormentors, baring witness to her Mother's murder and growing up in a broken Kingdom, no wonder she could not show love or affection to others. It was nonscence to her, they did not have to live with the scars, Ellenya kept her distance because it was wise to do so, she would not be bearer of any more tragedy to her family or her people. With this in mind she stared coolly at the ranger and lifted her chin haughtily;

"Men are weak!" she spat, "we aid you because it grieves our hearts to see the evil your race brings to the world!"

Aragorn eyes widened, hurt evident in his features, he of all men felt the weight of the errors of his fore fathers, and he strove to correct them, but it still saddened him to hear the elleth's judgment on his own kind. Before Aragorn could articulate an answer, Legolas had already stepped in;

"Peace Ellenya, keep your judgments to yourself, not all of our kind feel that way," Legolas' voice was soft, with no harshness, but it held authority and Ellenya dropped her icy exterior, she eyed Aragorn and reluctantly murmured;

"That was unfair of me Estel, but I still do not like the creature being with us, however I see my attempts to persuade my kin otherwise is futile," Ellenya sighed softly and turned her gaze away to side refusing to look at the ranger; "What is done is done, the creature Gollum will remain with us, as our service to the free people of middle earth."

Aragorn and Legolas exchanged knowing glances; they knew well this was as close to an apology as they would get from Ellenya. Breaking the uneasy tension, Aragorn announced he was parched and made for the inn to retrieve some ale, and have a draw of his pipe. Settling down on some makeshift benches on the outside of the stone building, the ranger and his elven companion decided on a more lighter discussion, but out of the corner of his eye Legolas watched his sister.

Ellenya was hovering nearby, speaking with members of the elven guard, but from behind her a small human child, a little girl, smeared in grime and bedraggled clothing, had pulled away from an elder, female, child to actively seek out the elleth. Legolas watched with great interest, wondering how his sister would react to the curiosity of the little girl.

"Murieann, look it is a lady elf," the little child squeaked, her voice raspy with a hurstle in her chest.

The elder child, obviously the little ones sister, with their familiar dark curls, and fine features, looked alarmed and tried to call the child back;

"Yesult!" Murieann cried and made to fetch the little child, no more than four or five years, away from Ellenya.

However Yesult was determined, and with wide, wonder filled, eyes, she outstretched her pudgy hand and tugged Ellenya's sleeve. The woodland princess frowned and turned around, with a puzzled look, she dropped her eyes to the infant, and both females stared quizzically at one another.

"Hello," Yesult said shyly, as she peeked up at the elleth through her thick eyelashes.

"Hello," Ellenya replied uncertainly.

"I have never seen a girl elf before, you are beautiful!" The child exclaimed and smiled brightly at the elleth, which elicited a fond look from the usually cool elf.

"Yseult, I told you not to speak to the elves, they are very busy, you must not disturb them," the elder child, Murieann, scolded, as she gripped the infants hand, and attempted to tug her away. "I am so sorry ma'am, please she is very little, and she does not understand, I will not let her disturb you again," Murieann rattled on.

"It is ok," Ellenya chuckled and knelt down to children's level, Murieann herself not being much older than eight, and very petite for her age, "I am Ellenya, and I presume you are Yseult, that is a very pretty name."

Yseult delighted with her newly acquired friend, pulled away from her sisters grasp and brazenly outstretched her hand again, this time she gently touched the pointed, tip of Ellenya's ear, and back to her own, ascertaining the physical difference between them. Murieann watched on in horror, but Ellenya just giggled, the little one was adorable, it was a curious thing to see a human child's reaction to her. The child put her hand back again, but this time traced the silver circlet on the elleth's brow, and thoughtfully considered the head-dress.

"Are you a Princess?" she asked, to which Ellenya nodded, Yseult turned to Murieann with awe; "Murieann she is a Princess, I have never met a Princess!" The older child bit her lip and anxiously gazed at the elf, turning pink with the embarrassment of her sister's crassness. But before Yesult could ask anymore questions, she broke into spasms, of hacking coughs, that shook her whole body, Murieann gave the elleth a worried glance, but began patting and soothing the child.

Ellenya watched in concern and asked, "What is wrong with her?"

"She inhaled too much smoke fumes My Lady, and the tar settled in her chest, it makes her ill, I do not know how to fix it," Murieann sighed sadly.

"Where is your Mother? Ellenya questioned, searching the small crowd of people for one that looked to be related to these two children, "she will know what to do for her."

Murieann dropped her gaze sadly, "We do not have a mother ma'am, she died from the fire, the one that gave Yseult the bad chest, because she went back in to rescue us."

Ellenya felt her breath catch, as she watched the tears glisten in the elder child's eyes, old emotions threatening to spill out. Pictures of her own Mother, the loss still cut like a knife, and the Princess struggled to find her voice and offer the children in front of her some comfort. Taking a settling breath, she cupped Murieann's face in her hand, and gave a deeply understanding look, with the same pain echoed in the elleth's eyes she whispered;

"I too lost my Mother when I was your age, I miss her every day, but your Mother must be very proud of you being so strong for your baby sister,"Ellenya said soothingly and then smiled at Yseult who's hacking cough still troubled her.

Moved by the infants struggle, Ellenya placed on hand on the little ones brow and the other on her chest, and in a liquid burst of, ethereal sound, that was discernible as elvish, spoke to the illness in the child's lungs, and almost instantaneously the cough left Yseult. The older child gasped in wonder;

"Did you heal her?"

Ellenya shook her head, "No I am not that skilled young one, but I settled her inflamed lungs, she will need a vapor and a salve to clear her chest, come I can make you some." With that Ellenya, picked up Yseult, and took Murieann's hand, the two children instinctively trusting the kind elf lady, they had a new bond with the Princess, she understood their pain, and they trusted her to help them.

Legolas and Aragorn, who had long since abandoned their discussion, watched in awe at the emotional exchange Ellenya had shared with the human children. Moments ago she had hated men, now she was off aiding their children? Aragorn shook his head, and gawped at Legolas;

"Your sister is a puzzle, maybe she does actually feel for others?"

Legolas chuckled; "Ellenya is a puzzle I give you that, but she has a heart Aragorn, it just does not often show itself. Patience and an open-mind will eventually draw out the softer side of my sister, she will eventually warm to you Aragorn, just give her time, she will see what I see."

"And what is that?" Aragorn asked with a perplexed expression.

"That men are not so weak, that there is courage to be found, enough even to change the fate of our world, all they need is a King to unite them, some hope Estel," Legolas replied and gave his friend a meaningful look.

Aragorn sighed gruffly, and chewed on his pipe, brows stitched together broodingly;

"You put too much faith in me my friend, that destiny is still hidden from me," the ranger eventually replied.

Legolas shook his head, "Tis not hidden from you, it is just hard to see through the mists of uncertainty, but soon it will clear and you will know what to do."

Aragorn laughed and eyed his optimistic friend, "Nothing worries you Legolas, how I should like to see the world through your eyes, maybe it would give me a different perspective?"

"Maybe so," Legolas mused, "It would certainly make you much more imaginative, you humans are so dull!"

The two companions chuckled, and entered into another great debate of men and elves, enjoying each other's company, and the momentary peace of their lives, unsure of how long it would last.


	5. 4 When the Darkness Comes

**Guys, thanks for hanging in there, I am very aware this story has been abit slow in going anywhere, but this chapter the start of the domino effect now. I promise there will be action and a few surprises to come.**

**As always thank you to ****xX-MissyMoo-Xx, Win Lockwood, xenocanaan, Opal Vampire, Aranel Mereneth, Kirschflower and Celticank, your reviews are always sooo appreciated, they help me write! **

******So here we go chapter four! I really hope you like, I am excited to hear what you guys think?**

* * *

4. When the Darkness Comes

Ellenya was dreaming that she was sure of, for she was an elfling again, surrounded by a magical forest, one that she did not recognise as her home or even the Golden Wood. It was almost like a scene from a painting, everything was so vivid and perfect. The trees were tall and dramatic, the leaves were all sorts of hues of gold and amber, and they danced about her like sprites, as they fell from the high canopies. It was like something she used to dream up as a child.

Ellenya spun in circles, catching the pretty leaves as they fell, the brightness and playful tones of this wood brought her great joy, and she felt free and alive, the traumas of her real life did not reach her in this secret place. Suddenly the cascading leaves began to slow, until only a few brushed her shoulders and fell to the ground, the wood became quiet, and Ellenya stopped her spinning to listen.

"Ellenya," a familiar voice whispered, it sounded like music, and made her heart stop, she knew that voice. The voice laughed softly and called her again and again; until Ellenya ascertained the direction it came from, and began to follow it.

"My little star, come I am waiting in the glade," The voice came like the wind rustling the leaves, light and airy.

"Nana?" Ellenya heard herself ask in her high soprano, elfling voice, "Nana where are you?"

"In the glade," her Naneth sang out.

Ellenya began running, it was her Naneth, she was here, she was in the glade, but where was the glade?

"I do not know where I am, Nana I am lost," Ellenya called out, panic beginning to enter her voice, suddenly there was a chill in the air that had not been there before, a sinister vibe seemed to slink into the wood. Its bright colours beginning to fade,

"Hurry my darling do not tarry the darkness is coming, quickly come to Nana I will keep you safe," The voice of her Mother was anxious, but kept its soothing edge.

The wood was slowly dying around her, the falling leaves became falling ash and the stench of smoke and tar filled her lungs. Ellenya heard herself cry, aching sobs as she became lost and disorientated in the winding paths of the now ominous wood. The bed of leaves was now a bed of ash at her feet, and the trees were scorched black. On the blackened, bark, there was a symbol, a solitary hand print of white, Ellenya knew this symbol, the was the mark of the Wizard Saruman the White, the highest of the Istari, her brows furrowed in confusion, but why would he mark the trees and curse them with death? With a thrill of fear, Ellenya hurtled into a sprint, calling breathlessly for her Naneth to come find her.

In her panic the elfling Ellenya, stumbled into a glade, tripping over her feet and into a pile of soft leaves. The glade was untouched just like the part of the wood she had played in earlier, and she sighed in relief, as she drank up the soothing atmosphere. Sitting up she observed her surroundings, and stared in wonder at the tree's that lined the glade, these trees were strange, with branch like limbs, and faces! These tress had faces, and ancient eyes, that appeared glazed over and sleeping, these were Onodrim, tree-hosts, ent beings! Ellenya gasped, she had never seen these beings before, only read about them, this was a magical place, the Onodrim had fallen asleep long before her time, they had passed into lore and were a forgotten race. But here they were, and she could see them, this was a strange dream indeed!

"Ellenya, daughter, look," her Naneth's voice commanded.

Ellenya jumped to the sound and searched the clearing for her Nana; the voice was so loud like she had been standing beside her the whole time;

"Ellenya you must see!" Lairiel's voice was crystal clear and almost pleading with her child.

"I do not see you Nana, where are you?" Ellenya cried in confusion

"I am here with you," her nana soothed, "Ellenya watch and listen!"

"Nana I am confused?" Ellenya felt the presence of her Naneth surround her but had no face to go with the voice, and what was she supposed to watch for? What must she listen too?

"Watch for there is more to come, listen for the instructions," came her Naneths reply.

"I do not understand?" Ellenya was beginning to get frustrated, "What is the white hand of Saruman doing on the dead trees, is this what I must watch for?"

"In time the schemes of evil will be revealed…be ready my daughter…find the light of the forest…Legolas will show you" Lairiels voice answered, but was becoming airy and light, like it was retreating.

Ellenya panicked, "What else Nana? What evil will come? What of Legolas?" she called out to her Nana's fading voice.

Her Naneths presence momentarily became stronger, as if clinging onto the dream for a moment longer than it was allowed to, her voice was suddenly saturated with pain and sadness, "Legolas will take the journey south, watch, Ellenya, watch your brother!"

xXx

Ellenya roused from her dream, doused in sweat, face down in her pillow, her coverings twisted around her legs and body, like restraints pinning her to the bedframe. Her fingers were making crescent moon shapes on the mattress were she had visibly clawed during her nightmare. This was the third time in one week she had the same dream, but this evening had been the first her Naneth had said her brother's name, and with such emotion. Ellenya rolled onto her back and rubbed her face with her hands;

"It is just a dream, you are too stressed, you need to relax and stop going for naps in the afternoon!" Ellenya chastised herself, as she tried to ascertain what time of the evening it was. Before the woodland princess could come to a conclusion the door of her bed chamber was knocked loudly;

"My Lady, I have drawn a bath for you, would you like me to assist you in preparation for tonight's party?" the bright voice of one of Ellenya's hand maiden's chirped.

Ellenya bolted upright, and clutched her forehead, the party, she had forgotten all about the party! Untangling herself with little grace, still drowsy from her not so pleasant dreams, Ellenya got to her feet and pulled a deep red gown around herself, fastening at her waist she made for the door and pulled it open, to face the startled servant.

"My thanks Leyla, but it is fine I can manage myself, I will call you if I need you," Ellenya answered the dark haired elleth, who curtsied in respect, "You may leave my clothes in the bathing room, I will change myself."

"I have already done so my lady, His Majesty has sent you a new dress for the festivities, it is his hope you will wear it," The elleth answered.

Ellenya smiled fondly, "How very thoughtful of my Adar, I shall indeed wear it, please Leyla see that I am not disturbed while I bathe." With that Ellenya strode off in the direction of her beckoning bath, she felt like a soak in warm water would revive her senses.

Ellenya entered the bathing room, were a grand marble pool had been designed in the centre, to its left a roaring fire heated the water in a large pan, and to the far side a small, natural waterfall, poured through the rocks, and wound its way through a trough which collected the water used for the bath. The natural underground water system that wound its way through the caves of the Woodland King's Halls, had many great uses, and had allowed the designing of this magnificent bathing room.

Ellenya stood in front of a beautiful mirror and examined her weary expression, her tousled hair, and shiny skin, yes a bath was absolutely necessary. Slowly she shed her clothing, and wrapped a white towel around her, as she went to check the temperature of the water. Ellenya did not allow any of the servants to assist her to bathe or dress, not because she was prudish, but because she was ashamed.

As the princess lent over the pool of water, the towel slid down to the small of her back, revealing a strange pattern of silvery, purplish vein like lines. With her eyes firmly avoiding the mirror, Ellenya discarded the towel, revealing the extent of the strange markings that stretched from the small of her back, over hip and waist, cutting across her middle and ending just shy of her chest, the lines were shaped loosely like a fluid 'S.' It was a scar, the silvery veins, a network of deep scratches. Over her hip and waist the skin was mottled and pinched, the remains of a burn, instinctively Ellenya covered her side and hip with her hand, as it disgusted her to look at.

This set of scars, were the physical remains of the torture she had endured as an elfling. When she was taken from her bed chamber, she had struggled against her captors, and tried to escape many times from their grasp. Eventually a particularly cruel beast of an orc, with a set of sharp claw like weapons, fashioned to his fingers, had dug them into the small of her back, hoping to keep her in place, but even as an elfling Ellenya did not fear pain, and ripped away from the orc, but it was a strong monster, and held on, thus she was left with the trailing scar.

Later the beasts had taken great joy in kicking her about and pushing her over, as they trailed her through the woods of her home. One particular cruel game had gone awry when, as the orc's threw her against tree trunks and off hard rocks, she had caught her food and landed in the embers of their campfire. Shrieking in agony and trying to pull her already torn side, from the flames, the beasts delighting in her pain, held her against the hot coals briefly, until their commander reminded them she was needed alive and as bait. Reluctantly they freed her and had to carry her for a further few miles, as she had almost passed out from the trauma. However Ellenya had been determined to not give her captors the satisfaction, and with a mixture of the quick healing of elves and her mighty determination she had soon found her feet and fought back as best she could.

She was even able to hide the extent of her wounds from her Naneth when she had found her. It was only when Legolas had carried her through the woods that the jostling had caused the wound to begin to bleed again. Ellenya could still remember the utter horror on her brother's face when he peeled back the ripped clothing of her side, they were not serious wounds, not to an elf, they had already begun to heal, it was just the shock of seeing them on an elfiing, it was the last thing she remembered clearly before she retreated into the depths of her mind.

Ellenya lay in the bath and traced the slim pattern of the silvery lines, if these were the only scars she had received from that day she would have taken them and been glad. It was the trauma of how they had been received, the cruelty of her captors, and the vile curses in black speech they spewed upon her. The elaborate ways they described how they had or how they would, murder her parents, painting terrible images in her young mind. Pulling at her hair, running their blackened, cold fingers along her neck and arms, leering at her with vicious eyes, taunting her with the evil they could inflict upon her, things that at the time she was too young to understand the meaning of.

Abruptly Ellenya pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her face in them, wrapping her arms around herself, she rocked gently. Trying to dispel the memories from her mind, she shuddered at the thought of what they could have, what they would have done to her if her Naneth had not saved her! In the subconscious crevices of her mind, Ellenya knew that was why she feared emotional contact from anyone, the slightest touch, sent her reeling at the memories. It was not that she wanted a mate, or that it was even a possibility for her, it was the fear the thought brought her, how could any ellon love her? The scars flawed her body, and the trauma left her unable to accept even the smallest gestures of intimacy. How would they understand, could they be patient enough for her, would she ever truly recover enough to trust someone not to turn away in disgust? Ellenya had resigned herself to life alone, it was safer that way, and no one could hurt her if she was in control of herself and her emotions.

With that thought, Ellenya took a deep breath and submerged herself in the water, it was a pleasant sensation, she enjoyed it. Through her eyes the world was distorted and rippling, the water in her ears muffled the outside sounds, and closing off her lungs to the sensation of drawing breath, felt unnatural, she liked that. In her watery cocoon, she let the memories go, following through the motions that Lord Elrond and the Lady Galadriel had taught her, to help to dispel the torment. Just like that Ellenya, tucked away the memories and locked them up tight somewhere in the darker part of her mind, she re-emerged from the water and took a deep breath to fill her lungs, she painted a smile on her face, and pretended that all was well again, after all she had a party to attend and she loved parties.

xXx

King Thranduil sat on his glorious, carven, throne; looking out at a lively congregation of merry elves, all engaged in preparations for the feast he had commanded. It was an amusing sight; the musicians were banging away at their various instruments intent on perfecting their melodies, servants scuttled backwards and forwards carrying bottles of wine, plates and various baskets of bread. Decorators were stuffing every square space available, with wild flowers and more lanterns, and somewhere to his left, Arystor, his chief advisor and long suffering friend, prattled on dully about things of little interest to him.

"So sire, would you believe they were complaining? Complaining about having to guard that creature Gollum, instead of going to the party! Well I just told them they had no sense of duty or responsibility that it is an honour and privilege to do their King's bidding! I mean My Lord, what boldness, why back in our day you would have been flogged for such behaviour, youngsters these days; they do not know how fortunate they are!"

Arystor finished his complaint and huffed loudly, crossing his arms across his chest, before launching to another long winded whinge, about how young elves are so full of ego and irresponsible. Thranduil rolled his eyes and drummed his long, fingers on the edge of the fine, golden, goblet he drank from. Truthfully Thranduil was very proud of the young elves of his Kingdom, they were exceptional warriors, skilled in many crafts, and so full of life and energy, they were loyal to him and their home, and that was all he could ever ask of them, as their King.

Thinking of the younger subjects his mind drifted to his own pair of youngsters, as it often did periodically throughout the day. Absently Thranduil felt out the bond he shared firstly with his daughter, for he worried the most over her, he observed her fae and felt it had twinge of excitement, Ellenya loved parties, and he echoed her happiness. He switched his mind to Legolas, and was abruptly concerned when his son's usually joyful spirit seemed pensive and distracted, any attempts Thranduil made to commune spiritually with his son were blocked. So without hesitation and no warning to Arystor, Thranduil rose from his chair and left the stunned elf mid rant, the advisor realising he had been talking to himself the whole time, grumbled and stalked off in the direction of a free bottle of wine, sometimes serving his King was a thankless job.

xXx

"Legolas, it is me, may I come in?" Thranduil spoke calmly to the walnut door of his son's chambers; he had knocked it a few times and was growing impatient waiting on a reply, when again his presence was ignored, Thranduil yanked the door open and walked briskly in.

"Legolas it is still considered rude to ignore your Adar, sometimes I feel I am still dealing with a youth!"

The King huffed as he strode into the chambers, and found his son leaning over a round desk, covered in papers, maps and other bits and bobs, pertaining to military strategy. Legolas' shoulders were taught, and his jaw clenched, all his weight was distributed through his strong arms, the muscles standing out through the silk fabric of his tunic, Thranduil wondered how the beech, table had not snapped in two, by the sheer force his son was putting through it!

"Boy, do you hear me or am I speaking to thin air?" Thranduil asked, but his son continued to stare pensively at the piece of parchment in front of him.

"LEGOLAS!" Thranduil roared, annoyance evident in his tone, the King was not used to raising his voice, it was usually menacing enough at a normal level, but his son was testing his patience.

Legolas leapt this time, spinning in shock to meet his Adar's peeved expression;

"Adar?" he managed to squeak, "I did not hear you come in, I am sorry!"

Thranduil shook his head and groaned, "Do you still live in your head my son? What is troubling you? There are guests already gathering for the festivities, why are you not-"

Legolas pushed the parchment under his Adar's nose, and Thranduil silenced his questions, when he recognized the familiar seal of the House of Elrond.

"What is this?" Thranduil murmured as he unfolded the letter and gazed at Elrond's scrawling script, looking up questioningly to his son.

"Just read it Ada," Legolas answered and waved his hand dismissively, before turning to lean his weight back on the table again, staring at the map of his home, and the various areas owned or occupied by orc, their numbers were growing, the woodland Prince sighed heavily.

Thranduil watched in alarm as his son's shoulder buckled under some tremendous weight, whatever the contents of this letter, it was not desirable tidings. Reluctantly Thranduil began to read the letter, and Legolas waited patiently for his Adar's reaction, as he continued to frown at the table before him.

The King folded up the letter and placed it back, when he was through reading it, and the King sighed a small, knowing, sigh, before turning to his son. Their gazes met and both pair of eyes, held the same level of anxiety and concern;

"It was as I predicted Legolas, in time all foul things come fourth, I admit though, it is a deep betrayal!" Thranduil was the first to speak.

"It is a crime before the Valar Adar, he was chosen, the highest of his order, we trusted him to keep the laws of our world, to defend the innocent against the darkness, it is more than a _deep betrayal! _It is blasphemy!" Legolas spat angrily.

"Saruman was too proud Legolas, his fall from grace was inevitable, I never trusted him and neither did your Naneth. It is a blessing Mithrandir escaped, at least now we are no longer blinded by ignorance," Thranduil responded coolly, "What is more troubling is the emergence of the ring, I do not like this Legolas, if the ring falls to the care of Elrond, which I believe is the cryptic subtext of his letter, then they are more concerning decisions to make!"

"He wishes to hold a council Adar, he has summoned our presence," Legolas added.

"No son, he has summoned me to this meeting, this letter was meant for my eyes, why did you open it without consulting me first?" Thranduil's tone was not angry, it was concerned, and for a moment the King held a look of panic.

Thranduil knew his son well, he was usually honest and free with his thoughts and emotions, he barely hid anything, the fact he was now evidently keeping something from his Adar, left the King feeling very uneasy. Legolas did not answer his Adar straight away; instead he stared pensively ahead, focusing on nothing in particular, his bright eyes, glistening with a hundred thoughts, most of them he knew his Adar would not like.

"Legolas?" Thranduil questioned, and placed a hand on his son's arm, a terrible fear beginning to grow and twist in his gut.

"Send me," Legolas finally replied, his voice barely a whisper.

"What?" the alarm in Thranduil's voice evident.

Legolas turned to meet his Adar's shocked gaze, and more firmly answered, "Send me to the council Adar, in your place, as an ambassador of the elves."

Thranduil tightened his jaw, and his eyes became cool and distant, he lifted the letter from the table and placed it in the pocket of his robe, before settling his son with an authoritative look;

"You do not know what you are asking to be a part of Legolas; this could very well be a prelude to war! We will discuss this at a later date, and I will make the final judgment on if, or even who will attend Elrond's council."

"Adar, if it is a prelude to war then I should go," Legolas answered sharply, defiantly squaring up to his Father, and with a steely look added; "_I will go_!"

"_Do you not think I already know that_!" Thranduil spat and stepped menacingly into his son's space, but Legolas did not flinch. Thranduil felt his temper flare and he turned his head away from his son, trying to hide the panic in his voice; he waited a few moments until his breathing settled before continuing;

"I know you would go Legolas, it is your desire and your fate to go to war, that is why you opened the letter before I did, you were expecting this were you not? Thranduil asked, and watched his son's gaze drop giving away his guilt. "Your abilities have made for you a tremendous reputation, which I am proud of! But forgive me, my son, if I am selfish enough to want to keep you _alive_."

With that said Thranduil turned away from Legolas, and began to walk towards the exit, his expression a mixture of grief and anxiety.

"Ada? I am not doing this to hurt you; I am doing this for you."" Legolas responded, moved by the rare emotion his Father and shared with him, he was always under the impression Thranduil wanted him to be a skilled warrior, he had always pushed him in his abilities wanting him to succeed.

Thranduil stopped at the doorway and whispered a barely audible, "I know," before rearranging his features into a mask of calmness and impassivity;

"We do not yet know the severity of the situation, there is no clear identification of any threat, and Elrond's council may just be a wise foresight on his behalf, to ensure we are prepared. But I will speak no more of it tonight, come I have put on a grand feast, this is a night to be young and carefree," Thranduil gave a small smile and gestured for his son to exit first, with a defeated sigh Legolas obliged.

xXx

The festivities were in full swing, the lively music of drums and horns filled the air, elves danced and sang with vigour, enjoying the fine wine and comforts of their home. Thranduil reclined on a carven couch, clapping his hands to the beat of the music, and laughing, engaging in merry conversation with different elves that surrounded him. His silvery, blue, eyes, watched with amusement as his daughter dramatically held the attention of the entire room, as her presence as she danced was unavoidable.

Ellenya owned the floor, moving from partner to partner with the same amount of energy and confidence, never faltering in her steps, always remaining graceful and flawless in her movements. Her face a mask of cool sophistication, she was instantly dismissive to any ellon that stayed to long in her presence, moving on leaving the poor soul lost and deflated.

As Ellenya tired of another dance partner she spun gracefully into the waiting arms of the next, only these happened to be her brothers and her icy exterior melted, she could indulge her brother for a few more melodies. Legolas was not the best dancing partner, but he was not the worst, mainly because he did not take the art of dancing seriously enough for Ellenya, he just enjoyed the energy and thus his footwork was sloppy to her standards.

"Well are you just the most beautiful elleth in the room this evening!" Legolas complimented, as they spun in elaborate circles.

"Thank you!" Ellenya exclaimed before smirking, "I was going to say the same about you."

"Charming," Legolas muttered, as he deliberately mistimed a few steps just to irritate his little sister.

"As always," Ellenya breathed, as she quickly countered her brother's errors, regaining her standard of perfection.

"You know most ellyn your age are married and settled by now, it concerns me how uninterested you are," Ellenya mused, "if you had a wife and a family to come home too, maybe you would spend less time running after that ranger friend of yours, and sleeping in trees!"

Legolas laughed at his sisters back handed insult, "Maybe I have just not found the right one, maybe I am old fashioned and believe you are fated to fall in love with just one individual, like Adar and Naneth," he replied knowing well the topic of love, would be ignored by his sister.

True enough Ellenya snorted in disbelief, "You really are an elleth Legolas, what whimsical fantasies you have of love, no wonder you are alone."

"Ah yes that it true, coming from one so knowledgeable in the domain of romance?" Legolas raised an eyebrow questioningly, "Tell me little sister, how is Elladan?"

Ellenya frowned, and rolled her eyes, "I have not the faintest notion what you are implying Legolas, Elladan is a friend."

"Does he know that?" Legolas pushed, and chuckled when Ellenya glared angrily at him.

"You are intolerable, and so immature!" Ellenya huffed.

"Oh come I was only jesting," Legolas scoffed, "besides Elladan is a wise one, he knows to keep away from trouble."

Ellenya playfully punched her brother, and as the music slowed the two exited the dance floor, neither of them interested in being surrounded by doe eyed couples.

"Alright Legolas, what is it you really want to discuss?" Ellenya asked as the two walked arm and arm through the pathways and out into their Naneth's gardens. Legolas felt his mouth twitch into a smile, his sister was always acutely aware of when he wished to discuss something of importance with her;

"A letter has arrived from Rivendell, The Lord Elrond is summoning a council, I fear it has something to do with grave tidings concerning Sauron and the ring of power," Legolas said, and watched as Ellenya's expressions changed subtly, her mouth turned down at the corners, but she continued to keep her voice light;

"This is nothing new you have been expecting this have you not?" she responded, turning to look questioningly at her brother, her brows furrowing, "there is more?"

Legolas nodded, "Yes, Saruman the White, has betrayed us he has sided with the enemy."

"This is terrible news!" Ellenya gasped and stopped to stare at her brother, her mind began to work quickly, visions of her dream came to the surface, the scorched tree with the white hand, this was a fore warning, she already knew this would happen. Her Naneth said to 'watch,' Legolas, she had said that he would take the south road, but that would lead him to Mordor?

"Are you alright?" Legolas asked, as he regarded the stunned look on his sibling's face, like she had just realized something terrible.

Ellenya turned away from her brother and went to lean against the edge of a fountain; she gripped the stone edges and stared into the clear water, as the images of her dream flashed before her eyes;

"I am fine," she managed to murmur, "you said something about a council, do you intend to go?"

"Yes, I do," Legolas responded warily, still concerned about the look in his sisters eyes.

"_Why_?" was all Ellenya found herself asking, she turned to look at her brother, "You know what it will lead too, it will lead to war, is this what you want, to go to war?"

"No-one wants war Ellenya, I want restoration, I want peace for you, for our people, for the people of middle earth, I believe it is possible."

Ellenya snorted and shook her head, "Aragorn the wandering ranger? He gives you hope?" she was beginning to see the connection in her mind, Legolas had only become more convicted and more involved in the business of middle earth since he met Estel.

"Aragorn is much more than a wandering ranger Ellenya, even you cannot deny that" Legolas warned, he never understood how his sister ignored Aragorn, it was written in prophesy he could very well mend the line of Kings, justice could be brought to Arda, there was hope.

Ellenya rolled her eyes, "Legolas he is an exile, and rightly so, men are weak, they would only reject him, too caught up in their own sorrows to see the light."

Legolas was furious now and turned angrily on his sister, "Ellenya! Our people are too caught up in sorrow to see hope, you can only battle despair with hope and that is what I fight for, I will see Greenwood restored, Father's rule strengthened and before I leave here I will know I have left some goodness behind!"

The fury in his stance made Ellenya shrink back, and she turned mournfully away from him, wrapping her arms tightly around herself, she felt ill, very ill. If her dream proved to be a fore warning of the future then she was going to lose her brother, her mother's voice had been full of pain, there was very little chance he would survive;

"You sound like Nanneth," Ellenya murmured, "Always compassionate, going beyond call and duty, wanting to heal the hurts of world" she shook her head and turned to give Legolas a sorrowful look, "It is your greatest skill and your stumbling block."

"Ellenya," Legolas tried to soothe, feeling guilty for his angry outburst, "war is inevitable, all of Arda will be covered in it, even our home."

"Then you should stay at home, fight for your people, not the rest of the world!" It was Ellenya's turn to snap, she was growing tired of Legolas' sense of morality and justice, since when did the concerns of men become so important to him! She felt tears sting the corners of her eyes, and scowled furiously at the ground trying to ignore them.

A painful look of uncertainty crossed Legolas' face, by rights he should stay and defend his home, but he could not ignore the growing sense of duty he felt within himself. If he was being truthful he wanted to see justice done upon the dark lord, he wanted blood for his Naneth's murder and he wanted retribution for his family and his people, he was not going to achieve that if he remained in Mirkwood. Since he had grown fond of Aragorn, he was filled with a new desire to truly rewrite the wrongs of the past, he believed in his friend, the boy he knew as Estel would sit upon the throne of Gondor once again, bringing hope to the race of men, giving them courage maybe even enough to stand against the lines of Mordor;

"Do not cry little sister, nothing is decided, please, I do not want to see you give up hope, I could not bear it if you left these shores, it is too soon for you, there is hope yet, I know you feel that too."

"I do not know what I feel Legolas, I miss Nanneth, the world is dark, hope is hidden from me."

Legolas hated to see his younger sister upset, he hated to see the sorrow in her eyes grow day by day, it worried him that soon it would all be too much for her, that she would give in and flee these shores. Outstretching his hand he rubbed her shoulder, and she flinched automatically, but he persevered and embraced her warmly, "It Is not that dark yet, Naneth used to say that if a little good can be done, then all is not lost," he whispered soothingly.

Ellenya's tense stance relaxed a little and she accepted the embrace from her brother, pulling away with tears in her eyes, she replied, "this is true brother, but I wish I could see the light you do, it is all just dark shadows to me."

"In time and with some faith you will see it," Legolas answered, "Whatever happens you know I will come home to you and Ada, I promised Nana I would look after you and that is what I will do."

Ellenya sniffed, and with a forlorn look added. "Do you promise?"

"I never break a promise!" Legolas replied in mock horror, and Ellenya chuckled, "Now please stop crying you only make me feel guilty when you do."

"That is the point," Ellenya muttered and ran her fingers along the rim of her eyes, swiping stray, tears away. Her brother's softer approach had helped calm her emotions and now she was feeling a little embarrassed, it was not like he had announced he was going to war in the morning, but something inside warned her it may not be long until he did.

As they stood in the gardens, listening to the sounds of the riotous elves enjoying their party, a new sound cut through the night, Legolas turned his head to the animalistic howl, concern filling his eyes;

"Did you hear that?" Ellenya murmured.

Legolas nodded, and gripped his sister's arm uncomfortably, "That was s warg howl," he hissed, "quick get inside, warn Ada."

Ellenya nodded and picked up her hems, but before she could get more than a few feet from her brother, blasts of warning horns echoed through the night, she froze and shot Legolas a panicked look. Noting the concern Legolas joined his sister, there was something more foul at play here than just a band of warg causing chaos. The two siblings ran through the corridor at lightning speed, until they reached the grand hall.

The festivities had been halted, and ellith and elflings were being escorted to a safer place, the guard were rallying and orders were being barked in every direction. King Thranduil stood in the middle of the commotion, frantically searching the crowd, he sighed with relief when two familiar golden heads appeared to be making their way towards him;

"Adar what is wrong?" Ellenya shouted above the din.

"An ambush, in the woods close to the border, there was a small patrol they did not stand a chance," Thranduil answered painfully, reaching out to protectively take his daughters arm.

"I did not commission a patrol so close to the border, I had most of the interior guard on the walls, why where they-" Legolas stopped mid question, a sickening realization hitting him.

"What? Legolas speak?" Thranduil ordered losing patience.

"Gollum," Legolas growled in answer.

"What about Gollum?" Ellenya gasped, but she did not have to wait long for an answer, the doors to the great hall flew open and the Captain of Guard flanked by two warriors strode into view. The captain was a fiery haired elleth named Tauriel, she was a formidable character, and her expression was steely and cold.

"Your Majesties," she began dropping into a graceful bow, then straightening almost instantaneously she continued; "The creature Gollum has escaped, my intelligence suggests the ambush was a diversion, the creature was planning this."

The elven King, threw his hand to his forehead and rubbed his temple, whilst Legolas turned away punching air and launching into a tirade of elvish curses. Ellenya was the only who remained still, meeting Tauriel's eyes, before quietly uttering;

"I knew this would happen, I warned you all, now innocent elves are dead," Ellenya turned away from the scene shaking her head, suddenly feeling a rush of grief and hurt for her people and the loved ones lost.

"How many Tauriel?" Thranduil asked.

The elleth moved uncomfortably, "Fifteen, maybe more sire, the dead have not all been accounted for."

"_Fifteen_!" The King did not try and hide his anguish.

"How did he get away Tauriel, I left the finest guards in charge of the felon, explain this to me?" Legolas angrily interjected and began to pace.

"We took the creature for a walk, as agreed, he was climbing the trees and refused to come down, we thought it was a game at first and left him, we thought hunger would drive him down, so myself and the others made the call to just wait him out." Tauriel answered but her voice faltered, Legolas could be highly intimidating when he wanted to be, right now the Prince was as tense as a loaded bow, someone was going to pay this evening.

"You let him go for walks?" Ellenya joined the heated discussion again, "You fools!"

"Ellenya enough," Thranduil warned, meeting his daughters incensed gaze, "I allowed this, do not blame the guard."

Legolas stopped mid stride and locked eyes with his sister and Adar, "Yes Ellenya, it appears we are fools now, we lost his wicked little game," sighing he turned to Tauriel, "Ready my horse, I will take a group of us on horseback, see if I can intercept the warg riders, I might be able to wring some information from them. Meanwhile send others by foot and by tree, we have a lot of ground to cover, Gollum is swift and hard to track, it will be a miracle if we can catch him."

Tauriel nodded and exited the hall without another word, whilst Legolas with one last apologetic look to his Adar and sister, left to ready himself for the chase ahead of him. It would be a long night, even if they did catch the creatures tracks, they could be trailing him for weeks, he could just as easily have them running in circles. With a deepening sense of defeat, Legolas was certain that he would have to present himself at Elrond's council now, if only to explain how they lost Gollum!


	6. 5 Hanging Our Hopes on the Stars

**Hello guys, thank you so so so much for the lovely reviews, honestly it means so much :)**

**So as per tradition, THANK YOU Dreamingin2Eternity, Narsilia Lyanna Elendil, ********xX-MissyMoo-Xx, Win Lockwood, xenocanaan, Opal Vampire, Aranel Mereneth, Kirschflower and Celticank!**

**********Well here is chapter 5 I am very interested to hear what you think of this chapter so please let me know, and I will love you forever :) **

5. Hanging Our Hopes on the Stars

"This is folly!"

A tall, sinewy looking elf uttered aloud, as he trudged back through a part of the woods they had already searched, not but a day ago. It was raining, as usual, only instead of the lush and vivid greens that come in the aftermath of rainfall; a thick fog clung to the slick, dark, branches of the trees, and the foliage drooped and rotted in the ground, filled with sickness, and turning to sludge under foot.

"Nothing is folly Adan, what is folly is to have a negative attitude"

The less than impressed voice of the elven prince answered the grumbling elf, who then dropped his gaze and fell back into line with the small host of warriors, who were carefully exploring their environment. Legolas stood off to the side, atop a natural formation of rocks, elevating himself to try and see through the mists, whilst intermittently listening in on his company. They were growing weary they had been on the road such a long time, morale was slipping and the lack of time and resources were forcing them back home.

Gollum had sent them on a wild goose chase, they had almost caught him on several occasions but the wiley creature always managed a lucky escape. Several orc and goblin attacks, and the tracks that were turning stale had pushed Legolas to admit defeat, though he would not admit it outwardly, he had eventually agreed to return home to his Father's realm and begin a new course of action. As of yet he was not quite sure what that action would be, but he reckoned it would involve a very well-articulated apology to Aragorn, after all the ranger had entrusted him with the creature.

"We should rest here tonight my lord," Tauriel, the woodland guards captain, addressed Legolas from a few feet below him, "The company are weary, we have not rested in days."

Legolas frowned at the dwindling light and the ominous atmosphere of Mirkwood, before nodding once in agreement. Tauriel bowed and disappeared from view, he listened as she and the others made preparations for the evening. He was not keen on spending any length time than was necessary here, the sooner they could cross into his Adar's borders the sooner they would be under his protection, and the darkness would not be so near. Reluctantly Legolas hopped down from the rocks with the nimbleness of a mountain cat, and joined his comrades in dishing out what meager rations they had left.

The small group of elves feasted quietly and with little cheer, their surroundings making them uneasy and the knowledge of their shameful defeat in the pursuit of Gollum, left them feeling sour and deflated. As the night crept in and the heavy fog seemed to grow even denser, the company took to the canopy of the dreary trees, at least from above they could remain obscured from unfriendly view.

Legolas occupied a lonely branch insisting on keeping watch throughout the duration of the night whilst the others got some well-deserved rest, the prince still felt responsible for the events of Gollum's escape and therefore ate less and slept less than the other warriors to try and atone for his misguided judgments, he was sorely regretting his compassionate decision to allow the vile creature some freedom! With a glum expression Legolas hunched up on the branch and began his watch, finding no comfort in the eerie silence of the wood or the uninviting bite to the air. The prince sat for a short time on his own before he became aware of an approaching elf, as they eased over the creaking branches;

"Tauriel you should rest while you can, I do not intend to allow another respite until we reach the King's realm," Legolas muttered to the shadowy figure a few branches above him. The figure shifted until it was perched on the opposite branch, the familiar small smirk of the captain becoming visible.

"I did not think you would let us rest tonight let alone any other night, you are tireless Legolas!" Tauriel replied with a sarcastic edge to her voice.

"Only when I need to be," was the Prince's numb reply, he was not in the mood for banter tonight.

Tauriel, sensing the prince's lack of engagement in the conversation, decided to sit in silence with him. She knew the elf well, they had fought and trained together for many years, so she knew when he wanted peace and quiet to think through his dilemmas. Gollum's escape was a heavy blow for him, and she felt a great deal of sympathy and compassion for the prince. No doubt he was answerable to elves much higher than his Adar, though she was knew well from past mishaps standing before King Thranduil was not a pleasant experience, and she too felt a little queasy at the thought of having to do so when they returned empty handed.

"Tis not your fault Prince," Tauriel tried again after some time had passed, "It was an orchestrated attack, the creature knew he would never escape unless he blindsided us."

Legolas looked up at the captain and sighed, he was well aware of the logical explanation however it did not excuse the fact that Gollum had been allowed to roam with escorts;

"I pressured my Adar into allowing the decision to let Gollum have some freedom, which was a terrible decision that I now heavily regret."

"You should not regret compassion Legolas, it is a rare trait found in today's world," Tauriel lent toward the Prince and squeezed his arm in an attempt to bring comfort, "You showed the creature an act of love, but sometimes no matter how many actions of kindness and love you show you cannot undo the bondage's of evil. Gollum was entirely corrupted his mind would have never recovered, you tried your best, your Naneth would have been so proud."

Legolas felt a lump form in his throat at the very mention of his Naneth, he could not believe she would be proud of the situation they now found themselves in. However Tauriel's words were comforting but not an excuse, it would be many a long night before he was ready to forgive himself for this serious error.

xXx

The libraries and archives of the Woodland King's Halls were quite spectacular, they were built like a rabbit warren, a maze like structure, in which one could get lost in if they were not keeping track of the twists and turns they took. The caverns were stocked to their ceilings with books, scrolls, maps and a variety of artifacts, kept in order by diligent elves who adored history and the arts.

It was here, in the very small hours of the morning, tucked away in a corner behind a mass of maps, books and various parchments, that the woodland princess hid. Ellenya had installed herself at a desk, in which every square inch was covered, except for the space directly in front of her which was covered in sketches and broken pieces of charcoal, her only light was a candle burning directly behind her on a shelf.

Ellenya sat cross-legged on her armchair, book in lap, glass of wine gripped loosely in her left hand and a charcoal pencil for sketching in her right. Her hands were smudged black from the charcoal, with some dusty remains speckled on her face, where she had forgotten herself and rubbed her chin or cheek. Her cool, blonde locks, had been at one point neatly braided down her back, but were now loosened and hanging in silky tendrils about her face.

She stared in deep concentration at the image in the book in front of her, and retrieved the picture she had completed from the table to hold it against the book image for comparison. After a few moments the princess scowled, scrunched the paper up and tossed it aside in frustration before draining the dregs of wine from her cup. Sliding back into the armchair and placing her feet on the table, Ellenya slapped her hand over eyes and rubbed them furiously, leaving more charcoal speckles across her porcelain skin.

She had not slept in countless nights; every time she did she was hounded by the same dream night after night. Her Naneth called her more urgently now beseeching her to remain vigilant and listen, Ellenya still did not know what she was meant to be looking for. That was until she had drifted in the early morning, during a meeting with her Adar and the interior guard, and her dream had shown to her an amber stone, encased in a golden necklace, with her Naneth's voice telling her it was to be found. She had abruptly left the meeting and barricaded herself in the depths of the Libraries intent on uncovering the meanings of her visions, for Ellenya truly believed these were no longer just fantasies of the mind.

Her memory of the time spent with her mother prior to her murder was scant, Ellenya in order to preserve her mind, had blocked a lot of her childhood from her consciousness. However she did recall her Naneth had a necklace with an amber stone, she had a vague idea that this was what the orc who attacked and murdered her Nana were after, but Ellenya did not know any more than that. Her Adar did not speak of the necklace nor did he ever explain what happened to it, over time Ellenya had come to the conclusion that maybe she had dreamed it up, any attempts to discuss it with her brother were futile. Legolas did not want to talk about it and actively discouraged her from bringing it up as a point of discussion with their Adar, he always maintained he knew nothing of its whereabouts and had conceded the orc had stolen it, Ellenya believed him it seemed the obvious explanation.

That was until it became a dominant feature in her strange visions, its revelation had set alight a new train of questions. Ellenya wanted to know what the stone was, why her Naneth owned it and where it was now. She had trawled the library, forced herself to read recordings of the events of that fateful night, she even sloughed through a record of valuable jewels which had been owned by the elves, that proved a very taxing read. Yet there was no mention of her Naneth's jewel, it was like it had been scrubbed from history, so Ellenya now sat as frustrated and confused as ever. She had got the vibe from her dream that this was an important item, something that could be used against the coming darkness, something she and her people desperately needed!

Ellenya was so engrossed in her thoughts she did not see Arystor, the King's advisor, enter her studious space. The elder ellon watched the princess with slight amusement, her appearance was something to behold. The raven haired elf bent down to pick up a discarded book and place it back on the desk, whilst clearing his throat loudly to alert the princess to his presence. Ellenya's eyes fluttered to the advisor and she seamlessly retracted her legs from the table and perched more regally on the armchair.

"Lord Arystor, what brings you to the Library at this late hour?" Ellenya questioned, whilst smoothly removing her scrawled on pieces of parchment from view.

"I was going to ask you the same question Princess, it is late your Adar is restless he does not like you disappearing on him, you know this," Arystor answered with an indulgent smile.

The advisor, like most of the subjects of the realm, was fairly protective over Ellenya he was fond of the King's daughter, she had tremendous spirit and love for her people. However she was like family to him, since Queen Lairiel's death he had been the unfortunate peace maker when Thranduil could not quite master the art of parenting, and thus Arystor had a fairly strong bond with both the King's children.

He watched with enjoyment as Ellenya rolled her eyes and sighed, disentangling herself from her stack of books and papers the Princess came to stand beside Arystor and with a sarcastic smirk added;

"Well I better go relieve him of his anxieties, honestly the thought of a grown elleth staying up past midnight and not telling her dearest Ada of her whereabouts, why it is unthinkable!"

"Now Ellenya be nice, he is your Adar!" Arystor chided and with a grin added, "Apparently overly anxious behaviour comes with the territory."

Ellenya giggled and inclined her head, "Goodnight Arystor."

"Goodnight My Lady, sleep well," Arystor replied and watched as the elleth drifted from view, noting with the concern the weary look in her eyes.

Shaking his head the Kings chief advisor turned to examine the books that littered the desk, he knew it was just a little bold of him to nosey through the royal family's private studying material, but he quenched the guilt by telling himself he needed to tidy up the mess Ellenya had left in her wake. As he stacked the books and noted their titles, none of it making any sense to the elf, he absently picked up a piece of scrunched parchment. Glancing around quickly to ensure he was not being watched, Arystor unfolded Ellenya's drawing.

Arystor was not prepared for the image, his mouth popped open in shock and he heard himself take a tiny gasp. Ellenya had, with perfect skill, sketched the Queen's necklace, right down to the very detail of the gold chain it used to hang on. His initial shock was replaced with confusion, Thranduil had ordered that no mention should be made of the amber stone in front of his children or his subjects; it was to be forgotten and erased from their history. The King declared that the elves could draw their own conclusions of its whereabouts, as for as Thranduil was concerned the power of amber stone faded with his wife. Even if it had of remained in the hands of the elves, the King was convinced it would have become a relic, useless in the hands of those not gifted to wield its power. The truth was, if one could believe it, that the Queen close to death, had given it back to the ones that had gifted it to her ancestors, the Valar, in order to ensure the protection and safety of her people and her children.

Arystor folded the paper up and placed it in his pocket, his brows furrowed in concern. He was not sure how much Ellenya would have recalled about her Naneth's necklace, or even if she fully understood its power? What was evident was it was on her mind, deep down Arystor feared a day would come when Ellenya would relive her past memories and more questions would be asked. He believed Thranduil should be more honest with his daughter, but the King would not discuss the past with his child for fear the memories would cause her harm. With a heavy heart the advisor reluctantly decided this drawing was something the King would need to see.

xXx

"It means nothing Arystor, she has always had a vivid imagination," Thranduil waved the paper his advisor had given him dismissively above his head.

"Sire please I think that maybe you should discuss this with the Princess, she is obviously experiencing memories, why else would she recall-"

"Leave it alone" Thranduil cut off Arystor with an icy voice, "It does not matter, the stone is long gone and of no value or use to us, my daughter does not need to be cumbered with useless information that will only cause her pain!"

Arystor had received nothing but dismissive statements since he had rushed to present the King with the picture his daughter had sketched, and he was growing tired of it;

"_Thranduil you cannot continue to bury your head in the sand_!"

Arystor heard his raised voice, it was angry and commanding, and with great anxiety he realized he had just shouted at the King. Thranduil's eyebrows had shot up to at least his hair line, and the look of shock would have been comical accept Arystor could see the fury creep into the King's steely gaze. The advisor squared his shoulders and prayed he would not lose his position or a limb in the coming moments;

"You cannot believe that this is just a coincidence? Your Majesty the times are growing dark, maybe the Valar will revoke their claim on the stone, maybe it will be returned, maybe-"

"You believe Ellenya has the ability to wield the stone," Thranduil cut in, "The stone that her Naneth gave up in order to protect her?"

Arystor opened his mouth to reply but he found no words, the King's argument was sound, it would make no sense for the Valar to return the stone to Lairiel's children when its removal was meant to protect them.

"Do not be blinded by a fools hope Arystor," Thranduil sighed and sat down on his settle, staring into the embers of his grand fireplace, it was a few moments before the King spoke again;

"The light of the Trees of the Valar, the amber stone was Lairiel's gift, it was her responsibility to heal the woods and to guard the natural world. You cannot just be born into that bloodline that does not mean you have claim to the stone. It is a gift from the Valar, they choose its keeper, and they have chosen to remove it from this world. I am sorry Arystor but it is just a drawing, an old memory, do not pin your hopes on the stars."

Thranduil's face crumpled into an expression of pain and he pinched the bridge of his nose, the memories of his wife and her wonderful abilities left a bittersweet taste in his mouth. He was no fool; he often wondered if Lairiel had of survived would Greenwood have prospered? He had contemplated the notion that with jewel he and Lairiel could have come against the darkness and defended their homeland, the cruel name of Mirkwood would not have marred his beautiful home, and his people would have remained unhurt and the devastation caused by the evil armies that were the scourge of their existence, would not have been a common occurrence. It was a dark thought but sometimes the King entertained the idea that if he had died in Lairiel's place, would his people and his children been safer?

"I am sorry Sire, I only wished to draw your attention to the picture, I worried maybe your daughter would ask questions," Arystor whispered softly, feeling guilty for his outburst and for dredging up painful memories for his beloved King.

Thranduil opened his eyes and rearranged his features back to into his familiar mask of calmness, his voice returning to its impassive and airy tone;

"I accept your apology Arystor and appreciate your concern, but I will deal with my daughter if and when she ever asks those questions."

With that statement Thranduil rose from the settle and left Arystor to his troubled thoughts, no matter how hard the advisor tried he could shift the uneasiness he felt about the situation, to him it was no coincidence and as foolish as it seemed, Arystor believed something beyond their understanding was intervening in their time of need.

xXx

King Thranduil stood in the gardens his wife had created long ago, his shoulders were tense and his jaw was clenched so tight it actually caused him discomfort. The Elven King was not sure if he should cry, if he should be angry, if he should feel guilty, or if he should feel anything at all? It had been several long weeks since Legolas had left in pursuit of Gollum, only to return a few days ago empty handed and defeated. It was a terrible blow, and his son was devastated and no matter how much Thranduil had tried he could not ease his son's conscience.

Though the King knew it to be unavoidable the discussion of Elrond's council was of high interest to his son, the date was looming and Legolas was putting pressure on his Adar to make a decision. Thranduil had spent his days locked in a ferocious internal debate, his instinct to protect his child over his knowledge that Legolas was a warrior, and by rights his true ambassador for the council. Eventually reason and logic were victorious and Thranduil agreed to send Legolas as his representation, though the King knew to his very core, that he would not see his son for a long time. Whatever the outcome of the council, there would be no return trip for Legolas, his boy would see whatever task that had to done to the bitter end.

So on this very morning Legolas, his eldest child, and only son, was preparing to leave for Imladris. Thranduil could feel his son's fae, full of hope, determination, and anxiety and as is instinctual for an elven parent, the King attempted to soothe his son's concerns and let him partake of some his own strength to see him through the coming weeks. He felt Legolas respond with thankfulness, but he felt his thoughts pull towards Ellenya, a similar anxiety echoing from his son.

Legolas had forbidden his Adar to break the news to Ellenya that he was leaving; he wished to do that himself and as predicted Ellenya did not respond well. The decision had only been made the evening before and since then Thranduil had not been able to reach his daughter. Ellenya had closed off from both her Adar and her brother; her spirit was mournful and angry all at once, she grieved and that was normal, Thranduil felt best to let her deal with this in her own way, in time he could hopefully comfort her.

"Ada I came to say goodbye."

Legolas' familiar voice sent an onslaught of emotions through the King, he had heard his son approach and worked hard to not betray any sign of hurt or grief in his features; for his son he would only ever be proud and strong.

"You should have let me put on an official farewell of the court, our people would have wanted to say goodbye," Thranduil answered and turned with a forced smile to regard his son.

Legolas shook his head and chuckled, "I dislike ceremony Ada, besides I will return before they even have a chance to miss me!"

Thranduil felt a renegade tear try to force its way free of his eyes, and so lowered his gaze so as to hide it. The King regarded his son in his light armour of greens and browns, and with frown began straightening the cloth and tightening various clasps;

"You are my representation Legolas, you cannot appear disheveled in front of Lord Elrond! You are the son of one of the most notorious elven leaders to have ever lived, I will not have you sullying my well-earned reputation," Thranduil warned as he gripped his son's shoulder and gave them a hard tug.

"I swear Adar I will do know such thing!" Legolas chuckled at his Adar's description of himself.

Thranduil responded with a genuine laugh, before settling his son with a serious look;

"Have you said your goodbyes to Ellenya?" The King asked.

Legolas nodded and gazed mournfully back in the direction of the King's Halls and were he had left his younger sister to her grief. Fighting back his own tears Legolas turned to his Adar and spoke urgently and with feeling;

"Please Ada, watch over her while I am away, she is deeply troubled by dreams she believes they are fore warnings of the future, she fears that I will not survive. Ada I cannot bear the thought of her grieving for me, if I should not return, if something should go wrong, send her west let her sail, she does not deserve to suffer further on my account."

Thranduil regarded his son with shock, it was the first time he had heard of these dreams but it would explain much of her recent behaviour. Ellenya had been unusually distant and cool with him, and of course there was the incident with Arystor and the drawings, but the King kept this information to himself, Ellenya would confide in him in her own time, she always had. Thranduil nodded solemnly in answer to his son;

"Legolas there is already a ship for her; it was for both of you but I see now that it would be folly to ask you to leave these shores," Thranduil answered and watched the shock in his sons expression.

"But you never discussed this with us Ada, we have never discussed leaving our home," Legolas tried to make sense of the shocking revelation.

"It is a precaution I took to ensure the safety of my children, should ever the need arise then you and your sister would have a means of escape. However I know my daughter will not leave these shores if her brother still dwells here, Ellenya has hope she just has yet to believe in it," Thranduil soothed.

Legolas without hesitation embraced his Adar like he had as an elfling, and Thranduil returned the embrace with the same depth of emotion. Gripping his child tightly, he committed every last inch of his boy to memory, no matter what the outcome he would see his son again, but only the Valar would determine when that would be, and for the first time in a long time Thranduil prayed incessantly for the protection and safety of his son, pleading silently that he would not lose another loved one to war.

"I love you Ada, I will not fail you or our people," Legolas murmured as he pulled away from their embrace.

"Legolas, my son, you never have, nor could you ever do such a thing," Thranduil answered and placed his hands on his son's shoulders, eyeing him with a serious look he added, "You will always have my love, now go and show the races of Arda that the fury of the Woodland elves still remains legendary."


	7. 6 It's Just Some Little Thing

**Thank you for the reviews everyone and the follows, I realise I have been uber bad at replying personally to you all, I've just been super busy...sorry, sorry, sorry! I will get right on it! So yes thank you Win Lockwood and Dreamingin2Eternity for your lovely reviews. Cannot stress how happy they make me :)**

**Erm...well this chapter just kind of happened...I was going to launch straight into some action/violence/peril stuff...and then well this just happened! *Angelic face* It is fluffy and cringe worthy, but I just had to write it! Ahem I will let you read and then you can see for yourselves...**

It's just some little Thing

Ellenya's bed chambers looked out to a small garden; it was a place where natural light filtered through the cracks of the great rock and caverns of the King's halls, creating a little oasis of life and light. The archways that supported the veranda were draped in white gossamer, which fluttered and floated in the strong breeze. It was early dawn on a winter's morning, the blueish light cast an ethereal glow over the sleeping garden and up into the Princess's chambers.

The woodland Princess lay watching the light creep up the steps and through the doorways, slowly flooding her rooms in its cold brightness. Her coverings were twisted around body and she breathed deeply, her silvery, blue eyes were empty and void of emotion. Much had changed over the course of the winter, the absence of her brother the most prominent difference, his absence was felt by everyone but more so Ellenya.

She felt like everything was colder now that Legolas was gone, she had become moody and irritable, less interested in her surroundings. Her visions and dreams had continued but she had chosen to ignore them now, as far as she was concerned they were useless to her now her brother's fate was sealed and so was their kingdom's. Every day the enemy advanced further, her people lost more ground and the sickness in the forest continued to spread, there was little hope to be found. It seemed appropriate to just accept the inevitable; the world as she knew it was coming to an end.

It had been a few months now since Elrond's council; Legolas had sent news straight away to explain the terrible nature of what had been revealed there. The ring of power had been found and was in the custody of a _Halfling, _a fellowship had been formed in order to assist the Halfling in a journey so perilous, and so incredible foolish, that only someone incredibly dense would agree to such a thing! The fact her brother had nominated himself was an outrageous revelation for Ellenya, she had been prepared for him to go to war, but she had not prepared herself to cope with the idea of him assisting a hobbit to rid the world of darkest evil and overthrow Sauron. The very idea was so ridiculous that it could almost be comical had it not involved her brother! So the fate of Arda and its people rested in the hands of Halfling, three of his kin, her brother, Aragorn the ranger, a man of heritage from Gondor, Mithrandir the wizard, and a _dwarf_!

What was the greatest disappointment to Ellenya was her Adar, she had thought for sure he would have forbidden Legolas to partake in such a masquerade, she had pinned her last hopes on Thranduil intervening and saving her brother from his own idiocy. To her despair he supported the decision and encouraged Ellenya to do the same thing but she could not and angrily retreated from her Adar, choosing to spend her days avoiding awkward conversations with him and instead throwing herself into her duties.

With a groan Ellenya pushed the memories from her mind and sat up straight in her bed, stretching her arms above her head, whilst making satisfied mumbles, as her muscles and joints began to wake up. Drowsily the princess began to shed her clothes and in her daze did not hear the handle of her door creak, and a familiar figure entered the room.

"_Surprise_! Guess who-"

Ellenya screamed loudly, as she stumbled away from the intruder frantically ripping a sheet from her bed to cover herself with. In her chaotic fumbling the princess tripped over an ottoman and landed in a heap on the ground. The intruding elf screeched in surprise, and spun back in the direction of the door only to hit their head off the frame with a loud thump.

"_What is it? What did I do?_ _Ow_ my eye….I think I am blind? _Ellenya I am blind and it is your fault_…Ellenya…where are you?"

Ellenya who was face down on the ground with a giant sheet covering her, began to chuckle breathlessly, the only thing visible was her mass of sleek, blond, locks. "_Elladan, Do you not knock_?" the princess muffled into the floor, as she felt her cheeks begin to burn with embarrassment.

The raven haired ellon, who was clutching his right eye, squinted into his friend's room trying to ascertain the direction of her voice;

"You do not knock if it is a surprise," he corrected the currently invisible elleth, "which clearly I excelled at, where are you hiding?"

"I am on the floor, and so help me Elladan I will gouge the eyeballs from your head and eat them myself if you dare to look this direction," Ellenya warned from her hiding place behind her bed, obscured by the ottoman. Her response was met by silence and curiosity got the better of the princess, so she popped her up to glance over the top of the bed.

Elladan was leaning up against the doorframe with the most mischievous look on his face, arms crossed over his broad chest and his greys glinting with humour. The sight of the princess made the ellon contort with laughter, all that was visible was two, wary, blue eyes, hidden under a sheet that appeared like hood over her head.

"Ellenya?" Elladan queried in-between chuckles, "Are you improperly dressed again?"

The answering groan was enough to tip the amused ellon over the edge, with hearty laughter Elladan staggered to a settle and picked up a discarded floor length green robe, and tossed it in the direction of his friend

"It is not funny Elladan, you are just lucky I was not completely naked, I would have had no problem informing my Adar of your shameful behaviour!" Ellenya spat, as she pulled the robe off the bed and wiggled into it from her position on the floor. To her amusement Elladan's roaring stopped almost instantaneously.

"I swear on my brother's life I saw nothing!" Elladan squeaked in answer and then muttered an "unfortunately," under his breath.

"I heard that!" Ellenya accused as she exited her hiding place, dressed appropriately with a sour expression; "What pray tell are you doing in my chambers this morning?"

"Well trying to catch a glimpse of you in your night clothes obviously," Elladan chirped as he collapsed on her settle with a wicked grin. Ellenya scowled and perched, regally opposite him, whilst she quickly braided her hair intricately at the sides, suddenly aware of how her locks were splayed rather messily about her shoulders.

"Apart from that I wanted to say hello to my dearest friend, it is not very often I pass through King Thranduil's realm and I had to take advantage of the opportunity," Elladan continued and winked playfully at the elleth.

"Yes you took great advantage of the opportunity," Ellenya tutted in reply and then smiled happily at her friend, "Though I will not lie I am happy to see a friendly face, I have missed you and Elrohir, speaking of which where is he?"

"Raiding the pantries, last I checked he was making short work of a basket of loaves, I do not think your kitchen servants are best pleased."

"Hmm there is a surprise, so why exactly is your brother depleting our kitchen stock?"

"We were engaged in discussions with the north men, terribly boring stuff, war and strategy, you know how it is. Anyway we are heading back to Lorien for a time, and so I thought to myself what would a trip through Mirkwood be without stopping to behold the beauty of the woodland princess?" Elladan tapped his chin and inclined his head toward Ellenya.

The princess laughed softly and blushed from the compliment, "Flattery will get you far with me Elladan."

"I am banking on that Princess," Elladan replied with a strangely serious expression, one which made Ellenya blush deeper and she averted her gaze from her long time comrade. Noting the sudden awkwardness in Ellenya's mannerisms, Elladan quickly moved the conversation on;

"I may be stretching the truth a little; my visit may be more than a fleeting whim, I bring news."

Ellenya cocked her head to the side suddenly intrigued, "What news?" The only news the twins could bring her would be news of her brother, they had spent weeks scouting the land to ensure the first leg of the fellowship's journey was as uneventful as possible, this Ellenya knew from a letter of comfort from the Lady Galadriel.

Elladan glanced to the side and Ellenya noticed a glimmer of sadness in his eyes, she felt her heart sink to the pit of her stomach. Deliberately the ellon shifted forward, leaning into the princess and with hushed tones divulged what news he had;

"Elrohir and I have spoken with our Adar, he informs us the fellowship have found sanctuary in Lothlorien. Ellenya your brother is well and regaining his strength for the continuing journey, you must not grieve for him, he does not want that."

Ellenya breathed deeply, a great sense of relief flooded through her, Legolas was well he had made it to Lothlorien. She absently wondered what he would think of the Golden Wood, he never hid his jealously over the fact Ellenya had spent great expanses of her life in the fair wood, yet he was never granted the opportunity to gaze upon its beauty himself. She wished he could have seen it in the spring; it was truly a wonderful place when it was teaming with new life, the notion brought with it a bitter reminder that Legolas may not see another spring, and the familiar sinking feeling returned.

"Then this is good news Elladan, I am most thankful for it!" Ellenya attempted to sound genuine but she was plagued with doubt.

"I am not finished, there is more distressing news," Elladan warned, lowering his voice even further as he continued, "The company passed through Kazad-dum, what madness drove them to take that path I cannot fathom."

"_Kazad-dum! _Elladan was there no other path?" Ellenya gasped anxiety and disbelief evident in her voice.

"Ellenya, Mithrandir fell into shadow," Elladan answered and dropped his gaze, shoulder sagging in defeat.

"_What, How?_" the elleth cried in astonishment.

"A Balrog was awakened, the wizard sacrificed himself in order to save the company, and there was no other who could fight such a demon. It was heavy price; we can only hope the Valar will intervene in some way." Elladan murmured sadly and then lifted his gaze to the elleth before him, her silvery, blue eyes were filled with anguish. He knew the same anxieties resounded in her mind, Mithrandir was their only hope against Saruman, without the wizard the fellowship were open to attack by dark magic, there was no-one now to guide them.

"Saruman will have the upper hand, there is no-one now to challenge him," Ellenya responded, her voice almost a whisper, as in her mind's eye her dreams were reanimated and she knew the strife the traitor intended to inflict. Watching the sadness in his dearest friends eyes, Elladan instinctively reached out and took the elleth's hand in both of his, wanting to soothe her distress unaware of the visions she was revisiting in her mind.

Ellenya felt the strong clasp of rough hands snake around her own, she automatically tensed she did not like the restriction and she drew a sharp breath, her eyes darted to her captive hand. It took her several seconds to process that she had nothing to fear, she felt the soothing sweeping motions of Elladan's thumb as he rubbed it along the back of her hand. To her utter astonishment she did not mind the gesture and allowed it to continue, her eyes trained to his hands over her own as she deliberated the reasons behind the ellon's comforting display. Elladan knew her well enough to know that this kind of action should never be spontaneous, he had learnt that the hard way, when in her youth he had tried to take her hand and she had violently snatched it back, she did not intend to be hurtful, it was just automatic for her to reject close touch and thus he never attempted to comfort her since.

That was until now; Elladan continued to keep a hold of her hand and waited patiently for Ellenya to respond. Eventually the elleth lifted her gaze to meet his and the ellon offered her a soft smile, she managed a slight twitch of her lips in return. He knew it was a asking too much, but the look of pain in his friends eyes stirred him to comfort her, and so he took one of his hands away from Ellenya's and caught a stray wisp of her hair to tuck it behind her ear, before resting his hand on her curve of her neck;

"Have faith Ellenya, there may yet be hope," he whispered and let his thumb brush the length of Ellenya's jaw.

Ellenya was dumbfounded, her mind momentarily distracted from her dark brooding, as she felt the skin of her jaw tingle were Elladan had trailed his thumb along. The sensation was entirely strange for the elleth, she felt fluttery and a bit breathless, her anxiety building. Elladan's grey eyes were so full of compassion and comfort that as much as she tried, she could not look away. She felt their gaze deepen and she continued to let the ellon soothingly, stroke her jaw and cheek. Before she could make sense of her next actions, Ellenya brought her free hand up to hold it against Elladan's, turning her face toward his touch, the warmth of it so comforting and familiar she found herself not wanting him to stop.

In some part of his mind Elladan had always known he felt more than just friendship for Ellenya, but had ignored that notion for the majority of his mature life, mainly because Ellenya had been so closed off, his inability to read the elleth led him to believe it was just a daydream to indulge in. But now she was responding in a way that not even he could have anticipated, and he felt long closeted feeling resurface. Unable to stop himself Elladan leaned in closer to Ellenya, his breath quickening, their foreheads touched and still Ellenya did not reject him. With deliberate slowness, so as not to push her too far, he slid his hand to the back of her neck, gently pulling her closer to him.

Ellenya did not really care that she did not comprehend what she was doing; she wanted so desperately to forget her grief and confusion. Elladan's peaceful, grey, eyes lulled her anxieties she liked this sensation and she wanted to take comfort in him. So without hesitation she let Elladan pull her closer to him, as she felt her eyelids flutter closed and the ticklish sensation of his sweet, warm, breath on her lips, instinctively she let her free hand rest on his broad, chest, feeling his racing heart.

"Princess Ellenya may I come in!" An urgent voice cut through the intimate moment, as a loud banging on Ellenya's door resounded through the room like thunder, before the door opened to reveal not just Captain Tauriel but an inquisitive Elrohir

The sound snapped Ellenya out of her trance like state and she ripped away from Elladan in shock, she blushed scarlet, standing immediately to her feet. Elladan still remained in much the same position unable to fathom what just happened, one hand still extended in the air were he had been holding Ellenya, he stared in confusion at the empty space in front of him. Ellenya wrapped her arms tightly around herself and glared angrily at the intruders, Tauriel seemed oblivious and bowed respectfully, only Elrohir eyed his twin brother with a curious gaze.

"_What is it_?" Ellenya demanded her voice unusually high pitched.

"A reminder my lady of the journey to the outlying trading post, you wished to join us?" Tauriel explained warily, suddenly becoming aware of the oddly tense atmosphere in the Princesses chambers.

"Come again?" Ellenya muttered, as she struggled to gain composure.

Tauriel moved uneasily and started again; "The village where you tend the two young girls, you wished to journey with our patrol today to check on them? My apologies your highness I did not mean to disturb you but we are leaving shortly."

"You are not disturbing me!" Ellenya defended a little too hastily, "Yes I remember, of course, yes I will join you presently, please just give me a moment to..erm…put my armour on and find somewhere for my guests to stay in my absence."

"Well actually I was hoping we could join you Princess," Elrohir interjected, not taking his eyes off his still bemused looking brother, "We never like to waste an opportunity to do some scouting do we brother?"

Elladan nodded slowly in response his mind returning to the present, suddenly aware of his idiotic gawping, the ellon straightened up and cleared his throat. He automatically turned his gaze to Ellenya, but the elleth frustratingly avoided eye contact and just as quick as her defences had dropped, they were back up. Her disconnected and cool persona had returned, and with a great sadness Elladan realised he would probably never get such a chance with the woodland princess again. He could happily string his brother up by his boat laces, and had a few choice words for the woodland guard's captain. With a sigh Elladan trailed himself to his feet and gave a small bow to Ellenya, who never so much as blinked;

"If it pleases you Lady Ellenya we would greatly like to see the realms borders, and help in any way we can?" Elladan managed to keep the coolness in his voice, two could play that game.

Ellenya nodded one sharp nod; "As you wish My Lords, Tauriel will be greatly appreciative of your aid."

"Excellent, then I shall see you all presently in the courtyard," Tauriel quickly interjected, disliking the incredibly awkward atmosphere and bowed sharply, "My Lords if you would like to follow me." With that Tauriel and Elrond's twins exited Ellenya's chambers, leaving her to ready herself.

As the door closed behind them Ellenya listened for a few moments until she was certain all three elves were completely out of earshot, before she threw herself atop her bed and buried her face into a goose down pillow, so as to muffle her high pitched wail. Cringing furiously and curling into a ball, the elleth tried to ascertain what exactly she had just allowed herself to partake in! Elladan was her friend, admittedly her list of close friends was very sparse, but she had never entertained romantic inclinations towards Elladan before, _he had tried to kiss her and she was going to let him! _This was entirely unlike her, and Ellenya was not so comfortable with the new found fluttery feeling in her stomach, in fact it was actually making her quite nauseous.

Pushing herself upright on the bed Ellenya brooded over the new revelations, working through the events that had led to the almost kiss. After a few moments she nodded resolutely, forming a completely logical explanation to her behaviour. Ellenya had decided it was a mixture of her grief and the difficult news Elladan had shared with her, that had made her lose her senses and allow her emotions to run riot. The moment was nothing more than pent up frustration, she was comfortable with Elladan therefore it was easier to get carried away with him, after all the twins and she had always been flirtatious in their behaviour towards each other.

Yes Elladan was handsome in terms of an elf, but so was Elrohir they were identical twins, and she certainly did not like the idea of kissing Elrohir. Though if Ellenya was being honest with herself she would have admitted to being closer with Elladan, they had always understood each other. Elladan was always slightly more serious than his brother more sensitive to others, something she had gravitated towards, very few elves had the patience required to get close to and maintain a friendship with the princess.

Ellenya found herself smiling nostalgically at the many times Elladan had dried her eyes in their youth, always inventing games and planning adventures to distract her from her dark thoughts. He really was a kind soul, thoughtful and understanding, she could not picture her life without him. This thought brought her up short and she groaned aloud.

"Ellenya you are fantasising about nothing, it is just a silly infatuation, and you are bored and lonely! Now get up and do something productive!" The princess muttered aloud to herself, as she jumped to her feet and stormed about her room, gathering her weapons and adorning her armour, effectively ending her ridiculous daydream.

There were far more important things to concern herself with, the two little girls for one thing. Ellenya had taken a surprising interest in their development and safety, visiting whenever she could spare the time, delivering food and medicine. She had learned the children's Father had been at one point a skilled blacksmith, but the unrest of the woods had forced him to pick up his sword and defend his family. However from his wife's death he had retreated from his two girls and found solace in strong ale, often drinking to the point of incoherence. Regardless of his addiction to the substance the man was always very grateful for Ellenya's intervention and had even presented the elleth with a grand hunting knife in thanks for her interest and investment in his daughters. Ellenya was sure the Father cared about his daughters but lacked the ability to show them love, and so Ellenya did as much as she could by providing the youngsters with good clothing, teaching them to read, and hunt for food.

Yseult loved to read and Ellenya had sacrificed a good deal of her childhood story books for the child, each one she devoured with intense curiosity and wonderment. Murieann was a keen hunter and Ellenya had already fashioned the child with a small, hunting bow to help her catch small game. The princess was not sure why she cared so much for the human girls, though she resolved it was because she felt some sort of solidarity with them. She too had lost her mother and in turn had grown up too quickly; in helping the children Ellenya felt she was almost healing her own hurts.

Fastening her cloak around her shoulders and ensuring she had all the items she required for the girls, the princess left her chambers with a spring in her step. Visiting the sisters always brightened her day and Ellenya could not wait to hear about their many adventures since her last visit. All thoughts of earlier events safely tucked away in the back of her mind, and she did not intend on revisiting them anytime soon.

* * *

**Sooooo what ya think? No really I would like to know? Elladan and Ellenya have a nice ring to it I think, hmmm have not decided if either of them should pursue this little thing yet?! Oh well I'll just have to see were my imagination takes me :P**

**On another note, rating is going up, alot of action and violence to come...I might make it "M" because I am paranoid, I do not want to distress people without warning! So this is your warning.**

**Anyway please review, I love hearing from you guys and answering your questions and stuff, makes me a happy girl! :D **


	8. 7 Retribution

**As promised...action and peril! I hope you like, if you do I really value your feedback! It keeps me motivated and I love chatting with you guys!**

**As always thank you; Win Lockwood, Aranel Mereneth, danielchoosenone and Dreamingin2Eternity. It is awesome hearing from you guys! **

**I will hush up now and let you read...**

* * *

**7. Retribution **

It was a grey day, damp and stark. The road that the elves took was familiar and well-trodden, a light mist settled around the advancing company, bringing with it a chill that could steal the warmth from the bones of the living. The trees and shrubbery, that lined the road, sagged forward, lifeless and spiritless. This was Mirkwood.

The elves moved with caution, the roads in and out of the Woodland Realm were perilous; many eyes of the enemy watched these roads. Most paths where impassable now, heavily guarded by orc hoards and other foul beings, only a few of the main pathways were still held and protected by the elves, but that did not make them safe only less dangerous.

Ellenya sat atop Belan, her grey stallion, ears trained to the sounds of the wood. The continual sickly groaning and eerie howls were normal, and the elleth had learned not to fear these sounds, it was only the lack of sound that could turn a warrior's blood cold. Fortunately on this morning nothing seemed out of the usual. Ahead of her Arystor led the way forward on foot, whilst a few ellon protected a caravan of goods, which contained mostly elvish medicine and weaponry. Elladan and Elrohir walked with Arystor, the King's advisor bringing them up to speed on the state of Mirkwood and how much or little land the elves still held. Tauriel and a more skilled set of warriors were further ahead of the advancing company, scouting the land and ensuring it was safe to proceed.

Elladan spent much of his time politely nodding along to Arystor's commentary, whilst stealing glances back towards Ellenya. She had flawlessly returned to her normal ways, acting like nothing had ever happened; she happily met his gazes with her own bored expression. Elladan had decided it was safe to resume social interaction, and slowed his step until he walked beside the princess upon her mount.

"Arystor informs us you spend a lot of your time assisting the guard with their patrolling duties?" Elladan asked, keeping his voice cheerful.

"Well in the absence of Legolas, it would seem the right thing to do," Ellenya responded dryly.

Elladan scowled, obviously she was not quite over the awkwardness of their earlier situation. Sighing he stretched and absently patted Belan's neck, the animal snorted and shook his neck in response.

"He obviously is not too keen on your touch either," Ellenya muttered under her breath, as she soothingly scratched Belan's neck.

"_Ellenya_," Elladan hissed furiously, "I am happy to pretend that nothing happened, if it soothes your wounded pride, but making snide remarks it just infantile!"

The two elves engaged in an tense stare off, Ellenya was incensed as she stared daggers at Elladan, who levelled her with an equally infuriated glare, daring her too continue;

"_How dare you speak to me like that?" _Ellenya spat, "_Who do you think you are?"_

"Who am I? I am a friend Ellenya, and by the looks of it I may be the only one, though if you continue acting like a spoiled palace brat I might have to reconsider!" Elladan answered sourly and was about to storm off, leaving a rattled Ellenya to her thoughts. However the presence of Elrohir put an end to his dramatic exit.

"Oh please do not tell me this is another lover's tiff," Elrohir chuckled as he came into step with his brother.

"_What?" _Both Elladan and Ellenya growled at the amused ellon.

"Lovers? I am afraid you are confused Elrohir, it is simply an absurd notion!" Ellenya scoffed and haughtily raised her chin.

"Yes, in order to love someone you must first be capable of showing emotion; the Lady Ellenya lacks such ability!" Elladan seethed, disguising his hurt with sarcasm. Ellenya glared angrily at the ellon and dug her heels into Belan's side, hastily putting distance between herself and the twins.

"Yes just run away Ellenya it is what you are good at!" Elladan muttered after the Princess and watched as she twitched in response to his words, he knew she had heard him, and he instantly regretted it.

"You really are incredibly dense Elladan," Elrohir spoke, shaking his head in disbelief, "Could you have possibly said anything worse?"

"Why do you not just be quiet brother," Elladan spat angrily at his twin, "this is your entire fault anyway!"

"My fault?" Elrohir squeaked, "How is this my fault?"

"You just had to come rampaging in on us, you and that…that…Captain! Right when she was ready to let me in, after all these years she was about to trust me!" Elladan stared angrily at the ground, clenching and unclenching his fists.

"So you do love her?" Elrohir questioned, a soft smile spreading across his face. Not that this was much of a surprise; it was just a small victory to hear him admit it for once.

Elladan stopped and took in the smug smile on his twins face, "Just leave it alone Elrohir!" and with that the ellon stalked off, intent on catching up with Ellenya and apologising profusely. He did not care if she never returned any interest in him, the thought of her not speaking to him for the next decade was what concerned him the most in that moment.

He marched forward, passing the small group and slowly breaking into a jog, cursing his stupidity for not bringing his horse on this little expedition. He had not got far ahead of the small company when a warning blast of an elven horn stopped him in his tracks, and all at once several shouts of warning cut through the icy air. Panic bubbling up within him the elf unsheathed his sword and broke into a run; "Ellenya?" He called out in concern, hoping the elleth had some sense to retreat back to the group.

Hurtling forward, Elladan listened for the familiar sound of clashing steel and the wails of dying orc but nothing came. Instead he was greeted by eerie silence, which only unnerved him further. After a few minutes of sprinting the elf ran straight into the familiar figures of the woodland guard, and with a cry of relief he recognised Ellenya as one of them. Registering the familiar voice Ellenya turned to regard Elladan with an anguished look; the ellon slowed and began to evaluate his surroundings. On the ground lay the carcasses of recently slain orc, but in their arms they carried elvish weapons and other spoils of looting;

"This was not an ambush?" Elladan asked.

"Nay My Lord, these orc were running from an earlier battle, with their spoils," Tauriel answered as she cleaned her blade, and turned her attention to an approaching group of warriors.

"There is smoke coming from the trading village, I fear we are too late," one of the guards, a fair haired ellon answered.

"We approach with caution, Princess Ellenya I suggest you stay with Lord Arystor until we have surveyed the damage," Tauriel ordered and quickly darted into the trees with her group of skilled warriors.

Ellenya waited until the guard were out of view, before ripping her sword from its sheath and angrily striding forward. Elladan gripped her by her arm and levelled her with a warning look;

"Stay here it is safer," he reminded the elleth.

"Sorry I cannot!" Ellenya growled and yanked her arm free, before sprinting off into the forest in a straight course for the trading village. Elladan threw his fist into mid-air and stared in frustration after the elleth. Running a hand through his dark hair, the ellon reminded himself of all the reasons why a relationship with Ellenya would only end in a war, the main reasons being her complete lack of respect for authority, and her intense need to flirt with danger on a regular basis. Was there anyone that could control her? Elladan sighed in defeat and took off after Ellenya, grumbling aloud, becoming aware of the smug spirit of his brother come alongside him, and reminding Elladan of his inability to leave Ellenya's side, even in the midst of an argument.

xXx

Ellenya crossed the stream that travelled through the outside of the small village, she knew a side entrance, it was just a crack in the high wooden fences, but it was what Murieann used to sneak in and out of the village to hunt. Squeezing through the small gap the Princess stepped cautiously into the smoke filled village. The air was thick with black smoke, its acrid scent filling her lungs and stung her eyes. The stench of burning flesh turned her stomach and Ellenya fought the urge to wretch. She squinted through the grey haze trying to ascertain the damage. To her horror the village was in ruin, most if not all the buildings were scorched black, some still burning with angry, red, flame.

Ripping a length of her cloak, Ellenya wrapped it around her nose and mouth, to stop the irritation of the smoke from inflaming her lungs. She moved slowly through the ruins, her eyes widening as she counted the strewn bodies of men and women, all dead. Her heart fell and the elleth struggled to comprehend the shear evil of what had taken place. The force that had taken the village had shown no mercy, it had probably done so in the cover of darkness and they would have had no warning. Quickly Ellenya's thoughts turned to Yseult and Murieann, and with new panic she raced in the direction of their small wattle and daub shelter.

Ellenya found the burning remains of the girl's humble dwelling with ease; slowly she circled the shelter, eyes wide with disbelief. She felt herself begin to shake, as she knelt to the ground and ran her hands over the ashes and broken timber beams that had once held the dwelling up. Slowly as her shaking hands hovered over the ash, something familiar protruded from the ground and Ellenya gently eased it from the ash. Sucking in a sharp breath the elleth beheld the broken bow she had gifted to the eldest child Murieann. With an anguished gaze she raised her head to stare into the hallow remains of children's home, and just to twist the knife of grief deeper into the Woodland Princess' gut, a strong breeze blew singed papers, about her feet. With tear filled eyes the elleth picked up the paper and noted it to be from one of the many story books she had given to Yseult.

Unable to stick the smell of burning bodies and death any longer, Ellenya staggered away from the building still clutching the small bow and handful of papers in her hands. She felt the hot tears trickle down her face first, and slowly felt her heart break, she knew the two little ones had not survived she had known it before she had even crossed the stream to the village. She heard the long, anguished, cry escape her lips and felt the power leave her, as her legs buckled beneath her. But before Ellenya could hit the ground, she felt strong arms wrap around, taking her entire weight in them, but she rejected them, she did not want to be held, not by him.

Elladan had seen the whole thing, along with his brother and some of the Woodland guard, though he had been the first to react. Ripping across the ash covered ground the ellon caught Ellenya, roughly in his arms and let her fall into him, he felt utterly devastated for her in that moment. Gently easing them to a crouch on the ground, Ellenya buried her face in his chest and continued to scream, her fists feebly punching Elladan as she tried to pull away from him.

"_No, let me go, you do not understand_," Ellenya howled and wrestled with Elladan, but he held fast and wrapped his arms tighter around the elleth, making it harder for to struggle.

"Hush, I understand," Elladan soothed and stroked Ellenya's hair, "_Na sidh Ellenya, Lasta beth nin i naeg innas meth, im gwesta, Lasto beth nin , sssshhh_." /Peace Ellenya, listen to my voice the pain will end, I promise, listen to my voice.

The comforting lilt of Elladan's voice broke through Ellenya's grief stricken mind and she halted her struggling, letting the ellon continue to whisper to her words of healing and comfort. Elladan sighed in relief and rested his head upon Ellenya's, Arystor had informed him of the two human girls Ellenya had taken to caring for and his own heart broke for the loss of such innocent life.

"They are dead," Ellenya mumbled into Elladan's chest, "so much innocence recklessly murdered, is there no end?" Ellenya felt her hands curl into fists and she weakly hit the ground in frustration. Had it not been enough that she had watched her brother sacrifice himself to the cause of war? Was it not enough that her people mourned daily at the hands of evil, that the power of her Adar slowly faded as the darkness spread? Now the darkness wished to irradiate anything pure and innocent from the world, there was no mercy to be found in the dark lord's armies, and no escape from his terrible campaign.

Sensing the despair in Ellenya, Elladan cupped her face in his hands and with a voice filled with righteous anger he answered the elleth; "There will be an end, but it will not be ours it will be his, and every life he took, every spirit that was crushed under his name will be justified!"

Ellenya felt his words kindle in her a long forgotten flame; she met his gaze with the same depth of determination and indignation. Both of them had suffered deeply, both of them had lost their Mothers, each in their own cruel and twisted ways. Both of their families had suffered the same pain, and the people under their rule had been deeply scarred by the events. Such crimes deserved punishment, and in that moment Ellenya could understand clearly why Legolas had volunteered to aid the fellowship in their quest, what a satisfaction it would be to inflict such a personal blow to the enemy.

Another blow of an elven horn echoed through the disseminated village, and both elves turned to the direction of the noise. Only this time Elladan could clearly hear the wails of orc as they approached the village;

"It is a trap, we are under attack!" A guard yelled from an outlook post, before narrowly dodging an arrow.

"Draw your weapons, archers prepare to fire!" Tauriel barked over the horrendous noise, as she drew her bow and turned to face the oncoming stampede of orc.

"Protect the Princess," Arystor shouted as a band of guards flanked Ellenya and Elladan, the advisor came to halt at her side, "Lady Ellenya, when a path becomes clear make your escape," he ordered and drew his sword.

Ellenya did not bother arguing with the advisor, he was only doing his duty, but she had no intentions of abandoning this battle. With a fiery temper she unsheathed her sword and glared at the approaching orcs, willing them to come closer so she could take great pleasure in ending their pathetic lives. She felt Elladan close in to her side and Elrhoir at her other.

"Just like the good old days, eh?" Elrohir chuckled and eyed Ellenya with an excited look, "I am going to enjoy this!"

Ellenya smirked at Elrohir and then turned to Elladan, who gave her a knowing look, she nodded in response;

"For Murieann and Yseult!" she pledged.

"For the innocence, that was stolen!" Elladan echoed.

The first lines of orc were hewn down by the small band of archers, no match for the deadly accurate skill of the woodland guards. But there were plenty more to replace the fallen line, and soon the small numbers of elven warriors were surrounded. However that did not dampen spirits in any form, Elladan and Elrohir were viciously assaulting every foul creature they could nab, in a tag team fashion. Whilst Ellenya indulged in her own deadly dance, slashing and skewering with flawless skill, her acrobatic abilities giving her the field advantage.

"We cannot stay surrounded like this, they will push into a corner," Elrohir yelled over the din, simultaneously parrying another blow then expertly dispatching the orc who delivered it.

"We need to buy the archers' time to get to higher ground they can create a pathway out, but we need to distract them in some way!" Elladan answered as he seamlessly drove a rather brutish creature to the ground and pierced him with his blade.

"Elladan roll!" Ellenya shrieked as she sprinted into view, the ellon did not ask questions and instinctively rolled sideways narrowly missing a blow to the shoulder, as the sound of a throwing knife whistled past his ear and into the attacking fiend's throat.

"Perfect throw Ellenya!" Elrohir praised, as he hurriedly yanked his twin to his feet, and in doing so brought Elladan toe to toe with another orc, but Elladan had quickly yanked Ellenya's knife from the carcass on the ground and deftly embedded it in the enemy's chest.

"You can thank me later; first cover me I need to get on to the roof of that building!" Ellenya commanded, as she pointed to the bones of a barn, its roof still largely intact.

"Why?" Elrohir grunted, as he kicked another beast away from him, and shared an alarmed glance with his twin.

"You said you needed a diversion," Ellenya called as she dashed for the barn. The twins called uselessly for her to wait, but with defeated groans they battled back the hoard giving the Princess her desired time to scale the building.

Ellenya effortlessly scaled the building, skilfully leaping from one broken beam to another, before vaulting unto the broad beam which ran the length of the barn. Her target was a dark banner that had been erected by the enemy forces, signifying their victory and claiming of the village, it had been struck into what was left of the burning thatch with an iron pike. Angrily Ellenya pulled it from the roof, making a disgusted sound at the back of her throat as she beheld the ugly tattered cloth. Taking it firmly in her right hand, she searched the ground beneath her looking for the commander of the murderous army. She spied the blackened, mangled, body of the apparent leader and sneered at him, she had ascertained that she had caught his attention by the waving of his arms, and brutish calls for the manic orc to fire arrows at her.

"Shoot her down, destroy her!" His snarling voice ripped through the air, as the few orcs in closest proximity chaotically tried to aim their bows at her. Ellenya dodged a few lucky shots before drawing herself up to her full stature and glaring menacingly at the commander;

"Are you sure you wish to shoot me, I am certain your master would prefer the head of the Woodland Princess on a silver platter, or maybe he would like me alive he never did get to finish his torture game?" Ellenya spat.

Below her the twins frantically mowed down any orc attempting to shoot the elleth, whilst Arystor screamed, blood curdling orders for someone to rescue the Princess from her own stupidity.

"What is she doing," Elrohir hissed breathlessly.

"Creating a diversion," Elladan whispered, his voice saturated with anxiety, before turning to seek out Captain Tauriel, who was thrashing her way towards the barn.

"Tauriel the archers!" Elladan called, dearly hoping the elleth would decipher Ellenya's wildly, dangerous, diversion tactics. To his relief he saw in her eyes a light of recognition and with a flurry of eye uncatchable motion, began rounding up the archers.

The orc commander let out a hideous laugh in response to Ellenya's statement and with a cutting tone responded; "Your head it is she elf, all your beauty is already spent, it is all but common knowledge that underneath that cloth you are just as scarred and as ugly as I, our Master prefers to ruin pretty things!"

Ellenya felt her jaw clench tight, letting the words wash over her, it did not matter her aim had been achieved she had bought the guard time to reassemble the archers and they were ready to fire. With a smirk the elleth pushed the black cloth of the banner into the dying remains of a flame, and watched with delight as the flame caught and began to eat the material. She quickly brought the iron pike above her head and threw it with all her might at the orc commander, skewering him to the ground. This sent a shockwave through the orc army and the commanders second in command, shrieked curses at the Woodland Princess.

"You foolish creatures," Ellenya cackled as the second in command screamed orders for the orcs to shoot her down. The elleth sprang along the beam, each arrow missing her as she somersaulted off the roof and hit the ground in a roll, before coming to her feet. She was in easy reach of the gateway into the village and made for her exit, there was a blood price on her head now, so she really did need to make for safer ground.

As she reached the exit she let out a long whistle, Belan would not be far and she needed the advantage of speed at this present time. However evil had another card to play, just as she ran clear of the exit she slide to a halt, her breath catching in her throat. Stalking out of the dense foliage of the wood was a pack of warg, rider-less but well trained to harken the command of their masters. She turned her head back to the village, the guard making short work of what was left of the orc army, but this team of warg would be too much for them and with a defiant shriek Ellenya took off at a sprint, the majority of the pack of warg leaping to the chase.

Just as their snarling and snapping were much to close for comfort, she heard the familiar thundering of her stallion's hooves on the forest floor, and with relief Belan broke through the trees and alongside his mistress. With enviable acrobatics Ellenya vaulted onto his back, lacing her fingers through his grey mane and flattened herself to him, as she and Belan ducked and dived through the forest, attempting to shake off the pack.

Elladan and Elrohir had witnessed Ellenya's flight, and without warning to Elrohir, Elladan sprinted in the direction of the abandoned caravan of goods, the horse that had been saddled with cumbersome load would have to suffice. Thankfully the animal had taken no injury, but some of the supplies had been raided, using his knife he cut it free and mounted the skittish animal. Encouraging the horse forward, he cantered into view of Arystor and Tauriel who were racing towards him with anxious expressions.

"Packs of warg are following Ellenya, she is on horseback, I am a fast rider I can catch her!" Elladan called to the sickly looking advisor.

"Which way did she go?" Tauriel asked frantically, and then watched as Elladan pointed out the path, "She is taking them past the roaring falls, she is going to try and drown them!" Tauriel exclaimed and started heralding the guard to follow her.

"Go My Lord! If you say you can catch her then do not waste time conversing with us! Stop her before she reaches the falls" Arystor pleaded, before hurrying off after the Tauriel.

Elladan needing no more clarification and urged his animal on; "Noro lim Mellon nin!"/Ride fast, my friend! The horse nickered in response and threw itself into a lightening pace, following an identical path to that of Belan.

xXx

Ellenya heard the loud roaring of the approaching waterfall, and she pushed Belan on faster. The roaring falls was a dangerous system of water, it was rocky and many people had met their doom trying to cross the wide waterfall. However she and Legolas had explored most of its perilous drops in their youth, obviously without their Adar's consent, he would have probably turned grey at the very idea of his children playing near such notorious waters, however her knowledge was about to come in very useful indeed.

Across the top of the falls an ancient oak had fallen, young elves in better days would have made it a game to see who was brave enough to cross. Very few had ever done so, the tree was hallow it could give at any moment, sending foolish elves into the perilous water and most likely causing serious injury. There were only two elves Ellenya knew who had crossed it, her brother and Tauriel, so Ellenya hoped Tauriel would have figured out her plan by now. If she could lure the blood thirsty warg unto the tree, their weight would break it sending them to their demise, she could only hope she had some of Legolas' skill to get her across safely.

She saw the roots of the oak before her and hastily dismounted Belan, the horse dutifully cutting a path away from her, taking some of the less bright warg on a wild goose chase. But warg were clever beings and most caught Ellenya's scent immediately, hounding her unto the tree stump. Ellenya carefully backed along the trunk, her heart hammering in her chest, one wrong move and all of this was in vain. The first set of warg began to clamber onto the tree, snapping and slobbering at the Woodland Princess, their teeth bared with anticipation of their kill. Ellenya swallowed the lump in her throat and continued to ease her way along the trunk, the dark water roaring below her reminding her of its immense power. This was either an incredible genius idea or incredible mad, at this present time she could not decide which!

xXx

Elladan cut clear of the wood and saw the fabled falls, its roaring water almost deafening. The ellon saw Ellenya ease along a fallen tree at the top of the falls, as warg descended upon her; he swiftly figured out the elleth's logic and felt his chest tighten. The tree was not going to take any weight, it was basically a skeleton, Ellenya meant for it to break so as to take the warg with it, but she gambling on reaching the other side before it did.

Dismounting his horse Elladan raced to the edge of the rocky incline, with no thought of what he was going to do! He crouched over the edge, barely able to breathe, as he watched Ellenya lure the pack of warg across the tree. Each moan and groan of the great trunk tormenting him, he prayed for her safety and cursed her stupidity, as he watched her helplessly. From below he heard the calls of the guard and the whistle of arrows as they attempted to dispatch some the warg, giving Ellenya more time to cross.

For a moment it looked like it was working, Ellenya was nearing the other side and the tree was beginning to creak loudly. Two of the seven warg on the trunk slipped and tumbled into the water with surprised howls, sending the rest into a whimpering mess, as they tried to find an escape from their inevitable doom. With a loud cracking noise the tree began to break, and with a sigh of relief Elladan watched Ellenya make the dive for the farther bank and her safety.

But he had breathed too soon, the beast closest to Ellenya snarled in shock and batted its large paw at the elleth, catching her foot and sending her flailing against the breaking tree. Like watching a nightmare unfold, the tree broke and the warg went tumbling into the water, whilst Ellenya struggled to find a way to safety. Elladan watched in complete horror as the part of the tree the Princess was sprawled on broke free and every hair on his neck stood on end as he heard her frantic screaming. It was second nature, basic instinct, he did not even wait to see her topple over the edge of the falls, with a crystal clear mind the ellon leaped from his position on the rocks and into the dark water.

The freezing temperature and the feeling of a thousand splinters jabbing his flesh, came secondary to the need to find Ellenya. The roaring water was disorientating and it battered and bore down on him with intense force, as he pushed his way through the darkness. A flash of golden colour caught his eye and he reached into the wild current, trying to grasp the elleth he adored and pull her to safety.

xXx

Elrohir was sprinting along the bank, watching the water as he ran, trying to judge when and where his brother would emerge with Ellenya. He did not wish to think about the possibility of his twin not finding the Princess in the dangerous and unpredictable water. Elrohir was terrified, the fall Ellenya took could have badly injured her, and his brother's saving stunt could have cost him too. He was going to cheerful choke both of them if they survived this.

There was a sudden rush of motion and much choking as Elladan broke through the roaring, water, Elrohir gasped in relief and sped across a rocky bank that jutted out further into the river, to help assist his twin to safety. Elrohir waded in waist deep and grabbed Elladan roughly by the shoulders, hauling him up the bank, mercifully his twin brother protectively cradled the recognizable form of Ellenya.

Elladan half dragged, half rolled Ellenya onto the bank, and much to Elrohir's distress the Princess was still and pale. Her body moved like a rag doll, and Elrohir sucked in a sharp breath, both his hands lifted to his head;

"Elladan is she-?" he dared to ask.

"Give her a moment," Elladan hissed, motioning his brother to give them space, but when the elleth's chest did not move he began to despair. Quickly he tilted her head up and checked her airways, they were clear enough but the tight armour was restricting her chest.

"Elladan, what are you doing? She needs a healer!" Elrohir chocked, as he began to pace frantically, trying to work out the quickest way back to Thranduil's Realm.

"She is going to be fine Elrohir! She just needs a little help" Elladan growled as he hastily ran a knife along the leather of her breast plate, there was no time to be prudent with this. He tossed the leather aside and tipped her head back. Pinching the bridge of her nose he covered her mouth with his, he blew a long breath, and felt her chest rise. Elladan pulled away and quickly felt her pulse, it was there she was alive she just needed to breathe;

"Come on Ellenya,_ breathe_ for me!" he pleaded, "I need you to _breathe_! I _need you_!"

Just as he bent down to try and fill her lungs again, Ellenya's eyes fluttered open and in the next second she began to choke and cough, spewing water from her mouth. Elladan cried out in relief, and quickly helped the elleth to tip her head to the side to clear out the water from her lungs.

"_Do not tell Ada_!" Ellenya spluttered out between gasps, as Elladan bundled her in his arms and without thinking kissed her forehead repeatedly, too overjoyed to care how it looked or how she would react.

"Do not do that to me again, Ellenya you will be the death of me!" Elladan warned almost on the brink of visibly weeping. Ellenya rested her head against his shoulder, unable to find the strength to protest to his outward displays of affection. Elrohir was cheering loudly in the background, exclaiming Ellenya to be the bravest and most fortunate elleth he had ever had the pleasure of meeting.

"Thank you Elladan, for saving me," she whispered her voice husky and strange to her own ears. Ellenya sighed gently and buried her face into his chest, "I do not deserve your love."

"Alright Ellenya, I think you bumped your head on the way down," Elladan grunted as he staggered to his feet with Ellenya in his arms, "let us get you home and checked over, before you start saying something you will really regret!"

* * *

**Elladan and Elrohir to the rescue! So that was fun to write, it will be equally as fun to write Thranduil's reaction :P But as always please let me know what you think, I really do appreciate all the support and comments :)**


	9. 8 Sparks

**So I have been on an unplanned hiatus...I am so sorry! I have had a devastating few weeks, just emotional blahness! But I shan't bore you with excuses. Long and short of it, its been really hard to write or find the joy in writing. So the chapter suffered and I've written it and rewritten it a million times! At last I think I am somewhat happy with it, but only you guys can be the judge of that and I know I have not posted in ages or been very active, but honestly it would be awesome if I got some feedback?** **  
**

**Also...the end of the chapter is all gooey and stuff, in fact most of the chapter is abit emotional, but you guys know what I'm like by now anyway lol! If you like the Elladan and Ellenya pairing I think you will like this :) Did you guy's see the new DoS trailer?...OMGAMGEE Thranduil is epic, and Legolas, I can be completely honest and say that trailer aided me in feeling better and returning to my writing! **

**So yes long overdue thank yous to all the reviewers and followers, your support is just awesome and I love to read your comments they give me a real lift me up on the bad days :)**

**Aranel Mereneth: I think you will like this chapter if you like the pairing. Ellenya is just very guarded, I think maybe she falls quickly and deeply. Poor Thranduil is just abit dazed by everything I honestly feel sorry for him now! I am sorry for the long period between updates but here you are :)**

**Dreamingin2eternity: Ah I am so glad you like Elladan in this! I remember reading about Elrohir and Elladan all those years ago and although we don't know much I kinda drifted to Elladan. So I relish the chance to expand on him and his twin brother!**

**Win Lockwood: :D :D :D I know right "Do not tell Ada!" I have a sneaking suspicion Thranduil may have been just as reckless in his younger days, ah like Father, like daughter! Well his reaction is not a happy one :S**

**fan: Thanks for your review, I will definitely take that into consideration I like that idea too, I am so glad you like the story so far! **

**Also I think my PM's and my emails are messing up, I did not get notified that some of you guys reviewed, so to be on the safe side I am thanking you here! Hope you's don't mind :)**

**I will be quiet now and let you read...**

8. Sparks

"I am fine, please stop fussing," Ellenya protested from beneath a pile of quilts and plump pillows. The woodland's chief medic, Lady Torwen, and a group of hand maidens bustled about the Princess ensuring she was swaddled tighter than a new born infant.

"Yes of course you are ma'am but that was a nasty fall and you need your rest!" Torwen responded, pushing strands of hazelnut locks off her face, the phenomenal level of heat radiating from the roaring fire causing the elleth to perspire and look unusually dishevelled.

Ellenya sighed in defeat as her blankets were bundled tighter around her, making the slightest movement an arduous task. According to Lady Torwen's examination she was fine, a few bumps, and minor cuts but no further damage, except for an uncomfortable headache and scratchy throat. This did not however mean she could return to her familiar comforts, the over anxious healer had insisted she spend the night in the healing rooms, for observation purposes only. So here she was in her own private room, which was so hot she reckoned the flames of Orodruin could be cooler!

"There now," Torwen soothed, as she plumped a few more pillows behind Ellenya's back, "try and get some rest now Princess, I shall send someone with some soup shortly."

The pleasant elleth dutifully checked Ellenya's forehead one last time, before ushering everyone out of the room. Ellenya managed a parting grimace and husky thank you to the healer as she left, whilst trying to free her arms enough to wiggle into a more comfortable position. After several minutes of strategic wriggling and squirming Ellenya had successful freed her upper half and flailed her legs until most of the blankets were kicked to the ground.

"It is so warm!" Ellenya moaned to herself, and absently fanned a small cushion in her attempt to cool down. She stared around the room trying to ascertain if the windows opened, and possibly if she could make her escape through them, but alas they were small windows that would only creak open enough to allow a draft. Although Ellenya was in no position to argue and with a determined look swung her legs out of bed, but just as she did the door knocked loudly and, she watched in alarm as the handle turned. It would be one of two people, Torwen, who would force back into her cocoon, or her Adar who just might be a little annoyed. She swallowed and winced, preparing for the worst.

The door creaked open a little, and Ellenya frowned when two nearly identical sets of grey eyes peered through the gap;

"Is it safe to come in, you are dressed this time?" Elrohir asked cautiously

"_Elrohir_!" Elladan exclaimed angrily.

"_What_? I am just being polite, you just do not barge into Ladies quarters, it is considered improper in some places!" Elrohir's innocent tone verged on sarcasm.

"_You told him_!" Ellenya squeaked from her bed as she clambered back under the covers, her voice not nearly as menacing as she had intended, to her annoyance she sounded more like an enraged mouse than a powerful noble.

"Oh he told me everything," Elrohir chuckled as he pushed through the door tray in hand and proudly presented it under Ellenya's nose. Elladan followed nervously behind him, his eyes growing ever more concerned at the sight of Ellenya looking so small and fragile in her quilted fortress.

"I made you soup!" Elrohir explained, as he settled the tray onto Ellenya's lap. The elleth stared cautiously at the interesting liquid, it smelled appetising enough, but it looked vile.

"_We, _Elrohir, _we _made soup!" Elladan corrected sourly from the foot of the bed.

"Okay _we_ made the soup!" Elrohir admitted then rolled his eyes and winked at Ellenya, "Elladan stirred it occasionally."

"Oh blast it all Elrohir, you know very well-" Elladan stopped mid-way and glared angrily as his brother and Ellenya stifled their giggles, "_fine! Believe him over me!" _he growled and sat down on the edge of the bed, huffing slightly.

"I am not that hungry," Ellenya lied, as she pushed the tray away, "but thank you that was very thoughtful of you both."

"You will not even try it?" Elrohir did not even try to hide his dismay and attempted to win Ellenya over with wide eyes filled with hurt.

"Oh Elrohir stop that!" Ellenya scolded, "It won't work, I am not even hungry," and just on cue Ellenya heard her gut protest, which elicited a knowing grin from Elrohir.

"You lie!" Elrohir accused and leapt up, pointing his finger dramatically at the Princess, then laughing loudly as she blushed scarlet and clutched her stomach. "You just do not want to eat the food we made, how terrible is that brother?"

Elladan nodded in agreement and then chucked as Ellenya scowled at him, "Tis almost unforgivable," he added.

"You two are monsters," Ellenya groaned as she dipped a spoon into the liquid and winced, truly it was not her favourite food she was not fond of lumpy mixtures, this only made Elrohir laugh harder, so in defiance the elleth dropped the spoon and folded her arms; "If you are going to laugh at me, I will not even try it!"

"Ellenya if you do not eat it, I will force feed you myself," Elladan answered and picked up the discarded spoon, "besides it is good for you, and we didn't really make it we just helped the cook."

"I knew it!" Ellenya exclaimed, "you two could not cook for yourselves if your lives depended on it!"

"Correction!" Elrohir retorted, "we fend very well for ourselves, we spend months in the wild surviving off the land."

"A hearty stash of Lembas bread does not count as surviving off the land Elrohir," Ellenya reminded him and then giggled at his infuriated expression as he stalked off and positioned himself grumpily on a settle by the fire.

"Stop bruising my brother's pride Ellenya," Elladan warned playfully, "I will suffer the consequences; he will want to prove he can hunt and cook for himself now and I do not fancy having to eat his attempts! Now come eat!"

Ellenya smirked and batted his hand away, but in doing so caused the spoon to topple from his hand and splatter the ellon's face with the thick liquid. His startled look made Ellenya roar with laughter, which abruptly stopped when a mischievous glint lit his eyes, and with a whirl of movement Elladan dipped both thumbs in the bowl and launched at Ellenya's face.

"_No, you pig, Stop it, you are disgusting_," Ellenya howled and tried to cover her face with her hands, laughing breathlessly as she tried to parry his attack. But her squirming was useless; Elladan victoriously smudged both her cheeks and her nose with the soup mixture. Even Elrohir watched with mild amusement, debating internally whether he should leave the pair to their play fight.

"_Ugh_ it is vile, it is on my hand, _get it off my hand_!" Ellenya wailed and waved her right arm in the air. Elladan still laughing uproariously at Ellenya's pitiful pleas grabbed her hand in his;

"Oh stop it Ellenya, you are so dramatic it is just soup," he answered and without thinking brought her hand to his lips and kissed away the liquid, effectively ending Ellenya's playful laughter.

Elrohir sensing his presence was all but forgotten about, stood up from his seat and made for the exit, "I think I have overstayed my welcome, so I will just be on my way. Elladan I will speak to you later and Ellenya I hope you're feeling better soon, but obviously neither of you are listening so I am talking to myself," Elrohir muttered as he exited the room.

It was true neither of them were listening, instead an awkward silence filled the room, whilst Ellenya blushed furiously, her mouth agape as she tried to find words to diffuse the oddly intimate situation;

"It was just a kiss on the hand Ellenya," Elladan lied more to himself than her, "though I am sorry if it alarmed you. I promise I will exercise better self-control in the future, I understand it is just wishful thinking on my part."

With a small smile, the ellon placed her hand back on her lap, slowly beginning to accept defeat. Ellenya was not going to return his feelings, whether it was because they did not exist, or that the emotions were too difficult for her, he would never know.

"Elladan I-I..um..well I-uh," Ellenya tried to make coherent words form, but instead she stammered and fidgeted with her sleeves uselessly. She did not know what she was going to say, she did not know what she felt, all she knew was that she could not bear to see the hurt in his eyes and know it was there because of her. She cared for him greatly, and there was certainly more than just platonic affection at play in their relationship, but Ellenya's mind was completely distracted. She grieved for the two children she had come to like, she mourned her brother's absence, and above all she feared for her people's survival.

Adding love to the equation would only raise the stakes, if she cleaved herself to this elf she would be fated to suffer the same separation she had watched her Adar suffer all these years. For it was only a matter of time before Elladan would go to war, whether that be for his people or in a greater battle, like her brother it was his destiny and his calling. It was this thought that caused her pain, at this present time it was only a dull throb, but if Ellenya gave him her heart and he perished, it would destroy her and she knew she could not afford to crumble, she had to remain for her Adar's sake and for her peoples. It was a sacrifice she was willing to make, she would trade a few fleeting moments of happiness for the survival of her people, and deep down Ellenya knew Elladan could make her happy, but the odds were too great and so much was already stacked against them.

So with a heavy heart, Ellenya stretched forward and placed one hand on Elladan's cheek and placed her lips on the other, leaving a gentle kiss there; "Thank you for understanding," she whispered in his ear, before pulling away. She diverted her eyes, not wanting to feel anymore guilt than she already did; she was lying to herself and to him but it was for the best.

Realizing his selfish hurt was causing Ellenya sadness, Elladan brushed off his melancholy mood and tilted Ellenya's chin so she was looking at him and with a smile added; "Maybe in another time, a different season perhaps?" which elicited the desired flawless and genuine smile from the elleth, and she nodded for him, this would be enough for Elladan.

Their peaceful moment was soon to be shattered, through the door Ellenya could decipher the familiar irritated voice of her Adar and she instinctively shrunk back in the bed. Elladan turned nervously to watch as the door handle turned, sitting precariously close to his beautiful and only daughter would certainly not win him any favour, but he had no time to move and so remained motionless with bated breath.

Thranduil entered the room in much the same way he entered any room, with a commanding air and with the kind of flawless grace that was trademark of the elder elves. The fact the elven king was still robed and crowned only added to his immense presence. Thranduil never spoke first and on many accounts was considered a quiet and contemplative elf, though he did not have to utter a word. His icy stare was enough to shatter glass as it fell on one of Elrond's sons, and in response Elladan abruptly stood to his feet and bowed deeply, attempting to verbalise a greeting. However the King raised his hand, closed his eyes and turned his head away from the younger ellon, the King was in no mood for pleasantries;

"Elladan son of Elrond do not attempt to salvage the situation with charm, I come here on business with my second born," Thranduil spoke coolly and then let his splintering gaze land on Ellenya, who boldly rolled her eyes and sighed. The King's jaw clenched as he observed his daughter's disrespectful attitude.

"Your Majesty if I may interject on Ellenya's behalf," Elladan started but was only met with a vacant expression from the King and so he felt his voice falter, "She fought bravely, if it was not for her quick thinking and admirable abilities many lives may have been lost."

"Are you still here child? Did you not hear me clearly? I am here to speak with daughter, this does not concern you." Thranduil spoke evenly without a hint of emotion.

"Adar!" Ellenya balked, "Elladan is a Lord among elves he deserves your respect, at least show common decency to the elf that saved your daughter's life!"

Thranduil flinched at the end of Ellenya's sentence and begrudgingly turned to look upon the worried looking ellon. He noted how the raven haired elf watched his daughter's every move, how his body leaned, even from a distance, towards her, and considered how defensive his voice had been. A scowl began to form on Thranduil's features and although he could not be angry toward the ellon, he had a fleeting idea of banishing him from coming within fifty yards of his beloved child. What worried him more was his precious daughter was openly defending him, Ellenya never entertained Ellyn and now here she was defending some troublesome outsider, he did not like this at all;

"You have my thanks young lord, but I will speak with you and your brother in due course, now please if you will," Thranduil answered evenly while gesturing to the exit.

Elladan gave Ellenya a concerned look, he knew the King was not going to be lenient on her but Ellenya gave him a breezy smile of assurance and nodded to the exit. Elladan bowed again but not before registering the livid look on the King's face and he swallowed hard, the jig was up his intentions had been unearthed. Valuing his life Elladan hastily exited the room, Ellenya's temper was one thing but her Adar's was not something he wished to evoke upon himself!

Thranduil waited until he had heard the ellon's footsteps disappear and then continued to wait a further few moments while he attempted to control his temper. All the while Ellenya ignored his presence and absently pushed a thick looking soup around a bowl in front of her;

"What kind of idiocy drives an elleth to throw herself off a cliff?" Thranduil began, his voice suddenly tense.

Ellenya sat back on her bed and folded her arms, "Actually I _fell _from the top of the roaring falls, it was Elladan that jumped from a cliff, and it was not idiocy! I was merely attempting to save our guard from a gruesome warg attack, frankly you should be thanking me!"

"Thanking you?" Thranduil felt his temper break and he lifted his hand to his head, unable to banish the thoughts of what could have easily been a fatal situation; "Ellenya have you no thought for your own life, this is absurd I am not even going to argue with you! You will stay here for the night under Torwen's watchful eye and if she is happy you are well in the morning, we will discuss your punishment!"

"_Punishment_?" Ellenya asked in disbelief, "Why am I being punished, for defending our people and our land, for serving my King?"

"Ellenya do not even go down this path with me," Thranduil sighed in exasperation, "You know full well what you are being punished for. Your little stunt could have cost you your life; you are not your brother Ellenya that is not your duty. You are first and foremost the Princess of this realm, a symbol of hope and a caring figure for her people. Not a reckless and disobedient child!"

"_Disobedient_? Is that what irritates you Adar, my disobedience?" Ellenya challenged and angrily slapped her hands on the bed in frustration; "I do not fit into a box, I am not the loving and meek daughter you imagined for your Kingdom?"

"_Ellenya_," Thranduil growled in warning, "_how dare you insinuate that_!"

"Well I apologise, I am sorry that I cannot be as obedient and loyal as Legolas! As I see it my obedience in that battle could have cost many lives, but maybe that is what you want?" Ellenya seethed, she watched as her Adar turned white with anger but she did not care, she was burning with pent up grief she meant to hurt with her words; "Obedience to the point of death that is what you crave. You would have me sit in a throne room and watch our world burn down around us, adhering to tradition and duty; the same idealistic duty that sent Legolas to his death!"

She felt the sting of her Adar's hand across her cheek, it was not painful, but it cut deeper than any words could and she felt angry tears spring from her eyes. She clutched her face in shock and glared daggers at her Adar, who looked like all the life had been drained from him.

"_Never speak of Legolas' sacrifice as acts of obedience to me_, my son chose this path of his own will and he has my entire support. Is this what you _think_ of me, my daughter, _a tyrant_? I have given everything for this Kingdom and you, my child, speak like you know what sacrifice is! Tell me Ellenya what purpose would your death serve your people?"

Thranduil was visibly trembling, he had not meant to strike Ellenya but he had seen red and could not gain control of his temper. He regretted it completely and all he wished to do now was to wrap up his daughter in his arms and apologise for his outburst. However he was still irate over her actions and her sharp words, she had no call to be so bitter. He watched realisation hit Ellenya, he could see she could not argue with his logic, and he fervently hoped she would realise the deep repercussions her behaviour had on everyone, not least her own Adar!

"Ellenya," Thranduil attempted in a soothing voice, stretching his hand out to his daughter, the distraught look in her eyes was breaking his heart, "Forgive me, it was in fear that I lifted my hand to you. Fear that I could lose you, my sweet child, my beautiful little star, I love you more than my own life. If I cannot protect you, if I cannot keep you safe, then I have failed my duty as your Adar."

The King paused for moment trying to search his daughter's eyes, but she remained distant and refused to look at him. Kneeling down beside her he attempted to grasp her hand, but she flinched and pulled it away, he tried to connect their spirits but she shut him out with a barricade of hurt and anger. With a sorrowful gaze and with his heart slowly sinking into his stomach, he waited for Ellenya to reply.

"Just leave me!" Ellenya eventually snapped, and glared stonily at her Father, "Maybe you have already failed me! You were never very good at keeping me safe!"

Thranduil stood quickly to his feet, physically reeling from her verbal assault. He had the violent urge to put a fist through something, Ellenya was testing every last ounce of his patience, hitting him where she knew it would hurt. However she was his daughter, she was grieving and he had only hurt her further. Though her biting words cut deeper than any sword he would not be drawn into her bitter exchange. Thranduil sighed and slowly shook his head; he despaired for he could not mend their relationship, nor could he find a way to reach Ellenya. She was determined to ignore him, since Legolas' departure she had barely spoken more than a few words to him. He still waited for her to confide in him about the dreams she had been having, for he knew she did not sleep well. He himself paced the floors at night in deep concern, often drifting past his daughter's chambers absently checking in on her, as he had most of her life, and it had not gone unnoticed by him that Ellenya went weeks without resting;

"Ellenya, I will not speak with you now, you are not yourself,"Thranduil finally broke the tense silence, "I understand you are hurting and I apologise for making things worse, but I will not have you speak to me in this way. I will leave and we will speak tomorrow, when we are both calm."

Ellenya watched her Adar leave her room, his cool tone not enough to disguise the fact that he was rattled by her earlier words. Once the door clicked shut, the elleth shrunk back in bed and felt the tears start to flow freely. She was a horrible daughter; she was stunned at her own callous words and regretted every single one of them, but her temper and pride withheld her from trying to make peace with her Adar. So drained by her inner turmoil, she buried her face in a mountain of pillows and cried painful tears, until all her grief was shed and she surrendered to an uneasy slumber.

xXx

Thranduil had barely made it to his own study before he felt tears twinge at the corner of his eye, and so quickly began shuffling papers and moving books about his desk to distract himself. His eyes scanned the various papers; the reports that only brought ill tidings, the maps that showed how much land had been claimed by evil, the lists of wounded guards and civilians. Every pile got larger by the day, every time he opened his eyes or stepped outside he was faced with new threats and concerns. The King was stretched to his very limits; he felt his power wane within himself, his spirit growing weak from the overpowering presence of evil. Thranduil was losing this battle, he knew it and the enemy knew it. His son who was one of the very few formidable warriors they had was leagues away fighting another losing battle, and now his daughter hated him. With a frustrated cry, the King lifted a pile of parchment and books and tossed it against the wall, before turning to rip a worn map into bits and lastly gripping the edges of his desk and toppling it.

The frantic bangs, and disturbing cries emanating from the King's study had not gone unnoticed. Lord Arystor was always in earshot of the King these days, on this occasion he came bearing further ill news of a disastrous attack on another patrol. The elf stood outside the study door looking distressed and very pale, clutching the new report to his chest, debating if it was safe to enter or not. After one last deafening thud, which Arystor deciphered as the desk being repositioned, he dared to enter more for panic of the King's mental state.

The advisor stood in the doorway and observed his King; the elf he had proudly served for many years was undoubtedly at breaking point. Thranduil's eyes were wild and untameable, his face was contorted into a mixture of grief and sheer despair, as he hunched over the mess that had been his meticulously organised study. After a few moments of awkward gawping on Arystors part, Thranduil straightened up and removed his crown, setting it on a shelf and ran his hands through his hair, pausing to rub his temples. Arystor watched as the King covered his face with his hands and attempted to gain control of himself, it had been many a long year since the advisor had seen the King so openly distraught.

"Arystor, what is it?" Thranduil's question came as a muffled sound from behind his covered face.

"Nothing that cannot wait a few moments," Arystor replied softly and guided the King to a chair, motioning for him to sit, Thranduil obliged.

"Sire, I will not ask what troubles you for I am no fool, but may I be as bold as to guess that the meeting with your daughter did not go well?"

"No Arystor it did not," Thranduil responded with an exasperated sigh.

The advisor simply nodded and began lifting up books and papers, he knew well he would not get any further details; Thranduil was particularly rigid on personal family matters. So he did his best to give the King a moment to regain composure all the while re-organising the study. Thranduil slowly worked through his temper, clearing his mind and began to think logically again.

"Arystor, what are you here for?" The King asked, becoming aware that his long suffering friend was not here on a social visit. He watched as the other elf faltered on setting a book on his desk and deliberately took a deep breath.

"Sire there has been another attack, ten badly wounded, two fatalities," Arystor answered quietly, diverting his eyes.

"Another ambush? Where these young elves?" Thranduil asked the questions is an even tone, but the look of anguish was evident in his eyes.

"Yes it was an ambush Sire, and I am afraid that yes it was a training patrol, the fatalities were both young elves no more than youths," The advisor spoke sadly and handed the King the report.

Thranduil leafed through the report and was quickly up on his feet, angry at himself for letting his personal frustrations deflect from the serious news at hand;

"I shall go speak with Tauriel and visit these young warriors. I shall also need to speak with Torwen, she is already overwhelmed with work. We may need to look at factoring in civilians to assist with the injured, if numbers continue to rise like this?"

Arystor bowed in response and began to follow the King, as he stormed from the study. In one swift moment Thranduil had gained control of his emotions and was back at the helm of the situation at hand, however Arystor was concerned. The Woodland Realm was lucky to be blessed with such a King, but how long could Thranduil maintain his control? They needed assistance, but there was none to be found. The Galadhrim had only enough strength to withstand assault from their own land, and what aid could be retrieved from men was minimal. When open war from Dol Guldor would be waged, and it was no longer a question of if, the elves would not have the ability to repel it, to do so a small miracle would need to happen. Something in which Thranduil and Arystor both prayed for every waking second, all they had left was hope and it was slowly fading from them.

xXx

Ellenya woke herself with a loud scream from her own lips, as she thrashed about the bed. Gripping her chest she sat bolt upright and tried to familiarise herself with her surroundings. The roaring fire was now glittering embers, which meant the room was somewhat darker than it had been. Throwing herself out of bed she began to pace the floor, re-living her nightmare in her mind's eye. It had been similar, almost identical to the recurring dreams of her Naneth, the burning forest, the connection with her brother and the amber stone. In this particularly dream she had seen Legolas hold the necklace in his hands, in the old forest with the Onodrim, where she had seen Saruman's white hand branded into the bark of the dying trees.

If this had of been all of the dream Ellenya could have coped well, but it was not. Her dream had descended into something darker, she stood in an unfamiliar battlefield, a war had been waged and the dead lay around her. She did not recognise them as they were not all elves, they were mostly men, though it broke her heart nonetheless maybe more so considering how short the lives of men were, and the faces before her seemed so young. As she moved with astonishment and confusion through the dead around her she spied familiar colours, colours of Imladris. Ellenya broke into a run racing to the tattered and bloodied looking fabric of the banner, sliding to a halt she pulled the material aside and recoiled from the sight.

Elladan was perfectly still he could even have been sleeping, if it was not for the numerous blackened arrows protruding from his chest and torso. Ellenya felt cold and desolate, the pain she felt was very real and she heard the resounding _'no, any other but him,' _echo in her mind. If this was a vision of his future then she did not want to be a part of this world any longer, closing her eyes she heard the loud scream rip through her lungs and shatter her dream into a million pieces.

Standing in front of the dying fire Ellenya tried vainly to tell herself it was a dream, Elladan was here in her home safe, but she suddenly had an overpowering desire to seek him out just to be sure he was indeed safe and sound. So without thinking the Princess hastily left her temporary chambers, barefoot and in nothing but her nightgown and green robe. She had been so blind, all she wanted to do was stop him from leaving and keep him safe with her.

xXx

Elladan stalked along the corridors of the labyrinth like stores, intent on doing something productive with his time and in an attempt to not think about Ellenya. Mercifully the medic Torwen was in need of assistance after an influx of injured guards, another ambush. He and his brother had quickly signed up for duties and now Elladan was scurrying back and forth with linens, gauze and medicinal herbs, his knowledge in this area a great help to the healers of the realm.

Eventually the ellon, laden with goods, stumbled into a main corridor that connected the healing rooms with the vast stores. In the dim light of the long hallway the elf's exceptional eyesight seen the movement of another elf, quickly followed by the sound of light and hurried footsteps. It did not take long for Elladan to grasp who it was, the starlight filtering through the archways of the corridor lighting up Ellenya's features, turning her blond locks silver and her illuminating her pale skin so it looked like ivory. The elf dropped the goods in his arms when he registered the frantic look on her face and hurried towards her.

"_Ellenya what is it, why are you out of bed_?" he asked in concern, Ellenya breathed hard and pointed towards the halls she had come from.

"_I came to find you_…but there was chaos…they said there was another _ambush_, Elladan I thought you were involved!" Ellenya was not sure why she was sobbing, but for a split second when she entered the main hall and seen the chaos he was the first one she thought of, terrified her dream had indeed been a vision.

"No I am fine, it is alright," the ellon soothed and instinctively reached forward to comfort the elleth but stopped trying to be respectful of her wishes. "See," he held out his arms and gestured to himself instead, "No war wounds, well none of recent anyway."

"Ada?! Elladan where is Ada? And what happened?" Ellenya asked suddenly aware that it was a high possibility her Adar could have been involved in whatever had just unfolded, and her chest tightened as the memories of their last meeting came flooding back.

"The King is in discussions with the guard after another ambush, he is as safe and well as I am, Ellenya what is wrong?" He answered the frantic princess cautiously, and watched as her breathing calmed and she gained composure.

"That is a relief," Ellenya muttered rubbing her forehead, her eyes faraway for a moment, "I just thought for a moment after my dreams…"

"What dreams? Ellenya you are not making any sense, do you have a fever? Will I fetch one of the healer's?" Elladan offered, unsure of what was the best course of action to take. His Adar was a healer, he had seen cases of fever making patients hallucinate before, but Ellenya seemed quite in control of herself.

Ellenya crossed her arms around her chest tightly and took settling breaths, before turning away from Elladan to look out through the one of the intricately carved archways. She picked through her words carefully, her dream had awoken a desire in her, the moment she had seen him on that battlefield Ellenya had regretted not facing up to her feelings for him, it did not matter now if she lost Elladan she would be destroyed either way.

"Why do you love me?" Ellenya whispered finally.

"_Pardon_?" The shock in Elladan's voice was evident, he was not quite prepared for this discussion.

"Why me Elladan? You could have any elleth you so desired, certainly one who does not come with so much bitterness," Ellenya asked as she turned to face him.

"Ellenya where has this come from?" The ellon answered softly, he was not used to Ellenya being so frank with her emotions, nor was he certain which direction this conversation was going. It did not help Ellenya's hypnotizing and weighted stare left him speechless and a bit dazed, as usual.

"You were ready to lay your life down for me, and I never so much as thanked you. I know you love me I see it in your eyes and even when I denied you, that love never left them, why? I am a hateful elleth, I am bitter and distrustful. I do not tolerate others and I am crippled with the scars of my past, no-one should love me, _so why do you_?" Ellenya's eyes glistened and she felt her heart race with the anxiety of waiting for Elladan to reply.

"Because you are truly none of those things, you are loving and giving almost to a fault Ellenya. You were ready to die for your people and you fight with everything you are for the things and people you love," Elladan heard himself answer her and knew all his words were just going to tumble out now, there was no point in hiding anything anymore! "You have showed such compassion and love to my family and I, when Naneth left you understood when I talked about the grief, you made allowances and you defended my reckless, angry rampages. We all have scars, and we all have failings but I do not see this bitter and crippled elleth you talk of. I see a vibrant and strong willed Princess, who's smile is so bright it could light up an entire room and I live to see that smile, I often wish I was the reason for it. I cannot tell you all the reasons why I love you Ellenya, but I just do, so please do not speak anymore of this, if you do not feel the same way it only hurts me."

Elladan felt his shoulders sag, as he bent down to lift the items he had earlier dropped. He could not continue this discussion, Ellenya had made her intentions clear earlier in the night and he already felt his heart ache, he loved her to the point of madness, he was willing to die for her and yet it did not seem to be enough.

"Elladan?" Ellenya asked softly, tears sliding down her cheeks as the elf she knew she loved hurt for no reason other than her own stupidity. She heard Elladan sigh as he straightened up to look at her with those grey eyes, which did not look on her with pity or out of duty, but with understanding and love.

"Ellenya please-" Elladan started but was abruptly stopped when Ellenya raised her hand.

"I had a dream I lost you, you died in battle and it destroyed me because I realised I loved you and I did not want to live in a world where you did not," Ellenya sobbed out the words and tried vainly to catch the tears with her sleeves, in her mind she should have been more graceful and demure about this. He deserved better than this, he was so much better at this than she was; "Elladan you are the reason I smile, and I want to love you but I do not know how without hurting us both. What if I die? What if you die?"

"Then I will take my chances," Elladan spoke firmly, breaking through Ellenya's worried rambling, "I would rather seize what time is given us than let you slip through my grasp one more time."

He strode towards her, closing the gap between them and pulling her close. His strong hand wrapping around her neck gripping a fist full of her hair, and the other melding into the small of her back. Ellenya automatically stiffened from the shock of the embrace but one look into his eyes settled her slightly, as Elladan gently let his forehead touch hers.

"Let me in Ellenya, let me love you," He whispered sensing Ellenya's fear and uncertainty. Her usually icy eyes melted for a moment and appeared like deep blue pools, something he had not seen before and they drew him in completely.

There was very little room for thought as Elladan's lips met Ellenya's with a crushing force, it was overwhelming and intoxicating and Ellenya freely gave herself over to him, in that instant she handed Elladan her heart. When he could bear to pull away, he was practically singing, Ellenya loved him he felt it in her kiss and in the depths of her eyes, yet he knew it was no easy thing for her do. He slowly stroked away the loose locks of stray blond hair from her face and met her loving gaze with his.

"I love you," Ellenya whispered and happily accepted another kiss from Elladan, only this time it was softer and more soothing. It felt freeing to say it, she loved him and she was not afraid to show it, feeling a genuine smile spread across her face, she looked upon Elladan with adoring eyes in this moment her anxieties for their future did not matter. He absently laced his fingers with hers, and Ellenya marveled at the strength and warmth of his hands, she was used to being strong, unyielding and detached that is how one survived in her homeland, but for once in her long life she felt completely secure and protected, just with his simple gesture. She let him pull her closer to him and purposefully place her arms around him, whilst he did the same to her;

"It is called a hug Ellenya It is something lovers do to be close," Elladan whispered impishly into Ellenya's ear as he rested his head against hers, "you may get used to it, for I know how much you detest physical contact but I do not intend on letting you go very often." And with that he snuggled into Ellenya's neck making her giggle and to his delight she locked her arms around him tighter.

"I can make an exception for you, just promise me you will not leave me," she smiled and sighed happily, as she came to rest comfortably in his arms, like they were made just for her.

"I promise you I will not leave you, we will find a way to survive this war." Elladan soothed, as he kissed the top of Ellenya's head and held her in his arms, feeling utterly content, at last he could be with the soul he was meant to love.

* * *

**...to cheesy? To gooey? Do we like it? I hope you guys do, cos I am kind of in love with these guys! Let me know what you thought? **


	10. 9 Love comes to those who Believe it

**I warn you now this is a monster chapter...like I am talking epic proportions, it is practically a side story on its own lol! But I had to explain because well...gah just read and you will see for yourself :)**

**Thank you Thank you Thank you...to the lovely reviews, you's are all amazing. And the new followers :) Hi! My emails are still abit strange so I will thank you on here for the meantime;**

**Dreamingin3Eternity; Aw I'm glad you think its cute! I hope you like this chapter :)**

**Fan: Yay you like these two, there is plenty of them in this chapter...again eeeppp I hope you like!**

**Aranel Mereneth: Yes at last they are together! I am happy I eventually got that thrashed out. Poor Thrandy has alot on his plate atm, particularly in this chapter, I really do not make life easy for him...oh dear bad me! *wicked grin***

**Win Lockwood: Two stars? You picked that up :) So pleased, yes some things are just written in the stars, just part of a greater destiny :) I really hope you like this chapter, your reviews are so kind thank you! **

**So ya'll like the Ellenya/Elladan pairing...I warn you now things will get very intense very quickly for these two...you have been officially warned! Oh I am so nervous about this chapter, I think I am going to hide now after I post this :S Feedback welcome, do not be too harsh :S**

9. Love comes to those who Believe it

Ellenya had been given a clean bill of health early the next morning by Torwen and without a second glance the Princess had dressed quickly, and left the healing rooms. It was never a place she relished spending time in and generally avoided it at all costs. However on this morning she was slightly delirious and found herself smiling absently or blushing unnecessarily. Elladan had brought her straight back to Torwen after their great declaration that night, which sort of ruined her mood, but he had promised he would see her in the morning and so she rushed along the corridors of her home, not wishing to waste a moment.

As she skipped through a practically deserted hallway, one barely used and one of her short cuts to her own chambers, Ellenya did not see the figure hiding behind one of the great pillars before it was too late! With a barely audible squeak she felt strong arms wrap around her upper body, in any other instance she would have delivered a devastating blow to someone who sneaked up on her like that. However not this time, this time she knew it was Elladan before he even touched her. The dynamics in their relationship had completely changed, though they were not yet completely bonded, she was connected to him as only two compatible spirits could be.

Elladan pulled his prize out of sight and in the shadows, behind the darkened pillar; he pressed Ellenya up against the cool stone and continued on from their previous night's exchanges. His kisses were stronger and deeper than before, and Ellenya was growing bolder by the second, no longer allowing him to lead but holding her own in this passionate embrace. She tangled her fingers in his dark hair and shaped her body to his, so that there was very little room for movement. It did cross her mind that it could be construed that things were moving a tad hastily between the two of them, but to her it felt perfectly natural, she had denied herself this for far too long and she was determined to relish every moment, and from Elladan's responses he was in agreement.

At that thought Elladan moved away from Ellenya's lips and slowly made his way along her jaw and neck, all the while his strong hands exploring the feminine curves of his love's body. He smiled outwardly when this elicited a contented sigh from Ellenya;

"Good morning," Ellenya breathed airily, as her eyes rolled shut, enjoying the thrilling sensation of Elladan's calloused fingertips trailing along the curve of her neck.

"Mmmhmm," Elladan hummed between planting kisses along her jaw and up her ear, his blatant lack of interest in holding a conversation making Ellenya giggle like a youth.

"You know this sort of behaviour could be seen as improper and scandalous between unmarried elves," Ellenya just about managed to whisper out before she felt her voice catch, as Elladan pushed her harder against the wall and silenced her with another heated kiss, so for a few minutes Ellenya forgot exactly what she was talking about. When Elladan broke the kiss he smirked at Ellenya's dazed expression, for she visibly strained towards him and scowled when he did not oblige;

"I thought you said this sort of behaviour was scandalous?" Elladan chuckled and kissed her nose playfully.

"Do not listen to me, I had a mild attack of logical thinking," Ellenya muttered and hastily kissed him back, "I can promise it does not happen very often," she vowed, her words sounding amusing as she had not bothered to take her lips from Elladan's.

"Oh I know it does not!" Elladan sniggered between Ellenya's kisses, each slowly melting his resolve to gain some sort of composure. Each kiss, touch and sigh was building and now truly was verging on scandalous. Eventually Elladan managed to put a few inches between himself and Ellenya, not that he wanted too and the fevered look in her eyes was not helping his judgment.

"Must you stop?" Ellenya pleaded, the disappointed look etched on her face was too adorable to ignore.

"_Yes_!" Elladan chuckled and pulled her into a warm embrace instead, "What you are suggesting is unthinkable, I would not take advantage of you in such a way."

"Pity," Ellenya muttered into his neck and laughed when Elladan pulled back to look at her with an appalled expression. "It was a joke love, but I do not know if I can be trusted to behave myself."

Elladan visibly melted at the word love, it was still amazing to him that Ellenya would even entertain him, but she did and now she openly declared her love for him. And so he kissed her deeply and passionately, but not like before, this kiss held much more emotion within it.

"You see, that will not help my resolve," Ellenya gasped as Elladan softly trailed his thumb along her cheek, leaving a pleasant burning sensation there. She gently lifted her eyes to meet his gaze; the love there stole her breath away. She could be utterly content to just get lost in those grey lights; there were truly no other eyes that could see into her spirit like his.

"Then be my wife?" The words tumbled from Elladan's lips and he had no control over them, "There is no-one else in Arda who I want, it was always you Ellenya. You walked into my world all those centuries ago and everything fell into place, for me at least, Marry me Ellenya I cannot wait another moment, I do not want to be parted from you again!"

"_What_?" Ellenya yelped, her musical voice splitting through a few octaves. She did not register the hurt in Elladan's face for a few moments, while she contemplated if her lungs had forgotten to work for she certainly was not breathing.

"Forgive me I spoke too soon," Elladan muttered and stepped away from Ellenya, leaving a gaping space, he diverted his eyes and inwardly chastised himself. Elladan was doing want he did best, speaking before actually thinking through any of his words. In his reality he had loved Ellenya most of his adult life and often absently fantasised over taking her as his wife, he wanted to give her a beautiful life away from any more pain and sacrifice. He dreamt of happier days, full of contentment and laughter and yet only now it occurred to him, that Ellenya had probably not thought that far into the future.

Ellenya did not like the separation, though it was only a few inches, between them and closed the gap, beginning to register the hurt in Elladan's eyes and the suddenly awkward way he held himself away from her. She shook her head slowly but forcefully pushed herself into him, deliberately making it impossible for him to move away. With confidence she clasped his face in both her hands and instinctually Elladan wrapped his hands around her wrists, sighing happily and leaning into her touch. Ellenya was distracted momentarily, trying to comfort Elladan and diffuse the awkward situation she had not intended on reacting like that. It was not that the thought brought her terror or repulsed in her any form, quite the opposite, frankly she felt dancing. It was because she never thought that anyone would feel that way about her. She was the damaged elleth, touched by darkness and some even whispered that she was cursed, that was a particularly horrible opinion. And now here she was in the arms of the one elf that spoke words of love and adoration over her, truly Elladan looked upon her with such reverence and devotion that Ellenya thought she could not possible deserve it all. So taking a settling breath and remembering she had something very important to say, Ellenya met Elladan's saddened gaze;

"I love you like I have never loved anything Elladan, I think I always have, I just did not really believe you could love me back," Ellenya spoke evenly and then pressed one of her fingers to Elladan's lips when he attempted to protest. "But you did and I am not frightened anymore, so yes, yes I will be your wife, in fact we probably should have done this soon-"

Ellenya was abruptly halted in her rambling when Elladan's lips bore down on hers and she was practically launched in the air.

"Ssshhh! Stop talking!" Elladan ordered between more kisses, making Ellenya laugh breathlessly as they tumbled out of their hiding place and into the bright hallway.

"I know I am sorry I talk too much," Ellenya apologised and shrieked with laughter as Elladan picked her up in one swift movement and spun her around in arms, their eyes never leaving each other.

"I do not care; I love you and you said yes, I cannot believe you said yes you never say yes!" Elladan teased, though in honesty he was in a state of disbelief and mild delirium.

"Yes, I said yes," Ellenya chuckled as she took in Elladan's euphoric mood and stretched forward to lock her arms around his neck and kiss him deeply, this was probably the most reckless she had ever been in her entire life, and she was enjoying it.

The bubble of ecstasy that the deliriously happy couple were wrapped up in, left them practically blind to all else around them. It was not until an unfamiliar sound distracted Elladan igniting his instinct to defend and protect, it was the sound of something being broken in two! The ellon broke away from the kiss and clutched Ellenya tighter to him, scanning the room sourcing the sound. What confronted him made his blood run cold, and if he was not holding Ellenya in arms he probably would have fainted?

King Thranduil stood a few metres from them, expressionless, except for the splintering daggers he was piercing Elrond's son with. He had obviously been holding a wooden board that held a number of pieces of parchment in place, this object was now completely snapped in two and paper now floated carelessly to the ground.

"Ada?" Ellenya gasped in shock, yet did not make an attempt to disentangle herself from Elladan, as much as the ellon prayed she would.

Thranduil took a step forward, discarding the broken board on the ground and cleared his throat;

"What did Ellenya say yes to young Lord?" Thranduil asked, his tone even and commanding.

"Uh?" was all Elladan managed to say as he gently set Ellenya back on her feet and stared blankly at the Elven King, who he was convinced never had appeared quite so terrifying.

"Ada maybe we can talk somewhere more private and we can explain," Ellenya attempted but was silenced by a frosty look from her Adar, who gestured his hand towards Elladan.

"Ellenya do not be so rude, have I not taught you manners? I asked Lord Elladan a question, it is improper to answer for him, come now young one it was a simple question, it should not be that taxing to answer. Whatever it was it was surely something exciting?"

Thranduil was inches from Elladan's face, looking at the younger ellon with examining eyes. Elladan was practically flattened by the appraising gaze, its weight enough to render the him completely speechless. What could he say? This was Ellenya's Adar, who had just witnessed a less than proper exchange between his daughter and some aggravating outsider, who was barely more than a child to the great elf King. Elladan felt a little ill, there was no telling how much Thranduil had heard or witnessed, but the ellon had to find his voice, after all Thranduil was going to be family.

"Your majesty I realise what you may have seen or heard is greatly disrespectful to you and your great home, but please I ask that you be understanding?" Elladan managed to start, finding some courage to look the King in his unyielding eyes.

"It was highly disrespectful young lord, but I was not making reference to that display, I asked you what did my daughter say yes too? Is this incredibly hard for you to answer, I had not expected the intelligence of Elrond's sons to be so questionable?" Thranduil continued completely unflinching, ignoring Ellenya's silent pleas with him to be reasonable.

"I asked Ellenya to be my wife and she agreed," Elladan answered quickly and defensively, glaring straight back at Thranduil challenging him to try another insult.

Thranduil straightened up and stepped away from the elf, who was a few inches shorter than him, and redirected his cool gaze to his daughter;

"Is this _true_?"

"Yes it is true Adar, he has asked me and I have agreed," Ellenya replied and dropped her gaze, the disappointment and hurt in her Adar's eyes was almost too much for her. She knew it was not that she wished to marry; it was that her Father believed she had kept this from him out of spite and he could not have been further from the truth, but would he even believe her now?

"Well then since it has all been decided there is nothing much more I can add," Thranduil spoke with authority and pushed past his daughter and her new lover, "You may announce your engagement whenever you see fit and set your date as tradition dictates, I expect Elrond will wish the ceremony to be in Imladris, though if it is still standing a year from now that shall be something worth celebrating!"

"Thranduil," Elladan spoke evenly now, shocked by his confidence in addressing the notorious Elven King, "You know we cannot wait, we may not have a month together let alone a year, some things need not be dictated by tradition."

Thranduil stopped mid stride and spun to face the ellon before him, the King's temper flaring as he leaned in menacingly to Elladan who reluctantly stood his ground;

"_How dare you_ address me by name child, you have not earned that privilege! To you I am the King of this realm and you will show me the respect I deserve! You will wait a year as tradition dictates, my daughter is a gift to you and you would do well to remember that there will be no marriage without my consent!"

"Adar!" Ellenya shouted and tugged her Father away to look at her, "Enough, I will not stand for this, do not speak of me like I am an object that you have the power to control! You cannot expect Elladan and I to wait a year, we could all be dead by the months end. I am not doing this to hurt you, this was only decided this very morning, and please I am asking you to believe me."

Thranduil snorted and pulled away from his child, too hurt to argue with her, she would confide in an outsider before him. Ellenya was always so close to him, so it was almost too much to think her own Adar was not worthy enough to know of the elf she wished to marry, and it had been kept so secret he felt utterly betrayed. The King just shook his head in response and made to leave.

"Ada!" Ellenya called desperately, "Ada I love him, it happened instantly I could not control it!"

This stopped the King and he turned to look at Ellenya cautiously. His daughter ran to his side and took his hand in hers, piercing him with pleading eyes; "Remember when you used to tell me stories about Nana and you when I was only an elfling?" Ellenya started and gripped her Adar's hand tighter when he tried to brush her off, "Ada you said that when you saw Nana at the great feast, even though you did not know her name or where she was from, you knew instantly she was going to be your wife, that there was no one else and that you had never known love until that moment! You said that did you not?"

"Yes," Thranduil answered, tears glistening at the edges of his eyes, it was still unbearable for him to think of Lairiel without it causing him physical pain.

"Well that is how it is for Elladan and I, only Elladan has waited patiently for years for me to come to the same realisation, which I only did last night or maybe yesterday, but I have probably always known I just was too proud to admit it! Ada I love him, there is no-one else, I did not keep this from you and I realise we could have handled this better, but you do illogical things when you love someone," Ellenya finished her plea and watched her Adar struggle with his words.

"Ellenya I cannot deal with this right now," was all Thranduil managed to respond with, he was reeling from the memories and his daughter had a point, you did indeed do illogical things when you were in love, he was a living testament to that. He watched the sadness in his child's eyes grow ever more present the longer they lingered silently in the hallway. With anguished eyes he turned back to scowl at Elladan, he was certainly not the kind of husband Thranduil would have liked for his daughter, but if the King was being honest there would be no ellon worthy of his daughters hand.

The dark haired elf held the beauty and grace of his Naneth in his features and mannerisms, but he was broad and strong like his Adar, with the same wise and knowledgeable grey eyes. Thranduil could not deny the youngster's spirit was genuine and true, Elladan was devoted to Ellenya and it was no passing whim on his part. Sighing angrily he pulled away from his daughters hand; "I need to come to terms with this, I need you to leave me be Ellenya!"

And with that the Elven King stalked off leaving a clearly devastated Ellenya in his wake. The Princess wrapped her arms around herself and breathed deeply, praying quietly that her Adar would find a way to accept this. It was not long until Elladan stood behind her and clasped her shoulders with his hands, gently turning her to face him.

"Are you alright?" he murmured and was saddened when she bristled under his touch and shrugged away from him.

"It is fine," Ellenya muttered and absently played with the braid at her temple, as she stared pensively at the ground below her.

"This is my fault, I will try and speak with your Adar and make things right," Elladan offered and slid his hand into the curve of Ellenya's neck gently massaging the skin there. "Meanwhile you need to rest, I am under no illusion you're still not recovered from yesterday."

Ellenya raised an eyebrow, "I am fine, the healers agree," she answered gruffly.

"I was not meaning physically," Elladan reminded her softly, which resulted in a pained look from Ellenya and she quickly covered her face with her hands. Elladan pulled her close and placed a kiss on the crown of her head, ignoring her protests with him to stop fussing. "It will be alright, you will see."

xXx

"Everyone out, NOW!" Thranduil thundered as he stalked into his throne room. The few subjects that had gathered in anticipation for the morning report quickly dispersed, leaving only Arystor and Captain Tauriel. The King dramatically collapsed onto his throne and dropped his head into his hands.

"Is everyone intent on defying me today? I asked for this place to empty!" Thranduil snapped and dropped his hand to glare at the red headed elleth and his advisor. The pair traded a concerned glance which only irked the King further. Thranduil gestured his hand to the exit and gave them a less than impressed look, which quickly had them backing away and muttering their apologies. Arystor had just reached the doorway with Tauriel when Thranduil's commanding voice boomed through the empty throne room, causing the elf to flinch automatically;

"In fact I have need of you Arystor, please remain behind."

Tauriel gave the King's advisor an understanding grimace and quickly hurried from the room, leaving Arystor to make his way back to the King and to withstand whatever verbal assault Thranduil was going to launch on him. Mostly it was nothing personal; the King often required a few moments to sound off his frustrations; however anyone who had been in a room with Thranduil when he was feeling particularly irksome could be sympathetic towards Arystor at this present time.

"Yes Sire, how can I be of help to you?" Arystor asked timidly.

"Arystor something terrible has happened," Thranduil shouted and jumped to his feet to pace the floor.

"Terrible? Your Majesty what is wrong?" Arystor answered suddenly much panicked by the King's uneasy aura.

"It is Ellenya!" Thranduil stated again, his pacing becoming more incessant by the second.

"_This is dreadful_, what of Ellenya, Sire is she well? Will I send for aid?" Arystor felt his heart begin to pound as he automatically jumped to conclusions over Ellenya's health or mental state. This was the last thing the King needed, his daughter to be ill!

"Aid? Aid is what got her into this mess in the first place!" Thranduil roared, waving his hands dramatically above his head, his expression a mix of disbelief and seething anger.

"Mess?" Arystor was suddenly less sure about his earlier concerns.

"I was going to speak with her this morning as I promised I would," Thranduil answered, though Arystor was not sure if it was directed to him or just the King thinking out loud, it was hard to tell with his pacing. "I was on my way to her chambers when I rounded the corner and walked straight in her and that, that, _that son of Elrond,_ engaged in a less than proper display!"

"Ah," Arystor responded a small smile beginning to tug on his lips, so the King had unfortunately collided with his daughter and her handsome suitor enjoying a tender moment, hardly earth shattering news. It was plain to see to everyone how the young lord adored their Princess, tongues were already wagging about his daring rescue and some even whispered of how the two were seen hand in hand in late hours the night before.

"_It gets worse Arystor_!" Thranduil continued to roar at a record level, "_She has agreed to marry him_!"

"Well that is wonderful!" Arystor explained happily and then quickly realised that was not the desired response Thranduil was looking for when he was levelled with a look that could have turned him to stone.

"You think that is _wonderful_? That I have to find out by accident of the love affair my daughter has been having, not only do they wish to marry but they wish to marry as soon as they can, flying in the face of tradition, it is entirely disrespectful! I do not know in what manner Elrond raised his sons but Elladan is a _disgrace_!" Thranduil spewed his torrent of anger at Arytor before falling back onto his throne, breathing heavily and rubbing his forehead furiously.

"Thranduil please calm down you are over-reacting to this, you need to think logically," Arystor soothed.

"_Then help me see this logically_?" The King demanded, slapping his hands down hard on the arms of his throne. The echo of the thud making Arystor jump slightly, when it came to his daughter Thranduil was most unreasonable.

Arystor sighed and straightened his shoulders, taking a few minutes to find the best way to brooch the subject, "Alright, think of it this way," the advisor explained lifting a map from the tables set up for the morning report and placing it in front of the King.

"Elladan is the son of Elrond, who is the Lord of Imladris and governs one of the last elven sanctuaries in Middle earth, yes?" Arystor explained tapping the map over the hidden valley, Thranduil nodded slowly. "Elladan is also the Grandson of the Lord and Lady of the Golden Wood, our closest allies."

"Yes I know who the child is Arystor, what has that got to do with any of this?" Thranduil muttered in annoyance.

"Well from a purely political and strategic point of view it has everything do with it!" Arystor commented and quickly ran his hands over the map again to explain his point.

"A union between your house and Lord Elrond's has significant political advantage; Elrond will be obliged to offer sanctuary and aid to any of our people if the worst should befall us. If Ellenya becomes his daughter by law, she will have hopefully secured a safe route of escape for her people. But there is also advantages to be had for you to take Elladan as a son by law," Arystor paused, ascertaining that he did indeed have the Monarch's full attention.

"If Elladan weds Ellenya, then he becomes part of this family and automatically a Lord of this realm," Thranduil made a disgusted sound at the back of his throat which Arystor decided to ignore and continued on his assessment; "Since relations between ourselves and the Galadhrim have never been cosy, this would solidify the bond between our two nations and Lord Celeborn would honour the marriage. He is a wise elf, his morals and principles are deeply rooted in tradition and old values. Celeborn will now see Ellenya as extended family; therefore he will not think twice about sending aid and will be more willing to join us in battle. Also we must not forget the attachment Elladan has in his heritage to men; this may also be a useful consideration."

"So this union, politically, makes sense for my people?" Thranduil asked stonily.

"It can do us no harm sire, it would be considered a wise move," Arystor confirmed.

"Then what do you feel on a personal level Arystor, is this union healthy for my daughter?" Thranduil asked throwing the advisor a tricky question.

Arystor sighed and thought pensively for a moment, considering the way to best word this to his friend;

"Does she love the young lord, Sire?"

"I am in no doubt that she does, Ellenya does not give her feelings freely," Thranduil admitted, yet he still could not understand why it had to be that ellon. Of all the possible suitors in this world the Valar had chosen Elladan, an elf from a different culture and heritage. For there was no use in trying to dissuade Ellenya from her choice, as was the case with all elves, the matter of a mate was left up to destiny and this was what irritated the King most of all.

"And do you believe he loves her?"

"I have never seen a young elf so devoted to another Arystor, he even had the courage to challenge me, and it takes a brave soul to do that." The King replied and absently rubbed his chin as he thought over his assessments.

"Then I believe you have answered your own question your majesty." Arystor smiled triumphantly, happy with his work.

"But it all seems so soon, too quick, like she has thought none of this through?" Thranduil was determined to find a flaw in this, a solid reason why he should not agree. It was all too hasty, Ellenya's emotions were running high from her brush with death and were probably misdirected to her rescuer. 'Yes,' thought Thranduil, 'that is what it will be, she loves him but she is not thinking straight, she will calm down and realise she is being reckless." However Thranduil did not truly believe his silent musings.

"In what way do you mean?" the advisor asked slightly confused by the statement, had Thranduil been living under a rock for most of his daughter's life! This was Ellenya, logic and reason did not enter her realm of thought.

"Elladan will go to war at some stage; it is inevitable, she risks losing everything for a few moments of happiness." The King answered matter of factly. "The child is just swooning, she was rescued by Elladan, he is her hero."

Arystor raised an eyebrow, the thought of Ellenya _swooning_ over anyone was ridiculous. She was not a helpless damsel and had been prepared to die. The whole kingdom was lucky that Elladan was equally as reckless, if the roles had of been reversed Arystor was sure Ellenya would have leaped in after the ellon. Thranduil was just trying to blind himself to the obvious; it was time for the advisor to use a more personal anecdote to help the King understand his daughter.

"Thranduil may I be frank with you," Arystor asked and watched as the King nodded and waited patiently for his response. "If you had the ability to know that when you wed our beloved Queen Lairiel, she would be murdered and stolen from you, would that have stopped you from being with her?"

"_No of course not, how can you even suggest that? It is not the same thing at all_!" Thranduil cried in alarm, utterly astonished by the mere suggestion.

"But it is sire," Arystor interjected, "Ellenya thinks so much like you, I often worried that she would be doomed to be alone, just by her own brooding. Do you remember your Adar felt the same way about you?"

"Yes," Thranduil admitted softly, "He thought I was odd and unhappy."

"But you met Lairiel and in one night you completely changed, it was truly a joy to behold, your Adar was so happy that you finally could be with someone who understood you."

"Yes but Arystor we held to tradition," Thranduil attempted to argue but was silenced by a challenging look from his advisor.

"Thranduil you lair," Arystor laughed and watched his friend begin to turn scarlet, "I am aware of more than one occasion when things almost went too far between you and Lairiel, purely physically speaking of course. Oropher was distraught, he practically had to pack Lairiel off to Lorien to get you to focus on anything!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about Arystor," Thranduil defended but the colouring of his cheeks and tips of his ears betrayed him.

"Oh really, so the night in the kitchen with the flour was just a simple play fight? And you and your future bride did not give me an eyeful when I came looking for the pair of you?" Arystor challenged

"Ai! Arytor, friend stop," Thranduil spluttered, "I fully understand the point you are making, I am a hypocrite and I have no right to point the finger at my daughter or her suitor. But we did stick to tradition."

"By force and constant supervision! Why I remember vividly the day you announced you would run away with Lairiel and there was nothing your Adar could do to stop you!" Arystor chuckled at the scandalous memories and watched with fondness as Thranduil's eyes glazed over returning to a happier time in his life, and for moment making him appear softer and less burdened. Arystor grew serious once again, determined to make the King see; "You and Lairiel had the luxury of time and to enjoy each other, Ellenya and Elladan do not! You know how love is with our kind, it is instantaneous. Thranduil not all things are written in stone, whatever time the pair have together let it be joyous, if you do not let her she will only defy you and push you away, you do not want that!"

"I need to speak with the young lord, if he can convince me of his love for Ellenya I will not stand in the way of this," Thranduil finally concluded after a painfully long period of silence. Memories of his wife softening his heart and rekindling the more accepting and tolerant side of his spirit, the part that had long been locked away since Lairiel's death. If he did not know any better, he would have assumed Lairiel was impressing her feelings on him, demanding him to accept Elladan and allow their daughter the freedom to love and marry whomever she wished.

"That is wise sire, but may I also advise you to do one more thing?"

"Of course?"

"Speak to Ellenya, openly; your problem is not with Elladan it is with the distance between you and your child," Arystor encouraged, "I think you will find clarity in that."

Thranduil nodded slowly and rose from his seat to leave his advisor behind, muttering thanks. He truly had a lot of thinking and talking to do, but he did not relish the thought of speaking with his daughter plainly. He really had let her down in the past few weeks and did not know where or how to start fixing it, but Thranduil was not a coward and he would mend this.

xXx

Elrohir stood on the high lookout walls of Thranduil's kingdom and observed the forest before him quietly, its sickness now evident, it was indeed a sorrowful sight. At his side a bright eyed and alert hawk rested his wings for a moment, whilst contentedly shredding a morsel of raw meat between his claws. In the ellon's hand he held a note and a small fabric pouch, a message sent on the wing of Meldirion, his friend and messenger of choice. Elrohir gently played with the string of the pouch and gave his feathered friend a knowing smile when he heard the familiar advance of his twin.

"You certainly create quite the scandal brother," Elrohir smirked and turned to eye his brother with a suspicious look, "A hasty marriage to the daughter of the Elven King, do you have a death wish?"

Elladan chuckled and came to stand beside his brother and his pet, stretching out one finger to stroke the silky feathers of the hawk. Meldirion hissed and screeched and made to bite the offending elf.

"Ai! Elrohir that bird despises me!" Elladan accused.

"No he does not hate you, he thinks you are trying to take his meal, personally I would bite you too if you tried," Elrohir responded sarcastically and tossed another morsel of meat to Meldirion who expertly snatched his reward. Elladan pulled a face and leaned on the stone walls heavily, sighing absently and letting his mind wander back to recent events. His twin watched him quietly for a moment quite enjoying his brother's self-inflicted turmoil, but soon decided it was best to put him out of his misery;

"Meldirion brought you this," Elrohir pushed the paper note into his brother's hand along with the fabric pouch, "A note from Adar."

"I was not expecting word from Ada?" Elladan accepted the objects and gave his twin a confused look.

"Tis a good thing then that are dearest Ada is gifted with foresight, he certainly needs it when it comes to you!" Elrohir laughed and gestured to Elladan to open up the paper, and he obliged.

Elladan read his Adar's familiar script and could not help the ridiculous grin that was now plastered across his face. The expression even made Elrohir smile in response, as he watched Elladan tug open the fabric pouch to reveal two ornate rings.

The message on the parchment read simply this;

'_Marry her Elladan, it has already been decided, the Valar have blessed it…And you also have my blessing, take these rings, they belonged to you Naneth, she was saving them for a time such as this. The next time I see you I wish to have gained a daughter.'_

Elladan appraised the two rings in his possession; they were stunning and crafted with such fine workmanship. They were forged of mithril and the numerous, tiny, gems encased inside the intricate and delicately woven metal twinkled like living stars, even in the daylight they shone and could easily catch attention. His Adar had obviously had the larger ring reworked and expanded for his son, but you could hardly notice the difference.

"They are kind of suiting are they not?" Elrohir commented and then chuckled at the baffled look on his twins face, so elaborated on his musings; "They are like stars, you and Ellenya are named after the stars, do you think Nana had her hand in this?"

This statement elicited a wide and loving smile from Elladan; "Maybe she did Elrohir, maybe both our Naneth's did?"

"Just a comforting thought," Elrohir smiled then lightly punched his brother on the arm, "but look at you, you eventually did it, after all this time you tamed the she dragon!"

Elladan swung his hand and whacked his brother on the back of the head, "_She dragon_, really?"

"I mean it in the most endearing way I assure you, she is after all _my_ she dragon and as her protective future brother, I will kick you all over Arda if you mess this up!" Elrohir replied with a smirk and crossed his arms across his chest, "I cannot believe it took you so long, it was getting to the point that I was going to steal her away if you did not!"

"I will choose to ignore that comment Elrohir," Elladan muttered and continued to examine the rings in his hand, imagining Ellenya wearing such a precious jewel, he was happy in the knowledge she would approve of this ring. It was suitably beautiful and rich looking, fit for a queen. The idea his Naneth thought of this day before it happened filled him with hope and comfort. He was not surprised by his Adar's note; he had spoken in length and great depth with him numerous times about his love for Ellenya. All his Ada had ever done was frustratingly smile and remind his impatient son that all good things come to those who wait. Now his Ada was letting him know it was time and that was courage enough, he would win Thranduil over and make this right.

"I need to find the King and sort this out Elrohir, will you do me a favour in the meantime?" Elladan asked suddenly.

"I am not talking to Thranduil for you brother, that is your battle!" Elrohir quickly retorted with an impish grin.

"No I do not mean-" Elladan started and then sighed when he registered the humour in his brothers eyes, "The two little girls that Ellenya believes are dead, do you remember?"

"Yes, from the village? She cared for them?" Elrohir crossed his arms across his chest and arched an eyebrow, wondering what this request was going to be.

"Yes, Elrohir I just do not believe they are dead, it is possible there were survivors. Do you feel up to some tracking, it should not take too long?" Elladan asked, giving his twin a convincing look.

"Well there was some evidence of scattering, but Elladan these were no more than infants, it is not exactly a promising start," Elrohir reasoned.

"At least try, for Ellenya, it grieves her, please?" Elladan tried again.

Elrohir's attempt to remain unnerved by his twin brother's pleading faltered, especially when he brought Ellenya into the equation; "Oh alright, but I think it is folly!"

"Thank you brother, it means so much," Elladan replied and embraced Elrohir warmly, "I will follow you after I speak with Thranduil."

"You will do know such thing, Ellenya will have my head if I bring you back in less than perfect condition, consider it a wedding gift!" Elrohir ordered, honestly the ellon did not have the heart to have Elladan spend any unnecessary time away from his love, particularly since there was no guarantee on how long they had together.

"You are too kind brother," Elladan answered sarcastically, "now wish me luck, I cannot imagine this will be the easiest conversation I have ever had! I just hope I can gain an audience with his majesty, without him demanding my head."

"Oh I doubt that will be a problem," Elrohir replied sheepishly and gently turned a bemused looking Elladan around, just in time to register an amused looking Thranduil waiting patiently in the shadows of a sentry post.

"Do not fret young lord, I have passed no decrees for beheadings recently," Thranduil spoke with a dead pan expression, "though I can make exceptions, you wish for a private audience with me?"

Elladan nodded slowly and turned to give Elrohir a slightly panicked look, his twin just patted his shoulder and replied airly; "It seems we are too alike for own good brother, even his Majesty has trouble telling us apart," with that Elrohir bowed deeply and took his leave but not before whispering; "You can thank me later," on his exit.

The King and the young lord watched Elrohir lop off with his pet hawk quickly taking to the air to follow him. For a few minutes the two remained in complete silence, Thranduil appearing for the first time to Elladan, as pensive and unsure of himself.

"Your Majesty if I could have a moment of your time to explain this to you and try and make amends, I would be so very grateful," Elladan eventually spoke, deciding enough was enough he could not just sit in silence and wait for the King to speak, he had to take decisive action and not appear incompetent in front of Thranduil. But to his surprise the elven King frowned and raised his hand to silence him;

"It is Thranduil, Elladan, just Thranduil and we can speak plainly here," The King started and then smiled at the shocked expression on the youngster's face, "You know I am not as unreasonable as many would make you believe, and from what I have just observed I think maybe I owe you an apology. I admittedly have a temper, but then if you know my daughter as you claim to, you are probably used to that trait."

This broke the awkward tension and Elladan could not help but laugh loudly, it was true he was regularly on the receiving end of Ellenya's temper; "Thranduil, I did not mean to disrespect you, I truly did not believe Ellenya would accept my proposal so quickly, but I will not deny I am thrilled she did. My only regret is bringing you any shame or hurt from my behaviour."

"Oh child I would only be a hypocrite if I made you apologise for that, admittedly I needed a little reminding of this myself," Thranduil gave Elladan a genuine smile and gestured for him to walk with him; "Come, I want to know how it is you came to love my daughter and explain to me how I was so completely unaware of all this?"

"Ah well that is a long story," Elladan answered timidly, abit thrown off by Thranduil's calm and understanding attitude.

"If you are going to be part of my family Elladan then you will need to get over this aversion of talking to me," Thranduil answered evenly, but registered the hopeful look beginning to enter the young lord's eyes. The King was still not overly keen on the idea, but after a few quiet moments of remembering his beloved wife. He came to the conclusion Lairiel would have embraced Elladan completely, the happiness of her children was always paramount to her, that and she would have devoured him for being so hypocritical and bitter. So Thranduil was going to attempt to get to know this ellon and at least make peace with the idea, whether he was fond of it or not.

"I remember the first time I met her," Elladan eventually began, still feeling uneasy about being so open with Thranduil. "I was visiting my Grandparents with Naneth and my siblings, Ellenya was living in Lothlorien at the time. She was young, just shy of her one hundredth year, and she stuck out like a sore thumb." Elladan chuckled absently at his first memory of Ellenya, "She did not dress like the Galadrim, in fact she was not even wearing a gown, and instead she was clad in dark greens and browns, dressed like a warrior and not at all like a Princess! But she was confident and maybe even a little arrogant."

Thranduil smiled knowingly and inside remained a little smug, Ellenya had always remained true to her heritage and her upbringing, she was of the woodland people and even in the midst of the enlightened eldar elves she had clung to her culture and her pride. "Yes that does sound like my daughter," the King replied and gestured for Elladan to continue;

"I think I loved her from then, I think maybe it was because she was unimpressed by me. Ellenya did not care who I was or who my parents where, I remember that evening she exclaimed that to ride on the coat tails of your parent's glory was immature and dull. That you should be known as an individual in your own right, make your own greatness, that you should not be known only by your parents name but that your reputation should proceed you. She was magnetic and crass, nor did she care if she offended anyone, she was not timid or demure in my company, as I was used to with ladies of the court. In short I was in awe and from that moment on I did everything in my power to win her affections and her friendship, which was in no way an easy task."

Elladan finished his description of Ellenya and waited waryily for Thranduil to respond, to see if he agreed or liked what he heard. Instead Thranduil remained impassive and simply asked; "So I can presume you did eventually win her affections?"

"It was the hardest and most painful years of my existence!" Elladan laughed in response to the question, "I was besotted with Ellenya, and it only grew stronger the closer we became. She was a skilled fighter both in battle and on a political and tactical level, I could barely keep with her but it brought us closer in the end! But there were more reasons."

"Such as?" Thranduil pushed and watched the ellon blush and struggle over the words to use.

"Your daughter is a beauty beyond compare; she is striking both in body and in spirit. Please do not mistake me for lusting after her, that is not the case, it is just I do not see anyone else apart from her. I cannot describe it, I believed for a long time that Ellenya would never return the feelings I had for her, and so I tried to ignore them. I tried to look elsewhere, but every ellith I met I compared to her and none could match, so I resolved that if I could not have Ellenya I would remain alone."

The two elves walked along in silence for some time, Elladan lost in thought, and Thranduil contemplating the youngsters responses. The King had to admit Elladan was sincere and to his astonishment he felt sorry for the young one, obviously his daughter had not been easy on him. He could only surmise it was Ellenya's fear of becoming attached to anyone that led her to be so isolated and hard to reach, but this ellon had persevered when Thranduil was certain no other would have bothered, and that in itself spoke volumes.

"At last we have reached an understanding Elladan," Thranduil spoke breaking the silence, "I too know what it is like to know there is no other but the one chosen for you. Lairiel was my life, she gave me a reason to exist, a family to love and protect. Because of her I am who I am today, without her I would have been half of myself. Sometimes I feel that part of me fading, but then my children fill that void for me and that is what sustains me. Ellenya is much like me, she is like you say, fierce and independent, but she loves deeply and immediately. When she returned from Lothlorien a few decades ago with your assistance, I noted a slight change in her, when you left she was morose like she missed something. I see now it was you, and you are here but a day and she has completely changed. She smiled for the first time in weeks; I heard her laugh and that is not something I hear often."

"What are you saying?" Elladan just about managed to find his voice, not daring to think for one moment the King was about to grant him the one thing he wanted the most.

Thranduil gave an exasperated sigh and then smiled sadly at the younger elf, "I am saying that you have my blessing to take Ellenya as your wife, as soon as either of you wish. I accept this as the will of the Valar and I accept you as a son into my house."

"You cannot comprehend what this means to me! I am truly honoured." Elladan gasped, he had expected to argue with Thranduil and harsh words to be spoken, but to his relief and shock it took no other force but complete honesty.

"The honour is mine Elladan, you are a fine ellon, worthy to be called my kin," Thranduil attempted to sound genuine, it was true the youngster had earned his respect, but it went against most of his deeply set prejudices to have a child of both the Noldor and the Vanyar welcomed into his strictly Sindar family. "But I worry about the time allotted to you and my daughter, the days are dark and it will be a miracle if you both survive this war," Thranduil added with concern and watched Elladan's face fall.

"By both of us you mean me?" Elladan inquired, Thranduil simply nodded once, "It is something we are both willing to leave to destiny, if the Valar have seen fit to bring us together then we must trust they will reunite us either in this life or the next."

"The grief will destroy her Elladan," Thranduil warned, "If this war turns ill, I will not hesitate to send her westward, I will not see her fade she does not deserve that."

"And I would want her to go West, I would send her now if I thought she would go, but that is not Ellenya and I will never force her," Elladan replied earnestly, meeting the King's gaze with his own worried expression.

"You are wise young lord," Thranduil commented with a smile, "Come I have an answer to give my daughter."

xXx

Ellenya sat cross-legged upon her bed, staring out into her sleeping garden. So many emotions coursed through her at once, it was hard to pinpoint which was the strongest and how exactly she felt. First there was sadness, the two little girls she had grown fond of were now dead and she grieved their passing. However Ellenya had become accustomed to death and thus she considered their fate just another scar on her already battered heart, serving as a bitter reminder of what happens when she allowed someone to freely enter her heart.

The grief came at odds with the overwhelming joy she had in her spirit, she loved another, something entirely new and life-changing was happening to her. Though her heart had been subjected to so much pain in this life, she felt it begin to heal and she knew it was because of Elladan. She had learnt to endure in life, to remain and be steady, but she had lost the joy in living and with Elladan she was beginning to feel what happiness was like again. Ellenya felt warm and loved, even now in her room away from Elladan, she could feel his calming and caring fae settle her and work its healing magic on her own spirit.

She felt a great deal of other emotions too; she missed Legolas, she worried deeply about him and wished more than anything that he could be here to share in her happiness. He had always teased her about Elladan, he would have been so smug about being right. She was also filled with dread and fear, the darkness was creeping in on her home and her people, she was no fool they were all running out of time and with that time went any hope of finding a solution to their problems.

In the immediate moment, however, Ellenya was aware that she was extremely anxious and more than a little giddy. She had agreed to be Elladan's wife, and she wrestled with the wisdom of that decision. Yes it was hasty and out of the blue and maybe she was not thinking, but she wanted too and the thought of not being able to brought her crushing sadness. Ellenya wanted to enjoy what fleeting time was left in this world with him, but if her Adar did not give his blessing then she did not have the heart or the energy to defy him. He had his reasons and they were sound, she would not argue with him but that did mean that she would be able to forgive him. A gentle tap at her door filled Ellenya with a familiar dread; she knew it was her Ada before he entered. Slowly and somberly as she could Ellenya rose from her bed and turned to face her fate, though what expected to see was not what was before her.

Her Adar stood in her room, his expression one of sadness and his eyes held an almost apologetic look. To his side and step behind him stood Elladan, who's eyes were dancing with a secret yet to be told and an easy smile stretched across his fair face. Ellenya watched the two of them warily, completely thrown off by how easily they appeared to stand in each other's company.

"You have my blessing," Thranduil whispered his voice barely audible, giving his daughter the best smile he could muster under the circumstances. He watched as Ellenya's eyes widened in disbelief and how she looked immediately to Elladan for confirmation, he could feel the separation happening already. His little one did not lean on him anymore for comfort or support, she looked to another and Thranduil with a heavy heart began to loosen the protective ties of the bond he shared with Ellenya, assuring her it was alright, that she could go to Elladan now. Which Ellenya did without hesitation, in a few strides she was in Elladan's arms and the two were laughing and whispering promises to one another.

After a few moments of enjoying the relief of being with Elladan, Ellenya disentangled herself from him and turned to her Adar with a deliriously happy smile; "Thank you Ada, I do not know what to say."

"Just promise me that when this war ends and we are living in peace, a proper wedding celebration can occur and I can publically gloat to Celeborn about successfully making a wood elf out of his Grandson?" Thranduil replied, a mischievous look lighting his features for an instant, making all three of them laugh at the mere thought. "But aside from that, it is customary to have rings of engagement, and since this is all abit rushed I presume neither of you are prepared?"

The brief silence assured Thranduil that he was indeed right and the King toyed with a leather cord around his neck. It was a long cord that he kept hidden under his garments so that it was close to his heart. With a gentle tug he broke the cord from around his neck and eased it from his collar. Quickly and quietly he undid the knots to retrieve two rings, not as grand as the set Elladan planned as their wedding bands, but just as beautiful. Thranduil outstretched his palm and gestured to Elladan and Ellenya to take them;

"This is only a loan and I will want them back," Thranduil ordered sternly, but his expression softened when Elladan with shaking hands slipped the simple gold band, of twined leaves, onto Ellenya's finger; "That is your Naneth's wedding band, I know she would have approved of this union, and the other is my Adar's coronation ring," Thranduil pointed out, as Ellenya dutifully slipped the heavy silver band, set with emeralds, upon Elladan's finger.

Ellenya stared in wonderment at the simple band around her finger for a moment before throwing her arms around her Adar, tears glistening in the corners of her eyes; "I love you Ada, do you know that?" she whispered into his ear. It took a moment for Thranduil to realise what had just occurred, but instinctively he wrapped his daughter up in a warm embrace; "I know my little star, just as I love you," he whispered back and gently rocked Ellenya soothingly.

Elladan watched the heart-warming scene for a few moments before deciding the King and his daughter needed some time to themselves, plus the ellon had another mission to attend to. The sun was setting and Elrohir would return soon with news of any survivors from the raid. So he quickly made his apologies, assuring Ellenya he would speak with her soon and disappeared into the labyrinth that was the King's halls.

Thranduil waited a few moments, before attempting to start a conversation with his daughter; he was just content to enjoy the long overdue cuddle;

"I do believe the last time you indulged in a cuddle with your Ada you only came up to my waist, and it was usually a ways and means of getting what you wanted?" Thranduil chuckled pulling away to regard his watery eyed daughter.

"Ada, do not tease, can I not just have a hug from you without a sarcastic comment!" Ellenya moaned playfully, stepping back to scowl at her Adar.

"I just speak from experience," Thranduil reminded and wrapped his arm around Ellenya guiding her to a settle and easing them both down to sit. Ellenya absently curled her legs up onto the settle and leant into her Adar's chest, like she done as a child, likewise Thranduil moved the woollen blankets so that they draped over Ellenya's legs to keep her warm. They sat like this for a few moments feeling content and happy in each other's presence. Ellenya realising that this could be one of the last times she might have the opportunity to be close with Adar, the thought creating a bittersweet twinge to the atmosphere.

"I am sorry Ada," Ellenya began at last and twisted so she could look at her Adar properly, "for frightening you, for being reckless and for putting you in this situation with Elladan and I, I did not mean to bring you any hurt or shame."

"Hush Ellenya, that is all gone and past tonight. You are here safe and well and I cannot ask for more," Thranduil soothed, "I will admit I did not think when I woke this morning that I would have gained a son by nightfall, but stranger things have happened!"

Ellenya laughed softly, "I did not think I would be betrothed either, but what is the point in waiting, I nearly died yesterday, seems ridiculous to wait, If you consider my luck."

"Ellenya!" Thranduil warned, "No more talk of death, you do not know what fate has planned."

"I know that it will not be in our favour Ada," Ellenya answered bitterly, "I have seen it, there is nothing we can do, not unless I can figure out what these frustratingly cryptic dreams mean!"

"What dreams?" Thranduil asked, at last Ellenya would confide in him and he could get to the bottom of her strange behaviour.

Ellenya debated opening up to her Adar about her dreams, in which her Nana featured heavily, but she was running out of excuses not to share this with him. So Ellenya began to talk, she told everything in great detail. She explained the necklace and the strange connection with her brother; she spoke her concerns about Saruman's involvement. Ellenya even described the dream in which she had seen Elladan dead, she cried a lot over this one. Thranduil listened intently and did not speak while Ellenya described her dreams and her feelings, it was becoming clear she had wished he had stopped Legolas from leaving for fear he was the answer to their problems.

In her eyes if Legolas had remained they would be safer, her brother would have found a way to protect them, and maybe this was true. However Thranduil knew his son, and had known Legolas needed to take the quest to Mordor, this was his calling. The connection between his son and Lairiel's amber stone was a mystery still, but Thranduil decided it was best to tell Ellenya if the real fate of her Naneth's necklace and what it meant. This resulted in more tears, as they both relived her death and Ellenya grasped the level of her Naneth's sacrifice at last.

At some point in the long discussion words had ceased to be spoken, all avenues had been explored and Father and Daughter were reconciled. Ellenya had eventually drifted into a quiet slumber, whilst Thranduil mulled through all that had been discussed, he himself not being able to connect the dots are truly figure out what Ellenya's dreams meant. It was in this contemplative state that Elladan found Thranduil on his return. Daylight was beginning to break through the clouds and another day was soon to start, Thranduil smiled wearily at the approaching ellon, and rose slowly from the settle being careful not to jostle Ellenya;

"Any news of the human girls?" Thranduil whispered, his voice sounding incredibly loud in the quietness of early dawn. Elladan simply nodded and smiled hopefully at the King, Thranduil sighed in relief; "Then I will let you share the news with her," and with said the King took his leave.

Elladan held in his hand a note from Elrohir, sent to him by Meldirion and with it bore good news at last. The ellon knelt down beside Ellenya's head, taking a moment to admire the depths of her blue eyes as she walked in her dreams. To Elladan, Ellenya was heart achingly beautiful, so regal and fair without a single flaw. The smoothness of her porcelain skin and the softness of her platinum locks were too inviting and Elladan could not help himself from reaching out and gently stroking away the loose strands from her face.

The sensation startled Ellenya and she blinked waking suddenly from her dreams, it took her a moment to register anything other than Elladan's lips softly brushing hers, coaxing her to wake up. She lazily lifted her hand and brought it to his face letting her own fingers trace the symmetry of his features. The physical beauty of Elrond and Celebrian's children was legendary, Arwen being held up as the pinnacle of elven beauty and she often overshadowed her brothers. However the twins were equally as striking, but to Ellenya there was more to Elladan than his handsome features, what made him attractive to her was his nature and the beauty in his spirit. He had always had the uncanny ability to settle her, one look from his grey eyes and she felt calm and secure, that was what she loved most about him.

"You will have to stop this Elladan, I will expect this now every morning," Ellenya mumbled and rolled unto her belly to get a better look at her future husband, his grey eyes bringing with them a wave of love and contentment that warmed Ellenya's spirit.

"I have something to tell you," Elladan whispered and took one of her hands in his, "Murieann and Yseult live Ellenya."

"What?" Ellenya gasped and she sat upright starring in disbelief at Elladan, "but how?"

"They fled into the woods with what is left of their kin, I had Elrohir track them down he found them on the road to Dale. He is assisting them to reach their destination safely." Elladan reported, a hopeful smile lighting his features. "Look they sent you this," Elladan gently pushed a folded piece of parchment into Ellenya's hands which she quickly unfolded.

On the paper was an indiscernible scribble, which Ellenya recognised as Yseult's drawing and beside in Murieann had neatly wrote;

'_Ellenya we are safe with Edel, she is a friend and will look after us. The nice elf man is taking us to Dale where we will be safe, he told us you are going to be married and that you miss us and thought we were dead. Well we are not and we love you, do not cry we will see you soon. Yseult and I wish we could see how pretty you will look when you get married, will you bring your husband to see us in Dale? Yseult thinks you will bring your baby because you will have baby now you are married but I told her that was silly it takes a long time to get a baby! I hope we get to see you soon. We miss Papa but I know he will not come back, I am sad but I do not show Yseult I tell her Papa has to go somewhere far away to get better. Do not be sad for us Edel is very nice, you would like her she was the bakers wife, she had nobody now, she says we are going to be a new family. I hope so.' _

_Love Murieann and Yseult_

Ellenya was crying by the time she had finished the letter, great tears of relief and joy. The girls had survived and were with the baker's wife, a pleasant middle aged woman, who had not been blessed with any children of her own. Edel had often cared for the girls when their Father could not; it was relief that they had her at least. Slowly her sobs turned into giggles as Ellenya reread the letter and shook her head at the boldness of the two little rascals.

"What is it?" Elladan could not help but laugh at Ellenya's comical expression.

"Yseult thinks that when I visit I will bring a baby because I will be married," Ellenya spluttered out between laughs and sobs.

Elladan chuckled and wrapped his arms around Ellenya before muttering into her ear; "It may be a little soon for that, but you just never know!"

"No!" Ellenya laughed and pushed the elf away from her playfully, "No babies, no elflings, none of that."

"I am teasing you Ellenya, love, I would never dream of bringing a child into this world, I just hope that it is not too much of disappointment for Yseult!" Elladan assured and kissed Ellenya on the cheek adoringly.

"She will forgive me in time," Ellenya answered happily catching Elladan's hand and squeezing tightly, "I do not deserve you Elladan, thank you for this, for everything!"

"Thank Elrohir, I just made the suggestion," Elladan replied, relieved to finally see a light return to Ellenya's eyes. "Are you happy though, would you prefer to go to Dale to see them for yourself? We can go straight away."

"No Elladan you have done enough, it is not safe for any of us to be travelling now. The girls are safer if I do not try and visit them at the moment, I would only lure an attack on them. Elrohir risked much to do this; I will find a way to repay him! If by some miracle times improve, I will visit them, with you of course. Yes I am so happy, you have been here only a few days and have made everything better!" Ellenya practically sang, the joy evident in her smile as she wrapped her arms around Elladan and slipped unto the ground beside him, snuggling into his chest.

"Well that is what I do! I make everything perfect, it is gift!" Elladan gloated playfully and waved his arms flamboyantly above his head, grinning when Ellenya arched an eyebrow and smirked in response.

"How egotistical!" Ellenya sniggered.

"Well I learned from the best!" Elladan defended, ignoring Ellenya's shrieks of defiance as he lifted her off the ground and threw her over his shoulder, making his way out of her chambers and quickly making along the deserted hallways.

"What are you doing? Put me down this is absurd!" Ellenya commanded in-between breathlessly laughter, as she twisted and squirmed, kicking her feet and flailing her arms to no avail. "Where are you taking me? I command you answer me at once Elladan!"

"That is Lord Elladan of Imladris to you Princess! In a few moments all will be answered," Elladan answered breezily and continued his stroll through the King's halls, smiling smugly as Ellenya wriggled in his arms, making all kinds of weightless threats. After a few moments of ascending many steps and coming to an average looking door, he eventually dropped a disgruntled looking Ellenya to her feet.

"You better have a decent explanation for running me through my home, in the most unladylike manner imaginable?" Ellenya warned crossing her arms over her chest and leveling Elladan with a challenging glare.

"Oh be quiet Ellenya and do not pretend that you did not enjoy it! Now close your eyes and turn around?" Elladan brushed off Ellenya's concerns and gestured for her to do as he said. With an exasperated sigh she eventually obliged him.

"This better be good Elladan, I have a very hasty wedding to plan," Ellenya grumbled under her breath and sighed when Elladan slapped his hand over her eyes, obviously not trusting her.

"You talk too much Ellenya," Elladan teased, his face lighting up at her insinuation over their marriage. Once satisfied that Ellenya was suitably blind he pushed open the heavy door and chuckled when Ellenya shivered against the frigid air that blew into the small room. The icy blast making her skin prickle but in turn piquing her interests, she tried to place herself but was frustrated at the deprivation of her sight and pulled impatiently at Elladan's hand.

"I want you to see this," Elladan murmured in her ear, his voice suddenly serious and husky, the sensation sending a thrill through Ellenya, as he removed his hand from her eyes.

The blinding light was all Ellenya could comprehend for a moment, but soon she ascertained she standing on one of the highest look out points of her home, at the far end of the great walls that surrounded her Adar's Kingdom. The view was sensational from here, one could see in all directions as far as the eye could see. However this was not what caused her to be momentarily silent, for before her a brilliant sunrise lit up the morning sky, it's colours phenomenal and breath-taking. Ellenya quietly wondered how long it had been since she had seen such a sunrise, or how long it had been since she had stopped to enjoy the beauty of her home and her world.

"Does that sight not fill you with hope?" Elladan asked quietly, wrapping his arms around Ellenya and feeling her head bob in response. "Look at how the light of the sun casts away all the darkness, even Mirkwood does not look so sickly bathed in this light."

"It is beautiful," Ellenya commented feeling tears prick her eyes, Elladan was right, in the golden light her home did not look so corrupt. It was like the light of the sunrise cast an enchantment over the sickly woods and for a moment they seemed restored to their former glory.

"I believe that whatever created something as beautiful as the morning sunrise, surely is greater than any evil or darkness in this world," Elladan continued to whisper gripping Ellenya closer to him, "Whatever comes Ellenya never lose sight of the light, it is what keeps the darkness at bay! We will survive this, your people will survive this and things will be as they should be, you will see."

"You give me hope Elladan," Ellenya murmured, leaning into him and smiling contentedly, "My only regret is that I did not give you my heart sooner."

"Time means nothing to us Ellenya, we have eternity, no more regrets," Elladan soothed and kissed the crown of her head.

"You are right," Ellenya smiled up to the bright sky, absorbing the memory of this day, locking it away into her heart. She knew that in the days to come she would rely on this memory to get her through, this was why Elladan and given her this and she felt her heart swell, he truly did love her.

The couple stood like this for a long time, until the sun had risen in the sky and its brilliance long forgotten. The two communed silently with one another, enjoying their new found closeness. Their stolen moment of peace cementing their commitment to one another, there really was nothing left now for them but to be unified by the law of marriage.

"It is a beautiful day to be married, do you not think?" Elladan asked hopefully.

"Yes, I think it is," Ellenya replied, a smile pulling at the corner of her lips.

* * *

**I really hope none of you fell asleep during this chapter...I am sorry it was really long, bur I really hope you like were I am going with the story. **


	11. 10 When the Rage in Me Subsides

*****WARNING*** Mature Content (Please Read)**

**So here is chapter 10; including a love scene! The main reason for my anxiety! I believe its important for the characters and the story development, but appreciate not everyone likes to read that kind of stuff, if it annoys you please skip through. It is pretty tame and not very graphic, so I hope you guys will like the chapter as I'm pretty happy with it. But as always please review, honestly posting this chapter is giving me a nervous breakdown, so any remarks would be greatly appreciated :)**

**Thank you as always for the reviews, as especially Win Lockwood and the unsigned fan review, I cant explain how awesome it is to hear from you guys...it helps me be more creative and challenges to write more stuff. :D I really hope you guys like this chapter :D**

**On a side note, the scene in this chapter were the Silvan people sing for Ellenya and Elladan, was based on the start of a song that kind of inspired this chapter. If you want to know what I think the voices sounded like, the song is; Delirium feat Sarah McLachlan - Silence. Not the clubbed up version but the original melodic almost gothic version. It has the overtones of the Georgian chant Gloria Excelsis Deo...which inspired the voices of the woodland elves. Just FYI :) **

* * *

10. When the Rage in Me Subsides

Ellenya stood in her chambers, eyes fixated on the flames dancing in the fireplace, her heart pounding in her chest. In less than an hour she would wed Elladan in a fairly quaint and quiet ceremony. Only for the purposes of witnesses to the binding agreement of matrimony was it decided that they would say their vows in front of the people of the Woodland Realm, and a small celebration feast would be provided. Nothing elaborate, for there was not the time or the resources to indulge in anything more extravagant.

Regardless of this Ellenya was suddenly very nauseous, if it was not for the fact that one of her ladies in waiting was holding her hand right now she would have crumpled to the ground. The servant elleth smoothed sweet smelling oil over Ellenya's hands and arms, the servant had insisted Ellenya have this lotion rubbed all over body, to illuminate her skin and make her appear desirable, apparently this was a customary thing to do in preparation for a wedding. However Ellenya was not about to have some strange elleth rub oils into her scarred skin, but when Ellenya had quietly refused such a request, stating it improper, the ladies in her presence fell about her in embarrassing titters. The eldest of her ladies, winked and made rude remarks to the others that the Princess would not be so prudish by the nights end.

It was at this realisation that Ellenya began to feel uneasy; she knew very well what their immature remarks were pointing at. The physical act of making an elven marriage binding had not slipped her mind, she was well aware about what was expected of her, what Elladan would expect and that was what was filling her full of dread. Ellenya could play the part of the bold, seductive elleth very well; she had become an expert at it, however those times she knew nothing would ever happen, she was just playing a game. But this time it was different, she loved Elladan and without hesitation she would freely give herself to him, she was curious she wanted to know what it would be like to love him physically the thought bringing with it great anticipation. However the greater part of Ellenya's mind was too consumed with fear to enjoy this feeling.

Her body was not as beautiful as her facial features, she could not help but feel Elladan would feel cheated out of the beautiful wife he deserved and believed he was getting. Though somewhere inside her spirit chastised her for such a thought, Elladan would love her regardless he was not a shallow elf. There was more than just the look of her skin, there was her issue with close touch, she feared that the act of sex would be too much for her, that it would dredge up memories of her attacks as an elfling. Though she was never touched in that way, things had been insinuated and had left with an illogical fear over the whole act.

So here she was moments away from the ceremony, crippled by her own fears and insecurities, so much so she could not find her voice to chasten her ladies in waiting and gain some composure over herself. She heard their laughter and naughty comments; they nudged her and tried to make her laugh or blush, but instead Ellenya just got paler. Eventually the servants finished their duties of preparing the Princess for her marriage and they quietened their loud cackling, returning to tidying her chambers leaving Ellenya to put the finishing touches to her hair and to choose a suitable gown.

Ellenya drifted to her dressing table and mirror and began methodically running a brush through her silky, straight, locks, in an attempt to calm herself. It was times like these she wished she had inherited the soft, golden, curls of her Naneth's hair, instead of her Adar's smooth, platinum, locks. For frankly she could do nothing with it apart from wear it braided or straight down her back. It would just look stupid if she tried to place flowers in her hair, plus it was not her personality to do so either; she was not exactly feminine and gentle! With a frustrated sigh she placed the brush back on the table with an aggravated thud. As she sat scowling at her reflection she heard her door open and caught sight of her Ada enter her room, dutifully she turned to give him a welcoming smile, though she was sure it came across more as a grimace.

Thranduil was dressed in his most exquisite and expensive silver robes, decorated with various gems and rich fabrics, he looked every inch the great ruler of his realm. He certainly displayed their family's entire wealth in just the one outfit, Ellenya could not help but giggle, trust her Adar to find a way to display his great power and wealth when this was supposed to be a subtle ceremony. He entered the room and with one look sent the servants scuttling out the door, leaving him with his child.

"I was wondering if you had picked anything to wear?" Thranduil began in a matter of fact tone, trying to remain calm and composed, when truly he was just as anxious and stressed about this as Ellenya.

"No actually I have not, why?" Ellenya replied, suddenly curious.

"Well I was wondering if you should like to wear this," Thranduil had in his hands folded material, which he held quite tenderly. "I can understand it may not be to your taste but I think it would suit you."

Ellenya stood and crossed the room so that she was standing opposite her Adar, she peered curiously at the fabric and then gently eased it from Thranduil's grasp. The gown tumbled freely to the ground and Ellenya gasped in awe, it was beautiful. It was a simple dress, but very intricate in its craftsmanship, the layers of tulle and its crisp white colour made it appear ethereal and otherworldly. Around the hems, the neckline and trailing sleeves were encrusted with crystals and clears gems, in wonderful patterns.

"Ada it is exquisite, where did you get this?" Ellenya beamed, her earlier worries all but forgotten as she imagined Elladan seeing her in this dress.

"It was your Naneth's, she wore it at our own wedding. I know she hoped you would wear it on your own Ellenya," Thranduil answered quietly.

"It is perfect Ada," Ellenya whispered, "of course I will wear this." Tears began to glisten at the corners of her eyes as she realised her Naneth was not here with her, as she should have been. This dress now all Ellenya had to remember her by, but it would be enough and at least in some way she could be part of the moment with her.

"Well then, hurry put it on, I want to see if it fits you," Thranduil ordered with a chuckle, but inside he felt the same sadness as his daughter. Lairiel should have been here for this day, she would have loved nothing more and it broke his heart that Ellenya was deprived of her Naneth, at the time when an elleth should have her Naneth at her side. Thranduil knew he was no replacement and he could only do his best in Lairiel's stead. Dutifully Ellenya disappeared into another room in her chambers to change, leaving her Adar to amuse himself.

The King poked about his daughter's bed chamber, absently lifting objects and straightening things. Reliving his daughter's life in his mind's eye, he remembered fondly the nights he had paced the floor with his head strong daughter, when she had refused to go to sleep. He remembered the days spent playing imaginary games, though he was useless at these and nearly always required Legolas' input. His eyes drifting to the space where Ellenya's bed had been as a child, a smaller less elaborate frame, they had all broke that bed in one very enthralling game of a battle re-enactment, a hard lesson that children's furniture does not support the weight of one overexcited elfling, her youthful brother and a stupid Adar who indulged in their pretend war. The furniture was broken that night, as well as his own back when they had all jumped ship as the bed gave way beneath their feet. Only it was not so graceful and Thranduil ended up flat on the ground with both Legolas and Ellenya piled on top of him. The King laughed outwardly at the memory, how fast time had went, to him those misadventures only seemed like yesterday.

"What are laughing at?"

Thranduil stopped his quiet chuckling and turned to face his daughter, the vision of her in Lairiel's gown stunned him into silence. Ellenya was the picture of her Naneth, so beautiful, so regal if it was not for the physical traits which were his in her features, Ellenya could have easily been mistaken as the Queen.

"You are vision Ellenya, you look just like your Nana," Thranduil just about managed to respond, his throat closing as he fought the emotion from his face.

Ellenya rolled her eyes and with a small smile added, "If only I had Nana's hair, I would feel much happier!"

"There is nothing wrong with your hair my darling, you are beautiful," Thranduil defended, he seen no flaw in his daughter.

"Yes I know I am beautiful," Ellenya replied and grinned impishly making her Adar shake his head in mock disapproval, "but I wanted to wear flowers in my hair like Nana, and I cannot because you cannot pin flowers to hair that has no curls, it looks ridiculous."

"Ellenya sit down!" Thranduil commanded, as he laughed loudly at her pained expression and gestured to her dressing table. Ellenya obliged but watched her Ada warily. "You can wear flowers in your hair."

Thranduil lifted Ellenya's silver, circlet, crown from its stand and placed it upon her head and then quickly lifted a handful of the hawthorn blooms that Ellenya had obviously wanted to wear in her hair. With skill and great ease he used the metal of her crown and the strands of her hair to twine the white flowers to her head, until it looked as though they were part of her head dress. Ellenya touched the flowers and marveled at the skill. For once the elleth in the mirror looked like a Princess, tranquil and endearing, not coarse and distant.

"It is maybe not what you had in mind, but it is the best I can do, if your Nana were here she would have done better I am sure" Thranduil responded with a sad smile and tugged a strand of her locks.

"It is perfect Ada!" Ellenya exclaimed and jumped up from her seat to envelope her Adar in an affectionate embrace. "I may not have Nana, but I have you and that is what counts!" Ellenya whispered and kissed her Ada on the cheek, truly she was a lucky elleth to have such an attentive Adar. Thranduil reluctantly ended the embrace and hastily reminded his daughter of the time, he seen a thrill of fear and nervousness take hold of Ellenya and he smiled knowingly;

"Not a fear in the world when it comes to taking on a pack of warg or racing into battle, but the idea of marrying the one you love fills you with anxiety, Yes Ellenya, I fear you are my daughter," Thranduil chuckled and took Ellenya's arm in his, allowing her to lean her weight on him.

"Yes well I generally do not have to slay warg in front of hundreds of prying eyes, all judging me at once!" Ellenya muttered and gripped her Adar's arm all the tighter.

"They will all be saying how beautiful you are and how lucky the Lord Elladan is, I would even wager there will be many broken hearts tonight," Thranduil soothed, as they strolled together through the connecting archways and tunnels. Ellenya leant her head on her Adar's shoulder and enjoyed the last few moments she had with him, in a matter of minutes she would no longer be known as King Thranduil's daughter, but as the wife of Elladan son of Elrond, Lord of Imladris, and that was a sobering thought.

The traditional and formal part of the ceremony would take place just before the exchanging of vows and the wedding feast, ideally this should have taken place long before an actual wedding, were all members of both noble houses would have been present. But that simply was not possible in this situation, and frankly Ellenya did not much care for tradition, what she did care about was the absence of her brother and she admittedly felt guilty that he could not be here to give his formal consent to Elladan becoming a member of his family. Not that he would dare disagree, Ellenya would have his head if he so much as joked about it, but nonetheless Legolas should have been present and it saddened her that he was not. It caused her great anguish to believe that he may never know of this day and of Elladan, but she pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind and focused all her energy on the task at hand.

The small room offset to the grand throne room was, were most political agreements were made, and the binding agreement of marriage was no different. Ellenya and her Adar entered the small, suddenly claustrophobic room, and there stood Arystor dressed formally in sanctified robes. As the King's advisor, Arystor also held the role of the Realm's law keeper and it was his duty and responsibility to oversee all traditions and customs were adhered to and pleasing to the Valar. To his right stood Elrohir, who had only just returned from his expedition to Dale, and looked a little travel worn, but he gave Ellenya an ecstatic smile nonetheless. To Arystor's left stood Tauriel and another elf of the guard, chosen as witnesses to the agreement no less, both appeared quite serious and somber, but Tauriel managed an encouraging smile for her Princess. The captain was here primarily as a representation of Legolas, in the absence of her dear friend and comrade she had vowed to watch over his little sister, though never in her wildest imagination had she believed she would be standing in on his behalf for Ellenya's marriage.

However Ellenya was not really bothering to look at anyone else, all her attention was automatically pulled to Elladan. She sighed with mild annoyance, he could be wearing tatters and still look exceptional, and as usual he appeared completely relaxed and composed not a hint of nerves. Mercifully he was not actually wearing tatters; someone had the good sense to dress him in fine robes of deep navy and silver, a homage to his homeland. His grey eyes shone brightly with intense pride and it was all for Ellenya, which made her blush and drop her gaze.

Arystor cleared his throat and began the technical side of the proceedings, though he smiled fondly at Ellenya, he had never seen her look so soft and demure at last she appeared like a Princess, Lairiel would have been proud;

"As our law dictates, each family must consent to the joining of these elves and to the joining of the two noble houses. So who here comes to represent the House of Elrond and give permission of Lord Elladan to be wed," Arystor spoke evenly whilst scribbling on a piece of parchment, written words that would bind all this to law.

"I, Lord Elrohir am the representation of my Father's House and bid his blessing and permission over this union; under the condition that, if the Valar allow, both families may be officially joined in a celebration in later and more peaceful times." Elrohir answered solemnly and respectful, Ellenya was in awe she did not believe Elrohir had it in him to be so noble, and she could not help the smirk that she gave him. His response was a cheeky wink, making her bite her lip to stifle a giggle; this earned a disapproving look from Arystor, who took these proceedings very seriously.

"And who here comes to represent the House of Oropher and give permission for the Princess Ellenya to be wed," Arystor continued, scratching further notes on the parchment.

"I Thranduil, the King of my own House give my blessing and my permission over this union, and freely give my daughter into the care of the House of Elrond, under the conditions that have been stipulated." Thranduil answered evenly without a hint of emotion, but Ellenya knew her Adar well and felt his grasp on her hand tighten protectively. This was hard for him and she loved him all the more for it, he truly was incredibly gracious when he wished to be.

Lord Arystor rambled off further necessary laws making references to traditions and responsibilities that go hand in hand with marriage, particularly in the instance of nobility, but it was all muffled sound to Ellenya. She understood completely what she was agreeing to, she was not some love-struck youth, but in the moment her head was swimming. Mostly because every time she lifted her gaze Elladan was smiling adoringly at her, but the more she kept dropping her gaze the more concerned his expression got. He was not used to Ellenya being so silent or so passive and it worried him, he longed to be done with this and talk plainly with Ellenya, make jokes, even dance anything to see her smile. Arystor eventually satisfied that all laws had been upheld, had the new documents signed by all present and logged for storage in the Realm's archives.

"The agreement is henceforth binding and irrevocable, the union between your two houses is sealed and the betrothed have the right to be wed with the blessings of the Valar in their favour," Arystor stated solemnly, but in something out of character for the surly elf lord, he smiled warmly for the couple and ended with; "Now shall we proceed to the actual vows and have ourselves a wonderful feast this evening?"

Relieved laughter filled the small room and everyone nodded enthusiastically in agreement. Except for the King himself who held his hand up to silence all, and as usual all obliged immediately. Thranduil walked up to Elladan and appraised him silently for a moment, the younger elf held the King's gaze no longer intimidated by him but now respectful.

"There is one custom that Lord Arystor has not overseen," Thranduil finally spoke, which resulted in the advisor spluttering out his defences; the King merely glanced at his friend with a humoured look. "The Mother of the elleth to be married gives a gift to her future son, but as Ellenya has no maternal figure in her life, I can see why Arystor skipped that sensitive custom. However it is a tradition nonetheless and I will uphold it, though I am no replacement for my wife."

Thranduil beckoned for Tauriel to come forward, Elladan watched in surprise, yes he knew it was customary but Elladan was not expecting anything nor would he have demanded such a custom to take place, it was insensitive. The red headed captain pulled from her robe an item folded in crushed velvet and bowed graciously before the noble elf, who accepted it from her. Thranduil pulled back the corners of the fabric to reveal a decorative hunting knife, so expensive and exquisite in its craftsmanship that Elladan almost felt unworthy to hold it. On its hilt it bore a true sapphire and along its handle and blade were fine gold and silver markings.

"This is no decoration young lord; this blade has seen battle before and is still sharp. It is a remainder to you that the days are dark and time is not in our favour. I have already given the greatest possession I have to you, now I ask only that you protect her with your life," Thranduil spoke with weighted authority.

"As I always have and always will my King," Elladan answered with an equally weighted tone.

"Good!" Thranduil responded happily, "Now that, that is settled I can enjoy the rest of the evening." The King chuckled and patted the younger elf on the shoulder, he was an Adar, if he did not put the fear of death into her new husband then he had not done his job correctly.

The small party filtered out of the chambers and through the King's Halls to the Palace Gardens, which had amazingly been transformed into a glowing oasis of twinkling lights and winter flowers. The night air had a frosty bite to it and Ellenya felt herself begin to shiver, though she was not sure if it was to do with the chill or her current situation. She was overwhelmed by the beautiful scene that had been created for her and Elladan, it was quaint and hastily put together, but her people had dropped their daily duties to provide this for them. All around her excited and curious eyes watched in anticipation, she heard whispers of approval and awe and civilians dropped wildflowers at her feet as she passed them. About her she heard the many enchanting voices of the silvan people, the song they sang for the new couple was both mesmerizing and alluring. Their acceptance of her decision and their adoring praises were enough to bring the Princess a wave of new found confidence when, at last, she was called forward to make her promises to Eru and say her vows to Elladan.

The vows were stated and the promises made aloud and Elladan and Ellenya were presented to the people as husband and wife. Thranduil quickly announced the wedding feast had begun which was met with loud cheering and whistling from an excited crowd. Everyone was ushered back into the safety and warmth of the King's Halls to enjoy a simple but hearty meal and to indulge in the well-earned festivities.

Ellenya walked slowly hand in hand with her new husband, she remained quiet and subdued but smiled adoringly up at Elladan. She was content now and his calming aura worked wonders on her anxious mind. Elrohir chattered happily at their side, constantly referring to Ellenya as his little sister and cracking an alarming amount of jokes about the length of time it took for this day to happen. Thranduil was a few paces in front, looking a little lost and morose without someone at his side, mercifully Tauriel sensed her King's apparent lack of a guest to his own daughter's wedding and quickly took up residence by his side, filling the void at least. Before the new couple entered the throne room, Elladan jerked Ellenya back and gestured for everyone else to carry on, so that for a few moments the two were alone in the darkened corridor;

"Ellenya, my love, what is wrong? Why are you so quiet?" Elladan asked cautiously taking both her hands in his, his grey eyes full of concern and worry.

"Nothing is wrong," Ellenya answered too quickly and Elladan raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

"I know I can be incredibly dense when it comes to understanding you, but I know something is wrong, are you not happy?" Elladan spoke his voice saturated with worry, fearing Ellenya regretted this day and was too proud to admit it.

Ellenya picked up on Elladan's insecurity immediately and she instantly felt terrible. So with a settling breath she placed both her hands on either side of his face and locked their gazes; "I love you and I am so very happy but I am actually incredibly nervous. I do not want to let you down or Ada, or my people and honestly I am just a little overwhelmed, can you understand that?"

Elladan immediately sighed in relief and nodded in agreement, "Yes I can understand that, but you worry too much! You are not disappointing anyone, especially not me, why in all of Arda would that notion enter your head?"

"I do not know," Ellenya muttered and then shrugged, "maybe it was because of a stupid comment made by servants earlier this evening."

"What?" Elladan pulled away suddenly appearing quite annoyed, "What comment was made? I will have them chastised if they said anything out of place to you to ruin this day; does your Adar know this?"

"Elladan stop, it was harmless banter! I just took it too seriously, I am fine now I promise," Ellenya lied, she was not one bit recovered but she would convince Elladan otherwise. So she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer to him until their noses touched; "Kiss me?" she murmured.

"Gladly," Elladan replied and pulled Ellenya flush to himself, catching her mouth with his for a long and tender kiss. However it was not long until the kiss began to build, becoming more heated and less composed. Elladan's hands started to roam freely, his lips moving away from Ellenya's and making their way down her neckline and along her collarbone. Ellenya felt her heart begin to hammer in her chest and breathing quicken, she did not want him to stop but she was terrified by the unknown.

"We have to go to the party," Ellenya murmured breathlessly and gasped when Elladan only tightened his grip on her, his hand rumpling a handful of her dress at her hip, as he claimed another kiss from her.

"Let's forget about the feast, I am not that hungry anyway," Elladan replied with a mischievous glint in his eyes and continued his assault of kisses along her neck. Ellenya laughed nervously and worked hard to push herself away from him.

"But I want to go, I want to dance with you," Ellenya tried, hoping it was enough to distract him and lure him back to the party. Her words had the desired effect and Elladan grinned happily, as she wrapped her hand around his wrist and dragged him the direction of the feast.

"Are you having fun now?" He asked hopefully as he caught up with his new wife and wrapped one arm proudly around her waist, keeping her close.

"Yes, thank you," Ellenya giggled and pecked him on the cheek.

xXx

The feast was wonderful; the Princess's hasty wedding was practically what the people of the Woodland Realm needed. There was lightness in the air and the jovial sounds of merry-making filled everyone with a renewed vigour, morale was beginning to lift. However it did not completely mask the underlying sadness and constant threat that was upon them. Many familiar faces were missing from the festivities, some were patrolling, some were too ill or wounded to attend, but many were gone, lives to suddenly stolen. This did not go unnoticed by Ellenya, but she tried to maintain a pleasant demeanour. She and Elladan dutifully spoke with their guests and answered many questions about their own love little story. They danced long into the night until eventually the crowds began to disperse and the festivities drew to a close.

Ellenya now strolled with her husband along the familiar corridors of her home, Elladan chatted easily about nothing in particular and she smiled and nodded appropriately, trying vainly to cover up her nerves. When they eventually reached her chambers, Ellenya quickly darted to her dressing room, muttering that she needed to dress for bed and remove the uncomfortable flowers from her head.

Elladan watched her whisk out of his sight and he shook his head, she was nervous it was written all over her face, he realised it when they kissed earlier in the evening. The ellon sighed quietly to himself, he would never push Ellenya in this matter and he thought by now she would trust him enough to know that. Elladan would be content just to be in her company, just to hold her in his arms and keep her safe. Frankly he was just as nervous himself about the act of consummating their marriage completely but he considered that normal, it was big step for any elven couple, once they did they would be completely connected both physically and spiritually and that required a lot of trust.

After a painfully long period of waiting, Elladan decided it was best to go retrieve Ellenya and put an end to her unnecessary worrying. So he followed the path his new wife had taken and gently pushed open the door to the smaller offset room, which was obviously her dressing space, as it was covered in all sorts of garments and not exactly in any order. He found Ellenya staring pensively into a mirror, wrapped in a long green robe, she stood clenching and unclenching her fists and one stray tear slid silently down her cheek.

"Ellenya!" Elladan gasped in shock and quickly reached for her, "This is stupid, do not cry! I know you are nervous but I am not expecting anything from you, Ellenya I am not like that I would not ask that of you until you are ready!"

Ellenya jumped at the sound of his panicked voice and she automatically jerked away from him, staring at him with confused eyes. 'How much did he really know or understand,' she thought silently and she quickly brushed the tear from her face.

"I know Elladan, but it is not about you," Ellenya cried, "It is about_ me_, I am not going to be what you expected," and with that she pushed passed a very shocked Elladan, who instinctively followed her.

"What are you taking about?" Elladan asked and quickly hurried in front of the elleth to get her to stop for a moment and answer him. In reply Ellenya just hung her head and sobbed, unable to find the right words, the illogical tears frightening Elladan and he gently shook her shoulders. "Let me in Ellenya, I cannot understand if you do not let me in?" He pleaded urgently.

Ellenya raised her eyes to meet Elladan's and the pain in them practically broke his heart; "I am scarred Elladan, my body has long lost its beauty. There are things from my past that I cannot undo and they have changed me." Ellenya continued to whimper and wrapped her arms around herself protectively; "It is not just physical, it is spiritual as well, some things do not fade with time!"

Elladan straightened up and stepped away from Ellenya, the elleth stared at him with questioning eyes as she awaited his judgment, expecting to see disappointment in his gaze. Instead there was a deep sadness but something else played on his mind, she could see the cogs turning in his head. Casually Elladan began to remove his robes and unclasp his tunic, Ellenya felt her breath quicken and her mouth pop open in shock; "Wha-What are you doing?" she just about managed to murmur, as Elladan peeled off his tunic, leaving his chest and torso completely bare, though he stood side on to Ellenya.

"Now do not pretend to be a prude Ellenya, I know you, this does not alarm you in the slightest," he laughed gesturing to himself and then tossed his tunic at Ellenya. She blushed and continued to hold the garment to her face, peeking over it to get a better look at her handsome husband. Elladan smiled warmly and eventually turned to face Ellenya, the tiny gasp she made, caused him to chuckle. He closed the distance between them and pried his tunic from her hands so she could get a better look. Ellenya could not help herself; she outstretched her hand and let her fingers slide along Elladan's shoulder, tracing the spidery, silvery veins of a gruesome looking scar.

"We all have scars Ellenya, we are warrior's it sort of comes with the territory I guess," Elladan whispered. Ellenya's brows knitted in concern as she trailed her fingers diagonal across his chest to his side, not noticing how Elladan shivered at her touch. She rubbed the skin at his side and registered the familiar mottled and puckered texture of it, it was a burn, in a similar place and shape to her own.

"Ah yes, well that is probably the most recent, let that be a warning to never get into a fight without armour! Nasty collision with a torch and a rather determined orc, though he fared worse I can assure you," Elladan grinned, "The one on my shoulder, throwing knife, lucky shot, unfortunately the blade was poisonous and I gave my Adar many sleepless nights over it. Oh I also have a particularly ugly one on my thigh from an arrow, but I think you get my point."

"Yes I do," Ellenya whispered as she continued to rub the scarred skin at Elladan's side, "You are probably the only one that could understand." With that said Ellenya glanced up to meet Elladan's concerned gaze and gently leaned into him enveloping him in a tender embrace. With relief he wrapped his arms around her and buried his face into her hair, inhaling her flowery scent.

"The burn on your side? In what battle did you receive that?" Ellenya whispered, though a sinking feeling in her gut reminded her that she maybe already knew the answer.

"It was not any battle," Elladan murmured, his voice thick with emotion and it took him several moments before her could form his answer; "When I found Nana in that state, in the orc pits, I did not think rationally I had to reach her. I distracted them while Elrohir freed Nana, and by distract I mean I let them think they had me too, the burn is a brandishing mark."

Ellenya lifted her head to meet his gaze with an awestruck look, Elladan had freely put himself in harm's way for his Naneth. There was no mistake; Elladan was always intended for her or maybe she for him. He understood sacrifice and he understood violation on the most personal level, yet his spirit remained nearly unscathed, Ellenya was beginning to believe if she trusted him he could teach her how to break free from her memories and find the healing she secretly craved.

"I love you Ellenya, scars and fears included, it is all part of what makes you so unique and perfect, or at least perfect for me," Elladan spoke with conviction and the words seemed to soothe Ellenya, as she relaxed further in his arms. They stayed like this for some time, enjoying the sensation of being in each other's arms and the relief of understanding on another.

Something within Ellenya began to stir, a new confidence that she put down to Elladan's complete acceptance of her. So she gently unwound his arms from around her back and moved them to the ties of her robe, Elladan eyed her cautiously as she undid the knots and let the robe hang loose. Ellenya moved closer to him and guided his hand under her robe, giving him permission to touch her. She felt his breath quicken and his eyes search her own for reassurance, she simply smiled in answer and stretched up so their lips met. Elladan let one hand roam across Ellenya's belly and along the feminine curves of her waist and marvelled at the softness of her skin, his other hand wound around her neck as he deepened the kiss between them.

Ellenya felt a slow fire begin to stir in her with each stroke of Elladan's hand across her skin; she pressed herself tighter to him and laced her fingers in his dark hair. A low moan escaped her lips when Elladan's roaming hand brushed against her breast, the sound igniting a new desire in Elladan and he quickly heaved Ellenya into his arms. She hooked her legs around his waist in response, her kisses growing bolder and more demanding by the second. Elladan half carried half staggered to the bed and gently eased Ellenya onto the mattress, quickly pulling her robe off her shoulders to expose her hidden beauty. To Elladan, Ellenya was flawless and with little restraint he left a trail of hungry kisses down her neck and across her chest. Ellenya signed and whimpered his name repeatedly in encouragement, as she let her own hands explore Elladan's gloriously strong body, there was nothing disappointing or unsatisfying about him and she longed to be closer to him.

Eventually all offending articles of clothing were removed and carelessly discarded, fear and uncertainty were no longer an issue and Ellenya felt incredibly desirable and confident under Elladan's touch. Elladan traced the patterns of Ellenya's long, swirling, scar and tenderly kissed the mottled skin at her side, to him Ellenya's scars did not detract from her beauty, instead they only added to it. These scars were a testament to her ability to endure, they highlighted her strong spirit and Elladan was in awe of it. He wanted nothing more to know that amazing spirit, marvel in it and be able to draw his strength from it.

The two lovers explored each other for a long time, getting lost in one another and discovering themselves. Though as time wore on the playful and tender nature of their love making, began to move and change into something deeper as their two spirits began to connect and knit together. As they physically joined together, so did their individual fae's, combining and becoming one. It was overwhelming and empowering for them to be able to feel one another completely, to anticipate each other's wants and needs, and to finally understand and commune with each other on a spiritual level. At last they were joined and nothing in this world or the next would be able to separate them, they were complete now, one would not survive without the other.

xXx

The light of the early morning sun crept into the crevices of Ellenya's rooms, bathing everything in golden hue. It was this comforting glittering that roused the elleth, who was laid on her belly, from her peaceful rest. It took only moments for the memories of the night before to stir, and Ellenya felt a wide and satisfied smile creep across her face. Sighing contentedly she buried her face into the upper part of Elladan's arm, which she had been happily using as a pillow and when he did not stir, Ellenya propped herself up unto her elbows to observe her new husband. Elladan was completely unconscious; limbs splayed carelessly, his greys glazed and faraway from reality. Ellenya bit her lip to avoid a fit of giggles that threatened to bubble up from her chest; he was incredibly sweet and adorable looking in such a vulnerable position, on any other occasion Ellenya would have enjoyed taking advantage of his blissful state, and she did for a moment toy with the idea of some form of practical joke! However the logically and more caring side of her mind reminded her that this was the first time she had known Elladan to rest since he arrived to her home, and who only knew how long before that it had been since he slept.

Ellenya felt guilty as she observed the lilac colouring of his drooped eyelids and the gentle frown line still etched on his brow, she had been the cause of most of his worry and subsequent lack of rest. So Ellenya decided that she would not disturb him, as much as she wanted too, and would let him enjoy a few more hours of peace. However her plan to disentangle herself from him and go in search of food was abruptly put on hold. Ellenya's gentle wriggling had only served to cause Elladan to stir restlessly for a moment. She held her breath and froze when he muttered something unintelligible and rolled onto his side and in doing so enveloped Ellenya in a pleasant but strong embrace. Ellenya sighed in defeat from her new position cradled in Elladan's arms, mercifully he did not wake up and continued to look so peaceful and unperturbed, so her route of escape was foiled and she would remain like this until her husband decided to awaken! Though she could think of worse forms of imprisonment and with a sappy grin wriggled into a more comfortable position, enjoying his warmth and the fluttering feeling she still got from the touch of his skin on hers.

Ellenya spent a long time just watching the light grow brighter in her quarters and observed the dancing shadows it cast across her walls and ceiling. Absently she stretched her hand up towards the light to trace the imaginary lines it created in her mind, in doing so the sunlight shone through her newly acquired wedding band. The numerous tiny gems encased inside it glistened and shone brightly like a star, causing hundreds of twinkling lights to develop through her room. It was a mesmerizing jewel, one that she was only fully beginning to appreciate now. Last night she was too consumed with irrational fear and worry to actually notice the extravagant ring Elladan had bestowed upon her. How things had changed? All her years of pain and hurt over herself had all been unnecessary, Elladan took it all away in a few short hours, or maybe he had done so years ago but she was only noticing now.

Lost in thought and marveling at the pretty lights her ring created, Ellenya did not register Elladan stir beside her and only did so when his hand snaked up the length of her arm to capture her hand in his. His own wedding band combining with Ellenya's intensifying the glittering spectrum above their heads;

"It suits you," Elladan murmured huskily, still drowsy from sleep and pulled Ellenya's hand down to his lips.

"Good morning," Ellenya grinned her eyes lighting up at sound of Elladan's voice, as she practically assaulted him with a crushing kiss. The shock if it temporarily rendering Elladan speechless and immobile, though he was not averse to having his lively wife wrestle him to the bed. Ellenya smirked at his baffled expression, from her victorious position above him; "Good warriors are always anticipating an attack," she teased.

Elladan laughed gently and allowed Ellenya one more victorious kiss, as he stealthily hooked his leg around Ellenya's waist and in the swiftest movement had her pinned below him with her limbs restrained; "And a great warrior never underestimates their opponent," he reasoned and ducked down to his kiss Ellenya on the nose, her shocked expression soon turning to one of defiance as she squirmed uselessly to free herself.

"You tricked me, you filthy son of a-"

"Ah! Ellenya that is no way to address your husband," Elladan warned playfully, gloating ever so slightly.

"_Fine_!" Ellenya growled, "You win this one, but I am still leading, what is it now twenty victories to me, only fourteen to you?" Ellenya was making reference to the incredibly infantile game she and Elladan still indulged in, the games simply involved the two of them coming up with the most creative and elaborate ways to attack each other and win.

"That would be fifteen now," Elladan added but got distracted by the playful glint in Ellenya's eyes and the suggestive way in which their bodies were now twined, "though sixteen if you count the soup incident," he muttered between kisses. Ellenya laughed half in response to his statement and half to do with the ticklish kisses he was inflicting on her. Ellenya's giggles were infectious and the two indulged in several minutes of playfully tickling, however it was abruptly brought to a halt when Ellenya's gut protested in hunger.

"I did not eat anything last night, I was too nervous," Ellenya defended, when her husband gave her an amused look.

"You see," Elladan chuckled as he rolled off the bed and hunted through the many discarded garments searching for something appropriate to wear. "All that worrying for nothing and now look at you, you are half starved!"

"Hilarious Elladan," Ellenya groaned as she began to disentangle herself from the blankets.

_"No, no way!_" Elladan commanded and hastily pushed Ellenya back onto the bed, "You stay right there, do not even think about moving, and do not even twitch a muscle! I am not done having you all to myself just yet and if you put clothes on then we are going to have make an appearance, and talk to people, it is just not worth it."

"If I do not put clothes on then how will I eat," Ellenya reminded her slightly delirious husband.

"I am going to find you food, from somewhere," Elladan muttered as he hastily retrieved his leggings and nothing else; "Ellenya where is my tunic?" he eventually asked with a concerned expression.

"I have no notion," Ellenya giggled at Elladan's expense and stretched across her bed to retrieve his long robes from the night before.

"Wonderful," he groaned and slipped on the robes that did nothing to disguise his bare chest and torso, "Is this punishment for my walking on you half-dressed earlier in the week."

"Maybe?" Ellenya chirped and tugged Elladan down to her level, giving me a peck on the lips, "The servants leave food in the family room, Ada still makes a point of eating together at some point in the day, though he will not be there now it is too late in the morning for him."

"Well that is comforting," Elladan added sarcastically and strode for the door, whilst Ellenya tried to sneak out of bed one more time; "_Not a muscle Ellenya, I mean it_," came Elladan's knowing echo as he slipped out the door.

"Oh blast it all!" Ellenya huffed and slumped back on the bed, but it was just words the adoring smile she now wore and the faint flush on her cheeks were the testament to the bubble of bliss she was now absorbed in. Her spirit was light and free for the first time in her adult life, Ellenya actually felt normal and at peace with herself and who would have ever guessed? Her best friend was the key to her healing all along, if only she had of twigged on sooner times would have been different, but she would not dwell on that today.

xXx

Elladan strolled happily through the intertwined hallways, trying his best from memory to retrace his steps and hopefully lead him to the shared royal living quarters, instead of stumbling into Thranduil's study or something unfortunate like that. Knowing his history of luck, it was highly possible! However not today, today Elladan had the good sense to use his nose and easily picked up the scent of fruit and honey, his own gut beginning to grumble in anticipation of a good meal.

He rounded a corner and to his surprise he had found the living quarters and the dining table, stacked with food. With a delighted grin the ellon began rummaging through the food, deciding to take as much as he could carry and a varied selection. He was not planning on leaving Ellenya today so a stock of sustenance was required.

Mid-way through expertly positioning a number of pieces of fruit on a tray Elladan heard the scuffle of soft boots on stone floor entering the chambers and froze. The likelihood of this being Thranduil was exceptionally high and of course Elladan would have to be half dressed and a little dishevelled, it would only be his luck. He waited in silence and prayed that his presence would go unnoticed. Internally he mused over his predicament, he was completely within his rights to have intimate relations with his wife, however when his wife was the daughter of the Elven King it made him feel like the guilty party.

"Interesting sense of style young lord?" Came the impassive tone of the intruding elf.

Elladan had not expected the other elf to be so close and thus the tray he held crashed to the ground, as he spun towards the voice. In doing so the ellon caught his toe on the table and let out a tirade of curses at the inanimate object;

"_Are all you woodland folk so sneaky_," Elladan hissed and moaned, grabbing his foot in one hand and hopping on one leg to keep himself balanced, levelling the Captain of the Woodland guard with an irate glare.

"No, you outsider folk are just too oblivious to your surroundings," Tauriel giggled and bent down to pick up the discarded tray; "Can I assist you, my lord?" she asked with an amused grin.

"No I am fine, just give me the tray," Elladan sighed and retrieved the tray from the elleth who eyed him questioningly; "Go on Tauriel, say whatever it is you are thinking."

"Where is your tunic?" She asked with mock innocence.

"Missing in action," Elladan replied with a dead pan expression, making the elleth snort with laughter.

"Ellenya have anything to with its disappearance?" The captain continued to toy with noble elf, enjoying the flash of colour that was beginning to rise up his neck and into his face.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Elladan spat defensively and quickly loaded the tray in his hands with a selection of food again.

"No not really, but the King will probably demand an answer, he is not inclined to having strange ellyn run around his palace half naked!" Tauriel replied with an arched eyebrow.

"He is not here is he?" Elladan asked suddenly, casting his eyes around the room in a panic, half expecting Thranduil to jump out at him.

"Relax Lord Elladan," Tauriel giggled, "He is not here,_ yet_, you have a few minutes to make your exit and do not worry I will lie and say I seen no-one."

"Thoughtful of you," Elladan smirked in reply and began to retreat back in the direction of the chambers he now shared with Ellenya.

"You are most welcome, and please give Ellenya my love, though I am sure she does not need it!" Tauriel called after the ellon and stifled more laughter, as he waved a hand dismissively at her, ignoring her comment. The captain had to admit it was nice to have such love among the King's Halls once again.

xXx

When Elladan had successfully found his way back to the room, after a few wrong turns, he found his wife absorbed in a sheet of parchment before her. The sight caused Elladan to smile fondly and he quietly entered the room, taking a few minutes to observe Ellenya with a deep sense of pride and longing. The elleth had found his tunic and was now wearing it, though It drowned her and slide off her shoulders. She had loosely braided her hair back from her face and sat with one leg swung off the bed, her toes tracing imaginary lines on the stone floor beneath her. Her eyes, those astonishingly deep, blue, pools, were pensive and absorbed by whatever was on the paper. She bit her bottom lip absently and played with a piece of charcoal in right hand.

"Tauriel sends her love," Elladan eventually spoke, as he set the loaded tray on a side table and retrieved two cups of sweet tea,

Ellenya lifted her eyes from her paper and smiled; "I take it you were not alone on your hunt for food?"

"Indeed, a mission of peril, I nearly lost my toe!" Elladan exclaimed dramatically and pointed to his unmarked toes. Ellenya giggled at his exaggeration and accepted the cup from his hand, before turning back to the picture in her grasp.

"What have you got there?" Elladan asked curiously and clambered across the bed so he slid in behind Ellenya, wrapping one arm around her waist to keep her close and rested his chin on her shoulder. Ellenya sighed and rolled her eyes playfully, whilst readjusting herself so she rested more comfortably against Elladan. The ellon observed the picture and recognised the necklace sketched on the parchment almost instantly.

"I know this?" He answered and pointed to the picture, "This is a sacred stone blessed by the Valar, a Teleri heirloom."

"And my Naneth's necklace," Ellenya sighed dejectedly, "Though it is useless to me now, it does not reside in the realms of the physical anymore. Nana surrendered it back to the Valar before she died, to protect Legolas and I, or so the story goes."

Elladan frowned and rested his head against Ellenya's, "You want to find it? It gives you hope?" he questioned feeling the yearning in his wife's spirit, and anticipating her want.

"Yes that is what I want, though it is impossible! How can you find what is hidden from you?" Ellenya asked out loud, not expecting to find an answer.

"My Adar could help?" Elladan offered hopefully, "He is very wise on matters of history and can interpret the will of the Valar, he might have seen what it is you need to find the jewel?"

"Do you think so?" Ellenya asked, suddenly intensely interested. She had never thought of Lord Elrond being a source of information before, though why she had not baffled her. "Do you think he would help me with this?"

"Of course, you are family now, though that hardly matters my Adar brings guidance to those who earnestly seek it," Elladan replied and twisted around so he could place a comforting kiss on Ellenya's forehead. "He likes you, do you know that? You were the one patient he thought he could not save but you survived, he said it was a miracle and a gift from the Valar that you lived."

"Lord Elrond speaks to highly of me," Ellenya replied, "It was luck and quick thinking on his part that spared me."

"Well Ada does not believe that," Elladan proclaimed resolutely and tugged the paper out of Ellenya's hand moving it away from reach. "And neither do I!" he whispered huskily in Ellenya's ear making her shudder, as a host of memories from the night before entered her mind. She did not resist when Elladan claimed her mouth in his and instinctively drew her closer to him, effectively ending their conversation. Each kiss and silent look between the two of them helped brush away more of Ellenya's anxieties and inadequacies. Ellenya was beginning to see herself as Elladan viewed her and that soothed her spirit and corrected her thoughts. With Elladan at her side she would be unstoppable; between them they would find the answers she dearly sought. For the meantime though, Ellenya wanted only to be with him and let him love her, they had so little time together.

* * *

**...reviews welcome...seriously nervous wreck with this chapter :P I generally don't try and write this kind of stuff :)**


	12. 11 Not Afraid

**Hello everyone, how are you all keeping? Currently I am sick, boo! But yay I have some time to write :) And I have had a ball writing this chapter! I think we need a catch up with Legolas and some Thranduil action this time round? Anyway I hope you like it, you guy's are the judges?!**

**Okay so THANK YOU GUYS for the lovely reviews of chapter 10, especially after my near nervous breakdown about posting! I love that everyone thinks Ellenya and Elladan are great for each other. **

**So merci beaucoup Win Lockwood (is that right did I speak french or did I completely insult you :S) who's amazing support of this story makes it easier to write! And the unsigned reviewer, your pretty awesome and Im glad you liked the chapter. I sort of have this image of Thranduil and I know most people think he is an ass but I do like him, so Im happy you like my depiction of him! Celticank lovely to hear from you, glad you like the chapter! Also thanks to the followers as always :)**

**I will be quiet now...as always let me know what you think, I love hearing from you guys :)**

11. Not Afraid

Lothlorien was quiet, too quiet for one distracted elf. Legolas lay on the ground on his back watching the glow of the ethereal lights slowly fade; the only lights now visible were those high in the branches illuminating the interconnecting talans. Here on the ground things were darker and quieter, the Galadhrim giving their guests space and peace to rest, none of which Legolas was able to indulge in. His mind was too active, he had a niggling suspicion that things were not all as they should be at home, and he worried both on a personal level for his family and on a larger scale for his home and its people's safety. There was nothing he could do for them now, he had left the care of his home to Tauriel and the more than capable guard, but that did not make the separation or the burden of worry any lighter.

Eventually giving up on any notion he had of resting, the woodland prince got to his feet and went for a walk. His footsteps were heavier and his heart still hurt a little, Mithrandir's passing was not an easy thing to get over. The wizard was their hope or least Legolas' hope, who would guide them now into Mordor and who would be wise enough to anticipate the dark plans of the enemy? Yes they had Aragorn, who was instructed enough in the ways of the world to get them to their destination and Gimli, who despite being a continuous thorn in his side was proving a very useful ally, his stubbornness would ensure they survived to the bitter end. Boromir too had connections, his knowledge of the land they were to soon cross would be invaluable, but Legolas was concerned for the mortal man, his spirit was conflicted and something about the steward made the elf move uneasily around him. Legolas himself could read the land and as an elf was better equipped to anticipate the enemy and he could heal if it was needed, though not with the same power or ability as a wizard. His worries rested on the halflings, though they were courageous and with spirits worth more than ten men, they were naive and overwhelmed. Mithrandir at least knew how to give them courage and keep them hopeful, Legolas was not sure if he or any of the remaining fellowship could maintain that for them, but the elf would try after all he was the most cheerful one.

Legolas found himself now standing at a grassy bank, staring out at the tree's letting them rejuvenate him and give his mind some clarity. But as he stood the same thrill of fear crept up his spine and a sense of urgency to react to something filled his head, the elf shook his head, these feelings were constant now! Everytime he stopped to listen to the forest he was filled with a sense of distress like the woods tried to tell him something, wishing him to watchful or mindful. Infuriatingly Legolas could not decipher the words of a trees song, only the briefest inclination of what it might feel. It was skill he relentlessly tried to hone and develop; a skill he hoped would bring him closer to his Naneth.

"I say master elf! Do you hear me?" came a gruff and unhappy sound from somewhere below and to the left of the Prince. Legolas had been too wrapped up in the confusing tones of the wood to register the irate dwarf in his presence; he sighed and twitched his head in the direction of Gimli's voice.

"Yes Gimli I hear you," he answered, "it is quite hard to not hear you with that thundering voice!"

"Oh is that so, well then why did you not answer me the first several times I called ye?" Gimli barked in annoyance at the elf's arrogance, though he was softening towards the son of his nemesis, Legolas did not seem at all like his Father. Not that Gimli had ever met Thranduil, but he had heard plenty of stories and the dwarf had resolved if he ever did, he would give that pompous elf king a right piece of his mind.

"I was listening to the trees-" Legolas began to explain when he noted the furry, red, eyebrow of the dwarf hike up his forehead about several inches. "What do you want Gimli?"

"Do the trees talk a lot to you laddie?" Gimli asked with mild amusement.

"Yes…I mean No! It is an elven ability you could not possibly understand! Is there a point to your visit?" Legolas fumed at the ignorant dwarf.

"No, Aragorn was worried about ye, sap that he is. Thought one of us should make sure you were not running away," Gimli replied sarcastically.

"So you came to check on me?" Legolas asked with mock confusion, "Master dwarf that is so very thoughtful of you and here I thought we were sworn enemies, your caring nature touches me."

"I do not care! I just happened to be passing this way!" Gimili defended a little too hastily.

"Ah well that is a shame," Legolas smirked and returned to gazing out at the trees.

Gimli watched the elf curiously for a few moments, he did not hear anything from the trees, maybe it was an elvish magic? The dwarf finally harrumphed and shook his head at his own stupidity. 'Talking trees? What nonsense!' he thought silently and turned to spy Aragorn amble through the foliage.

"It is alright Aragorn, pointy ears here has just gone abit mad, believes the trees are conversing with him. Best leave him be don't want to upset the poor creature." Gimli added with a sympathetic look and tapped his head with his fore finger. Legolas rattled slightly at the insinuation that he was crazy but practiced elven composure and ignored the whole statement.

"And what do the trees speak of tonight Legolas?" Aragorn called ignoring Gimli's silent gestures that questioned the elf's sanity.

"Not you too!" Gimli frowned, "Am I the only sane one in this entire group!"

Aragorn pushed passed the grumbling dwarf and dug him hard on the shoulder, which earned a few more complaints and huffs from Gimli. "You would be wise to heed Legolas, Gimli, the trees never lie."

Legolas smirked at the exchange but remained for the most part impassive, feigning disinterest in their conversations. He gracefully inclined his head to his new leader and resumed his watchfulness of the wood. Aragorn fished out his pipe and began to settle himself down for a patient wait on his friend eventually answering him. One thing the man had learnt with his upbringing among the elves, they speak only when they want to, not when someone of a lesser race demands it off them.

"Something stirs me, these trees sing like they wish me to know something, yet I cannot understand. It is most frustrating to be so inadequate!" Legolas finally admitted and crossed his arms about his chest annoyance evident in his features.

"Must be terrible to be so inadequate," Aragorn mused and tapped his pipe to his chin, "Enviable looks, eternal youthfulness, unmatched skill in battle, a noble prince, yet he cannot understand the trees when they speak! What a terrible disappointment you must be to your kin Legolas, you should be ashamed."

Legolas eyed his friend with a not so amused look before shoving him hard, making Aragorn stumble forward. "Be quiet little boy! Do not insult an elf or his make light of his flaws."

"Legolas friend, you berate yourself too harshly. If the trees mean you to know something all will become clear in time, if it be the will of the Valar of course," Aragorn chuckled and resumed his comfortable position shoulder to shoulder with his old friend.

"Do I detect elvish wisdom?" Legolas asked incredulously.

"I spent too much time with my elven brothers," Aragorn retorted and smiled fondly.

"I would not use wisdom in the same sentence as Elladan and Elrohir and certainly not in description of them," Legolas laughed softly and gave Aragorn a knowing look.

"They are wise enough, they know to keep close to your sister, and a wise elf would always keep Ellenya as a friend. I know you feel guilty about leaving her Legolas but she will forgive you and come to terms with your decision in time," Aragorn added softly and patted his friend on the shoulder.

"I hope so, I do not want her to grieve for me or lose faith, I want her to be happy" Legolas sighed as his memories recalled Ellenya's tears over his decision to go to Elrond's council.

"Do not fret; I know the twins intended to pay a visit to your home to bring news to your Adar and sister. Elladan will keep her distracted, I am sure he will take her hunting or keep her occupied with some kind of misadventure, they are joined at the hip those two." Aragorn attempted to lighten Legolas mood and lift his unnecessary guilt.

"Yes you are right Estel," Legolas smiled, "That makes me feel better, Elladan is a good friend to her, he will come up with something to occupy her mind."

Aragorn smiled in response and nodded resolutely, before stretching his arms above his head and yawning; "If it's all the same to you I am going to take advantage of the peaceful nights to get some rest, you should do the same we do not have much time left here."

"I know and I will rest soon, but I think I will try and decipher these songs for a time. You go, you are a fragile mortal you need your sleep," Legolas grinned at his friend's annoyed expression and watched him stalk off back to their pavilion.

xXx

Elladan woke face first in a feathered pillow and absently groaned in protest to waking up. A couple of weeks had passed since he and Ellenya had wed and everything since then seemed to be moving at high speed. He had enjoyed only a day of peace with his love but the situations unfolding around them was beyond their control. Mirkwood was constantly under threat and attack, thus everyone was required to pull their weight and make sacrifices. Both he and Elrohir offered their assistance and took as many patrols as they could, Elladan pulling more than he should in his attempt to keep Ellenya safe behind the walls of her home. So the days and nights went in blurs of activity and stolen moments of love with his wife.

The elf rolled onto his back and rubbed his hand along the length of face, trying to scrub away any remains of drowsiness. It was late in the night and Elladan tried to establish why he was in bed when he should be out on another patrol. His last memory was of Ellenya greeting him on his return from the late afternoon patrol. She had not been happy about his insisting on going out again that night, maintaining he needed rest and attempted to pack him off to bed. He had refused and a bargain was struck, if she went to bed with him he would rest. This was quite a satisfying bargain and the events of the early evening left him feeling pleasantly numb.

Though his happy memories were quickly darkened when he could not place Ellenya, she was not with him, why was she not with him? He launched out of bed and hastily dressed, all the while seeking out his new bond with his wife, willing her to be safe. Elladan ripped his sword from its discarded position on the floor and hurried out into the King's Halls. He eventually sighed with relief when he felt a peaceful twinge to Ellenya's spirit, she was resting somewhere and thankfully not out on a patrol.

Elladan was becoming familiar with the great labyrinth of halls that was Thranduil's great carven fortress. So with increasing ease he found shorter ways to navigate his way through them and at last found the great oaken doors that opened into the grand throne room. If anyone knew where Ellenya was it would be her Adar and Thranduil was never too far from his throne these days, with plenty of strategic and political mine fields to manoeuvre.

He plunged through the doors and stopped dead, the throne room was quiet with only a few servant elves busying themselves. Yet that was not what quietened the ellon, it was the absence of the King on his throne and in his place sat Ellenya. Upon her lap were a pile of maps and books and in one of her hands she loosely grasped a wine goblet, her head had rolled back against the the throne and her eyes were glazed. What stunned Elladan was that even though Ellenya had visibly passed out from exhaustion, she looked like she belonged there and again the ellon was rendered awestruck and filled with adoring pride for his wife. Realising that he was gawping and getting more than a few concerned looks, Elladan shook himself and quietly made his way to the foot of the throne.

"Ellenya," he whispered gently, crouching down and running his thumb the length of her cheekbone.

"Hmmm?" Ellenya mumbled and blinked, suddenly straightening herself up, "What time is it? Is Ada back?"

"It is late in the night," Elladan replied his brow furrowing, "Where is the King? Why are you here?"

"Intelligence suggested another breach of the outer perimeters, Ada left with the guard," the princess sighed and rubbed her forehead, "He made me stay behind and promise to look after the people."

"Do you want me to go track him down?" Elladan soothed and gripped Ellenya's hands in his; he knew she worried incessantly about her Adar.

"NO!" Ellenya protested, "I do not want you out there either, he will be due back soon."

"Alright, but will you not come back to bed, you are weary," Elladan coaxed and stood attempting to pull Ellenya with him but she stayed put. He turned back to glance at her with mild annoyance, she was incredibly stubborn when she felt like it.

"I will stay here, I need to be here in case something happens," Ellenya spoke resolutely and yanked her arm back.

Elladan knowing that being forceful with Ellenya was pointless, she would just become more defiant, decided to take a more softer approach and so lent into her so their foreheads touched, "but I miss you and it is too cold to be in that room by myself."

"Then light a fire," Ellenya responded dryly.

"Alright have it your way, but I am staying with you," Elladan grumbled and turned to settle himself cross legged on the ground beside the throne.

"No, Elladan, you overgrown elfling!" Ellenya tutted and half-heartedly shoved her husband, "Go to bed, get some rest please."

"Not unless you come with me, it is a bargain, we shook hands on this," Elladan chuckled and rolled around so he rested his elbows on Ellenya's knee.

Ellenya stared into his wide and pleading grey eyes, feeling her resolve melt, "You are a fine manipulator my love, truly how do you manage to look so convincing?"

Elladan smiled brightly, feeling victorious, "I am just that loveable!"

"You are incorrigible," Ellenya laughed and planted a kiss on his forehead, "Alright just give me a few moments and I will follow you."

Elladan stood and raised an eyebrow, "Do you promise? Or will I have to come retrieve you in several hours again?"

"I promise!" Ellenya defended and crossed her arms tightly across her chest, "with that attitude you could well be spending the next couple of nights on your own!"

"Hold your tongue," Elladan warned but the words were weightless as he bent down and kissed Ellenya on the cheek and whispered, "I will wait up for you."

Ellenya smiled and waved Elladan off, as he strode back out the oaken doors and out of her view. Sighing she leant back on the throne and started to sort through the various reports and maps she had been rummaging through earlier. Out of habit she started casting her eye back over the facts and figures again, until she was completely absorbed in the task. There would be another major strategy meeting tomorrow at midday and the princess wanted to be prepared, it was beginning to get to the point were calling for aid was there only viable option. With this in her mind, Ellenya was making preparations to discuss looking to Lorien for help and she was more than willing to go as an ambassador, only her Adar was still relatively stubborn about calling for any kind of help, especially from Lord Celeborn. Her internal debates waged on in her mind, until once again the time slipped by and weariness got the better of her. So Ellenya forgetting her promise to Elladan curled her feet under her and stole a few more moments of rest.

Meanwhile Elladan had not rested and had taken up residence under a stone archway just outside the royal chambers. Moodily he glared down at the circling stairs and different levels of the King's Halls and reminded himself of all the reasons why Ellenya should never be taken at her word. He was not annoyed in the slightest; he just yearned to be in her presence as much as was possible. The ellon knew time was slowly slipping from them, his instincts warned him that soon he would leave and he was not certain if Ellenya would be with him when he did. Though they had survived long periods of separation before, things were now different. This time when they parted there was no guarantee that either of them would live to be reunited, and that was a terrifying thought. With this playing on his mind Elladan silently prayed that the patrol would return soon, unscathed and with Thranduil in tow; so he could at least have his Ellenya with him for a few more hours.

xXx

Three elven warriors stood with their backs to each other, in a tight triangle formation, hands bound. Five spears loosely pointed at them and their keepers were men, evil men; men under the corruption of Sauron, who had sworn allegiance to him and his minions. A burly, dark haired man with pale, cruel, eyes strode into the small space and sneered at the captives; he would earn a great reward for delivering the Captain of the elven guard to his master. The man observed the titan haired she-elf that had been the bane of his existence thus far, the wench had orchestrated many a cunning trap or raid to push back the forces of Dol Guldor, but it seemed she had finally met her match. With a sadistic grin he turned his attention to the two other elves that they had managed to capture with the Captain.

One was a lithe and sinewy elf, with dark blonde hair and grey eyes that remained downcast and to the man's delight held the right amount of fear in them. The third and tallest was the strangest and the man felt most uneasy in his presence. The only feature visible to the human was a pair of azure eyes that were blank and impassive. The elf was cloaked and hooded with his mouth and nose covered by thin cloth, but that did not disguise the audible sound of his unintelligible, elvish, mutterings which irritated the man, he was growing tired of the fool's incessant rambling, which had not ceased since their capture.

"That miserable creature must have lost his mind, mumbling like a child, you have put the fear of death in him, well done men," gloated the dark haired man and his comrades laughed and jeered in agreement. Though for a second the elf's blank gaze hardened like ice and met the evil man's stare just enough to quiet him, but the look cost the warrior a hard smack across the back of head, so he returned to his quiet murmuring and dropped his gaze.

"You need to teach your dogs to show proper respect elf Captain," The man spat as his gaze left the muttering elf and came to rest on the Woodland's famed warrior, who's stony expression made him chuckle darkly. Tauriel did not waste her breath; instead she stared through the hideous excuse for a man and when she did not respond the human became impatient. With one disgusting finger he ran it along the length her face and neck, Tauriel froze at his touch and eyed him with contempt; "Now I have you attention she elf," he whispered wickedly and pressed his face up close to the side of her ear breathing in deeply; "They never said how pretty you were, maybe my men and I shall have are way with you before our master decides your fate. I wonder do you break as easily as your men, will you turn into a squirming mess like this fellow." The man gestured to the muttering elf that did not seem to acknowledge him this time.

"Those are no senile mutterings those are prayers, you vile, repulsive, uneducated _brute_!" Tauriel spat and struggled with her bonds trying to put distance between herself and the horrid mortal.

The man glared in anger at the defiant elleth and pulled his arm back about to deliver a sickening blow to her jaw, she would be less trouble if her jaw was broken. Tauriel winced and prepared herself for the blow. His fist launched through the air but was restrained with a crushing force; the man yelped in shock and turned to glare at the strong hand that had blocked him from striking the elleth. To his disbelief and horror the hand belonged to none other but the muttering elf, who had miraculously freed himself from his rope bonds, his blank eyes were now filled with intense fury.

"_Raug!"_/_Demon! _The elf hissed, his grip tightening causing the man obvious pain.

"Get off me you fool!" The frenzied human spat and shook his arm trying to loosen the elf's grip, "Or you will die on the spot! Someone restrain him, he has cut his bonds! Check for a knife!"

"Stand down guard!" Tauriel cried in panic shooting the elf a pleading look, "Do not give them the pleasure."

The elf let go of the man without question but continued to stare at him with a warning look, several spears now pointed at his head. He did not struggle when they retied his rope shackles and jostled him looking for a knife;

"There is no knife sir, he must have loosened them," came the reply from one of the captors.

"_Then make sure that rope is tied so tight he practically runs the risk of losing his hands!_" The man squawked angrily, as the others quickly did as they were bid. He eyed the curious masked elf and then stared back at the captain, a slow, dark look began to roll over the human's features and with a sadistic laugh turned to the she-elf.

"Oh I see this one is precious to you" he began and roughly grabbed the elf by his hood yanking his head back, and held a knife to the small area of skin exposed at his neck, "Well maybe you will be more obliging for me if he goes before my master eh? The nicer you are the more lenient we will be." With sick satisfaction he watched as the pain rolled across the Captain's face as she met her loved one's eyes with a sense of grief, the elf in his grasp simply shook his head. Tauriel dropped her gaze and nodded in defeat.

"There's a good girl," The man teased and shoved the elf hard so he staggered and worked hard to stay upright, "Take him to his lordship and bring these two, I want them to watch!" He sneered and the small band were corralled and led away from their site of capture.

But high in the canopy of the trees numerous pairs of concerned eyes watched the exchanges, the woodland elves remained still and all waited patiently for their orders. On the lowest possible branch perched Arystor, his expression filled with anxiety and his grey eyes hardened.

"My Lord should we not act? Was that not a signal?" Came the stressed voice of Elrohir, who had eased down a few branches to whisper to the King's advisor. Suddenly regretting his decision to fill his brothers place, this was not the jovial night's hunting he had envisioned.

"No, that was not the signal," The advisor muttered quietly, "We follow them and we be ready for that signal when it happens."

"But how will we know?" Elrohir's voice was becoming higher with fear.

"We will know!" Arystor said gruffly, "There will be no doubt; He will mean us to know, now go."

Arystor listened to the gentle rustle of leaves, the only indication the woodland guard moved at all. He watched after the tall figure of the hooded elf that had defended Tauriel and his gut twisted in panic; 'Thranduil you better know what you are doing,' he thought angrily, after all it was the King's idea to do this. To pretend to get caught, to lure the men into thinking they had won, gleam information from them then to launch a surprise attack.

All they were told was to wait on his signal and all he said was that he would reveal himself to the captain of the men, this was the signal. Arystor dearly hoped the guard could react fast enough to spare their King and he had voiced this concern rather loudly, to which Thranduil had haughtily informed him that a verbal statement was not what they were to watch for. So with a frustrated sigh Arystor had regretfully stood back and let his King and friend indulge in this reckless plan, hoping against hope that he would know what the unspoken signal would be. Arystor blew out a breath, in a vain attempt to calm himself and hastily followed after the guard.

The advisor made it just in time to spy the figure of their disguised King be unceremoniously hauled in front of the ugliest man the elf believed he had ever laid eyes on. Dressed in worn armour and gaudy trinkets the man was obviously a chieftain, he had dark hair that had not seen soap or water in at least a decade. He had the same beady pale and cruel eyes of the man that had done the capturing; leading the advisor to believe this was a family resemblance. His skin was red and veiny, the results of a love affair with liquor and he had a scar running the length of his cheekbone. This one knew not the meaning of mercy and compassion, this human was as evil and as treacherous as they came. Arystor settled on the branch beside Elrohir and met the other elf's gaze with the same stressed look, one wrong move and Thranduil was dead.

"He is mad," Elrohir muttered and shook his head.

"No not mad, young lord, eccentric maybe? Even a little wild, but you will find the King is several steps ahead of us all." Arystor replied and gave Elrohir a smile full of faith, whilst internally debating had Thranduil utterly lost his mind! The King never entered into anything so risky, he was truly playing with fire now something he had not done since his princeling days. Arystor sucked in a sharp breath and winced when the hand of the ugly man came across Thranduil's face, an insulting action had the mortal known who he struck.

"_Stop your ramblings_; you will be silent in my presence! I am Addanc the chieftain and you will show me the proper respect elf." boomed the chieftain in a haughty and overbearing manner, "Remove his hood and scarf, I will not be intimidated by some pretentious wood elf."

Two men quickly and violently ripped back the dark material of the hood and the light scarf that was loosely wrapped over his mouth and nose, Thranduil did not even flinch. The chieftain's dark eyebrows rose up his scarred and mottled face, his little beady eyes widening in shock. The force of his slap should have left bruising on the elf's face, he should have at least been bleeding, but the elven warrior's complexion was unmarred and his features remained revoltingly perfect. Addanc stepped closer to the elf, remaining a good several inches shorter than him, which burned the mortal's ego. The elf, though he bore no significant markings or items that would distinguish him as nobility, certainly held a distinctive aura about him. His hair was so pale it almost glowed silver and his eyes were unfathomable, one glance from the elf sent a thrill of fear through the chieftain though he did not know why, for the most part this elf appeared listless. To Addanc's annoyance the prisoner began to softly murmur unintelligible words again.

"You can _pray _all you want you stupid creature, that will not save your hide now nor that of yer wench," Addanc continued in the hopes of taunting the elf into action, the man desperately wanted to see if he could mark the warrior's features, a good beating might just make him feel better. However there was no reaction, so the man continued his stirring.

"The jig is up now elf, we are standing in your very realm, your puny King believes he is so hidden and so cloaked in powerful magic that he is beyond reach. _HA! _Where is he now? I do not see his armies? Do you know what I think?" The chieftain leered and stuck his squat face into the elf's.

"What do you _think_?" Thranduil asked through gritted teeth, the King was losing patience at a rapid rate. This so called chieftain was a sorry excuse for a leader, his band of common thieves and bandits were haphazard and clumsy. They had lit fires signalling their presence to much of the woodlands inhabitants, some were obviously Neanderthals and they brawled relentlessly with one another. It was laughable to even consider this group of men actually overpowering and capturing the woodland guard, but they were evil and he would not make the mistake of underestimating them.

"Oh so he does understand common tongue!" beamed the chieftain, delighted he had gained a reaction, "I was starting to believe you were backward!"

It took all of Thranduil's self-discipline to not roll his eyes in boredom, he reminded himself repeatedly that he was to maintain a guise and playing the humble solider was his idea. Though the insulting slap had waivered his resolve momentarily. So the evil men believed they had found his realm, which was absurd considering they were not even close to the perimeter. So far Thranduil's theories proved correct, these men were no more than spy's sent out from Dol Guldor to try and gleam as much intelligence as they could. The King had to admit it was a smart move to send men instead of orc, his guard would be following orc tracks and not necessarily men's footprints, there were many good men who still used the paths of Mirkwood.

"I think," Addanc began with gusto, "that your elf King is at his wits end, he has no more power, all his energy and strength spent. So he hides away with his treasures and lets his kingdom rot around him! The evil one knows this, he knows there is no strength left in the Woodland elves, the Great Elven King is long dead what is left is a shell of a Kingdom long bereft of power. So he will strike soon, but it will be no burden to take this realm, I doubt they will even call it a war. You know you are lucky elf, you will be long dead before that happens, you will not have to carry the shame."

"There is no shame in dying for your King and your people," Thranduil answered as calmly and as indifferently as he could manage. Though his temper had long flared and he felt his spirit darken, a terrible thunder rolling over his eyes and veiling his features.

"You are still so loyal even when your King and your people abandon you to death," Addanc sneered, but when he was met by the elf's darkened expression the chieftain rolled back on his heel, the early thrill of fear growing stronger. Determined that the elf would not intimidate him and to remain a fearless leader in his men's eyes he squared himself to warrior and challenged his gaze;

"You will show me respect! KNEEL to me!" The chieftain roared, but Thranduil never moved, he simply dropped his gaze and returned to his murmuring; "You ignorant elf scum, KNEEL BEFORE ME!"

When Thranduil did not respond Addanc was practically spitting venom and angrily grasped a spear from one of his men. Tauriel, who had been brought to witness the whole exchange, gasped and struggled with her captors. She had seen enough, it went against her every instinct and sense of loyalty to allow an enemy to strike her King, she could not watch anymore. The man who had brought them before Chieftain Addanc grinned wickedly at her and she felt his hand clasp the back of her neck, holding her steady forcing her to witness this atrocity. With a sickening crack the shaft of the spear came across Thranduil's side and made him involuntarily fall onto one knee.

"_No! DARO!" _Tauriel cried out and struggled even more, glancing up to the trees above her, silently pleading the guard to act now before it was too late.

Thranduil clenched his jaw so tight it was almost uncomfortable, the blow to the side was excruciating but he would not give Addanc the pleasure of seeing him in pain. Steadily the King found his footing and raised back to his full height his elvish words becoming clearer and more pointed. This was no prayer, this was elven enchantment! The woods grew darker, and the cold breeze that whistled through their hastily built camp began to build, until the air whipped the dirt and debris from the ground and began to swirl it in deliberate motions that were not naturally dictated. The chieftain eyed the unfolding events with fresh terror; suddenly the presence of the blonde elf was over-powering, the hazy blue eyes that were once so impassive and faraway were suddenly like ice; cold and splintering.

Tauriel and the other elf guard were suddenly silent and both shrunk back from their King's presence. The wind was so strong now it had put out the campfires, the force of it making it hard to see as the debris and dirt flew into eyes and scratched faces. Their captors began to use their hands and arms to shield themselves, temporarily uninterested in their hostages, giving Tauriel all the time she needed. She spied a discarded blade sunk in the ground and quickly used it to cut her bonds, freeing herself and helping her comrade.

Addanc determined this elf would not bully him into submission struck Thranduil again causing the same response. The Elven King this time remained on one knee continuing his powerful words, but the chieftain was determined to end this strange and frightening turn of events and have this elf severely punished and killed for his insolence. Addanc lowered himself to eye level with the elf and punched him hard on the face again;

"_You will stop this now or I will have your mate murdered_!" Addanc roared.

"_I am not his mate_!" Tauriel cried over the din and smirked at the chieftain's confused expression as she stood free from her shackles and his men tumbled about from the force of the wind, "_I am his Captain!_"

Addanc froze and glared at the blonde elf before him, his mouth agape; "_Who are you_?" he asked with a thrill of fear evident in his voice, as he attempted to sound menacing.

Thranduil met the chieftain's gaze with a look of pure rage and disdain and uttered in the deadliest tone; "_E Aran!/The King_!"

A rush of wind so strong blew into Addanc's face and stole his breath, disorientating him, but before the man could react Thranduil cracked his forehead against his, sending the man wheeling back at such a force he fell to the ground. Addanc wasted no time staggering to his feet and pulled his sword on Thranduil, but the King blocked the hilt with his forearm and smashed his fist into the chieftain's nose, the crunch of the bone breaking bringing him great satisfaction.

The signal had been alerted and already the woodland guard had descended from the trees, the whirring of arrows and the clash of blades resounding in the King's ears. As his temper evened out so did the enchanted wind, leaving Thranduil's spirit suddenly weary it had been a long time since he had called upon the old magic so directly. It was not that he needed too, but there was a point to be made to the enemy tonight and the Elven King was determined to make it memorable.

Addanc rolled on the ground gripping his nose as the blood poured from it, he frantically tried to find his feet and his sword. Thranduil looked down on the pathetic mortal writhing in the dirt like the vermin he was, this type of human was the reason the King had no time or patience for the race of men, their hearts so easily overcome with cruelty and desire for power. The chieftain spied his sword and stretched out to claim it, but as he did Thranduil callously kicked the blade away from his reach, and in one fluid movement trailed the man off the ground and tossed him against the trunk of the nearest tree.

"Your bonds, how did you get free…I saw them tie…I saw them tie the rope-" the man spluttered and searched the ground for another weapon, but his wandering eyes were not lost on the King. Thranduil with his fury unleashed dug his forearm into the man's chest, causing him extreme difficulty in breathing.

"_Do you honestly believe several scraps of twine could restrain me_?" Thranduil spat and pushed his weight against Addanc, as he huffed and squirmed for air. "_You fool_! You think you can walk freely into _my realm_ and make such threats as those without consequence! You are lucky you still draw breath! I know a great many more enchantments that would have left you blind and mute, do not think I have not toyed with the idea of testing them on you!"

"The Elven King, you are him!" The chieftain resolved his eyes widening in terror, he had ignorantly believed the whispers of his master, that the woodland elves were all but defeated. Their ruler was very much alive and his power intact, he peered around the elf King and observed his men were defeated, some had surrendered, others ran into the night, but most were dead. 'Cowards!' thought Addanc, for the chieftain harboured much hatred for anything good and honourable in the world. Thus far the elven King had not killed him, proving to the man that although the elf had great power and many skills; he remained tied by the bonds of honour and fairness, his heart was pure and this was something the evil man intended on exploiting.

"I surrender, I surrender myself to you!" Addanc cried and threw his arms up, "Please your majesty, I was hired to do the bidding of the masters of Dol Guldor! My people are poor, we live off dying land, it was the only way I could secure their protection, do you not understand that?"

Thranduil raised an eyebrow and snorted in disbelief at the audacity of the human, but released him anyway. Addanc slid to the ground in a dramatic show of thankfulness and spewed out high praises to the Elf King.

"_Silence vermin_! I have lived too long and ruled too long to be fooled by a liar! You have no love in your eyes, your heart is black and your spirit is corrupted. Nevertheless you are of the race of men and I do not relish the death of your kin, even if they are murderous swine. Guards restrain him and what is left of his men, have them detained in my prisons!" Thranduil stared down at the dithering mess and shook his head, before turning to Tauriel; "Send word to the northern rangers, have them come collect these traitors, let them judge their own."

"Thank you my Lord, thank you for your mercy, it will never be forgotten I assure you!" mewed the man, as he was hoisted to his feet.

"Thanks?" Thranduil spun to regard the human with dangerous eyes and slapped him hard across the face, "You do not thank me for this, this is wrong, and these men did not have to die! If they had of been ruled by a better man they could have lived, I suggest you contemplate your actions chieftain with the time I have spared you."

The heated exchange between Addanc and the King was observed by the younger, dark haired man who had first captured the disguised the King. He had surrendered to the guard and now stood burning with intense hatred, they had been tricked. His rage grew and in an moment of unbridled rage when he saw the elf slap his Father, he ripped a sword from one of the elven guards and charged the King.

Thranduil turned to the sound and heard the whir of motion as the guard reacted, but the King was quick and caught the arm of the man, no more than a boy to him. He twisted it back and the human shrieked in pain, falling to his knees and dropping the blade. The young man was suddenly caught in the hypnotic gaze of the elf King and in his ears strange, elvish, words rang. 'The elf is trying to bewitch me,' he thought and violently shook his head in an attempt to ignore the enchantment. In reality Thranduil was attempting to quiet the boy, but the darkness in his soul ran deep and it was hard to reach him.

The diversion was exactly what Addanc had planned, while the guards at his side had rushed to restrain his quick thinking son, it had given the dark chieftain the weapon he needed. Reaching out he clawed the blade from the ground and swung it at the Elven King;

"Sire!" Tauriel screamed and launched at her King, ready to take the fall, but Thranduil released the boy in his grasp and attempted to save the young elleth, it may have been her duty but she was someone's daughter and he had taken an oath to defend the children of his realm long ago.

The whoosh of noise that follows a released arrow resounded in the air, as everything around the elven guard appeared to slow, every movement greatly exaggerated. The resounding thud of it implanting in the chest of its victim, causing a moment of deafening silence. Addanc fell to the ground; sword clattering as death swiftly veiled his features.

"_No! Father_!" Shrieked the younger man, who rolled to his feet; fury, rage and grief evident in his features. The man eyed the corpse of his Father and quickly looked at the guard who began to move towards him, with one last vengeful look he spun on his heels and took off into the forest. Tauriel tried to move after the traitor but was restrained by Thranduil.

"No child! Let him go, no more blood to be wasted at his expense!" The King warned

"But Sire he will go to the enemy, he has seen too much!" Tauriel pleaded in exasperation and tried to move forward again but was stopped by her King's waited glare.

"Yes that much is true, but let him relay what he has seen to the enemy, if nothing else he can testify that the power of the Woodland Realm is far from spent. Our enemy will maybe reconsider attacking us so soon," Thranduil answered smoothly before striding away from the scene, needing a moment to compose himself.

"Thranduil, you reckless fool! You will cause my death," Lord Arystor growled and strode after the King,

"My thanks Arystor that was a remarkably well timed shot," Thranduil replied without a hint of regret, and smirked when his advisor visibly rattled at the tone.

"With the greatest respect you majesty, how did that little stunt help our plight any?" Arystor continued, evidently still shaken by the events.

"Arystor, I am no fool!" Thranduil stopped dead and spun to face his companion with visible emotion in his expression; "I know what the wider world claims that I am defeated, that there is no power or strength to be found from the Woodland elves. That their King is not interested in the woes of the world that he hides with his treasure, and attempts to wait out the storm!"

"Sire we know that is false, does it matter what others believe? Have we not spent years avoiding such whispers, determined to live apart?" Arystor answered softly, abruptly concerned by the amount of emotion displayed by his usually indifferent monarch.

Thranduil sighed and diverted his gaze from the elf who served him faithfully and without question, his ears training to the sound of the wood. Instead of lulling tones and joyful sounds of life in the trees, there were painful creaks and wails of distress, the enemy had taken much from him and from the wood, but he would play no part of a victim. He was failing as a King and as an elf, this was his home and all that would proceed him when he was gone. Would he leave it so cruelly destroyed and full of sickness or would he fight for it and leave something worthy of remembrance?

"Now the enemy will know I am not afraid, that I do not lack power, nor am I too vain or too ignorant to hide away and believe I am untouchable. Arystor I will burn my Kingdom to the ground before I see it ruined by _his_ hands. So when the forces of Dol Guldor do attack, and they will, maybe I will give them reason to quake at the sound of my horns and the marching of my armies!" Thranduil said no more and a simple nod of understanding was all that passed between him and Arystor.

"Come, you should rest sire, you have not used such magic so openly in a long time. It is nearly dawn, your daughter will be looking for you," Arystor advised and gestured for the King to follow, and was relieved when he did. Thranduil was on tender hooks, a display of power however necessary, would take its toll on him no matter what he thought.

xXx

Thranduil strode into the throne room, unusually disheveled and with a delightful film of grim on his skin. Odd and concerned looks were cast about the hall, as the few servants still working had to stop and double take. Thranduil certainly did not look like himself, in light travelling armour and his hair scraped back from his face sans any form of crown. None in the room old enough to remember him before his days of title and ego, and the thought made him feel quite old indeed. Though Thranduil had to admit he had secretly enjoyed the night's events, it felt good to stretch old muscles and confirmed to him that he certainly was not out of the game just yet.

"Well would you look at you!" came a soft voice, making the King slow his step and turn to face his realm's healer, who had come to check none of the guard were hurt. Torwen smiled and placed her hands on her hips; "Why you look a few millennia younger sire, I almost did not recognise you, there are ellith in the hallway swooning over some mysterious warrior! It is like your youth all over again."

Thranduil laughed softly and shook his head, "Well at least there is one in the room who remembers those days, I feared for a moment I was the oldest creature here."

"You are the oldest creature here! And I remember those days vividly, regrettably your charm has not improved any," Torwen chuckled.

"There are apparently ellith in the hallway that would disagree," Thranduil added sarcastically.

"They were not around the first time," Torwen bantered and watched with delight as Thranduil let out hearty laugh, it was good to see him in good humour. "Thank goodness for Lairiel, she was the only one of us who could suffer you."

The words had escaped Torwen's mouth before she registered the sudden stab of pain in her King's eyes and she tried to take them back. But to her surprise Thranduil grinned through the obvious pain and nodded enthusiastically; "Yes Torwen, I am thankful for Lairiel."

"Legolas?" A drowsy voice mumbled from the vicinity of Thranduil's throne and had his attention immediately. He shook his head and strode toward his daughter, who was curled up there, like she used to as an elfling. Her blurry eyes straining through the dim light, as she rubbed the sleep from them;

"Well that is a compliment if ever I heard one, how old does that crown make me appear Ellenya?" Thranduil chuckled as he knelt down beside his daughter and stroked her cheek.

"Ada?" Ellenya questioned and sat up, "What are you doing dressed like Legolas? What time is it? Look at you, what happened?"

"Nothing worth talking about child, it is near dawn and believe it or not I used to dress like this before you were born," Thranduil continued and pulled his cloak from his shoulders to wrap it around his daughter, "Come on, you and I both are in need of a proper bed."

"Ada you are too old to run around dressed like a guard," Ellenya muttered as she let her Adar pull her to her feet and guide her in what she hoped would be the direction of a soft bed.

_"I am not that old_," Thranduil answered rather petulantly and rolled his eyes, when Torwen snorted with laughter in the distance, "Torwen is older!" he called and quickly scurried out the door before any inanimate object were freely launched at his head.

"You are in bright spirits?" Ellenya eyed her Adar with suspicion.

"It does an old elf good to have a change of scenery once in a while," Thranduil replied and wrapped his arm around Ellenya allowing her to roll her head against his shoulder. They walked like this until both of them were met by a disgruntled looking Elladan.

"A few minutes Ellenya? That was much longer than a few minutes!" Elladan moaned, "I hope your happy, I spent the rest of night awake and I could have been patro-"

"I missed you too," Ellenya interrupted lazily and traded her place at her Adar's side to snuggle into Elladan's instead. Elladan groaned as all attempts to remain peeved vanished and he happily surrendered to her warm embrace. Though he eyed Thranduil with suspicion the King looked exhausted, so he kissed Ellenya on the forehead and disentangled her from him;

"I have a fire going in our room, and some food on the table, go ahead I will follow you," Elladan encouraged, Ellenya did not argue and he waited until she slipped through the doors of their chambers.

"What happened?" Elladan asked suddenly anxious.

Thranduil waved his arm dismissively, "Nothing worth talking about right this minute, get some rest and I will call the planned meeting later this afternoon, we can discuss things then. Right now I need to bathe and find something more age appropriate to wear!"

xXx

Thranduil felt his legs drag as he pushed into his own bed chamber, once the doors closed heavily behind him he slouched against the wall and rubbed his forehead. A dull throb was beginning in his head, a reminder that using old magic comes at a physical cost, especially when used as a weapon. He did not regret it though; the thrill of power that comes with directing such enchantments gave Thranduil the much needed boost to his wavering confidence. That said the weariness was something he could live without and although a bath was necessary, he just could not motivate himself to go to the hassle.

Instead he peeled off his now filthy tunic and poured cold water in a wash bowl, using a rough cloth he scrubbed as much of the grim as he could off himself and agreed to address his hair at another stage, desirably when his head did not feel as though it was about to roll off his shoulders. As he held the cold cloth to his forehead he spied himself in the large guilt mirror against the wall, and groaned. Throwing the cloth down in a temper, he strode to the mirror and pressed his hand to the large welt marking on his side and hissed when he felt the twinge of pain. Muttering curses under his breath, Thranduil probed his fingers along the mark and noted the bruising just under his ribcage.

Resolving the spear that had collided with his side had either bruised or cracked a rib; the King pulled a blanket over his shoulders and rolled unto his settle. He propped a few cushions behind him and reached for a bottle of wine. Deciding it was his best form of pain relief for the moment; he bit off the cork and drank straight from the bottle. He would go to Torwen later in the day, currently it was tolerable and a few hours' peace was higher up his list of priorities at present.

Time began to blur and Thranduil felt the weightlessness of sleep take him. In the distance he could hear the echo of heavy rain, its relentless thrumming oddly comforting. In this strange gap between waking and dreaming Thranduil felt the comforting touch of another run their hands over his forehead and through his hair. Something incredibly familiar about the sensation stirred old memories and he did not resist the feeling. After awhile the soothing gesture stopped and he let his eyes flutter open searching for the reason for its sudden ending.

Blinking through the dimness Thranduil was abruptly aware he was not alone; though he tried he could not get his eyes to focus. He felt panic grip him, worrying that the injury to his side was slightly worse than he had originally thought and now he had fallen into some kind of fever induced delirium. He attempted to move, but his limbs refused and Thranduil's thoughts automatically went to his children, he had to wake up for them, the anxiety building in his mind.

"Ssshhh, it is alright, you are okay."

The familiar lilted voice divulged in Thranduil a million different memories, emotions and dreams and he automatically quieted under the softness of that voice. He breathed evenly, as an aura of peace surrounded him, the silence almost too much for him to take. Worried it was just a figment of his imagination he let his eyes blink steadily, slowly becoming accustomed to his surroundings. The figure slowly stopped blurring at the edges and the intruder came into a view, with the most unmistakable smile he had ever known;

"Lairiel?"

* * *

**...well its not really a cliffy...*gulp***

**Review, please review if you like, I wanna know if I'm doing okay :)**


	13. 12: Revelations

**OKAY, first of all...because I am such a nerdy fan! Did anyone catch the worldwide hobbit fan event?! I am just loving the coverage...Lee Pace is perfect for Thranduil I admit there was for awhile I was worried he was gonna be a real meany, but Lee gives him a softer dimension ..so I am happy! Super excited to see what Peter Jackson has done with my most favorite elf family! :)**

**Secondly...Sorry about the later than usual update, I had like a billion ideas for this chapter and literally had to control myself! So I have edited it alot and changed it alot...hope you like?! If you's do please, please, please review I just love sharing this stuff with you guys and hearing from you's is like...awesome! It gives me lots of ideas :)**

**With that said THANK YOU, as always to Win Lockwood, who shares my Thranduil love XD Celticank, hope I have not kept you waiting too long for the update :) The unsigned fan review; thanks I appreciate that you like my depiction of Thranduil, I love exploring his character :) **

**Aranel Mereneth; I have like loads of little memories that I edited out of the Last Queen or have not included yet, so expect lots of reminiscing :) I hope you like this chapter though, some nice revelations for Legolas!**

**Anyway hi followers, *thumbs up* hope you enjoy...**

_Italic conversations are in Sindarin_ **Because if I tried to actually translate english to elvish I would lose the will to live! **

**Oh and if someone catches a reference from The Last Queen, I will think you are the coolest :P**

* * *

12. Revelations

"_This is not real_?" Was all Thranduil managed to whisper though he was not sure if this was a question or a statement? Lairiel sat perched on the edge of his settle, their settle, as real and as vibrant looking as any other living thing. She let out a tinkling laugh at his expense and stretched out a dainty hand to smooth a few loose strands of his hair back. He felt himself intake breath sharply, he felt her touch, the softness of her palm on his face and he forcefully tried to make his own hand move. With deliberate slowness, both to ensure that yes his limbs were moving under his command again and, so as to not disturb this strange hallucination he was having; Thranduil gracefully brought his left arm up and placed his hand gently on Lairiel's cheek.

"Lairiel?" his voice breaking on her name, he felt his chest tighten and a gritty, half broken sob escape his lips. He could feel her; really truly feel her it was almost too much to take! Thranduil had never stopped dreaming about his wife, not once since her death did a minute go by that he did not yearn for her. His dreams were always plagued by her face, whether they were reliving the nightmare of her death or beautiful memories of their too short a time together. But this was so different, this was Lairiel, he could touch her and feel her spirit, she was with him.

"_How? I do not understand-" _

"Ssshh," Lairiel silenced him with one of her long fingers to his lips, "This is not real, not truly, what you see and feel is an apparition of myself; but oh how I wish it was not!" She smiled sadly and blinked away the beginnings of tears, as Thranduil continued to trace the planes of her face and run his hands through her hair.

"_But you are here_? I do not care if I am seeing spectres, or if this is a cruel trick! Let me stay like this," Thranduil pushed himself up into a seated position, so as to be nearer to her and let their foreheads meet. Her sweet scent completely overpowering, her beautiful sparkling eyes pulling him in and when her lips touched his, his pain vanished.

"Thranduil, love, I know this hard but you must let me explain," Lairiel whispered between soft kisses and longing looks. "I am here as a messenger, for the Valar know you will not heed the council of any other." Lairiel wrapped her hands tightly around his and leveled him with a serious look, until he nodded in understanding.

"You will not stop the enemy overpowering our home Thranduil, you do not have the power on your own to succeed. They will come in numbers much greater than our own and they will show no mercy, all will be lost. Even if the ring bearer succeeds, even if the evil is destroyed forever, you will not live to know this, and-" Lairiel choked, tears freely running down her face, "and neither will our children."

"Lairiel, why are you telling me this, if the Valar have shown you this then they must offer comfort?" Thranduil asked anxiety colouring his tone, "What must I do, tell me what can I do to stop this?"

"Nothing my love, there is little you can do," Lairiel sobbed, "a greater purpose is at work here, which will affect us all. Legolas, Ellenya and even you have been set on a path that you will follow now until whatever end, my death in this world started a chain of events that cannot be undone now."

"I do not understand, Lairiel_ these are riddles_?" Thranduil shook his head trying to reject the horrendous thoughts that imprisoned his mind.

"Listen to me love," Lairiel clasped Thranduil's face in her hands forcing him to look at her, "A power reminiscent of mine must be found to tip the battle in our favour."

"There is no power, the last of it died with you; the stone left with _you_ it does not remain here. Even if it did there are none that can wield it, our children have not shown those traits" Thranduil responded in frustration.

"No they have not, for their own protection that was the price I paid, but that does not mean they are not blessed. Ellenya knows where to look she is wise and she can follow the voices of the trees, her dreams have been creating in her mind a map."

"How did you know about the dreams?" Thranduil gasped and then watched a knowing smile spread across his wife's face, "You have been with her too?"

"I never left my little one, our dreams keep us close," Lairiel whispered her eyes misting over for a moment, "She must find Legolas, for he has my eyes, he can see what is hidden from others. The Valar have made a connection between him and what they need to be found, what that is I do not know? All I am allowed to know is that if Legolas can see what is hidden he will send you hope, it is a riddle but the Valar do not break their promises."

"Then when Elladan leaves, Ellenya will go with him?" Thranduil swallowed a hard lump in his throat as the realization of the meaning behind recent events hit him; it went against every paternal instinct he had to allow his daughter to take such a risk. He already struggled with the separation from his son, but was comforted with the knowledge that Legolas could handle himself in battle.

"Their union was no mistake, Elladan is her shield. Do not fear for her when she is with him, he will assist her to finish the map," Lairiel soothed and smiled adoringly, "I like him Thranduil, he is perfect for her."

"I cannot take this in," Thranduil murmured and clutched his forehead, his heart feeling as if it were being crushed. "What purpose will I serve, to be left behind and wait for help?"

"_No_, Thranduil you must remain, stand firm and resist the darkness like you always have. So many look to you for safety and protection, as long as you hold so will your people, and so will our children," Lairiel spoke resolutely and wrapped her arms around him pulling him close and burying her face in the crook of his neck; "I know I cannot be with you my love, but know if I could I would stand with you until the bitter end."

The sensation of having Lairiel hold him after all these years of loneliness was almost unbearable. She was warm and solid in his arms, it was too hard to believe this was only a dream, how would he survive another separation from her? As if in answer to his silent questions, Lairiel untangled herself from him and stared into his deep eyes watching the tears gather there; "I can take the separation as long as you promise me you will come home to me when you are finished here."

Thranduil managed a painful smile and rested his forehead against hers, the tears escaping him; "What hurts me most is not knowing what could have been? It is hard to live with these regrets but I will do these things for you, and when there is no more use for me here I will find my way back to you."

Lairiel's answering smile was heartbreakingly beautiful and she gently coaxed Thranduil back on the settle. They spent a few moments locked in each other's gazes, Thranduil drawing as much strength and courage as he could from Lairiel. She soothed him and murmured words of love and healing for him, her hands sweeping the length of his injured side. Thranduil frowned when Lairiel's gaze left his and focused on something faraway in the distance, but by the time her eyes returned to his he felt suddenly weary and his vision blurred.

"I do not want this to end," Thranduil mumbled drowsily as he fought to keep his eyes focused.

"Hush rest now," Lairiel soothed, "We have eternity together." She smiled when his lips twitched upward in a smile, a memory from long ago replaying in his mind. Gently she leaned in and stole one last kiss.

"I love you Thranduil."

xXx

"Shhh! _Be quiet_! I can't hear?"

"_Ow_! Move over Pip!"

"Can you make out them elvish words Mr Frodo?"

"Merry! I can't see?"

"Why do you need to see Pip? We are supposed to be listening!"

"Would you ever just be quiet? I will never catch what their saying at this rate!"

"Sorry Mr Frodo, I was only askin'."

"Sorry Frodo, Merry blocked my view with his big fat head!"

"Pippin you do not need to see, you need to listen! Sorry Frodo."

Four inquisitive hobbits had expertly hid themselves in a dense cluster of foliage when raised voices were heard a short distance from their pavilion. On any other occasion Frodo Baggins would have not bothered with the heated discussions of elves and men, but when he noted the usually calm and cheerful voice of Legolas splitting through several octaves his curiosity was piqued. It was not long until both Merry and Pippin had joined the eaves dropping and even Sam, who had been opposed to 'interferrin' at first was quickly intrigued when Aragorn's voice appeared to be roaring back at the elf. This was not a normal occurrence, Aragorn and the elf were close, something was afoot and all ears were pricked in anticipation. The only problem most of the yelling was in Sindarin and only Frodo had the ability to translate, though he struggled to catch anything, Legolas was rattling on at such a rate it was hard to follow.

"_Legolas please you need to sit down and think clearly," _Aragorn muttered as he strode into view and the four hobbits quickly quietened and huddled was followed by a clearly irate Legolas who stormed after the man, his expression murderous. The elf began to pace like a caged animal a tirade of elvish and common tongue curses exploded from him. The words sounded strange and out of place when the elf spoke them and the hobbits just about managed to stifle their giggles.

"_I AM THINKING CLEARLY_," Legolas roared, "_You have some explaining to do Estel and do not even bother to defend him!_"

"_Who, defend who_?" Aragorn groaned not following his friend's pattern of thought whatsoever. He had simply been enjoying a draw of his pipe and a contemplative stroll when he had heard raised voices, most notably Legolas was the loudest and the other was none other than Lord Celeborn himself. Now he had known Legolas had went to speak with the Lord in relation to aid and his homeland, and all the ranger could fathom was it was a strained political argument. However when Legolas had stalked up to and unceremoniously shoved Aragorn that hard that he faltered on his feet, the man assumed the worst.

"_Oh do not even play coy with me boy, you know who_?" Spat Legolas as he pointed rather threateningly at Aragorn.

"_Boy? My did we wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning! Legolas your arrogance astounds me!_" Aragorn bit back, unhappy with his friend's choice of words.

"_Arrogant? Do you know what is Arrogant? Waltzing into my home and having the outright audacity to bed my little sister!_" Legolas cried at an alarming level, the murderous look growing ever more threatening!

Frodo gasped in shock and turned pink, he definitely grasped that statement; three sets of inquisitive eyes peered at him hopefully;

"This is shocking!" Frodo whispered and trained his keen ear closer to the sound of the arguing.

"What, what is it?" Merry practically vibrated with anticipation but was callously dismissed by a flick of Frodo's hand as he gestured for them to be quiet.

"_What? Who did that_?" Aragorn felt the questions tumble from his mouth, but could feel a cold sweat break on his brow; he had a sickening feeling he knew exactly who Legolas was referring too. The enraged look from the elf practically answered that question for him; "_Oh for the love of all that is holy please do not tell me it was Elladan?_"

"_SO YOU DO KNOW?_" Legolas fumed, "_Do not even try and lie, you spoke with me a few nights ago, lulled me into a false sense of security, told me he was looking out for my sister and, how did you put it, would find something to occupy her with_?"

"_That is a pretty loose assumption of the meaning behind that word!_" Aragorn spluttered at the insinuation that he had anything to do with such behaviour, "_Are you sure of this? Elladan is by all accounts a little wild but he is very honourable, I cannot see him engaging in such an activity."_

"_Are you suggesting my sister led him on_?" Legolas practically turned purple from the thought.

"_No! By the Valar no! It is just I think maybe you are jumping to conclusions without knowing the whole story. Now I was privy to the information that he planned to propose to Ellenya, if the moment arose and if she was receptive, but that is all I knew_." Aragorn held his hands up in attempt to prove he did not want to fight with the elf, who appeared to be eyeing him up for a brawl.

"_Oh she was receptive; she accepted his proposal and married him within the week!_" Legolas' voice ripped through another octave.

"Oh thank the Valar!" Frodo practically cried with relief, the thought of something so seedy and shameful befalling two of the great elven houses was too terrible to contemplate.

"What happened Mr Frodo?" Sam piped in this time unable to help himself.

"There was a surprise wedding," chirped Frodo excitedly and the three other hobbits were suddenly all questions; "Shush, they will hear us! What I gather one of Lord Elrond's sons has wed Legolas' sister and by the sounds of it, it was not expected at all!"

"Wow! That is a pretty important wedding, wonder why Legolas is so unhappy?" Pippen thought out loud and received a thump on the back of the head by Merry. "What was that for?"

"Clearly by unexpected Frodo means Legolas did not know, honestly Pip keep up!" Merry muttered and shook his head in disapproval.

"Oh poor Mr Legolas, musta been a terrible shock to find out like this! And him bein' so far away and all. Just the other night 'e was tellin' me all about his lovely sister, said 'e misses 'er terrible y'know. Nearly had me in tears, 'e's had to look after her all these years since their Mother died, don't believe 'e was ever aware of any suitor for Miss Ellenya," Sam rambled on unaware of the baffled looks from his friends.

"Sam, how do you glean all this information, the elf never speaks to us about such things?" Frodo asked incredulously.

"Well did you ever ask 'im?" Sam replied innocently, "Stand up fellow that mister Legolas, was very interested in all me talk of growing things, gave me lots of handy hints so 'e did. Anybody with a love of growing things is fine by me!"

"Indeed dear Sam, indeed!" Frodo chuckled, "We should all be more like you, maybe then we would learn more about our new friends. Now quiet they are still arguing." And just like that all four hobbits quietened again, ready to pick up more of the interesting turn of events.

"_They are married Legolas, that is hardly a crime, Elladan has done nothing wrong and neither has your sister,"_ Aragorn attempted to soothe the angered elf with reasoning words.

"_It was not in line with tradition, it was hasty and ill-advised! He should have waited like any other self-respecting elf_," Legolas fumed, only a little quieter now.

"_That is not for you to judge_!" Aragorn started more angrily this time, if he knew Elladan like he hoped he did, he knew that timing was no reflection on his emotions. He and grown up with the elf that had come to be like a brother to him, and in all that time he was well aware of the love Elladan had for the Woodland's Princess. The ellon had more patience and determination than any other Aragorn knew, when it came to love. It was his unwavering hope that Ellenya would one day accept him, which had given Aragorn the same hope that he and Arwen could be together. It was no less than a minor miracle that those two were joined together, a blind man could see how well they fitted. So it was rather ridiculous that Legolas did not see it thus!

Legolas narrowed his eyes at the man who he had considered a friend and returned to his pacing and directed a few more insults at Aragorn, whom remained unperturbed. The elf would never admit to being wrong, even if he knew in his heart that this was just an overreaction. There was no denying he was hurting, Ellenya was and always would be his little sister, no matter how old she was. He could not help it he had spent all of his life protecting and caring for her! In his mind there was not one living creature able to love and care for Ellenya in the way in which she deserved and required. He even considered their Adar to be inadequate at times, he often did not understand Ellenya's mind which resulted in many arguments and unnecessary tears.

"_You should have told me," _Legolas muttered after a few more minutes of intense pacing, "_If you knew Elladan wanted to propose, and he did not have the courage to ask me, you should have told me! At least then I would not feel like I was the last one to know!"_

"_I did not believe him, I thought he was jesting? You know how he and Ellenya are, always playing with one another. Besides it was not your permission he required, it was your Adar's and frankly Legolas I would rather face your wrath than Thranduil's!" _Aragorn reasoned, feeling a twinge of guilt for not divulging what he knew to the elf, but in honesty he had not fully believed Elladan. What was the point in filling his friend's head with unnecessary distractions?

Legolas' lip twitched at the thought of his Adar's reaction to the proposal, he would have very much liked to have seen that. However the moment of amusement passed quickly when he realised that, evidently, it had not been that bad, Elladan still lived and claimed his wife;

"_Adar may be notorious for his inhospitable attitude, but when it comes to his little star he is pathetic! Ellenya sheds some tears and pouts a little and he gives in, even if it is not good for her!" _Legolas replied with a rather convincing portrayal of his sister's pout and her tearful eyes. The action causing a cluster of ferns to giggle, this caught the elf's attention.

"Is something amusing Master Took?" Legolas asked dryly switching easily to the common tongue, he had been well aware for several minutes the halflings had been eavesdropping but was far too upset to care. The foliage abruptly stopped its laughter and a loud yelp was heard, presumably from Pippin who no doubt had been punished for outing their hiding spot. Four sets of guilty eyes peered through the greenery and Aragorn shook his head disapprovingly at all of them.

"S-s-sorry," Sam attempted to apologize as they all shuffled into view, "We just heard raised voices is all."

"It is my fault, the others don't understand elvish I translated," Frodo interjected and tried his sincerest and most apologetic look on both Legolas and Aragorn.

Pippin nodded enthusiastically and piped up; "Yes if Frodo had not have translated we would not have a clue what all that gibbering was. Congratulations by the way, I think it is wonderful news, weddings are great and you have gained a brother, it's always nice to extend your family. Oh just think you could have little nieces and nephews soon? When my cousin got married she wasted no time at all, she must have at least eight little 'un's!"

The deathly silence that followed Pippin's cheery synopsis and personal thoughts on the private matter went completely unnoticed by him. Everyone else gawped in disbelief and Frodo dropped his head in his hands, too embarrassed to admit the hobbit was in anyway related to him! Legolas had just turned several shades paler than he already had been and turned to Aragorn with a frantic look;

"_Brother? Elladan as a brother? Elflings? I need to go for a walk or I need to lie down? This is just too much!" _Legolas shook his head violently from side to side and then stalked off in the opposite direction to the small gathering.

"Well done Pip," Merry muttered, "Only you could drive an elf to madness."

xXx

Legolas was not sure how far he had walked, or where exactly he had ended up? It was however far enough from anyone else and he did not feel quite so violent now. In his state of perpetual walking he had come to the conclusion he could not change what had happened, nor was he angry at Ellenya. Slightly annoyed and upset that she could not have picked a better time and place to get married, but his sister enjoyed causing a scene and he was sure she secretly loved the gossip she was causing. Legolas had also decided that no matter how wonderful Elladan was for Ellenya, it was instinctual to dislike him. Obviously he had managed to win their Adar's approval, by some miracle, but that did not mean Legolas intended on making it quite so easy on him. If Legolas returned home, he expected much grovelling and free reign to 'test,' his new brother, if only to be sure he could withstand belonging to their family. A wicked grin began to creep across the elf's features at the mere thought.

All the thoughts of family and home caused the ellon to suddenly feel quite lonely. Here among the trees of a foreign place, the elf wondered absently had his Naneth ever trodden the same path as he took today. Did she know these trees? They seemed familiar too him and he felt comforted by their presence, his whimsical heart made him want to believe it was the work of his Nana, and he let some tears gather in his eyes for the briefest moment, before wiping them away. Legolas skilfully clambered onto the low branches of a nearby tree and settled himself against the trunk. His favourite hiding place when the world around him got a little too much to cope with. He smelt rain in the air, but instead of wrapping his cloak around him he let the rain fall about him, enjoying the sensation of it. It felt good not to think and just exist amongst nature, the life giving rain reviving his frayed senses and clearing his mind. He felt his mind drift and old memories surface…

…

"_Good Morning!" _

The trilling sound of a familiar voice and the sensation of his bed practically giving way from the force of another landing on it sent Legolas sprawling and searching for some kind of weapon to defend himself. Alas a feathered pillow was the most he could come up with, although if push came to shove he could tickle the intruder to death.

"What are you going to do with that?" Two big, silvery, blue orbs peered over a mountain of blankets.

"Suffocate you with it! Ellenya it is not morning?" Legolas groaned and groggily eyed his little sister questioningly.

"Mmmm kinda is!" The elfling answered ignoring her older brother's threats and clambering up the bed, "Well it is past midnight which makes it morning."

"Oh well in that case this is perfectly acceptable, just let me fetch my tunic and I shall make us all breakfast!" Legolas rolled his eyes and collapsed back on the bed, he was pretty sure older siblings were not supposed to be subjected to this level of torture.

"Really?" Ellenya's hopeful voice shot up and she fell on the bed beside him, giving her brother that manipulative look that worked so well.

"_No!_ Go away Ellenya, go wake Ada," He moaned and buried his face in his pillow, turning away from the little orc that was the bane of his existence.

"I don't want Ada, he does not know how to make midnight feasts and you know he would shout," Ellenya whined and rolled on top of Legolas and waited patiently for a response. When he did not answer the elfling frowned and began poking her brother's face and cheek, which remained perfectly expressionless in his pretend slumber. Determined to get Legolas to cooperate with her late night adventure, Ellenya resorted to more drastic measures. With a wicked grin she gripped the tip of his ear and twisted it!

"_AAAAIIII! Ellenya_! THAT HURT!" Legolas shot up in bed gripping his ear, visibly seething as he glared daggers at his young sibling. Who rolled about the bed in fits of laughter, not a hint of regret in her eyes; "_You are a troll Ellenya_, I do not know where Ada got you from, but you are certainly not an elf!"

"I am not a troll!" Ellenya's laughing halted immediately and she slapped her hands down hard on her brother's chest, "And I am an elf, Ada says I am the prettiest elf in the entire world and that I am far prettier than you."

Legolas smirked at his sister's disgruntled look and tugged the sheets up to his chin in an attempt to dispel the cold night air; "Well if Ada thinks you're so wonderful go wake him, or Na-" The word was on his lips before the reality hit him, the sudden look of distress filled the elfling's eyes and it cut like a knife. It had only been ten years since their Naneth's death and still it did not feel real, he often still spoke like she was with them.

"Do you know what? I am starving, let us make a feast!" Legolas quickly countered his mishap and jumped out of bed, animatedly darting about the room piling robes and training weapons on the bed. This had the desired effect on the elfling who began jumping on the bed with excitement, the pain all but evaporated from her features.

"Why do we need swords?" She practically sang, as Legolas pulled an oversized robe over her arms and fastened about her neck.

"Because of the dragon silly!" He chuckled and wrapped himself in a green robe, complete with hood and tied a scarf about his nose and mouth. He expertly caught Ellenya as she jumped from the bed brandishing a wooden training knife.

"The evil kitchen dragon that guards the treasure!" Ellenya hooted and raced into the hallway, swinging her weapon in dramatic sweeping motions.

"The deadliest of all dragons, but no match for the famed Princess warrior of Greenwood!" Legolas proclaimed and grabbed his little sister's hand and the two raced along the great corridors of their home. Narrowly dodging evil spiders and dark wizards who would try and cast powerful enchantments upon them; indeed the journey to the grand kitchens was fraught with great peril.

It was easy to get caught up in Ellenya's wild imagination, there was nothing too farfetched or extravagant for her young mind, everything was possible. The young elf scampered into the dimly lit main kitchen, her eyes wild from escaping the clutches of a great goblin, blonde wisps of hair dancing in the draught of the abandoned kitchens. Legolas was quick on her heels and was enjoying this a little more than he should have been for his age! Crouching down to Ellenya's level he whispered;

"What should we do?"

"Be silent and stealthy, the dragon will never catch us of we are quiet," Ellenya whispered excitedly, with a glint of mischief in her wide eyes.

Legolas nodded in approval and hopped up onto the long work table that ran the length of the room, it was piled high with plates, bowls, trays and various bags of grain and rice; all ready to be used in the morning, but for tonight they were the obstacle. Ellenya followed her brother's example and gracefully leaped onto the table, fighting back a fit of hyper giggles.

In a show off fashion the elfling expertly raced along the length of the table, vaulting over stacks of ceramic pots and nimbly balancing along backs of chairs before reaching her end goal at the other end. Of course it would make much more sense to walk around the table, especially if one did not want to alert an imaginary dragon to their whereabouts, but it was much more fun this way! Legolas copied his sister and reached the end of the long, long table, truly it was an exceptionally large work table. However Ellenya, envious of her brother's acrobatic ability, had other plans and just as Legolas gracefully came to halt his toes just perched on the back of the end chair, the little terror caught the leg of said chair and pulled it out from under him. Causing the older elf to fall, with the class and elegance of a cart horse! His scrambling taking several silver trays and numerous wooden utensils with him, he also managed to unleash a sack of apples that tumbled loudly off the table and unto the floor.

Legolas had literally only hit the floor when he was back on his feet, giving Ellenya a frosty yet slightly bemused look, it was not often someone was quick enough to make the prince lose his footing. Her angelic features always managed to lull him into a disillusion and he crossed his arms about his chest in mild annoyance;

"If that wakes the dragon, you are on your own great warrior!" Legolas huffed and turned to stride off in the pursuit of treasure. In this case being cake or honey, or both and maybe leftover pie, he was particularly fond of pie. Following his nose or his stomach, Legolas lifted a stray lamp and began to check the various pantries that branched off from the main kitchen, searching for the goods. Ellenya unconcerned with the 'dragon,' cleared part of the table and retrieved cutlery and plates for their spoils; once satisfied she assisted her brother in the hunt.

Their little adventure yielded a great bounty, between Legolas and Ellenya all baked goods had been claimed and stacked on their field of victory. Court etiquette and proper dining matters were thrown out the window on this occasion, as Ellenya sat cross legged on the table mouth stuffed until overflowing with cake. Legolas using the table as a seat, mopped up the over generous remains of a plate full of honey with a slice of bread and his fingers; sometimes it felt good to be messy.

"So," Legolas began, though his words slightly obscured with his mouth full; "you never did explain why you disturbed my slumber?"

"I was hungry," Ellenya just about mumbled as she took another too large bite.

Legolas, not fooled by the impassive tone of his little sisters voice, reluctantly set his plate down and turned to look Ellenya full in the face, "_Ellenya_?"

"I am telling the truth," The elfling defended too quickly and lifted another cake to chew on, but it was forcefully extracted from her hand by her brother. She lowered her gaze and played with the hem of her borrowed cloak, whilst Legolas waited patiently for an explanation. Eventually she blew out a long sigh and fixed Legolas with a distressed look; "Am I sick?"

"No of course you're not," Legolas frowned and stretched over to place a hand on the elfling's head.

"No not like that," Ellenya pouted and shrugged away from his touch, "No-one plays with me anymore. I heard one of the servants tell her son that he was not to play with me because I had a sickness. I do not want to be sick anymore, I want to be strong like you and Ada."

Legolas worked hard not to show his temper to his little sister, it had not slipped his attention that some of the more superstitious subjects of their realm, felt Ellenya's survival was unnatural and thus she carried some sort of curse or simply was not as perfect as an elf should be. It was a disgusting and foolish notion and rejected by many, but every now and again the whispers made their way to royal ears. Ada had worked hard to shield Ellenya from most of it, but as with all things, he could not keep all the negativity out of her life.

"Who says you are not strong?" He eventually replied and smiled crookedly when Ellenya rolled her eyes with impatience; "You are the daughter of warriors, it is in your blood to be strong Ellenya, anyone who tells you otherwise have no idea about our family!"

Legolas words managed to coax a small smile from his sister, not satisfied with this response, Legolas picked up the wooden sword and jumped on the table and pointed the training weapon at Ellenya's chin; "And if they continue to doubt, point them in my direction and I shall soon change their opinion!"

Ellenya erupted into a fit of laughter and launched across the table crashing into her brothers arms; "I love you Legolas," she muttered into his chest and then lifted her eyes to meet his with a determined look; "You will teach me how to fight won't you? So I can prove to everyone I am not sick and I am just as strong as you?"

Legolas smiled and nodded, "of course, but you have to promise me something first?"

"What?"

"That you never listen to any of those silly rumours again!"

"I will try."

Legolas laughed and quickly offered his sister another slice of cake which she eagerly accepted. The two siblings returned to their feast. Ellenya enthusiastically discussing in great detail all the battles she was would win when she was older, whilst Legolas mused over the best weapons to use in these said battles. Both young elves were so engrossed in their lively discussions and too involved in their delicious feast that they did not hear the presence of another until it was a little too late.

Legolas in the midst of demonstrating the best way to skewer an orc, using a knife as a weapon and the remains of a loaf as the orc; was cut short with the unmistakable presence of their Adar and his disapproving sigh. The young prince dropped his weapon and slinked off the table, coming to a more respectable standing position, whilst Ellenya sucked in a horrified gasp.

"_Uh oh_!" She whispered and shot behind her brother, peeking around him, trying to judge the level of trouble she was in from her Adar's expression.

The two waited with bated breath as Thranduil scanned the crime scene with an uninterested expression. He eventually let his impassive gaze land on his two messy and entirely guilty offspring; Legolas squirmed uncomfortably under his Adar's gaze, mostly because he knew he was far too old to be still playing imaginary games. Ellenya, unaware of her brother's thoughts, simply concluded that her Adar was a spoil sport, intent on ruining her fun. However much to the shock of both of them Thranduil drifted passed them and disappeared into the pantry they had recently raided. Only to return carrying a large jug filled with milk. Without a word the elven King stoked the cooking range in the corner and placed the milk in a pan to heat over the fire; before returning to his children and taking a seat.

"So what are we dining on tonight?" Thranduil asked nonchalantly and speared a piece of the fruit pie with a fork. When neither of his children answered, he turned to give them a questioning look waving his fork over the ill gained treats.

"A feast," Ellenya answered quietly and tiptoed around her brother, the adoring smile her Adar gave her was enough to reassure the elfling she was in no trouble tonight, and danced to his side. Thranduil easily lifted his daughter onto his lap using one arm and planted a kiss on her temple;

"Indeed, though it seems I am a little late for this grand affair, tell me what have I missed?" Thranduil asked and listened intently while Ellenya reiterated their whole little adventure; censoring out the part where she confided in Legolas her worries. Legolas in the meantime found three mugs and served the warmed milk when it was ready, relived he was not to be on the receiving end of another of his Adar's 'responsibilities,' lectures.

Sliding into a chair beside his Adar and sister, Legolas quietly supped his milk and smiled warmly at the view. Their Adar had softened greatly in the wake of Nana's death; he did not shout so much or be quite so quick-tempered with his children. It seemed to Legolas that his Ada was trying his hardest to fill the maternal void for them, sometimes he got it right and other times he did not; on this occasion though he had.

"And Legolas is going to teach me to be strong like you, and then I can fight in great battles," Ellenya eventually rounded up her long winded story.

"Is that so?" Thranduil asked and gave Legolas a knowing look, "Well then you better listen to your older brother Ellenya, he will teach you well." The look shared between Father and son, alerted Legolas that his Adar had heard Ellenya's little revelation earlier and he could see the same defensiveness mirrored in his eyes. Ellenya oblivious to the whole exchange nodded in agreement and shovelled a few more bites of cake into her mouth.

"Though I must protest, I do not like the idea of you becoming a warrior, is there nothing else you would like to be?" Thranduil dared to ask.

Ellenya mulled over this for a few moments and pursed her lips in concentration; "Well," she mused, "if I could not be a warrior, I think, I would like to be like Nana!"

"Like Nana?" Legolas interjected this time, "How so?"

Ellenya clambered off her Adar's lap and smiled brightly; "Because she is like a fairytale," the confused looks expressed by both her Ada and her brother made the elfling sigh in exasperation, the action causing her to appear just like her Ada ; "I would like to meet a handsome prince and live in a faraway place that is magical and happy! Like Nana said happened to her when she met you Ada!"

"Well that sounds…like a very well-considered plan," Legolas was the first to answer, aware that an approving response was what Ellenya was waiting for, "Do you not think so Ada?"

"I think I much prefer the warrior idea," Thranduil grumbled and quickly lifted his mug to take a drink.

"And maybe I would have babies, and I would play with them all the time and tell them stories," Ellenya continued on her little daydream, unaware of her Adar's twitching at the mere thought.

"Ada?" Ellenya turned to face her Adar with extreme curiosity, a burning question evident on her lips.

"Yes?" Thranduil asked with trepidation, taking another slug of his drink.

"How do you get a baby?"

Legolas was not sure which was more comical, his sister's innocent curiosity or his Adar's reaction. Thranduil physically choked on his drink, his expression twisted into one of shock and embarrassment as he tried to vainly come up with a reasonable and completely believable lie. The longer he took the more confused Ellenya became.

"You had to ask?" Legolas sniggered, resting his chin in his hand and waiting patiently for the explanation. The sarcastic grin on his face only fuelling his Adar's irritation, as Thranduil shot his son a warning look.

"Oh I am really not cut out for this," Thranduil grumbled into his mug as he drained the contents, before turning his attention back to his overly curious elfling; "Right I think that is enough questions for one night."

"But you didn't answer-" Ellenya whined.

"And I will not answer because you are too young," Thranduil responded in a matter of fact tone, rising from his seat and wrapping an arm around his daughter's tiny shoulders.

"Why am I too young?" She continued to question.

"Ellenya, child, what did I just say?" Thranduil sighed as he gently guided his youngest out the door.

"Enough questions, I know!" The elfling huffed and peeked up at her Ada, "If I can't ask any more questions, can I at least have a story before I go to bed?"

Thranduil laughed softly and ruffled her silken locks, relieved he had distracted his daughter enough, "Go on then go pick a book to read." The elfling smiled brightly and raced ahead her mind set on the new deliema of picking a suitable story.

"I really wanted to know the answer to that question?" Legolas quipped and then shrunk back when his Adar's icy glare landed on him. "Or not? Ada I am joking," the prince quickly added, aware that Thranduil did not often get sarcasm or humour at times, particularly in relation to awkward conversations.

"It is not funny Legolas, how am I supposed to answer those questions?" Thranduil sounded quite distressed and gave his son a pleading look.

"Just wait for the questions about love," Legolas laughed merrily and slapped his Adar on the shoulder.

"I will have to lock her up," Thranduil responded resolutely, "Or find a way to keep her from growing up!"

"Or find someone else, with more sensitivity, to answer her questions," Legolas tried, as he tucked into the remains of a honey cake he had brought with him. He was verging on the edge of gluttony now, but it was oh so good.

"That is a marvelous idea?" Thranduil's delighted tone made Legolas grin smugly, he was awful good at this older brother stuff. As the prince internally congratulated himself on his pearls of wisdom, he did not register the appraising look his Adar was giving him.

"A more sensitive soul?" Thranduil mused and eyed his son knowingly, one eyebrow arched.

Legolas frowned for a moment, assessing his Adar's expression before his eyes widened in realisation; "NO! Not a chance Ada!" The pleading look on his Adar's face was disconcerting and the young elf felt entirely guilty, "No, Ada?…_ugh…_fine! But I am not touching the elfling subject that is beyond sibling territory!"

"Suits me," Thranduil replied and patted his son hard on the back; the answering grimace sent the King into a fit of laughter.

"_And I am not sensitive_!" Legolas growled defensively, "I just have the ability to communicate with others in a way that does not leave them _cowering in fear_!"

"Legolas?" Thranduil interjected.

"Yes?"

"Stop being so sensitive son, I was only joking." Thranduil smirked and wondered off in the direction of his daughter. Legolas glared after his Adar, not sure whether to laugh or plot revenge, between Ellenya and his Ada his nerves were frayed…

…

The rain was beginning to subside when Legolas poked his head out from under the cover of the leaves and twisted branches. Realising his daydreaming had taken up most of the afternoon and concluding that he should really go put Aragorn out of his misery and forgive him. The elf tentatively crawled out of the ancient branches, relishing the last of their comforting tones and jumped to the ground as if it were no effort whatsoever. His heart a little heavier than usual, the more he lingered on the memories of his family the more he missed them, and he did not have the luxury of such emotions. Though he felt comforted that maybe at last his little sister had found her handsome prince, though he doubted this would quench her desire for battle, but maybe Elladan would cause her to stop and think before she acted rashly. However Legolas yearned to talk freely with his Adar, he never really considered their relationship much before, but now after all he had seen and with news of his sister's marriage, he wanted nothing more than his Adar's presence to settle him. The prince made a vow to never again take for granted the love and protection his Ada had created for him. So caught up in his musings the ellon did realize he was being watched closely by wise eyes.

"You are as wild as your sibling young prince," the musical, whispy, voice made Legolas freeze. He was automatically distracted by her presence with the odd sensation to fall to his knees. Slowly the ellon turned to face the enchanting visage of the Lady of Lorien, not since the fellowship had arrived in Lothlorien had he come into direct contact with Galadriel and he absently wondered how Ellenya held conversation with such a divine being, he was already tongue tied. Though he knew the answer, his sister was more apt at political and social exchanges than he.

"Why I do believe Thranduil's son has lost his power of speech! Whoever thought such a thing possible?" Galadriel mocked playfully and watched as Legolas quickly gathered his thoughts together.

"I am sorry Lady Galadriel I was just resting in the trees, I am not fully awake," Legolas tried to reply and sound convincing all at once.

"Your sister used to hide in that same tree," Galadriel began, drifting closer to the younger elf and staring up at the branches with a twinkle of memories long past in her eyes. "I could never coax her down, for the first several years I just had to let her find solace in those branches, I feared that maybe living here was causing her to become even more reclusive."

"Ellenya with all her bravado prefers solitude," Legolas answered with a sad smile.

"Ah but you are wrong Legolas," Galadriel corrected him and smiled with amusement when the prince automatically scowled at the rebuke. "I believed that too for a long time, and then a strange thing happened. One evening when Ellenya was particularly stubborn and would not return home, I was forced to go seek her out myself and instead of being confronted with the usually indifferent youth, I was greeted with laughter. She was laughing because my Grandson had devised an elaborate hunting game to coax out of her safe haven. My what a lovely sound it was, no doubt you are familiar with it?"

Legolas dropped his gaze to the ground, yes he was familiar with his sister's infectious laughter but it was scarcely heard and very rarely was it genuine. The older Ellenya had got the more she came to realise her shortcomings and how others viewed her, so she became bitter and disinterested, her guarded expression more famous than her bright smile; "Alas it has been a long time since I heard her laugh so, you are lucky My Lady to have heard it."

"Lucky? It was a common occurrence in my home," Galadriel answered evenly, "though not by any work of mine or of the golden wood. Nay child, it was another that could truly mend little Ellenya's heart, and she his when the same evil reached our family." Galadriel turned her head away, refusing to shed a tear for her own grievous memories, but the familiar look of hurt did not go unnoticed by Legolas.

"I know what you are trying to do and I appreciate the counsel. I have had much time to think and I guess I have made my peace with the news," Legolas answered as diplomatically as he could, truly in awe that the revered Lady of Light would seek him out just to quell his misguided anger.

"Good, for Elladan is my eldest Grandson and I would not be too amused to hear of his untimely demise," Galadriel quipped then chuckled softly when Legolas paled slightly. "You are Lairiel's boy, you react entirely on your initial feelings, what heartache you must have caused your Adar?"

The prince nodded guiltily; "His hair is more silver now, or so I am told?"

To this Galadriel laughed heartily and clapped gleefully, before placing a hand on the ellon's cheek her gaze turning more serious; "Do not regret your decision to leave your Adar, the Valar have a plan for you child, it is by no mistake Elrond elected you for this quest. Such a pair as eyes as those can only see what is hidden."

Legolas frowned confused by the statement, he was no gifted elf. He was brought up among the customs and traditions of silvan elves, he hardly had the grace or the wisdom of the higher elves. His skills were is weapons and war, which was what he was renowned for and nothing else.

"I know what you are thinking Legolas, you are wrong, you come from the Sindar; descendants of the Teleri your Grandfather was blessed by Queen Melian herself. In time you will come to realise your birth right and take your place among the high elves, but only after you serve your purpose here. Something stirs and you can feel it, be mindful son of Thranduil there may be more to your part in this quest than even I can tell?"

The prince was aware that he had not spoken for some time, but his mind tried to wrap itself around Galadriel's words. He was never very good at riddles, mostly preferring for others to be direct with him, but when such an elleth as the Lady of the Golden Wood chooses to speak words of wisdom over an individual they would do well to heed it.

Galadriel sighed and released the young elf from her capturing gaze; "Your friends seek your company, they are remorseful. Come now your days draw to a close here; enjoy what peace is given you. Do not dwell on the trouble of your home Lord Celeborn will do what he can for your people, what he can for his kin, he will not leave Thranduil to stand alone."

Legolas nodded numbly and mumbled some sort of thankful farewell, still contemplating the Lady's strange words. The elf felt he was dismissed from Galadriel's presence and so left to find his companions, suddenly less burdened and strangely comforted, it would be easy to forgive them now. His mind less focused on the worry over his home, he would take Celeborn on his word, Legolas now looked forward with a new uncertainty twisting in his gut, unsure where his own path was heading?

Galadriel watched the young prince until he was long out of her view, she stood for a lengthy time still and unmoving, her mind's eye searching the will of the Valar. Eventually the approach of her husband drew her back to her surroundings;

"You did not tell him what you saw?" Celeborn asked curiously.

"I have seen many things, none of them certain, the young one does not need to be burdened unnecessarily he already carries too many woes," Galadriel murmured sadly.

"Yet he remains surprisingly unscathed, I still wonder over Elrond's judgment to send him, when there were others much older and more skilled." The wise sindar lord mused; he did not doubt the skill of Legolas it was just that the youngster would not have been his first choice.

"It is because of his purity and his naivety that he was chosen, these are traits that make a wise servant of the Valar. Be assured Celeborn there was no other that could represent our race," the firm tone of Galadriel's voice was enough for Celeborn to leave the subject alone, if his Alatariel believed it to be divine will then so it was.

"What of the news of Elladan and Ellenya, has he recovered from it?" Celeborn asked, changing the subject to a lighter note.

To this Galadriel chuckled softly, "Legolas accepts the union but I do not believe he cares too much for our Grandson, Elladan will just have to use charm to win him over."

"Alas! Elrohir should have wed Thranduil's daughter if charm was required," The elf shook his head, amused at the idea of Elladan attempting to win anyone over with charisma.

"_Nonsense_! You are too hard on him, Elladan has a wonderful way with others!" Galadriel clucked, her maternal instinct to defend flaring.

"Not hard enough, he has caused an absolute stir, I blame you for encouraging romantic notions! He and Elrohir have you wrapped around their little fingers." Celeborn warned but it was pointless his wife just shrugged.

"I love my Grandchildren and as long as they're happy I do not see any need to worry. Of course they have me manipulated, I adore them, and they can do no wrong!" The elleth answered resolutely with a doting look in her eyes.

"Ai! You still see them as elflings!" Celeborn chuckled and decided it best not to engage in this argument; if he was being truthful he equally adored his Grandchildren. Though he did wish they would be less reckless with their choice of mates; if it was not enough that their Granddaughter loved a mortal, her brother had to go and practically steal a sindar princess from under the noses of their unfriendly neighbours. Celeborn resolved that Elrohir was the only sensible one, having showed no signs of settling down, and the elven Lord made a mental note to congratulate his Grandson on this feat when next they met.

"You will meet with them sooner than you think," Galadriel answered her husband's unspoken thoughts, her eye's darkening as she turned her head to the stars; "I fear all paths are soon to be intertwined."


	14. 13 Separation

**Hey everyone, here is chapter 13, it kinda went in a fluffy direction...I hope it is not too much and you enjoy the family feels. Thanks to the reviewers as always they mean so much; so thanks Win Lockwood, celticank and the unsigned fan review, means lots :) Also thanks to the new followers :)**

**Without anymore nattering from me, here is chapter 13 and if you like please review, it makes so happy :) **

13. Separation

Thranduil crouched on the stone floor of his own chambers; every square inch of space was covered in maps and sketches of papers. He stared pensively at the array of clippings and absently rubbed his thumb over the nearly empty bottle of wine in his hand, ignoring the several carelessly discarded empty ones strewn about the room. Since his surreal encounter with his dead wife the King had abandoned all notions of engaging with the outside world, locking himself up in his room. For the first several hours he had tormented himself by reliving the dream and then trying to prove it was just that a dream. Though the notable absence of the injury to his side assured him it was no mere dream, but an encounter, which had sent him into a downward spiral of drinking excessively in an attempt to block his emotional reactions. This was short lived and after allowing himself a few moments of tears, he was able to see more clearly and process the bizarre and unexplained event.

Now Thranduil had thrown himself into a whirlwind of planning and studying, if Lairiel's warnings were to be heeded, and he would be a fool if he did not listen to his wife, then he had best prepare for the worst! Compiling every last detail of evidence, right down to the most insignificant of orc sightings, the King had successfully arranged his bed chambers into strategic archive. Most of the room was dominated by a large map with several knives staked into the ground signifying the most regularly targets spots of attack, this was then organised into type of attack, common tatics used and whether or not his guard had been successful. From this he had gauged that the favoured form of attack was ambush which nearly always resulted in a victory for the enemy, these ambush style attacks happened sporadically and usually on the back of various raids and hunting patrols. They were usually more heavily armed and took place during or directly after smaller raids or diversions, that kept the bulk of guard occupied elsewhere, usually in some kind of rescue or aid mission.

Lairiel had been right, the elves did not have the upper hand and he was not powerful enough to see all the blind spots. The forest was sick and shrouded in darkness, Thranduil could not see through the fog and thus Mirkwood was a great hiding place for the enemy. His people were like sitting ducks, the more the evil encroached on them the less he could foresee and the less he could look to their natural fortress to protect them. They really did need a miracle or something that would give them back the natural magic of the forest, maybe then they would have a light in the darkness. Until then Thranduil would need to rely on his warrior's instincts and that would mean for the foreseeable future he would need to be on the frontline with his people.

Taking a final gulp of the strong wine, Thranduil sighed and straightened out of his crouch. He needed more documentation of attacks, he was starting to see patterns and there was only one other who was so detailed and methodically when it came to compiling strategic information. Unfortunately his son was engaged elsewhere and the likelihood of Legolas returning to help his old Adar out of this mess was slim. However a quick rummage through his son's chambers could produce the type of intelligence he was seeking; and with that thought Thranduil exited his room for the first time in hours.

Entering Legolas' rooms was like stepping back several months, to Thranduil it was like his son had never left, this was partly because he had not touched his eldest child's room since his departure and thus nothing was unchanged. Everything was as hap hazard and careless as usual, Legolas never had time to be bothered in making for himself a living space. Books and maps were piled on top of each other and scattered around without much order, and it appeared to the King that his son literally had the attention span of squirrel; he just seemed to drop things at his feet and carry on with another activity. Thranduil grumbled audibly as he rummaged through the mass of paperwork, it would take another several hours to put this in some kind of order that he could understand.

Spying a leather bonded folder with an array of parchment stuffed inside it perched neatly on the end of settle, Thranduil eagerly grabbed it, anctipating that he had uncovered his son's battle menoirs. In his rash movement the folder came apart and it contents spilled out upon the floor, with a loud sigh of aggravation and a few choice curses for his son's lack of organisational skills, the King began the tedious task of retrieving the fly away papers. As he moved through the room retrieving what he could, Thranduil absently started scanning the papers deciphering would he could use and what he could not. It quickly became apparent that the scribbles on these scraps of paper were not memoirs but personal notes and writings, letters from Ellenya when she lived in Lorien and his own internal thoughts.

Thranduil was aware that this was a major violation of his son's privacy and quickly cast the papers aside, though his curiosity was getting the better of him but he tried his best to withhold from reading everything he could get his hands on. Just as he was about to remove himself from the temptation, Thranduil noted some more scraps had floated below the bed and he quickly leaped to retrieve them. As he gently scooped the fragile material from the ground, Thranduil noted that this was not paper but cloth, it was faded and practically disintegrating in his hands. With deep care and attention he laid the scrap of ancient material back in the leather bound folder, before sinking into his son's bed to gaze at it.

Thranduil tentatively ran his thumb over the material and felt his lips twitch into a smile, his eye's glazing over at memories so old and so insignificant that they barely ever surfaced in his conscious mind. Memories of a time much more peaceful and happier than the present and he returned there with ease…

...

"I just think he is too young," Lairiel protested from her seat at her dressing table, as she worked a comb through her sun coloured curls, "He is barely a year old, I know he looks bigger but he is only a baby! He should stay here with us for a few more months and then he can move into his own room."

"Lairiel I am not having this argument again," Thranduil groaned as he cast off his boots and outer garments and mustered his best, 'I will not be swayed,' expression.

Lairiel scowled at him before turning her attention to the sleepy little bundle rolling on top of their bed; "Ada is a mean old troll," she accused and smirked when Thranduil shot her an incredulous look.

The bundle stopped it's rolling and fidgeting and slowly a blonde head and two curious blue orbs appeared over the blankets. The elfling's head shook violently from side to side and he quickly disentangled himself from the covers to make his way to his Adar. Crashing into Thranduil's leg and wrapping his little arms around his thigh the elfling protested; "No not a troll, my Ada."

Thranduil gazed down at his infant son, abruptly unsure of how to respond to the show of affection. He loved him fiercely and with a reverence that surpassed even his understanding, but there was no education on how to interact with an elfling and what was considered normal practice. Thranduil was never sure how hard or how soft he should be on his son, if he should withhold affection to make him tougher and more resilient? Lairiel on the other hand doted on Legolas, she was incredibly tender and sensitive with him, much to the King's disgruntlement. Many arguments centred on the proper raising of their son, Thranduil believing Legolas should be well disciplined and educated from a young age, after all this was the future heir to the throne and crowned Prince of their Realm. Lairiel thought these notions were absurd and her approach was to be fully present in her son's life, so as he could play and learn at his own pace, this retracted from ability to operate as a Queen and Thranduil admittedly felt pushed out as a husband.

Awkwardly the King removed his son from his leg and lifted him into his arms, Legolas grinning with delight at the attention he was receiving from his Ada. "That is right Ada is not a troll, and Nana is just being silly," Thranduil attempted in his best playful voice, which gained a giggle from Lairiel, "You want to be a big, strong, elf like your Ada don't you?" he questioned his wide eyed little one, who was hanging on his every word, Legolas nodded vigorously. "Good, then you will be sleeping in your own room with your own grown up bed?" This question was met with a more dubious nod of agreement, but the elfling wanted nothing more than his Adar's approval.

Satisfied that he had made his point, Thranduil plonked his son back on the bed and absently ruffled his soft locks. "I am going to bathe and when I return I want this little monster in his own bed fast asleep," the King ordered and tapped his son gently on the nose, Legolas beamed up at his Ada with unwaviering adoration. Lairiel, however, shook her head in disapproval and went to protest but was silenced by a pleading look from her husband;

"Lairiel I am tired, I have not slept in days because he is on top of us! He is too old to be sharing a bed with his parents besides he wants too," Thranduil tried to argue but was still met by the stony glare of his wife, "he will be fine, he will be just across the hall and we can leave the doors open if it makes you feel better."

"The doors will be left open and if he so much as whimpers you can deal with it!" Lairiel replied sourly and crossed her arms.

Thranduil walked up Lairiel and kissed her gently on the crown of her head; she sighed in response and gazed up at him with a forgiving expression. He smirked at his minor victory and thanked his lucky stars that his actions would not leave him out in the cold;

"He absolutely adores you Thranduil," Lairiel muttered and gestured to their son as he got himself tangled in the blankets and fought hard to free himself, "Be more affectionate with him, take some time to get to know him, he just wants your attention for a few hours."

"Lairiel, stop it, I am not arguing about this," Thranduil sighed in exasperation and stepped back from his wife, "I love my son dearly, but this is my Kingdom and without Adar I am scrambling in the dark, I do not have any more time to give!"

"Thranduil do not sarcrafice time with your son for your duties, you will regret it," Lairiel reasoned, "If Oropher were here he would not want you missing out, you know how much he teased you about giving him a Grandchild."

"Yes well he is not here is he?" Thranduil hissed and he felt the familiar strain of grief wash over him.

"Thranduil I am sorry, love I did not mean to put it across that way, I-" Lairiel attempted to salvage the situation, her intent had not been to cause her husband any pain. She only wished to remind him of the precious gift they had been blessed with, something she knew his Adar had wanted for them too. Long before she had conceived Legolas she had confided in Oropher her wish to give Thranduil a child but they had not been blessed and so she fretted. Oropher had consoled her and prayed with her for such a blessing as a Grandchild, believing it would bring his usually distant son more joy and love to his life.

Thranduil waved off his wife's attempts at addressing the topic, he did not wish to linger on the memory of his Adar's death, he wished to focus on the future and building a safe and happy home for his little one to grow up in; "Lairiel stop, it is fine, just put Legolas to bed and I will talk with you later about my failings as a parent, but right now I need to wash." With that Thranduil stalked off and left a very concerned Lairiel in his wake.

"Come on little leaf," Lairiel chirped, abruptly concerned that her baby had felt the change in the atmpsphere and she held out her arms to receiver her son. Legolas crawled across the bed and into her waiting arms, his little brows furrowed as he stared after his Adar. He tugged a strand of his Nana's hair and pointed to the doors where Thranduil had just exited, a questioning look on his face; "Ada is just sleepy my love, don't you worry your pretty little mind about him."

"I want Ada," the elfling sniffed and pouted in protest, the sight causing Lairiel's heart to break.

"I know, I know you do Legolas," Lairiel soothed and kissed his head, "Ada will come and see you soon, but why don't we have a story while we are waiting on him, eh?" The elfling nodded in agreement and snuggled into his Naneth as she whispered to him magical stories of far off places, unwittingly lulling him to sleep.

Thranduil had stood just outside the door listening in on the exchange between his wife and child, and he felt crushing guilt for his actions. However he did not know how to make time for his son and give him the love he deserved. The pressure of being King was overwhelming and demanding, Thranduil still felt unprepared the role. Barely two years before he was nothing more than a youth himself, wrapped up in his own world and believing him and his family invincible. Now he stood with the weight of the crown on his brow and his Adar's legacy to uphold, if this was not life changing enough, he had a son to worry over and Fatherhood did not come naturally to him. Resolving there was nothing he could do tonight, the King left to bathe and think of a way to make more time for his wife and son.

When at last he had returned to his chambers he found that Legolas was indeed tucked up in his own room, and Lairiel was pretending to sleep on her side of the bed. It was evident there would be no more talk tonight and Thranduil could not really fault his wife for turning away from him, he had been too harsh as usual. Lairiel was lonely too, she was single handily raising their son and he knew she felt frustration with him This did not stop him attempting to apologise though, as he crawled in beside her; "I am sorry, I will find more time I promise," he whispered and kissed her shoulder, but the action gained no response and the King sighed sadly before rolling onto his back praying for sleep to come quickly, mercifully it did.

xXx

A fit of impatient whimpering had Lairiel bolt upright in bed and she drowsily threw back the sheets, instinctively searching out her son to comfort him. However she felt Thranduil's hand clamp down on her arm and tug her back on the bed;

"Do not respond Lairiel, he just wants attention, give him a few minutes he will go back to sleep," he muttered into his pillow and pulled the sheets back around his bare shoulders. Lairiel glared angrily at her husband's unperturbed features and then back at the whining filtering through their door, sighing she fell back on her pillow and grumpily gripped a pile of covers and ripped them off Thranduil, hoisting them over her ears so she did not have to be tormented by the sound. This action gave her the slight satisfaction of husband's irritated spirit, though he worked hard to remain impassive to the whole situation.

Several minutes passed and Legolas' whimpers had turned into wracking sobs and he called incessantly for his Nana, this Lairiel could take no longer and she forcefully bounced out of the bed, sighing and muttering loudly. Thranduil, who was not oblivious to his child's wailing sat upright and glared at his wife.

"What are you doing?" he muttered, his tone irritated.

"Being a Naneth, Thranduil!" She hissed back and struggled with her robe, "He is too young to be left alone, we all cannot be strong and emotional mutes like you!"

"That is it!" Thranduil growled and ripped himself out of bed grabbing his robe roughly and storming towards the door. Lairiel quickly jumped In front of him;

"Do not dare go near him in that temper, it is not his fault!" She warned, her finger jabbing into his chest.

"I am not that uncontrolled," Thranduil hissed, "I am going to fix the problem I created, he is obviously upset, now let me be an Adar, how can I get to know him if you never let me fix things?"

This set Lairiel back on her heels and she nodded numbly, stepping aside for her husband; "I did not know you felt that way?" she whispered. Another tirade of high pitched wails ended the exchange and Thranduil pushed passed his slightly stunned wife.

"Legolas, this level of noise is unacceptable!" Thranduil spoke evenly as he entered his son's room, "You are going to wake the whole Kingdom up."

The elfling who was in the middle of his bed cuddling a pillow, lifted his tear stained face and frowned at his Ada, he had not been expecting this parent. The little one let out several sobs and his anguished eyes moved even Thranduil; "I-I-I w-want to g-g-o with y-you!" Legolas managed between tears and outstretched his little arms to his Adar, "I do not like this!" The elfling cried when his Adar did not initially respond.

"Now stop the tears, I cannot understand a word you are saying child," Thranduil soothed, in his own gruff way as he sat down on the bed beside his son. Legolas wasted no time in scrambling into his lap and burying his little face in his Adar's chest. "What is it, it is okay I will not shout?" Thranduil questioned softly, aware that his brash entrance may not have been the comforting approach the little one needed.

*It is dark," The elfling muttered and looked up at his Ada, trying to make him understand the fear he felt at his new situation.

Thranduil regarded the room for a moment and nodded in agreement; "Tis very dark, but I can fix that."

"How?" Legolas questioned, curiousity lighting his young eyes, it had not escaped the elfling that the fire was dying embers in the corner of the room and none of the candles were lit.

"Magic," Thranduil answered, a hint of excitement in his voice as he rose from the bed and let his son slid to the ground beside him. Legolas dutifully held to the hem of his Adar's robe and followed him to the hearth. Thranduil absently picked through a few of the cooling embers, until he found one that was still seemed to have a slight glow of life to it.

"Fetch Ada that candle," Thranduil asked and gestured to a candle sitting on a low table, Legolas eagerly oblighed and brought the candle back, pushing it into his Ada's hands and watching with rapt attention. Thranduil knelt down on the ground beside his son and held out the candle.

"I will need your help with this, are you brave enough?" he asked and smiled when Legolas' little head bouned so fast it nearly appeared to come off his shoulders. "Good, now hold this candle with him and I want you to concentrate very hard and believe that the wick will light."

The elfling gripped the candle at the base and focused all his attention on the wick of the candle, his brows knit together in concentration as he alternated between watching his Adar and the candle. Thranduil gently held the coal in his hand, it's warmth all but gone, as it slowly disintergrated in his palm. Legolas watched with wonderment as his Adar's eyes hazed over for a moment and he whispered strange words to the dust in his hand. Slowly Thranduil opened up his palm and too the elfling's wonderment little specks of dust began to glow. His Adar leant close to the candle and tipped his palm toward the wick so a few specks fell there. With a few more gentle words, Thranduil blew into the candle and, like magic, the wick caught and candle began to burn brightly. Legolas gasped in shock and stared in awe at his Adar, who smiled mysteriously and stood up turning his attention to the fire place. With a gentle breath he blew the last of the speckles on the fire and one by one the coals began to burn again, their light casting a warming glow over the room.

"See it is not so dark now," Thranduil gestured to the room then chuckled when his son crashed into him, without hesitation he picked him up and rested him againist his hip.

"Ada you are magic!" Legolas exclaimed his little eyes still wide and filled with enchantment, as Thranduil retrieved the candle and began lighting a few more, so as to further brighten the space.

"Only a little," Thranduil answered softly and carefully placed his child back on the bed and made to pull the coverings around him. Legolas quickly gripped the sleeves of his Adar's robe, his features filling with worry again.

"No, stay with me," the elfling protested, his little fists gripping tightly to the garment.

"Ai! Legolas!" Thranduil sighed and felt the penetrating stare of his son's emotive eye's manipulate him, in the same way his Naneth's did. "Only until you go to sleep, Ada needs his rest to you know."

Unconcerned with his Adar's plight the elfling grinned and shuffled across the narrow bed to allow is Ada space to lie beside him. Thranduil obliged and groaned aloud when he realised there was no way his tall frame would fit in this small bed, his feet already sticking out a decent length. The King wriggled about in an attempt to find a comfortable position, the comical squirming causing Legolas to roar with laughter. Thranduil huffed and rolled unto his side, resting head on his arm and eyeing his son with playful irritation;

"Oh so you think this is funny?" Thranduil chuckled at the infectious giggling of his elfling, Legolas nodded and rested his head in the crook of his Adar's elbow, still pawing the soft material of his Adar's olive coloured robe. The child pulled the material up over his head and pretended to hide from his Ada's accusing glare, to which Thranduil laughed softly and pulled the material back from his head; "I can still see you, laughing at me under there."

"Tell me a story," Legolas chirped, quickly changing the subject, as he nuzzled closer to the comforting warmth of his Adar.

"I do not know any stories," Thranduil panicked, he was utterly useless at this imagination skill and he quickly tried to recall the stories he had overheard Lairiel tell their son.

Legolas completely disbelieving of this fact, sat up and gave his Adar a disgruntled look, how could someone not know _any_ stories? Thranduil rolled unto his back as the elfling decided to use his chest as his new pillow and glare at him with impatient eyes; "What about the stories of the stars?" Legolas interrogated.

Thranduil blinked and pursed his lips in thought, maybe a history lesson would put his son to sleep and the King attempted to begin the long, dull story of how the world came to be. After only a few minutes, Legolas had lost interest and began playing with his Ada's hair.

"You are not listening to me?" Thranduil asked in shock, for no-one had ever dared to not listen to him.

"Your story is boring," Legolas muttered.

"Well how would you tell it any better? Oh wise story teller," Thranduil added sarcastically and gave his son a daring look. To this Legolas just rolled his eyes and sat back on the bed musing over his best answer;

"It should be more fun," Legolas responded and rolled back into the crook of his Adar's arm, "Maybe with dragons?"

"Dragons, yes of course, silly me we need evil dragons." Thranduil muttered.

"No!" Legolas protested, "A good dragon, that wants to help everyone."

"But dragons are not good Legolas?" The King asked, concerned what stories Lairiel had been filling his head with, "And what has this got to do with what I was telling you."

"So? It is my story, and I want a story about a good dragon that helps people!" Legolas pouted.

"Right, well since I know nothing of good dragons, why don't you tell me this story because I do not believe in such things," Thranduil was at a loss now, there was no way he could match his son's imagination.

"Then you're silly Ada," the elfling commented and launched into a very entertaining and completely illogical history of dragons, as understood by Legolas.

Thranduil was fascinated by his son's mind and was completely captivated by these good dragons, amused at how they appeared to represent the people in his life. He even got carried away with the ridiculous plotline, asking questions and adding his own characters to the mix, delighting Legolas to no end. The discussion seemed to last hours and the King was just as keen to put off the inevitable ending as much as his son. He was learning so much about his son's personality, the child was not like him, he seen the positivity in everything and sought out the good in things, Thranduil silently prayed Legolas would not lose this innocent and compassionate view of the world. His son would be better than him, and that filled the King with intense pride and gratitude for his little blessing. Alas sleep could not be kept away and both Father and son finally succumbed to their weariness; Legolas blissfully wrapped in the long sleeves of his Adar's robes and Thranduil sprawled happily on the small bed frame.

It was early dawn when the King noted he and his son were not alone in the room, and regrettable he opened one eye to regard the intruder. Lairiel stood hands on hips regarding the most adorable and comical sights she had ever had the pleasure of witnessing. Her husband, much too large for their infant's bed, took up every last inch of space and it still was not enough, her little one now using his Adar's chest and torso as his new mattress, draped Thranduil's robes for warmth. Both looked so peaceful and content that she had not the heart to wake them, but she felt her husband stir and she laughed softly.

"Sshh," Thranduil scolded quietly as he observed his son's still sleeping form and gently but with much difficulty eased out of his robe, wrapping Legolas in it and laying him back on the bed. The elfling sighed softly and buried his face in the garment breathing in its scent. Thranduil crouched over the bed and cradled his son's face his hand, marvelling over the bond he shared with his boy and coming to the realisation that there was nothing in all of Arda more important than him, not even the responsibility of King could match the role of a Father.

"You were right Lairiel, there is nothing worth missing this," he whispered to his wife, as she came to his side and wrapped her arms around him.

"He has a way of capturing your heart hasn't he?" she grinned, "I am sorry if I ever made you feel insignificant as a parent Thranduil, sometimes I feel I just know best because I am with him more, but he needs you too." With this Lairiel placed a kiss on her husband's cheek.

"I just hope I can be everything he needs, he deserves so much more," Thranduil worried, he knew finding the time and the energy for Legolas was going to be hard.

"You are a good Adar, my love, stop fretting about him! All he needs is your attention and love, and he will be happy," Lairiel soothed and smiled encouragingly.

"He will always have that," Thranduil murmured and bent down to kiss his son's crown…

...

Thranduil felt tears sting his eyes and he quickly brushed them aside, smiling sadly at the cloth in his hand, this was the scrap of his robe. Legolas had not been able to sleep without it since that night and so the King had sacrificed it, having it turned into a comforter for his young son. It was incredibly touching that his son still kept such a rag, proving to the King how lucky he was to have his children return such love.

He missed his son dearly and the memory only served as a cruel reminder that he could not protect him anymore. Though he was beyond proud of Legolas, his compassionate soul still burned strong, and even though it was foreign to the King to care so deeply about other races, it was something that came easily to his son. Legolas had remained the better elf, showing his Adar up again and remaining reminiscent of the elven nobles of old.

Setting the leather folder aside, along with the cloth and materials, Thranduil dropped his head in his hands and mourned his son. Though his fate was not set in stone, the King knew what it was like to stand before the black gates and look upon certain death. Few could survive such an ordeal, it was nothing short of a miracle that he had done so, but to actually go into the heart of Mordor to destroy the weapon of the enemy, well that was a doomed mission from the beginning.

Unable to dwell on the thoughts any longer, Thranduil rose from his seat and went to get some air to clear his mind. He had to remain strong for Legolas, he had to believe his son could survive this, if not for himself then for Ellenya and his people.

xXx

"Come and get it pretty little Princess," Tauriel goaded, the elven captain stood with Ellenya's sword in her hand and cocked her head to the side, observing the Princess as she staggered back to her feet.

The two were engaged in a feisty training session, neither of them taking it easy on each other. It was overseen by Arystor, who was having a minor stroke every time the captain achieved victory, Thranduil would have her head if his daughter was maimed in anyway, but then again Ellenya was just as much to blame for this. Elladan was there also, attempting to distract the paranoid advisor with tactical discussions and maps. The young elf lord was in no way concerned for his wife, Ellenya deserved all she got for insisting she trained with the head of the Woodland guard. He also secretly hoped Ellenya would win; there was nothing that brought him more pride than his wife's incredible abilities.

Ellenya lowered into a low crouch and began circling Tauriel, who did the same never turning her back on the Princess. Tauriel noted how her opponent slinked like a mountain cat, stalking her prey and her aura so threatening yet alluring, it was hard not to be mesmerized by Ellenya's presence when she engaged in close range combat. However Tauriel had fought much larger and terrifying things than the Woodland princess and was not so easily unnerved.

"You will not win with your wild cat charms Ellenya, they do not work on me!" Tauriel warned, but Ellenya caught the uncertainty in her voice.

"Mmm, you are unsure?" Ellenya purred and tilted her head to the side assessing the captian's fae, "So you should be," she smirked, and with that she launched at Tauriel.

The captain just about parried the attack; Ellenya's speed was impressive as they engaged in several complex and acrobatic blows and tumbles. Tauriel believed she had succeeded, when she pinned the Princess below her with her knee on her chest and retrieved her sword again, the captain stood up and smirked towards Elladan and Arystor; "Call it, my point!"

However Ellenya was not quite defeated yet and kicked the captain's legs from beneath her, back arching off the ground as she came to her feet, nabbing her sword back and pining Tauriel below her, blade pointed at her chest;

"Meow," Ellenya mimicked, enjoying the earlier comparison to a wild cat, Tauriel eyes wide with shock at the fall, shoved hard against the Princess but to no avail.

"Ellenya!" Arystor's irritated voice broke the weighted tension and the Princess flickered her gaze to the advisor and laughed playfully, "Less of the drama, it is not proper."

"But do I get the point?" She asked whist Tauriel squirmed uselessly under her.

"Get off me!" Tauriel hissed.

"No!" Ellenya answered petulantly, "I do not trust you to take my sword again, you can stay there until the winner is determined."

"Stop playing Ellenya, take this seriously," Elladan sighed and returned his attention to the map in his hand. The irritation in his voice brought the Princess up short and she glared at her husband, she was not used to him telling her off. "Do not give me that look, orcs are not interested in playing mind games Ellenya, you would be dead by now if you fought like that!"

Ellenya pouted, unhappy with Elladan's assessment of her skills and was just about to open her mouth to protest, when Tauriel seized her chance and thrust the heel of palm into the Princess's chin. The elleth flew backwards, gripping her nose and mouth in her hands and spewing out a tirade of expletives. Elladan shook his head and cast the map aside, whilst Arystor glared daggers at the other elleth.

"Right, playtime is over! Tauriel I would suggest you go into hiding, the King will be less than impressed when he sees this mess," Arystor roared and Tauriel rolled her eyes, Ellenya had it coming, it was only a bit of roughness.

Elladan knelt over his wife and pulled her up to a sitting position, peeling her hand away from her mouth and nose, and sighed at the emergence of a split lip;

"Relax Arystor, it is only a minor cut, I have roughed Ellenya up worse than this," he snorted with laugher at the disgruntled look his wife gave him. The horrified and repulsed glances he received from the advisor made him roar even louder; "get your mind out of the gutter Arystor, I was simply referring to the time I mistook Ellenya as an intruder in my Grandfather's stables and punched her in the face!"

"He did," Ellenya answered, rather nasally, as she pinched the bridge of her nose, "I had a black eye for a fortnight, tis fine though, I got him back."

"Yes you did," Elladan replied knowingly and pressed his thumb against the bleeding lip, making her wince.

"Nevertheless this is over," Arystor huffed, feeling slightly uncomfortable, "before someone really gets injured."

Elladan nodded in agreement and turned his attention back to the injured lip, already beginning to swell, "Come on, let me fix that." He hoisted Ellenya to her feet and walked with her in the direction of the kitchens, rolling his eyes when she made threatening gestures to Tauriel, who simply laughed in response.

The walk to the kitchens was entertaining, as Elladan made remarks over enjoying the relative silence of his wife. Ellenya glared periodically at him, whilst she held her sleeve to her mouth, catching the blood. Internally debating whether to make him sleep on the settle tonight or not, she had not quite forgiven him for his irritation with her. Once within the kitchens he settled her against a table and disappeared, only to return with two jugs of water, one warm and one cold. He poured the icy water into glass and gestured for her to hold it against her lips, Ellenya obliged.

She watched as he poured the warmer water into a bowl and muttered; "I guess I am lucky to love a healer's son?"

Elladan smirked and grasped her chin in his hand to look more closely at the deep wound; "Well you are accident prone Ellenya, so yes I guess it is an advantage. Lucky for you I actually paid attention to my Adar's lessons."

"Do you like this?" Ellenya asked softly.

"What? healing?" Elladan asked as he dipped a clean cloth in the warm water and Ellenya nodded, "I would not call this healing, but yes I suppose I do."

"Why do you not become a healer instead?" she asked innocently and then groaned when the warm water stung on contact with her lip.

"Because there is a war to fight and right now my skills with a blade are more in demand," he replied and smiled sadly, "Does it hurt?"

"Not really," Ellenya muttered, "I have had worse."

Elladan chuckled and placed his hands on either side of Ellenya's face, his grey eyes commanding her complete attention. She felt his spirit embrace hers and search out her hurt, Ellenya knew some healing magic and knew what he was doing but it still felt incredible when there was an exchange of power in elven spirits. When he released her, she touched her lip and grinned, the wound was sealed and there was barely any evidence to suggest of its existence. "Now that is what I call healing," Elladan whispered and dropped his hands.

"Thank you," Ellenya murmured and slid off the table taking his hand in hers and pulling him towards the door, deciding he was forgiven entirely for his earlier behaviour. The two walked hand in hand along the corridors, chatting happily with each other;

"Has your Adar come out of his room yet?" Elladan dared to ask, since the King's return from his patrol he had been locked up in his chambers and Elrohir had been sketchy on the details of the night's events. Elladan reckoned whatever had happened had been significant and because he would be the first to crack and tell Ellenya everything, he was no longer privy to such information.

"Not that I am aware of, I would not concern yourself with him Elladan, that behaviour is typical of Ada. He will come out of hiding when he is ready, probably with a new plan of action," Ellenya replied with disinterest, as of yet she had no reason to question Thranduil's behaviour.

"Any word from Imladris yet?" Ellenya asked dubiously, it was not that she wanted an answer, but she was under no illusion that Elladan's time here was coming to a close and she could feel it.

"No not yet," Elladan replied happily, "We are safe for some time yet."

Ellenya nodded her features flooding with relief, still her heart ached at the thought, and it baffled her how Elladan refused to acknowledge the impending separation; "I will come with you, if you asked me to?" Ellenya quietly added.

"Ellenya we will cross that bridge when we come to it, until then let us just enjoy this time!" Elladan replied, his cheery voice, straining slightly. Ellenya nodded and smiled brightly, resolving to be happy for him.

"You know I can think of one way to enjoy ourselves," Ellenya smirked seductively and placed a teasing kiss on his lips. Elladan grinned in response and went to return the kiss, but Ellenya dodged out of the way and danced several steps in front of him, leaving him abit dazed;

"When you're ready my lord, come and get it?" Ellenya purred and with an alluring look skipped into darkness of the corridors, her teasing laughter filtering back to Elladan. The ellon had to admit he did enjoy the chase and he quickly followed after her in pursuit.

Ellenya raced out into the gardens, occasionally looking behind her to check if she was still being pursued. She laughed breathlessly and slowed to a stop when she noted the familiar figure of her Adar in the distance, his presence indefinitely putting an end to her little game with her husband. Not that she minded she had not seen her Ada in a day and she was happy to see him out engaging with the world.

"Ada," she called and waved her arms and began strolling towards him, as she approached she noted he was not alone and by his side Elrohir stood. She smiled brightly and hurried towards them, though it was not until she was on them did she register the anguished look on her Adar's face, and the saddened expression on Elrohir's.

"What is it?" Ellenya heard herself ask in a less than impressed voice, when her Adar did not respond immediately she glared at Elrohir; "Patience is not one of my virtue's, would someone care to elaborate?"

"I am sorry Ellenya," Elrohir began and lowered his gaze, "but Elladan and I, we need to-"

"You need to leave now; Lord Elrond has summoned your return?" She questioned aware her voice was growing colder.

"Someone call a family meeting without my consent?" Elladan laughed as he jogged into view and tried to hide his disappointment at the inevitable end to his chase.

"Elladan!" Elrohir shook his head and shoved a piece of parchment into his twin's hand. Elladan eyed it suspiciously and looked to Ellenya who looked as if her world was shattering, he did not have to read the note to know what it said. He handed the paper back to Elrohir and took Ellenya in his arms, she rested her head sullenly on his shoulder.

"When?" Elladan asked, his voice rough.

"As soon as we can, events have changed, Ada needs us to be ready for war," Elrohir replied and let a sorrowful gaze land on Ellenya. "We should leave at first light."

"At dawn, but it is nightfall already," Ellenya cried and shot Elladan a pleading look, she was not ready for this separation, not yet. "Elladan please, a few days, a few days will not change anything."

"Hush, stop it, you're making this worse," Elladan warned and crushed Ellenya against him, "We knew this would happen, that was part of the bargain."

Ellenya struggled away from him and threw her Adar a pleading glance; "Ada, tell them a few days will not make a difference, tell them you just cannot go running off into Mirkwood without proper preparation! Ada tell them?"

Thranduil reeled back from his daughter's emotional onslaught, he knew this would happen, he knew it from the moment Elladan had turned up in the Kingdom. "Ellenya it is his duty he has to go," he attempted to soothe.

"Then I will go too," Ellenya concluded.

"No, Ellenya! This is not a social visit to my home, this will end in war. You need to stay here with your Adar, with your people, you need to stay safe for me," Elladan argued and shot Thranduil a pleading look.

"It will end in war regardless; I am no more safer here!" Ellenya roared, "You promised to help me figure out my dreams, you vowed your Adar would aid me! Now I am asking you to let me go with you?"

"This is ridiculous," Elladan growled, he knew Ellenya, she would not be satisfied to stay in Imladris, she was determined to fight in whatever battle came first. Though she was right, she was no safer in her home, "Your Adar will not agree to this?"

"Yes I do," Thranduil answered softly, "Ellenya can go with you if she feels it a wise decision."

"Ada?" Ellenya questioned, uncertain she was really hearing correctly.

"You need to find the answers to your dreams; you will not find them here. Perhaps Lord Elrond can assist you?" Thranduil offered, but the sadness in his eyes was heart breaking and he did not try and hide his pain at the thought; "Elladan it is fine, she can go with you, just do not let her go for a minute or so help me the lines of Mordor will be the least of your concerns!"

Ellenya left her stunned husband's side and came to stand facing her Adar and vowed; "I promise I will get you the help you need, I will come back with aid I swear it!"

"Just come back," Thranduil answered softly, the tears rolling down his cheeks; he reverently hoped that Lairiel was right about this for his heart could not take much more abuse. With that said he embraced her warmly and after, much to everyone's shock, he embraced Elladan, "You too, child, come back to us."

The King also clasped Elrohir's shoulder and added knowingly, "Only the Valar know what is ahead of you both, but it is not a path I would wish to tread again. I will send out a scout party as far as is possible, to make sure the route out of the wood is clear, after that you are at the mercy of the wilderness." Thranduil quickly left under the pretense of making preparations for their farewell, but Ellenya knew it was to grieve and she hurt for him.

Elladan turned seriously to his wife; "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, I am certain, I know I am meant to go with you," she soothed and then added seriously, "It is not just about you or us is it though? I need answers and my people need aid, I have to leave."

"And here I was thinking you could not bear to be parted from me, how disillusioned am I?" Elladan sighed and tucked a strand of her blonde hair behind her ears.

"Do not flatter yourself my love, you should know I always have another agenda," Ellenya laughed, but kissed him anyway, just so he knew he was partly the reason for her emotional outburst. If she could prolong the inevitable separation then she would not complain.

"Sorry to interrupt," Elrohir muttered, "but we have some work to do if we wish to leave at dawn."

The three elves nodded in agreement and quickly made for the stables to ready their animals. Ellenya pulled back for a moment and stared after the path her Adar had taken, she was amazed at his understanding of the matter and had been convinced he would be set against it from the start. The princess could not quite understand her Adar's reaction but whatever brought it on, she was eternally thankful for it.


End file.
